


Eat, Prey, Love

by SydnieAust



Series: Eat, Prey, Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 115,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydnieAust/pseuds/SydnieAust
Summary: 164 year old vampire, Blaine has come back to Lima for one thing, Kurt. Puck, Blaine's brother, has his own agenda in Lima. What happens to Kurt when he enters a world of old love and a dangerous past? Based off The Vampire Diaries.





	1. Mysterious Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying, before his death, there was a lot of information that came out about Mark Salling. I do not in anyway condone or accept any of the things he did. However, I am able to separate Mark from the character Noah Puckerman, and hopefully you can as well. So please, do not think I approve of any of the things he did.
> 
> Now just a FYI: In this fic, Burt and Carole were married before 2010. Basically, Kurt and Finn grew up together. Also, Emma is the younger sister of Kurt's 1st mom, Elizabeth. So, she's the aunt of Kurt and then Finn.

* * *

_For over a century I've lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world, until now. I'm a vampire and this is my story. ~ Blaine_

“Thanks for coming to the concert with me, it really means a lot,” says Brad.

“No, I wanted to do it was really fun!” replies Maddie.

“You know we have to do this again sometime!”

She laughs. “Of course!” She looks out at the road and sees a man. "Watch out!"

But it's too late, the man in the road is already hit by the car.

Brad immediately stops the car. “I’m gonna check on him! Call 911!” Brad walks to the unconscious body and kneels over it. “Hey man. Wake up!"

“Hello 911? Yes, my boyfriend and I just hit a man with our car by accident and we need some help our here! Please hurry! Yes, were on the corner of Venice and Canal. Thank you so much!” Maddie gets out of the car to look for him. “Brad? Hello? Where are you?” she shouts. Just then, she hears a crash and runs back to the car to find Brad on the hood, blood pouring out of his orifices. “AAAAHHHH!” She tries to run as fast as she can to find help. Suddenly she's lifted into the air. All you can her are her screams dwindling away.

_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice, I have to know him. ~ Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt writes in his notebook about his thoughts about how the day is going to go.

_Dear Diary, today will be different, it has to be. I will smile and will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "I feel much better." I will no longer be the boy who lost his parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. ~ Kurt_

“Okay guys, it's time for school!” shouts Emma from the kitchen.

“Coming!” shouts Kurt. He walks downstairs and greets his aunt, Emma and brother, Finn _._  “Hey Emma.”            

“I am so late. I have to talk to the homeowner’s association before school starts. Will you guys be okay being by yourselves?” asks Emma.

“Yeah, we'll be fine,” answers Kurt.

“Okay, I'll see you guys at school. Bye!” she shouts, leaving the house.

“Okay Finn, here's the deal; I won't say anything about the drugs to Emma as long as promise me to take them anymore.”

Finn rolls his eyes in response. “Yeah, okay, deal. I'll see you at school."

“I mean it Finn!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Mercedes are driving in Mercedes’ car on their way to school.

“So, is that a men’s sweater?” asks Mercedes.

“Fashion has no gender,” replies Kurt.

Mercedes laughs. “Okay so I was talking to my grandmother the other day and she claims that I'm psychic.”

“What?! Okay is your Grandmother crazy?”

“Right! She says our ancestors come from Salem and that I’m the next generation.”

“Ooohh sounds like fun,” Kurt says mockingly.

Just then, a crow hits the windshield. They both scream and Mercedes slams on the brakes.

“Are you okay?” asks a worried Mercedes.

“Yeah I'm fine. I can't be afraid of cars anymore. I gotta get over it sometime.”

“Hey, I promise you this year will full of fun, friends and AMAZING fashion!”

“Thanks, Cedes,” Kurt says gratefully.

“No problem, White Boy," smiles Mercedes. They finish driving to school and park the car. They walk in and make a bee-line for their lockers and conversing when Quinn comes up to them.

“Kurt, I've been so worried about you!” says Quinn as she hugs Kurt. “Has he been good?” she asks Mercedes.

“Quinn, I'm right here and I'm fine thanks for asking,” replies Kurt.

“Well, if you need anything don't be hesitant to talk. I'll see you guys later?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah,” Kurt assures.

“Okay, bye,” says Quinn as she leaves.

“Don’t speak of it,” says Kurt to Mercedes.

“Hey, no problem,” snickers Mercedes.

Kurt turns around to wave at his ex, Sam Evans. Sam looks over at Kurt with a hurt expression and walks away. “I can’t believe he’s still upset over what happened,” says Kurt.

“Hey, he got dumped, by you. You are a lot to let go of, let alone get over in one summer,” reasons Mercedes.

“Thanks, but I still can't help but blame myself.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. He’ll get over it eventually.”

“Thanks, Cedes.”

“Come on, let go to homeroom.” They walk arm in arm down the hallway.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn and Rachel are talking over by the bleachers when Artie rolls up to them.

“Hey Rachel, I knew find you over here with Hudson,” says Artie.

“Hey,” Rachel says as she sits on his lap and gives him a kiss.

“Hey, um, Snoop Dogg called, he’d like his weed back,” jokes Artie.

“Wow, Snoop Dogg, how wannabe rapper of you,” replies Finn.

Artie makes Rachel get up and starts after Finn.

“Hey boys, be nice,” Rachel says to both. Rachel turns to Artie, “Be nice, that’s Kurt’s brother.”

“I don’t care who he is, I’ll still beat his ass,” replies Artie and they begin to make out in front of Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Okay, who’s the hot guy in the office?” Mercedes asks as she and Kurt walk pass the main office. They see a guy in black jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket. Your typical, motorcycle riding, trying to be bad boy, looks like he’s been in Juvie look.

“How do you know he’s hot?” asks Kurt.

"His back is a good sign.”

“It’s just a head.”

“A really hot back.”

Kurt smirks at Mercedes then sees Finn go into the bathroom looking stoned. “I’ll be right back.” Kurt walks into the bathroom after Finn. “What the hell Finn!”

“Ah, what’s the matter with you? I’m fine,” yells Finn.

“Yeah you smell fine!” Kurt grabs his face. “And you’re already stoned. Look Finn you know I can’t keep covering for you.”

“Yeah I know I got the message this morning.” Finn leaves the bathroom in a huff.

Kurt stays trying to re-gather himself.

......

“Please be hot, please be hot, please be hot…” Mercedes chants as she waits for the hot guy to turn around.

“You’re missing several important papers, shots, records, transcripts…” says the school’s secretary.

“Please look again. I’m sure that they’re in there,” the hot guy says as he does his compulsion.

“Oh, look at that, here they are! Okay, here’s your locker number and your class schedule.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the hot guy walks out of the office and sees and Mercedes and shoots a smile at her.

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror one more time before he exits. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I was walking too fast out of the bathroom!” exclaims Kurt as he runs into the hot guy.

“No, really, it’s fine,” says Hot Guy. And there it was the instant connection. You know one would think that this has been overdone like a thousand times before, but something about a gorgeous guy with syrup and honey hazel eyes makes it worth it to do the awkward "trying to walk past each other" dance in the hallway.

“Umm. Well I’ll see you around,” says Kurt.

"Yeah see ya,” replies Hot Guy.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walks to the cemetery after school and writes about his day as he sits next to his parents’ graves.

_Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must've said “I’m fine, thanks”, at least thirty-seven times and I didn’t mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, “How are you”, they really don't want an answer. ~Kurt_

“Hey shoo!” Kurt says to the crow that is resting on his parents’ tombstone. The crow flies away. “Well that should do it.” He turns around and the crow is sitting on another tombstone. Then all this fog starts circling him. After getting really freaked out he starts running. He stops for a second and sees a figure of a man. He starts running faster than ever, tripping over himself, falling, only to see another man coming towards him. “Hey! Stay back! Don’t come any closer!”

“Hey, are you okay?” asks Hot Guy.

“Oh. Thank god! There was this bird and it was sort of Hitchcock then I started to run and there was all this fog and…I’m rambling.”

“No, no. I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“Well thank you and I just embarrassed myself in front of you a second time.”

“No, it’s okay. My name is Blaine Anderson and you’re in my History class.”

“And English and French. And my name’s Kurt Hummel.” Kurt reaches out to shake Blaine’s hand.

Blaine returns the handshake. “Nice to meet you. So, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Your leg?”

“Oh, right yeah! Well let’s see.” Kurt pulls up his pants leg to reveal that his leg is all bloody. “Oh! That’s not pretty.” Blaine turns around to control himself. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Oh, no it’s fine. Maybe you should go get that cleaned up.”

Kurt down at his leg again and says, “Oh, no it's alright.” He looks up only to find Blaine gone. “Blaine? Blaine?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine sits in his room and writes in his journal about his encounter with Kurt.

_I lost control today. Everything I kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist him. ~ Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn walks into Breadstix and looks around for Rachel. He finally finds her and walks up to her. “Hey Rachel.”

“Sorry, I’m working,” says Rachel as she walks towards Sam and Artie’s table with their order.

“Thanks Rach,” says Sam as she sits down their food.

Rachel turns to Artie and smirks. “Do you need another refill?”

“I’d love one,” Artie flirts. Rachel grabs his cup to refill it.

“Please tell me you’re not hooking up with my sister,” pleads Sam after Rachel walks away.

“I’m not hooking up with your sister,” Artie smirks.

“You’re such a dick,” replies Sam.

As Rachel refills Artie’s cup, Finn tries to talk to her. “What's the deal? During the summer, I couldn’t pry you off with a crowbar and now you won’t even look at me.”

“Look, the summer was fun, but I think we’re better off as friends,” replies Rachel.

“When is the last time you had sex with your friend?”

“Keep your voice down! I don’t the whole world knowing you took my virginity. I don’t anything ruining my relationship with Artie.”

“Come on, the guy’s a dick, he only wants you for your ass.”

“And what do you want me for?” asks Rachel as she walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Emma I’m going out!” shouts Kurt as he walks down the stairs.

“Oh wait! Let’s see if I can do this,” says Emma as she tries to catch up to Kurt at the door. “Don't stay out too late and call if you're gonna be late.”

Kurt laughs, “Good job Emma.” He opens the door to find Blaine there. “Oh, hi,” he says as he gives Blaine a weird look.

“I was going to ring the doorbell. And you left this at the grave sight.” Blaine hands back Kurt’s diary.

Kurt closes the door and steps onto the porch to grab his diary. “Oh! Thank you! I must've dropped it.”

“No problem."

“So, did you get any juicy secrets out of there?”

“No I-uh didn’t look.”

“Oh! Well thanks for not looking even though anybody else would’ve.”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t anybody looking in mine.”

“You keep a journal?” Kurt asks surprisingly.

“Yeah.” Blaine clears his throat. “So, were you about to go out?"

“Oh yeah. Do you, um, want to come? I’m just going to Breadstix to meet some friends.”

“Sure. Thank you.”

“No problem, it’s the least I could do.” Kurt and Blaine walk off the porch to Kurt’s car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, has Kurt been talking to that new guy?” Sam asks Mercedes as they sit at a table in Breadstix.

“Uh-uh, no. I'm not gonna be in the middle of you guys. If you want to know you, you have to talk to him yourself,” replies Mercedes.

“I just can’t believe he’s moved on so quickly.”

“Hey, he feels as bad as you do, so don’t go thinking he doesn’t care anymore.”

At that moment, Kurt and Blaine walk into Breadstix together. “Yeah, sure looks like it.”

“Hey, where are you going?” asks Mercedes as Sam was standing up.

“I'm just gonna introduce myself,” says Sam as he leaves the table.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Mercedes shouts after him.

“Hey, I’m Sam,” says Sam as holds out his hand to greet Blaine.

“Hey, I’m Blaine,” says Blaine as he shakes Sam’s hand.

......

A few minutes later, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine are sitting at a table together and Quinn and Mercedes are drilling Blaine with questions.

“So, you are from Lima?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah, my family moved here when I was three,” says Blaine.

“What about your parents?” asks Mercedes.

“Um, parents passed away,” says Blaine.

“I’m so sorry. Do you have any siblings?” asks Kurt.

“None that I talk to. I live with my uncle,” answers Blaine.

“So, Blaine, if you’re new you don’t know about the party tomorrow,” says Quinn.

“It’s a back to school thing at the Falls,” says Mercedes.

“Are you going?” asks Blaine to Kurt.

“Of course, he’s going,” replies Mercedes. Kurt’s face turns bright red in response.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine sits in his room when his distant relative, Cooper, comes in and interrogates him.

“Okay, what are you doing?” asks Cooper.

“About what?” asks a confused Blaine.

“We’re trying to get people away from the fact that vampire live here in Lima.”

“Look, I haven’t had a drink from a human in 100 years.”

“So that means…” realizes Cooper.

“There is another vampire in town doing these killings.”

“Okay you find out who this is and confront him,” threatens Cooper.

“Or you’ll what? Listen, I’m looking into it. And it’s not like you could do anything anyway, you’re not even a vampire.”

“Okay just be careful when you’re confronting him.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Blaine walks over to his bookshelf and pulls out one of his journals and looks at the picture of Kristian, who is the exact twin of Kurt, but from 1864.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Okay the Battle of Willow creek was here in Lima,” says Mr. Tanner, the History teacher and the head football coach. “Can anyone tell me how many casualties were in this war? Miss Jones?”

“A lot?” answers Mercedes.

“That’s cute Miss Jones, but wrong answer. Mr. Evans, you want to enlighten us even though you’re a jock?” asks Mr. Tanner.

“Nope, I’m still fine with that stereotype,” replies Sam with a smile on his face.

“As I figured. Mr. Hummel?” questions Mr. Tanner.

“I’m sorry I don't know,” Kurt apologizes.

“I was willing to be lenient last year and you had all summer, excuses are done now Mr. Hummel,” says Mr. Tanner. **(A/N: What an ass, am I right?)**

“346 casualties if you’re counting civilians,” interrupts Blaine.

“Yes, that’s correct Mr…?” says Mr. Tanner.

“Anderson.”

“Anderson? Any relation to the originals?”

“Distant.”

“Well very good even though there were no civilians in this battle.”

“There were 27, all shot at the church because it was believed to have murderous weapons. Maybe you need to brush up on your Civil War facts Mr. Tanner.”

The class snickers as Mr. Tanner tries to compose himself.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later that day, the Falls party is in full swing. There's a bonfire, people sneaking off into the woods to go have sex, everyone's drinking. 

“Okay so he’s gorgeous. What now?” asks Kurt as he was talking to Mercedes at the Falls party.

“Well I want to see if I can find him in this crowd,” says Mercedes.

“Ooh that sounds like fun! Wait! You need a crystal ball,” says Kurt. He picks up a beer bottle and hands it to Mercedes, when she touches Kurt, she sees something. “What?”

“I saw something. A crow, some fog, and a man,” she says with a worried look on her face. “You know what I’m drunk it was nothing. I’m gonna go get a refill,” she says as runs away.

“Wait! Cedes!” Kurt turns around to see Blaine.

“I surprised you, again didn’t I?” asks Blaine.

“Yes, but it's okay.”

Awkward silence. “Do you want to go for a walk?” Blaine finally asks.

“Yes, sure.” They start walking on a path in the woods. “You’re the talk of the town you know.”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yeah. Mysterious boy with a soft side. The girls around here are totally eating that shit up.”

“Maybe I’m not the one who’s mysterious; you have pain hidden behind those beautiful crystal blue eyes.” Of course, Kurt blushes but come on now just listen to Blaine.

“You think that I have beautiful eyes?”

“Yeah,” replies Blaine simply.

“Thank you for that sweet sentiment.” Kurt blushes.

“Well now that I’ve been interrogated by your friends and embarrassed myself in front of you…”

“No! I really appreciated it. And I’m guessing you want me to tell you about my story.”

“Unless you don't want to.”

“No. I'll tell you. Um, well, I went to a party last year and my parents came to pick me up and we went over Wickery Bridge and it collapsed and me and my brother made it and my parents didn’t. Now I and my brother are known as kids who lost their parents. My brother doesn’t know how to deal with it and I just feel terrible about it because he’s basically killing himself over this and I’m rambling again.”

“No! I’m interested in listening to your past, I like getting to know you.”

“Yeah I like getting to know you too.”

“So, what about you and Sam?”

“He is an ex-boyfriend who is still sad about me breaking up with him after my parents died.”

“Well I can see why he’s upset; you’re a lot to give up.”

Kurt blushes in response. “You know, you are one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met.”

“Hey, mysterious boy with a soft side remember?”

Kurt giggles. “How could I forget?” All they could now is smile at each other and start falling in love. Until they hear a blood curdling scream coming from the woods. “What was that?” asks Kurt.

“I don’t know how about we go find out?” They start walking until they see Finn holding a girl covered in blood as he’s crying over her.

“Finn what's going on? Is that Rachel?” asks Kurt.


	2. Hello, Brother

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn are gathered around Rachel's bloody body when Blaine starts to slip away from them.

“Blaine? Where are you going?” asks a worried Kurt as he sees Blaine.

“I have to go home. But I want to see you again." Blaine gently touches Kurt's face. "I can't stay away from those eyes. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” 

Kurt blushes again. “Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe okay?” 

“I will. I'll see you later,” says Blaine as his footsteps depart.

Kurt turns back to Finn. “Finn, call 911!”

Finn and Kurt switch places as Finn calls 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" asks the operator.

"We're at the Falls and a girl is unconscious and covered in blood!"

"Is she breathing sir?"

“Is she still breathing?” asks Finn to Kurt.

“Yes! Tell them to hurry, she's losing a lot of blood and fast!”

"She's losing a lot of blood!"

"Okay, sir, an ambulance is almost there."

"Okay. Thank you." Finn hangs up. “They said they'll be here soon. Come on; let's get her to the table.” Kurt and Finn grab Rachel and gently put her on the table.

“Sam! Where's Sam?! Sam!” yells Kurt as looks for Sam in the mess of people.

Sam comes running over. “Kurt! Kurt, what's wrong?”

“Oh! Thank god! We found Rachel in the woods and we've called 911!” 

Sam looks at her body and starts crying. "Rach, come on! OPEN YOUR EYES!" yells Sam.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine runs home knowing who was behind Rachel's attack. Blaine was looking for Cooper, but happened upon the last person he wanted to see.

“Puck,” says Blaine.

“Hello, Brother,” replies Puck with a smirk. Noah Puckerman Anderson, Blaine's older brother and arch nemesis. Noah Puckerman is your typical bad boy; wears a lot of leather, has a Mohawk, and typically refers to his penis as Puckzilla.

“Crow's a bit much, don't you think?”

“Just wait until you see what I can do with fog,” challenges Puck.

“What are you doing here?” asks a tense Blaine.

“I couldn't miss your first day of school,” replies Puck like he’s a father. “I like your hair, it's different.”

“It's been fifteen years, Puck.”

“Oh! Thank sweet baby Jesus! Couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible Grunge look- didn't suit you. Remember Blaine, it's important to stay away from fads,” says Puck in a condescending voice.

“Why are you here, after all these years?”

“I missed my little brother.”

“You hate small towns, nothing for you to do.”

“I've managed to keep myself busy,” Puck smirked.

“You know you left that girl alive, very clumsy of you,” says Blaine knowing how Puck usually treats his victims.

“Ah! That could be a problem for you.”

“Why are you here now?”

“I could ask you the same question. However, I'm certain your answer is gonna be summed up into one little word...Kurt.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The ambulance comes and Sam gets in. He drives away with Rachel strapped to the gurney.

“Hey Kurt. We're gonna go to the Lima Bean, get some coffee, wait for news,” says Mercedes as Kurt is watching the ambulance drive away.

“I gotta get Finn home,” says a worried Kurt.

“Look Kurt, I know I'm not psychic but that man and the fog, I have this feeling…” Mercedes trails off.

“Mercy, what is it?”

“That this is just the beginning.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Took my breath away, Kurt. He's a dead ringer for Kristian,” says Puck as he was looking a Kristian's picture. “Is it working Blaine? Being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?”

“He's not Kristian,” implores Blaine.

“Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended.” Puck sets the picture down. “Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?”

“I know what you're doing Puck and it's not gonna work.”

“Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? Let's do it together. I saw a couple guys out there for ya. Or let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Kurt.”

“Uggghhh! STOP IT!” Blaine can feel himself losing control as he kept imagining what Kurt's blood would tastes like.

“Imagine what his blood tastes like, I CAN!”

“I SAID STOP! UGGGHH!” Blaine's anger boils over and he pushes Puck and himself out of a window and fall straight to the ground.

Blaine gets up and sees that Puck is gone.

“I was impressed. The whole face and 'grrrr' thing it was good. I'll give ya that,” says Puck as he appears behind Blaine.

Blaine groans as he gets up. “Yeah, it's all fun and games Puck, huh? But wherever you go people die.”

“That's a given.”

“Not here, I won't allow it.”

“I take that as invitation.”

“Puck, please! After all these years, can't we just give it up?”

“I promised an eternity of misery, so I'm just keepin' my word.”

“Just stay away from Kurt.”

“Where's your ring?” asks Puck sarcastically. Blaine looks at his finger. “Oh yeah, sun's comin' up in couple hours. Poof! Ashes to ashes.” Blaine looks worried. “Ha! Don't fret it's right here.”

Puck gives back Blaine's daylight ring. A daylight ring is a magical piece of jewelry that allows vampires to walk in the sunlight without being harmed. Puck forms into his vampire appearance, puts Blaine in a choke hold and throws him across the yard.

“You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again,” says Puck in a menacing voice. The front door opens. “I think we woke Cooper up. Heh sorry Coop.” Puck starts to walk back to the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, you okay?” asks Kurt as he walks up to Finn drinking beer. “I called Emma, she's on her way." Kurt sees the police. "You know those guys in uniforms; those are cops the last time I checked.”

Finn chugs the rest of his beer and chucks the bottle away.

“People are gonna stop giving you breaks Finn. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on, you should try too.”

“I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary, is that supposed to be you moving on?”

Kurt rests his head on Finn's shoulder. “Carole and Dad wouldn't have wanted this.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You sober yet?” asks Mercedes as she and Quinn sit in Breadstix.

“No ‘cuz I had waaayyy too much to drink and I feel like shit,” says Quinn in a whiny voice.

“Yeah no more drinks for you for a while.”

“I just don't get it,” says Quinn in a dejected voice.

“Get what?”

“Why does everybody pick Kurt? I mean I try so hard and he doesn't, everything's easier for him.”

“Not that easy. He lost his parents and even though your's are divorced, you still have them.”

“Yeah at least I beat him at something.”

“It's not a competition Quinn.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel starts to wake up in the hospital with Sam by her side. “Hey, Rach. How are you doing? I called Dad Hiram, but he didn't answer as usual.” He notices that she has a freaked out expression on her face. “Hey are you okay?”

“Vampire,” she whispers and then she passes out again.

Sam tries to shake her awake. “Rachel? Rachel?”


	3. That's All I Remember

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine are sitting in their rooms, writing in their journals.

 **Kurt:** _Dear Diary, This morning I feel different. There's change. I can sense it, feel it…_

 **Blaine:** _…I am awake for the first time in a long time. I feel completely and undeniably awake…_

 **Kurt:** _…For once I don't regret the day before it begins…_

 **Blaine:** _…I welcome the day._

 **Together:** _Because I know I will see him again…_

 **Kurt:** _…For the first time in a long time I feel good._

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Good morning, Emma!” says Kurt as he strolls downstairs.

“Good morning, yourself. You seem happy today,” replies Emma.

“Yeah I just feel that today is gonna be a good day today.”

“Well that's good and I have to get to school! I'll see you there!” yells Emma as she’s leaving.

“Wait! Where's Finn?”

“He's visiting Rachel in the hospital.”

“Oh, okay, I'll see you at school Emma.”

“Bye!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn walks into Rachel's hospital room and sees her lying there looking like she was broken into pieces. Finn goes to touch her, but is caught by a nurse.

“Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed to be in here during non-visiting hours.”

“I was just checking to see if she's okay.”

“Well come back at 4:00, she'll probably be up by then.”

“Okay, I'll come back.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I'm confused, so are you psychic or clairvoyant?” asks Quinn as she and Mercedes were walking into school together.

“Technically Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was hopped up on liquor that I kind of tuned her out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so.”

“Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of the mystery guy from last night."

Mercedes laughs. "I didn't see him, you did! Why didn't you just talk to him?”

“I don't know, I was drunk.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn spots Artie outside of the school and decides to give him a piece of his mind. “Hey, Jackass! I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wondering how Rachel was doing?” asks Finn.

“She's fine, now get outta here,” replies Artie.

“Well do you know what attacked her? What room number she's in? Is she gonna make a full recovery?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass Finn, if you don't get outta my face.”

“Bring it you shrimp!”

“You know I'm trying to be nice to you right now and I'm giving you a chance to leave before this gets really ugly.”

“You all bark and no bite, Artie. You just think that she's another conquest.”

“I told you to get outta my face!”

He leans over and gets into Arite's face. “Look I'll let you have free pass now but you better watch out next time!” He walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“They're keeping her overnight to make sure she has no infection but she gets to come home tomorrow,” says Sam as he and Kurt are walking around campus.

“That's good news,” replies Kurt.

“Yeah.”

“Did you get in touch with Dad Hiram?”

“Called and left a message. He's in Virginia Beach with his new boyfriend so…I'll see how long it takes him to come rushing home.”

“Rachel's lucky that she's okay.”

“Yeah I know and now there's talk of some missing campers…”

“Did she know what kind of animal it was that attacked her?”

“She said it was a vampire.”

“What?” asks Kurt in a skeptical voice.

“Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters vampire and then she's knocked out cold again.”

“Okay that's weird.”

“I think she was drunk,” says Sam. An awkward silence. “So, what's up with you and the new guy?”

“Sam the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Sam clears his throat. “You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. You know be there when Rachel wakes and get the real story on what happened last night.”

“Okay.” And Sam walks away with a depressed look on his face.

All throughout their talk, Blaine was listening at a table close by. But as soon as Kurt turns around, Blaine's gone within a flash.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam goes into Rachel's room to try to talk to her, but then he touches her and she starts screaming so he runs to go get a nurse. Blaine finds his golden opportunity and walks in to Rachel's hospital room inconspicuously and he compels her.

“It was an animal that attacked you. It came out in the night and it jumped you. You blacked out. That's all you remember.”

“That's all I remember,” Rachel whispers.

“It was an animal that attacked you. You blacked out. That's all you remember.”

“That's all I remember,” Rachel whispers again.

As soon has Blaine is done he leaves in a flash, but still is somewhat caught by Sam. Sam starts to chase him but he ends up at dead end at a window and couldn't comprehend why someone would jump out a window, so he goes back to Rachel's room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, what's going with you and Blainey Bear?” asks Mercedes as she, Quinn, and Kurt were talking after school.

“Nothing's going on with him, we're just enjoying each other's company right now,” reasons Kurt.

“Uh-huh sure you are,” says Quinn.

“Why can't I have a nice conversation with a boy without you two jumping down my throat?” asks Kurt accusingly.

“Because we're nosy, you should know that by now,” says Mercedes. She and Quinn laughs.

“Yeah and I met someone else so you can jump his bones if you want to,” says Quinn.

Kurt laughs awkwardly. "Uh, thanks, but I think he wants to take things slow,” he supposes.

“Just jump his bones already! He's begging you to. He's a teenage boy, he has hormones that are very active!” yells Mercedes.

Kurt thinks it over for a few seconds and decides that he’s gonna go over to Blaine's house and talk to him. “Your right.”

“Wait what?” asks Quinn.

“I’m gonna go over to his house and talk to him about us, can't be too bad,” says Kurt.

“Go get some white boy!” says Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt went over Blaine's to talk to him and see where they were in their relationship. He rang the doorbell and somebody called out “Come in!”

“Hello? Blaine?”

“No, I'm Puck, Blaine's brother,” says Puck when he shows up at the door.

“Oh. Blaine never told me he had a brother.”

“Yeah well we're not exactly close.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“Yeah well we fought over a boy some time ago and it didn't end well.”

“Oh, so you guys used to be close and then this guy happened?”

“You could say that. But I think it was really him brooding all the time.”

“Well he hasn't brooded around me just yet."

“Yeah well I think it has something to do with the fact you remind both of us of Kristian. Very beautiful, headstrong, never lets anything get in his way…”

“Must've been some babe,” Kurt jokes.

“Yeah, but you're way hotter.”

Kurt laughs awkwardly. “Um, does that charm work on all people?”

“Just the people that I think matter,” Puck flirts.

Kurt starts blushing.

“What's going on?” asks Blaine from the front door.

“Just talking to…oh I'm sorry I don't know your name,” says Puck.

“Oh. I'm Kurt.”

“Kurt you've obviously met my brother,” says an annoyed Blaine.

“Yeah, I came here to talk to you, but I unfortunately have to go.”

“Oh, well, I'll call you tonight.”

"Okay, well nice to meet you Puck,” says Kurt and Puck waves bye. “I’ll talk to you later Blaine. Bye.” Kurt leaves and closes the door.

Blaine confronts Puck. “What did you tell him?” 

“Hey, little brother, you have nothing to worry about all I told him was that he reminds both of us of Kristian and I may have flirted with him a little,” replies Puck with a smirk.

“Please stay away from him. He's not your plaything.”

“Look all I'm trying to do is make friends.”

“Just don't make friends with him.”

“Hey, you know me, I never do anything I'm told,” says Puck as he walks away.


	4. Harbinger of Evil

* * *

Kurt and Emma are talking in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

“He’s on the rebound and has raging family issues,” says Kurt as he prepares the lasagna.

“At least you're not dating a guy who has mommy issues, cheating issues, or..." she shudders. "Showering issues either. At least it's just an ex-boyfriend,” says Emma as she makes a salad.

“First, I don't think we're dating.”

“Hey, in my mind you're dating ‘cuz you have a real relationship, unlike me.” They both laugh.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel's still in the hospital and she's trying to sleep, but something keeps haunting her dreams. She decides to get up and go to the bathroom to wash her face, but as she looks in the mirror and she sees Puck behind her, she gasps. She thinks she sees Sam and tries to wake him up but then she sees Puck's face again. Grossly startled by her dreams, she wakes up panting.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, he didn't call?” says Mercedes as they walk around at The Night of the Comet in Lima State Park.

“Or text. Then I realized we've never gotten to that stuff; the calling the texting,” replies Kurt.

“But that’s pivotal moment in any relationship.”

“I guess the timing was wrong.”

“But when is it ever right?”

He sighs. “I’m not ready Mercy.”

“Who is ever ready?”

“Hey, at least I put myself out there.”

“Is that what you're calling it?”

“What do you mean?”

“All I’m hearing is excuses why you can't,” she reasons.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn thinks she sees the mystery guy that hit on her the other night so she starts to walk towards him. But then, he's gone within the blink of an eye.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Cooper confronts Blaine again. “What is Puck doing here?”

“Because I came home. He came to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his,” replies Blaine getting ready for The Night of the Comet.

“Well he's putting us all at risk; this girl in the hospital could talk.”

“She won’t; I took care of her.”

“You're sure?”

“No, I'm not sure Coop,” says Blaine, you can hear the irritation in his voice. “I don’t know how well it worked; I’m not as strong as Puck.”

“Well what if it doesn’t work?”

“I don’t know Coop. I’ll deal with it.”

“Is he worth it? Uncle Blaine, this boy you came back for?” And Blaine leaves without another word.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“What are you doing here Rach?” asks Finn when he spots her at Breadstix.

“I was fighting with my boss over my schedule. One would think that getting bitten by a rabid animal would be counted as a sick day.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m sore.”

“Well the doctor gave you something, right?”

“Yes, the wimpy drugs, nothing that will actually help.”

He laughs. "Yeah." He hands her a pill bottle. “Here are the pills that I had to take when I was in the car accident, they actually helped.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Rachel starts to walk away.

“So, you gonna watch the comet later?”

“I don’t know, I’ve thought about it. But I could be talked into going,” Finn smiles. “I’ll meet you out there in a few.”

“Hey Rachel. How you feelin’?” asks Artie as he rolls over to Finn and Rachel.

“Like you care,” replies Rachel and she walks away with Artie looking dumbfounded after her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, I got us candles!” says Quinn. She, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt are at the comet sighting. Quinn passes her fire to Sam.

“Thank you,” says Sam as he passes on his fire to Kurt.

“You’re welcome,” says Kurt. And they share moment until Kurt walks away and unknowingly gives his fire to Blaine.

“Thank you. Hi,” says Blaine in his gorgeous voice.

“Hi,” says Kurt as he looks back at Sam. Kurt stars to walk away to move away from the awkward moment.

Blaine starts to follow him. “You know that comet has been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone.

“Yeah Mercedes says it’s a ‘harbinger of evil’,” chuckles Kurt.

“I think it’s just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path it can’t escape. But, once every 145 years it gets to come home.” Blaine looks at Kurt. “I’m sorry about yesterday with my brother, I wasn’t myself.”

“You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing.”

“I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday wasn’t about you.”

“You didn’t tell me you had a brother, who is quite the flirt I might add.”

“We’re not close. It’s complicated.”

“Always complicated. He told me about your ex, Kristian.”

“What did he say?”

“He broke your heart.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“When you lose someone, it stays with you. Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt.”

“Kurt…”

“It’s okay Blaine. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check.” Kurt sighs. “It’s okay, we met and we talked and it was epic, but the sun came up and reality set in.” He walks away and blows out his candle.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I know you,” says Rachel when she sees Puck at Breadstix.

“Well that's unfortunate,” says Puck.

“I don’t know how, but your face…" She clears her throat. "Excuse me, I’m sorry.” Rachel walks into the bathroom to pop more pills. She looks into the mirror and sees Puck. He turns into his vampire form and bites her again.


	5. After the Comet

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Artie, Quinn, and Sam were all at Breadstix hanging out after the Comet had passed. 

Finn comes running in with a worried look on his face. “Hey, has anyone seen Rachel? I haven’t seen her since she went into the bathroom."

“You’re her stalker, why don’t you tell us?” asks Artie.

“Well I can’t find her,” replies Finn.

“Look, knowing Rachel, she’s probably at home watching  _Funny Girl_  or singing the same 10 songs that she's sung since she was two. No need to go all postal,” says Artie in an annoyed manner.

“I realize that I’m the only one who cares about her aside from Sam, but does your ass have to be so upfront about it?” asks Finn.

“Why don't you ask Rachel, I had her ass a lot this summer.”

Finn leans down and gets in Artie's face. “You want to do this right now?”

“Guys! We don't have time for this!” yells Kurt when he gets in between Finn and Artie.

“You know she’s never gonna go for you. All she wants is to be on Broadway and leave your ass in the dirt,” says Artie with that same smirk.

“Well guess what, she already has. Repeatedly,” admits Finn. Everyone’s either stunned or shocked at this point. It didn’t seem feasible that Rachel would do the nasty with him.

“Yeah right,” says Artie.

“Wait, you slept with Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry slept with you?” asks a stunned Quinn.

“I wouldn't count on it,” says Artie.

“And I didn’t even have to force her into it,” said Finn.

“What the hell is he talking about Artie?” asks Sam getting up from his seat.

“Nothing Sam. Just ignore him, he’s a punk,” says Artie.

“You know how ‘bout we all just shut up and find help me find Rachel?” asks an exasperated Sam.

“We’ll check the bathrooms,” says Mercedes.

“I'll check the town square,” says Sam.

“I'll come with you,” says Finn.

“Oh no, no, no. You are coming with me,” says Kurt. He didn’t want Finn out of his sight. “Did you actually sleep with Rachel Berry?”

“Yes, I took her virginity this past summer!” exclaims an exasperated Finn.

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how important she was to you.”

“Besides you and Emma, she’s the only person who got me through Mom and Burt dying.”

“You could’ve just talked to me Finn. You didn’t have to sleep with Rachel to get through our parents dying. Why didn’t you?”

“Because, I love her.” Finn walks away without a second thought.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Rachel? Rachel? Rachel, where are you?” says Blaine in a worried manner. He then hears screaming in the most inconvenient place…from the roof of the building behind him. He whips around so fast that you would think he gets whiplash. He follows the sound and flies himself up to the roof. He then sees Puck with Rachel in a choke hold. “Puck, let her go,” he demands.

“You see, I want to have fun while I'm here so if I want to feed on innocent people, I'm going to,” reasons Puck.

“Don’t do this! I know that underneath your ass of an exterior that there is someone that is human under there! Remember when we actually close?”

“Yeah, well that all went out the window when we met Kristian and you know that.”

“I know that you hate what happened to him, but I will find a way for you to have that happiness again. I promise.”

“Well sucks for you ‘cuz I don't want that…” He turns Rachel around and starts to compel her. “Blaine Anderson did this to you…he bit you in the woods…he put you in the hospital.”

“Blaine Anderson did this to me…he bit me in the woods…he put me in the hospital,” Rachel whispers under compulsion.

“Puck don't! I’ll help you get Kristian back!” Puck stops his compulsion and starts listening to Blaine. “If you don’t compel her, I’ll help you figure out a way to get Kristian back.”

“You sure about this?” asks Puck. Blaine nods. “Okay fine, I give you back the girl and we work together in getting Kristian back.”

Blaine sighs. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Puck turns Rachel and compels her again. He then lets her go into the arms of Blaine. “Remember, you help me find him.” Blaine nods at Puck and walks away with Rachel in tow.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine finds the group at Breadstix with Rachel in his arms. “Kurt!” And the whole group turns around.

“Blaine! You found her! Where did you find her?” asks Kurt.

“In an ally, a few blocks from here. When I found her, she was crying and by the time I could ask her question, she passed out cold.”

“Thanks for finding her,” says Sam grabbing Rachel from Blaine's arms.

“No problem," replies Blaine.

“Thank you for finding her, but I have to take Sam and Finn home. But I'll see you tomorrow?” asks a hopeful Kurt.

“Yes,” says Blaine. Kurt walks away and Mercedes comes up to Blaine next.

“Hey, thanks for doing that for Rachel.”

“It was no problem.”

“And I know that Kurt would want me to give you this,” says Mercedes, holding a piece of paper with Kurt’s number on it. When Blaine touches her, she gets this icy feel that runs throughout her body. She’s scared of it.

“Mercedes? Are you okay?” asks Blaine.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm okay.” She hurriedly walks away scared of what just happened.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is walking to her car and is spotted by Puck.

“Hey,” says Puck in his sultry voice.

“Hey, you’re my mystery man. I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again,” replies Quinn.

“Well now you are. Do you wanna go somewhere?”

She smirks. “Sure.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is walking to Blaine’s house and is building up the courage to kiss him. He rings the doorbell and Blaine opens the door.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?”

“There is something that I forgot.”

“Well what is it?”

“This." And Kurt leans in and kisses him passionately.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other after the kiss. “Do you want to come in?” asks Blaine.

Kurt has a blush on his face. “Heh, sure I would love to.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Mmm, that feels good,” says Quinn as she and Puck are in bed together in Quinn's room.

“Mm-hmm I knew it would,” says Puck in a sly tone of voice.

“You can be really sweet when you want to be.”

“Yeah, I can but I can also be very, very bad.”

“Mmm what does that mean?”

“This.” And he bites her with all the force he has.


	6. Deal? Deal.

* * *

Quinn wakes up in her bed with a stranger that she doesn't recognize at first. She then looks in her mirror that's facing her bed and she sees all the dried blood on her neck from the two vampire bites. She tries to get up from her bed as quietly as she can which she eventually does, but is caught by Puck.

“And here I thought we wouldn't have to do this when I woke up this morning,” says Puck as he appears right behind her.

“Please, please don't kill me! Please just get away from me!”

“You know the more you try to resist, the more I want to kill you.”

“Please just go away!” Quinn throws a pillow at his face and he gets really irritated.

“All of this could’ve gone in whole different direction.” He then charges at her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“At first you wanted me to ‘jump his bones’ and now you're telling me to break up with him?” asks Kurt as he and Mercedes are walking into school that morning.

“Look I’m not saying you should break up with him, I’m saying you should take it slow,” replies Mercedes.

“But, like, two days ago you were proud of me for going over there to tell him how I feel.”

“Yeah, but yesterday when I thanked him for saving Rachel, I was giving him your number, as the awesome friend I am, and when I touched him I felt something run through my veins.”

“Like what?”

“It felt cold, it felt like death.”

“Well it could’ve been anything,” Kurt says incredulously. “You even said yourself that you haven’t been feeling like yourself.”

“Well maybe. But I still think that you need to take it slow.”

Kurt gasps. “I know what we can do!”

“What?” Mercedes asks nervously.

“All three of us can have a dinner together at my house tonight and you’ll see how much a good guy he really is.”

Mercedes thinks about it for a moment and decides that she’ll go. “Okay, fine, but just know that I’m doing this for you.”

“That's all I ask.” They smile at each other and walk arm and arm into school.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

After first period, Kurt goes to look for Blaine at his locker. "Hey."

“Hey,” replies Blaine.

“So, I want to invite for dinner tonight to thank you for what you did last night for Rachel.”

“Hey, it was no problem.”

“I know, but I want to do something nice for you and convince Mercedes that you're a good guy.” Kurt snuck in at the last minute.

“Let me guess she doesn’t like me and told you to watch out for me.”

“Well not the first part, because she does like you, but she just wants me to be careful.”

“I’ll do anything to prove to her that I have no ulterior motives. I like you and hope that this turns into something very serious.”

Kurt giggles. "That is very sweet. I can’t wait to show her that you’re perfect for me.”

......

Down the hall, Artie and Sam are talking by Sam's locker. “I can’t believe Kurt is already going out with him,” says an upset Sam.

“Dude, get over it. Now we can chase all the tail we want,” replies Artie.

“Suddenly I feel worse than I did before.”

“I know what just to do to spook him,” says Artie with a smirk on his face.

“What?”

He reaches into his locker and takes out a football. “I’ll throw this football at the back of his head.”

“What?! No! Come on! Don’t do it!”

“Hey, you’re the one who hates him. I’m just doing your dirty work for you.”

“I don't hate him; I just want me and Kurt to be together again.”

“Okay now you’re sounding like a chick and can I just say that it doesn’t suit you.” Artie throws the ball. Blaine turns around and catches it right before the ball has a chance to hit him in the back of the neck.

“Whoa!” says an astonished Sam.

Artie laughs nervously. "You better watch out if you're gonna try and hurt him."

......

Blaine and Kurt are walking in the hallway towards History after Blaine caught the ball.

“I can’t believe you caught that ball!” exclaims Kurt.

“Well I’ve played for years so I got really good at it.”

“Well, I think that you should try-out for the football team, they can use all the help they can get.”

“And you can try-out for the cheerleading team. I distinctly remember you telling me about that. And I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that Cheerios uniform.”

Kurt starts blushing and looks down so Blaine doesn’t see. “Okay, we'll make a deal. When you try-out for football, I’ll rejoin the Cheerios.”

“Deal. Get ready to be on top of that pyramid again.”

“Okay, first, I was never on top.” Kurt realizes his innuendo too late and Blaine has that look in his eyes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Kurt!” Mercedes says with astonishment seeing Kurt at Cheerios practice for the first time in forever. She waves him over. “What are you doing here?”

“Well Blaine and I have this deal that if he tries-out for the football team I have to rejoin the Cheerios.”

Mercedes laughs as she hugs him. "It’s good to have you back! But you’re lucky that you’re one of Quinn’s best friends ‘cuz she would kill you.”

“Don’t I know it, but I haven’t even seen Quinn since last night. Have you?”

Mercedes notices it too. “No and practice is about to start.”

Just then Puck and Quinn pull up on Puck’s motorcycle and Quinn has a scarf around her neck even though it's 77 degrees outside.

“What is she doing with Puck?” asks Mercedes.

“Wait you know who that is?” asks Kurt with an incredulous look on his face.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. “Yeah he hit on Quinn after the Falls party.”

“Wow, um, I didn’t know that.”

“Wait what so weird about that?”

“It’s just that he’s Blaine’s older brother.”

“Blaine has an older brother?”

“Yeah, but they don’t really talk a lot.”

“Okay people! I want to start with going over choreography for Homecoming,” says Quinn as she walks over to the team.

......

“Well if it isn’t Blaine Anderson, the smart mouth in History,” says Mr. Tanner as he sees Blaine walking up to him on the field.

“I’m not here to show you up. I’m here cuz I want to try-out for the football team.”

“So, you think can just waltz right in here and think you're gonna make it on the team?”

“No that’s why I’m trying out,” says Blaine with a smirk on his face. “And by the way sir I don’t waltz.”

“Okay Smart Mouth hopefully you’re terrible at football and History makes up for it. Go change and we’ll put you on defense.”

“Yes sir.”

......

Kurt is having a horrible time at Cheerios practice, mostly because he hasn’t cheered since before his parents died.

“Okay guys! Let’s take a little break!” yells Quinn. She walks over to Kurt and talks to him the sweetest, most condescending voice. “Kurt, sweetie, I know you want to be on this team again, I mean who wouldn’t be, but I think it’s best that you stand in the back right now so that you can pick up the choreography faster.”

“Yeah, sure, thanks Quinn.” Just then Kurt sees Blaine jogging onto the field in his football gear and he smiles to himself. 

......

“Okay boys, let’s have Smart Mouth here try-out for the team!” yells Mr. Tanner. “And by the way if you end up getting hurt and you start crying, you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”

“You do realize that since this is an after-school activity. I don't have to show you the same respect as I do in school, right?” says Blaine. He always has to have the last word.

“Okay let’s just get this thing over with! Boys huddle-up! Now we're gonna have Blaine up against the varsity to see if he even has a shot against you guys, I mean, look at how small he is."

Everybody started laughing except for Sam. He kind of has a soft spot for him even though Blaine’s dating his ex. Sam doesn’t want Kurt hurt so, to prevent that, gotta start sticking up for Blaine…sooner or later.

“Sir, you do realize that with this belligerent attitude towards a student can result into immediate grounds for dismissal?” asks Blaine with a smirk.

“Do you want to make it on this team or not?”

“Okay fine I’ll shut up. Even though I’m right,” Blaine adds the last part under his breath.

They play for a good while. Blaine catches every ball that's thrown at him, even the ones that aren't. He runs as fast as he can without revealing he's a vampire. And all Mr. Tanner can do is sit back and watch in awe of how great Blaine was. But the worst happens when Artie decides to mess up the play and runs into Blaine when he’s least expecting it. All the football gorillas run toward Blaine and knock him of his feet.

“Okay! Okay! Back-up! Give him some room! Are you okay Anderson?” asks Tanner.

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay let’s run that play again and this time, Abrams, don’t be a dick!”

Blaine stands up to dust himself off and take off his glove. He sees that his pinkie is broken basically in half. But he uses his vampire powers and cracks his pinkie back into place before he goes on playing again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

After tryouts, Blaine goes home and upstairs to his room with the last person he want to see invading his space.

“Hey how were football tryouts?” asks Puck in a teasing voice as he reads Blaine’s journal. “Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul. It has so many…” Blaine snatches the journal away from Puck. “…adjectives.”

“What are you doing here?” asks an obviously pissed Blaine.

“I’ve come to apologize. I’ve been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You’re my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life then I want that for you. Maybe I could do it too. I could learn to live like a non-living living person.” Then Puck with his trademark sweetness starts laughing.

“You know it doesn’t have to be this way Puck.”

“Of course, it doesn't. I saw Kurt today btw, which means by the way, he was at cheerleading practice. He looked so perky in his little shorts and just--” Blaine looked like he was going to rip Puck’s head off. “Simmer down I didn’t even go near him. Got my own cheerleader now. Ooh that reminds me I gotta go pick her up. Maybe I’ll see Kurt while I’m out there.” He backs out of the room with that knowing smirk on his face, leaving Blaine hostile underneath his skin.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In History, the next day, Mercedes is not paying attention as per usual, but something is plaguing her all throughout the lesson. She keeps seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22. Which will later become eerily prescient.


	7. The Dinner Party From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments you've left on the story. It makes me happy to see that you all are enjoying the story so much. Just let me know if you have questions, comments, or concerns! Thanks again!

* * *

Later that day, the doorbell rings and Kurt goes to answer it finding Mercedes on the other side.

“Hey! Oh, thank you for coming over early,” says a relieved Kurt.

“I said I would, even though I still think you should take it slow. I’m here for moral support and for any help that you might need,” replies Mercedes.

 

“Okay, well, come on. I got a million things to do before he gets here like putting all the food into bowls.”

“Okay I’ll and observe and mock.”

“You’re so nice,” he says with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Okay I’ll start putting the food into bowls. What did you even make?”

“I made Steak frites which is just steak and fries. Poulet frites which is chicken and fries. Finally, for dessert, Crème brûlée and Mousse au chocolat.”

“Hmmm, that sounds pretty good.”

“Yeah I thought you guys would appreciate it.”

“Wait, did you spend all afternoon cooking?”

“Well I didn’t know what he would like so I wanted to make sure he would at least eat something. I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“Hun, I know you're nervous, but it’ll be fine. I'm gonna be right here with making sure nothing goes wrong.”

“Thanks, Cedes.” Kurt gives her the world’s biggest hug. “I love you so much. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you, too. Everything will be fine. Now let’s go get you sexified!”

“Even when speaking in your own language, you still make me laugh.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Well, Kurt, I have to admit that that was a very delicious meal,” says Mercedes as she, Kurt, and Blaine are sitting around the dining room table.

“I have to agree with that statement. Everything was absolutely delicious,” says a pleased Blaine.

“Thank you guys and you can take some home if you guys want to,” voices a happy Kurt.

“I’ll take some; my dad always liked your cooking as creepy as that sounded,” promises Mercedes.

"I’m sorry I can’t because if I do my brother will find it just eat for his own personal gain," Blaine says sadly.

Kurt laughs. “I understand.”

The doorbell rings, confusing everybody as to who it could be.

“I’ll go answer that.” Kurt goes and answers the door only to be greeted by Quinn and Puck.

“Hi! We brought dessert!” exclaims Quinn holding up brownies.

“And judging by that smell, somebody already made dessert,” says Puck with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Yeah, but we can still eat what you brought. Finn will eat it all eventually,” explains Kurt.

“Puck what are you doing here?” asks Blaine who appears behind Kurt.

“Well Quinn told me about how you guys were having dinner tonight and we wanted to bring over something.”

“So, is it okay if we come in?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah.” “No!” says Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

“What’s the problem?” asks a confused Kurt.

“I-I was just leaving and Puck has to come with me,” reasons Blaine knowing that he just said the most stupid lie he could come up with on the spot.

“Oh, come on Blaine, can’t we just stay longer?” questions Puck knowing good and well why Blaine wants them to leave. He’s scared that when Kurt invites him into his house that Puck will take it upon himself to make unwanted visits.

“I guess we can stay for a little while.” This night goes from heaven to hell for Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

They all sit around the living room talking about anything they could think of. Right now, it’s a story starring Blaine from when he was younger.

Kurt laughs. "You tell the best stories Puck,” says Kurt with a gleam in his eye that doesn’t go unnoticed by both Blaine and Puck.

“Just wait until I you tell about the time that Blaine got diaper rash.”

“Okay! How about you guys get started with dishes and I’ll help in a little while,” interrupts Blaine.

Kurt giggles knowing Blaine’s getting embarrassed. I’ll see you in a little bit. It was nice talking to you Puck,” says Kurt.

“Good night,” replies Puck.

After the group of friends leave, Blaine starts to talk to Puck about his actions.

“Quinn is not your puppet; you can’t just bend her to your will.”

“Well so far she’s been bending over quite nicely.”

“Look you need to back off from his friends, you one day you’ll slip and something bad is gonna happen.”

“Don’t you worry about me, I know what I’m doing and what I’m doing is seducing Kurt right into bed with me.” And then Puck walks away without a second thought.

......

“Hey, you forgot a glass,” says Puck strolling into the kitchen where Kurt is alone.

“Well thank you.” Kurt almost drops the glass, but thanks to Puck’s quick reflexes he catches it just in time.

“It’s the least I could do for a gorgeous creature like you.”

“Wow I can’t believe a whole slew of girls fall for that crap!”

“Hey, it seemed to work on a very important person in my life. And I don’t know if you know this, but I’m a badass.”

“What? Was that supposed to turn me on?”

“Is it working?”

Kurt giggles. “Maybe…not.”

Puck points his finger at Kurt. “You are a sly one Kurt Hummel.”

“Well your charm doesn’t work on me.”

“But it did work on someone who is just like you in every way.”

“Let me guess, was it Kristian?”

“Yeah,” replies Puck in a defeated tone.

“How did he die?”

“A terrible fire.”

“I can see you lost him too. Not just Blaine.”

“Yeah well it was a long time ago.”

“You know if you need someone to talk to…”

“No. It's okay. But I will see you later Kurt.” Puck took Kurt’s hand he kissed it goodbye.

......

Later, after everyone's gone, Blaine and Kurt are in Kurt's room talking on his bed.

“I’m sorry about my brother," says Blaine.

“It’s okay; he’s actually really sweet,” replies Kurt.

“My brother? Sweet?”

“Hey, cut him some slack…” He couldn’t continue his sentence, because Blaine’s tongue is asking for entrance into Kurt’s mouth. Blaine lays him down on the bed with their passionate moaning and groaning mixing together as they roll around on Kurt’s bed. Clothing is soon coming off and once Blaine’s shirt goes over his head, Kurt sees Puck’s face staring back at him.

Kurt gasps as he wakes up. He thinks about what just happened; he almost has a sex dream about Puck. He doesn’t know if he liked it or not. It was erotic and passionate and he couldn’t get his mind off it. He decides to get a drink of water in hopes of calming his head from those thoughts.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_There must be a shred of humanity left in my brother, somewhere. I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? How do I protect Kurt? - Blaine_


	8. 8, 14, 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day of the football game; Blaine's playing, Kurt's cheering and Puck is a fan in the stands. Will Puck finally get what he wants? Will Kurt and Blaine move forward in their relationship? Will Kurt uncover truths? And why was Mercedes seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22? Warning: Trouble will ensue…and maybe language.

* * *

“Hey! Kurt!” yells Blaine from across the parking lot as the students are gathering for the football game.

“Hey, look at you with your football uniform on looking very cute.”

“And where’s your Cheerios uniform?” asks Blaine.

“I figured that I put the team out of their misery and quit.”

“Aw, I was looking forward to seeing you in it.”

“I’m sorry. I know that you were hoping to see me cheering for you on the sidelines.”

“Yeah and I wanted to give you something to go with your uniform.” He pulls out a necklace filled with vervain. An herb that is a vampire's kryptonite. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Blaine presents the necklace to Kurt and Kurt gasps. “Blaine…this is beautiful.”

“Yeah, just like you.”

With his whole face now blushing, Kurt kindly accepts the gift. “I wish you didn’t have to spend so much though.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a family heirloom and I wanted to give it to you.”

“You really are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met.” Kurt starts to notice the smell coming off the necklace. “What’s the smell? It’s gorgeous.”

“Well it a unique herb that I forget the name of, but I wanted you to have it because its unique and you’re a unique person and I thought of you when I found it in my parents’ belongings.”

“I hope you know that I’m never gonna take this off.”

“Well I don’t want you to. I want you to always think of me when you wear it.”

“I will do that regardless if I'm wearing the necklace or not.”

Blaine smirks at the ground before talking to Kurt again. “Well at least I now know that I will always be a part of you in some way.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later at the pep rally, there is a commotion going on during Coach Tanner’s speech about pulverizing the other team.

Finn is walking toward Artie. Raged out of his mind. “Hey Artie! Have you talked to Rachel in a while? No? I guess you wouldn’t have 'cuz you don’t care jack shit about her! You’re just a little fucker that fuck ups everybody’s life!” 

“Look, douchebag, she’s the one who fucks up her own life by taking so many anxiety meds that she can’t think! Don’t blame me 'cuz she can’t handle her own problems,” answers Artie, surrounded by his posse.

“I will blame you 'cuz she hangs on to every word you say to her about you loving her and all you do is fuck her up by egging her on and I always have to clean up the mess you make!”

Artie then takes a beer bottle and breaks it against on a cooler.

During the fight, Blaine has been listening the whole time. He runs over as soon as he hears the bottle break. “Hey, Artie, just leave him alone and nobody will get hurt.”

“No, I’m gonna teach this little fucker a lesson about how to be a man and own up to his mistakes!”

“I’d like to see you try you shrimp.” Artie flies into a rage and charges Finn.

Just then Kurt runs up just in time to see the whole fight go down. “Finn! Artie! Stop fighting!”

As soon as Artie is about to use the beer bottle, Blaine dives in hand first and gets cut on the glass of the bottle.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry man!” apologizes a shocked Artie.

“Yeah you better be! Maybe next time he won't be so nice!” shouts Finn.

“Finn! Are you crazy? You could’ve seriously gotten hurt!” screams a distraught Kurt.

“Just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone! You’re not my mom and you never will be!” Then Finn ran off with Kurt yelling after him. During this, Blaine's hand is healing from the cut.

“Hey, calm down, just let him cool off for a bit,” Blaine soothes as he tries to calm down Kurt.

Kurt sighs. “How's your hand?”

“What?” asks a “confused” Blaine.

“Your hand…I saw the glass cut your hand,” says Kurt as he was inspecting Blaine’s hand.

“No, he missed. It must’ve cut someone else.”

“No, I’m sure your hand got cut. I saw it, Artie cut your hand.”

“Look I’m fine,” says Blaine as he wiped his hands on his pants to show that.

“Okay, maybe I’m seeing things. I’ll see you after the game?”

“Okay I’ll see you.” They kiss each other goodbye and Blaine leaves Kurt as he starts to think about what just happened.

......

“Hey, where have you been?” asks Mercedes when she walks up to Kurt.

“Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no joke response?” asks a determined Kurt.

“What is it?”

“The bad mojo, when you touched Blaine and you had that reaction.”

“You know what; forget I said anything about that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over.”

“No 'Cedes, seriously, what was it? Did you see something? Or…”

“It wasn’t clear like a picture, but today I keep seeing the same numbers 8, 14, and 22. When I touched Blaine that night, I got a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and it was…death. It’s what I imagined death to be like.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walks to his car and unlocks the trunk and closes it. He turns around to find Puck standing right behind him. He gasps in response. “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“I’m hiding from Quinn.” Puck whispers in his ear.

“And why is that?”

“I need a break. She talks more than I can listen.”

“That can be a sign.”

“Well she’s awfully young.”

Kurt has a confused look on his face. “Not much younger than you.”

“I don’t see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. She can drive me crazy.” He smirks.

“Quinn does have really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me,” says a not-fucking-around Kurt.

“Noted. I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It’s not my intention.”

“Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn’t put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.”

“You’re right. I do have other intentions. But so, do you.”

“Really?”

“Mmm-hmm I see ‘em. You want me.”

“Excuse me?” asks an incredulous Kurt.

“I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don’t want to. I bet you even dreamed about me.” Kurt looks at him with wide eyes.

Puck starts to use his compulsion on Kurt. “And now you want to kiss me.” He leans in only to get a smack across the face.

“What the hell? I don't know what game you’re trying to play with Blaine here, but I don’t want to be part of it. I don't know what happened in the past, but let’s get one thing straight: I am not Kristian.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks around the football field to find Puck leaning up against a wall near the school parking lot.

“So, you gave him a fucking vervain necklace?” asks Puck in a shocked voice thinking Blaine wouldn’t have the balls to do it.

“So, what if I did?” asks Blaine back.

“I mean I figured, because nobody is able resist this charm and badass-ness.”

“Yeah, I'm sure that's it,” answers a sarcastic Blaine.

“And the fact that I tried to use compulsion and he didn’t adhere to it.”

“I’m surprised you know big words…knowing you.”

“You know what, no matter how hard you try to protect him; I will end up having him.”

“Look I know you still love Kristian, but I don’t know how to get him back,” says Blaine, tired of having the same argument.

“So, for now I’m just gonna use anybody I want until I can get Kurt underneath my sheets.”

“Why do you want him so badly? He is NOT like Kristian.”

“Well he’s the closest I’m gonna get!" yells Puck in frustration. “I just want to feel something again.”

“You will, just give it time,” soothes Blaine.

The door from the locker room opens and Mr. Tanner walks out of it.

“Or I could do this.” Puck vamp runs over to the coach and kills him, right there, in front of Blaine. He drinks all he can in one bite and leaves him bleeding to death on the ground. “So, you see, I’ll never change. You’re just gonna have live with it.” And he leaves without a second thought.

......

A little later, Sam walks out of the locker room to find the coach lying on the ground dead. “Somebody help! Call 911!”

......

After a while, the cops and paramedics came. Mercedes is there watching the scene. Horrifyingly, she sees the three numbers she kept seeing; 8 on the cop car, 14 on the license plate and 22 on a parking space. This causes her to start hyperventilating.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Puck was still human, normal. But I was wrong, there's nothing human left in Puck. No good, no kindness, no love, only a monster who needs to be stopped. – Blaine_

As Blaine writes down his thoughts in his journal, in his room; Puck stands beside Kurt’s bed and strokes Kurt’s face in admiration and wonder while Kurt sleeps peacefully.


	9. Older, Sexy, Danger Guy

* * *

Kurt wakes up in his bed and it’s dark and ominous. He gets out of his bed to explore the rest of the house. “Finn? Emma? Are you guys here?” he calls out, but no one answers. He realizes he’s all alone, but he hears the family room TV on. He walks into the family room to see that it's on the news station. He turns it up and listens to the disturbing report.

_“Last night, 16-year-old Kurt Hummel (his picture pops on the screen) was found in the forest behind the United Methodist Church. It's truly sad to say that another member of the Hummel-Hudson family has passed,” says Carl Howell._

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. How was he dead even though he felt very much alive? He then heard a creak coming from upstairs.

“Hello? Is anybody home?”

He then hears a door shut in the opposite direction.

“Who's in here?” he asks fearfully.

“Hello Kurt,” says Puck as he was standing behind him.

Kurt screams at the top of his lungs and tries to get away from Puck, but every time he turns a corner, the masochistic monster is right on his tail.

“Come on, I just want to make you happy.”

“No! Get away from me! Blaine, help me!”

“Oh sweetie, Blaine can’t help you, because they all think that you’re dead,” says Puck easily. Kurt looks at him with scared eyes. “That means you get to be with me,” says Puck as he walks closer and closer. “How does that sound?”

“No! Somebody help me!” yells Kurt as he ran away from Puck again.

“You know if you keep moving it's just gonna hurt more.” Puck moves in on his prey.

......

At that very moment Blaine wakes up from his night terror. Blaine gasps and shoots up in his bed while Puck is snickering in the chair in his room.

Puck laughs. “Figures I'd be able to get into your head. You haven’t fed on a human in while. Then again it was that easy to get into Kurt’s head before you gave him that damn necklace.”

“What are you still doing here? I thought you've moved on from Lima.”

“Well I would've, but there's this person called Kurt Hummel and I plan on getting into his pants.”

“I know that's not why you're here. You’re here for Kristian and you won’t rest until that tomb is opened.”

“Yes, you are right, but until then I’ll be hooking up with Kurt every chance I get and believe me just because he has that necklace doesn’t mean we aren’t fucking.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yes but at least I’m not a 148-year-old vampire going to high school.”

“You’re a dick.” Blaine groans to the ground in pain because Puck just stabbed a knife in his ribs.”

“Little brother, you should watch how you talk to me, cause next time it’ll be worse that your ribs.” Puck leaves and Blaine pulls out the knife and lifts his shirt to see the cut evaporate.

_The real animal's still out there waiting for me, challenging me to fight back to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself? ~ Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Scum ball, scum bucket,” says a disgruntled Emma as she watches the morning news, drinking her tea.

“Who are you talking to?” asks Kurt as he walks in to the kitchen.

“Him.”

“The news guy?”

“Yep, Carl Howell. Did your 1st mom ever tell you why I moved away from Lima?”

Kurt laughs. “No way. You and him?” he asks. He looks at the TV, “He’s cute.”

“He is not cute, there’s nothing cute about him." She sees Kurt with the box with all of Burt, Carole, and Elizabeth's treasures in it. "What are you doing with that?” she asks.

“I went yesterday to get it from the safety deposit box. Carole had told Mrs. Abrams that she would loan it to the Founders Council for their heritage display.”

“Is that Grandma Bette’s wedding ring?”

“Originally it was great-great Grandma Mary’s wedding ring,” says Kurt as he was cleaning it.

“How much do you think this stuff is worth like on ebay?” asks a curious Finn as he walks into the kitchen and picks up the pocket watch.

“You're not gonna find out,” says an adamant Kurt as he snatchses the watch from Finn.

“That stuff belongs to Mom and Burt, you can’t just give it away.”

“I’m not giving it away; it’s called a loan Finn,” says an exasperated Kurt.

Then the doorbell rings and Kurt gets up to answer it, just to see Blaine’s handsome face on the other side of it. “Hey,” Kurt greets. He then pulls Blaine inside and leads him up to his room, Blaine didn’t even have time to say hi back.

......

Once they get up there, they start making out on Kurt’s bed with tongues co-mingling in each other’s mouths. Blaine’s moving down to Kurt’s neck while Kurt’s moaning and writhing underneath him. Blaine’s about to take a bite of his neck, until he catches himself. He can feel the vampire slowly entering his body and he needs to pull away before he does something he regrets.

“Are you okay?” asks Kurt.

“I’m good. Sorry,” answers an embarrassed Blaine.

“Maybe we should press pause.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. That was getting a bit…”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. How do you look in a suit?” asks Kurt in a cute way.

“I can pull one off.”

“How ‘bout tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founders party?”

“They still do that?” asks a surprised Blaine.

“Have you been before?”

“No, the Andersons don’t get invited anymore.”

“Well this year there’s this heritage project that meant a lot to Carole. And she was very involved in the Founders Council and it was always her favorite party and I know it’s stupid but…”

“It would be an honor to accompany you Mr. Hummel.”

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Anderson.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“No yellow-its ugly, go for the blue,” says Puck as he’s laying on Quinn’s bed, reading  _Twilight_ , helping her pick out a dress for the Founder’s party.

“But I don't like the blue,” whines Quinn.

“Well I do and if I'm gonna be your date- “

“You cannot be my date; my mother is going to be there and she’s a very proud gun holder.”

“I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important that I be there. Please take me,” says Puck as he does his compulsion on Quinn.

“You should come to the Founder's party with me," suggests Quinn.

“Hmm. Not if you wear that dress.” Puck turns back to reading. “What’s so special about the Bella girl? Edward’s so fucking whipped.”

“You have to read the first book first.”

Puck sighs. “I miss Anne Rice, she was so on it.”

“How come you don’t sparkle?”

“’Cuz I live the real world where vampires burn in the sunlight instead of glow like a little gay boy. Besides I have a daylight ring, it protects me,” said Puck as he shows Quinn his ring.

“Will these bites turn me into a vampire?” asks Quinn as she looks at the bites on her back.

“No, I would have to give you my blood, you die, and then you'd have to feed to live, it’s a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong.” Puck then grabs Quinn and tosses her on the bed and crawls on top of her.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Mm-hmm,” agrees Puck in a calm voice. “But let’s not get into that get into that right now. How good are you at getting this pretty little nose in places it doesn’t belong?”

“Oh, I’m very good.”

“Good. ‘Cuz I need you to do a favor for me.”

Quinn sighs as he starts kissing her neck. “What is it do you need?”

“What I need you to do is…” he whispers in her ear.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You’re taking Puck to the Founders Party? What about me?” asks a disheartened Mercedes as she and Quinn sit down at a table at the Lima Bean.

“Go with Kurt,” answers Quinn.

“He’s asking Blaine.”

Quinn shrugs. “Okay. Go by yourself.”

“Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you taking Puck?”

“And I’m supposed to care why?”

“He’s older, sexy danger guy.”

“Older, sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?”

“No more witch jokes. Okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.”

“Okay. And Puck’s not dangerous; he just has a lot of issues with his brother. They have like major deep-hearted drama.”

“Like?”

“I’m not really supposed to say anything.”

“Quinn Fabray, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?”

“Okay, but you can’t tell Kurt.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I didn't know you were here,” says Cooper as he enters the sitting room of the Anderson Estate.

“Just going over Blaine’s homework," answers Puck. "Damn, this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean in the 70s he went Ivy League, that I understood…actually, no, I didn't understand that either.” Puck looks at the nervous look on Cooper’s face. “Go ahead purge, get it out, what on your mind?”

“Why are you here Puck?”

“To spend time with you Coop, family’s important,” answers Puck in a condescending tone.

“I know you; you always have a motive, so tell me what is it this time?”

Puck then gets up from the couch and vamp runs over to Cooper and holds him against the wall, by his neck, with his strength, almost killing him. “You are in  **no** position to question me.”

“I-I-I d-didn’t t-to ups-set you.”

“I’m not upset Coop.”

“What's going on?” asks Blaine as he walks in on Puck and Cooper.

“Having a family moment Blaine, having some quality time.” Puck leaves the house having Cooper breathing for his life.

“Are you okay?” asks a worried Blaine as he walked over to Cooper.

“No. I’m not. And neither are you. How many people have to die before you that?” asks a distraught Cooper.

“I know alright Coop? I see what’s going on.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

"I can’t Coop, I can’t. I have to take human blood and it’s the only way I can stop him and I can’t drink human blood, I just can’t.”

“Vervain could weaken him, if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand.”

“Vervain hasn’t grown here since 1865. Puck saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Kurt.” Cooper starts looking around to see if Puck’s still in the house. “What?”

“Come with me.” Cooper then takes Blaine downstairs to the basement. He opens the door to a whole room full of it, kind of like weed growing indoors with the lights overhead.

“You’ve been growing it.”

“It’s been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep with a family full of vampires. Puck would kill me if he knew that I had it.”

“But you’re telling me. Why?”

“Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The next day, Kurt and Mercedes are in his kitchen starting to get ready for the Founders' Party.

“Okay Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?” asks Mercedes, looking at nail polish.

“Tough call…ooh maybe we can mix them together,” says an intrigued Kurt.

“Look at you getting all handsome for your date. You seem happy-ish.”

“I am…ish. Tonight’s gonna be a good night, but don’t let that stop from telling me what you wanted to tell me the moment you walked in the door.”

“What if I tell you in the morning? So, I don't ruin your night.”

“’Cedes, out with it.”

“Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Quinn will kill me if it gets back to Puck that she squealed.”

“I swear.”

She sighs. “Apparently, Blaine has a very interesting back story.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you know what happened with his ex, Kristian?”

“I know that they both dated him and that's why they have issues."

“Yeah they both dated him only Kristian chose Puck and it drove Blaine mad so, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Kristian, filled his head with all these lies and until finally it worked and Kristian turned against Puck.”

“That sounds like one person’s opinion, meaning Puck’s."

“I just wanted you to know.”

“Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business.”

“Unless he’s a calculating, manipulative liar; that is your business.”

“Blaine is none of those things.”

“Yeah? How do you know?” challenges Mercedes. Leaving Kurt to wonder whether if he was making the right choice or not.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“They still wear ties to this thing?” asks Puck as he gets ready for the Founder’s Party.

“Why are you even going?” asks Blaine, very annoyed.

“Well it’s only fitting; we were at the very first one. Remember?”

“Maybe it’s better that we don’t draw attention to ourselves.”

“So, you should stay here. I’ll see to it that Kurt has a good time.” Blaine’s annoyance with Puck causes him to take a sip his drink. “My goodness I’ve driven you to drink.”

“I like to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do? Besides go about living my life?”

“’Go about living my life.’ See therein lies your internal struggle. Your dead dude, live with it." Puck holds up a suit jacket. "What do you think? I mean I know you have an eye for fashion so I thought that I would ask your opinion.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Mercedes have moved to the bathroom and Kurt's helping Mercedes with her hair. The phone rings with a distraught and worried Mrs. Abrams on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mrs. Abrams.”

“What do you do mean? It is?”

“Are you sure?”

“Because I saw it.”

“Let me check. Mmm-hmm.”

“I will find it and bring it. Okay, bye.” Kurt storms to Finn’s room with a mad look on his face and barges through the door.

“Hey! Can you knock?” asks a mad Finn just chilling out at his desk.

“The pocket watch? Where is it?”

“What watch?”

“The one you stole from Carole's box." Finn doesn't answer. "Look Mrs. Abrams just called me freaking out. It was in the list Finn and she can't find it and she thinks she lost it.”

“Maybe she did. Maybe Artie took it.”

“Don't even say that Finn. If I go online am I gonna see it for sale? Is that how you pay for your pot?”

“Screw you Kurt.” He gets up to take the pocket watch out of its hiding spot. “I would never sell this.”

“Then why did you take it?”

“Because it’s supposed to be mine. Burt said it goes to the first-born son. Grandpa gave it to Burt…”

“And Dad was gonna give it to you.”

“Yeah.”

“Look Finn it’s still yours, okay? Carole promised Mrs. Abrams. What do you want me to do?”

“Just take it and get out.” Finn tosses the watch to Kurt and shoves him out of the room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“It’s cool not growing old, I get be the eternal badass,” says Puck as they're drinking before the party.

“Yeah speak for yourself. Being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness,” replies Blaine sarcastically.

“Heh you’re quite funny Blaine. I should have a drink to celebrate.” He goes over to the drink corral and sees Kristian’s picture. “1864. You and Kristian were the perfect couple. It was  **hell** watching you dance with him.”

“My happiness was short-lived as you well know.”

“I remember. I left the party early to wait for him. You dropped him off and I was waiting inside. You were such a gentleman, gave him a kiss on the cheek. When what he really wanted was…oh well here’s to history repeating itself.”

Puck starts to take a drink and realizes that there is vervain in it. “I admire your effort Blaine, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I’m not some drunken sorority chick, you can’t roofie Puckzilla. But what hurts is that I feel a little used, I thought that we were having a bro-ment.” He sighs _._  “I have to go to the party angry, who knows who I’ll do.”


	10. Parties, Vervain, and Vampires…Oh My!

* * *

__Arriving to the Founder's Party was like arriving to the Oscars, everyone knew your name and you were greeted at the_ _door. Living in Lima is_ _like living in a fishbowl; everyone watching you and tapping on_ _your glass_ _just to get a rise out of you. But tonight, will be different, because I'll have Blaine on my_ _arm._ _But I still can't shake what 'Cedes told me earlier. What if Blaine really is evil and Puck is the one who should've gone with Kristian? What if Puck is the one that deserves happiness? Puck is handsome, but he's too big of a player for me. If he was the kind boy I suspect he is, underneath all that male bravado, I could see myself ending up with him. But I met Blaine first and I fell for him, he's a person I can see having an actual family with. And even though people don't trust him or thinks a bad person, I think that he's kind hearted and sweet and doesn't matter what anyone else thinks…right?_ _~_ _Kurt_ _

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Artie is at the door greeting with his parents when he spots Rachel.  _I can't let them see her. They'll think she's trash for sure._ He rolls down the ramp on the porch and meets her at the bottom.“Hey, um, let’s go through the back way.”

“Why, are you ashamed of me or something?” asks Rachel.

“No! It's just that the line is too long and going in the back way will leave more time for us to get better acquainted,” he says in a sly, sexy voice.

Rachel giggles. “Okay, but you better not hide me from them the whole night.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

She sits on his lap and he rolls them away to the back of the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“That was his favorite scotch. I’m sorry I thought it would work,” says Cooper standing at Blaine's bedroom door.

“Don’t worry I wasn’t counting on it to work,” responds Blaine as he's getting ready to pick up Kurt for the party.

“You expected it to fail?”

“It did what I wanted, it lowered his guard. He wouldn’t expect me to try again so soon.”

Cooper hands Blaine a vial of vervain. “It’s double of what I put in the scotch.”

Blaine gives Cooper a nod and leaves his room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

As Kurt is still getting ready, he thinks about his earlier conversation with Finn.  _“Because it's supposed to be mine. Burt said it goes to the first-born son. Grandpa gave it to Burt…” “And Dad was gonna give it to you.”_  He decides to cut his losses and give it back to Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn and Puck are next to arrive at the party and are greeted by Mrs. Abrams.

“Quinn, hi. Don’t you gorgeous darling!”

“Hi Mrs. Abrams. This is my boyfriend Puck.”

“Oh. Well welcome!” she greets in a fake voice.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you; I have been looking forward to this party for quite a while,” says Puck.

“Well enjoy,” replies Mrs. Abrams as she walks off.

“You want to go get a drink?” asks Puck.

“Yeah,” replies Quinn. She's looking around until she spots her mom. “Hey, um, wait here.” She walks over to her. “You couldn't leave the badge at home?”

“I’m working Hun. Who was the date you tried to sneak past me?” asks Sheriff Fabray.

“It’s no one, just a guy.”

“He’s kind of old for you, isn’t he?”

“Oh what, I’m chasing the dad that ran out on me?”

“I realize that this is still hard for you- “

“No. You know what Mom, just don’t talk to me the rest of the night.” As she starts to walk away her mom's trying to get her attention.

“Quinn!”

“Come on Puck,” says Quinn and she pulls him away.

Kurt and Blaine then walk through the doors of the party and Puck sees them and watches them with an angry look on his face. Reminding him of the first Founder’s Party.

......

“Hey, are those your parent’s?” asks Blaine as he saw Kurt looking at his parent’s wedding rings in the museum that was set up.

“There’s a lot of history here.”

......

“Emma!” shouts Carl Howell from across the room.

“Hello Carl,” she says with a scowl on her face.

“Hey, it’s been a long time,” he says as he tries to hug her, but she steps away from him.

“But not long enough.” Emma walks away from Carl with determination.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“ _The Founding Families of Lima, Ohio welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four_ ,” recites Kurt as he looks at the original guest list. Blaine starts to look uncomfortable. “Look at all these familiar names, Sheriff William Fabray, Mayor Barnette Abrams. Wait is that Noah Puckerman Anderson and Blaine Puckerman Anderson?” he asks under suspicion.

“Those are the original brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story really,” says Puck as he walks up to Kurt and Blaine with Quinn.

“We shouldn't bore them with stories of the past,” says Blaine trying to change the subject.

“It’s not boring. Blaine," says Kurt. He turns to Puck. "I would love to hear some."

“But I’m bored. And I want to dance; Puck won’t dance with me,” whines Quinn. “Could I borrow your date Kurt?”

“Umm I don’t really dance,” replies Blaine.

“Of course, you do! You know I have some pretty embarrassing stories to tell about this one, of when he was younger and used to dance to ‘Mm-Bop’ around the house-” Puck was cut off by Blaine.

“Okay! That stuff never happened.”

Kurt giggles. “It’s okay if it did! I bet you were adorable,” says Kurt smiling longingly at Blaine.

“Oh, he was! Especially in those Toy Story diapers!” exclaims Puck trying to embarrass Blaine further.

“Quinn, I believe you asked me to dance and I would love to,” says Blaine as he turns to Quinn to try to leave the conversation.

“Don’t forget to show her how to do the jitterbug!” Puck shouts as Blaine walks off with Quinn.

“I am starting to think that you’ll go to any length to be alone with me,” says Kurt.

“I mean that is the main goal,” replies Puck with a sly look.

“Well I don’t know who told you, but I don’t get around,” says Kurt as he tries to walk away.

“But you see, the thing is, is that you put off these vibes that tell me that you want me,” replies Puck as he tries to stop Kurt.

“Well I’m sorry if I’m leading you on, that was never the intention.” As they were talking, Puck kept getting closer and closer to Kurt and now their standing with their noses inches apart. “Look how about we go outside, clear the air, start over?”

“If I say yes, will I regret it?”

“Maybe or you could give into temptation and follow me.”

“Blaine will wonder where I am…”

“Look, if I know Quinn, they’ll be dancing until the party’s over. Now come on.” Puck holds out his hand for Kurt and he grabs it with his mind telling him it’s wrong, but his heart telling him to see where this take him.

“Okay.”

“Looks like Puck and Kurt are going outside,” says Quinn as she spots them leaving.

“Well do you want to go outside?” asks Blaine.

“No, I'd rather dance.”

“Well do you mind if I take drink?”

“Just make sure my mom’s not watching.”

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

......

“I’m glad you said yes to coming out here with me,” says Puck as he and Kurt were walking along the pond.

“Well you said that we were gonna start over,” replies a worried Kurt.

“And start over we shall. Hi. my name’s Puck and you are hot.”

Kurt giggles at him and returns his greeting. “Hi. I’m Kurt and thanks for the compliment.”

“Well it wasn’t hard to say when you look like that.”

“Well look at you turn on the charm.”

“I wish you would've met me before Blaine.”  
“Well I'm glad I met you regardless.”

“Sometimes I wish that people didn't see me as a dangerous guy. But being a dangerous guy is how I get noticed.”

“Maybe if you were nice to people instead of being an ass when you first meet them, people will like you better.”

“I wasn’t an ass to you.”

“So why am I an exception to the rule?” asks Kurt as he turns to Puck.

“You remind me of someone very important to me. And the fact that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

“Let me guess, Kristian.”

“No. That’s what Blaine seems to think. You guys just look alike. You remind me of our mother. She was a sweet woman; never had rude thing to say, accepted you as you were, and cared for everyone.”

“What happened to her?”

“She died while giving birth to Blaine. The doctors told her it was either her or the baby. She gave up her life so a little baby boy could have his. When I could, I took her last name to honor her.”

“She sounds like a remarkable woman,” says Kurt as he held Puck’s hand and they both were staring at each other with great intensity.

“She was or so I’m told,” says Blaine as he walks up to Kurt and Puck.

“Oh, hi, um, how did your dancing go?” asks a surprised Kurt.

“Fine, um, Quinn wants her date back and so do I.”

“Um, I’ll see you later Kurt,” says Puck as he kisses Kurt’s hand goodbye.

“That was some conversation I walked in on,” says Blaine as he sits down next to Kurt.

“I never knew how much pain he held inside of him.”

“That’s why I never talk about my family, too many heartbreaks and secrets.”

“Well I hope one  **you’ll**  be to one to tell them to me.”

“Are you ready to go back inside?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” replies Kurt as he gets up walks toward the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I didn’t get all dressed up just to hide in a corner all night, did I?” asks Rachel as she and Artie just sit outside the whole evening.

“No, of course not,” replies Artie.

“So then maybe we should go inside,” says Rachel as she was trying to roll Artie away from the bench.

“No! I-I mean…don’t you like it out here with just us and no one to bother?”

“You’re ashamed of me; admit it.”

“I’m not ashamed. It’s just that my parents- “

“Of course, Mommy and Daddy think I’m not good enough for you, because I have two gay dads so you decided to hide me out here all night so they wouldn’t see me!” screeches Rachel.

“I don’t care about what they think.”

“So why don’t you introduce me to them?”

“No, that’s not a good idea.”

“You know what Artie? I'm going home and you can go screw yourself!” yells Rachel as she was trying to storm away in her Rachel Berry fashion.

“Wait! I’m sorry!” Rachel then turns around with anger clear on her face. “It’s just my parents are squares and they rarely approve of who I date. But I want you stay here with me and…”

“Forget it Artie! I'm leaving!” And she walks out with her head held high and determination on where she wants to go next.

Just then Artie’s mom came up to him, who heard the whole conversation. “See Artie, that’s what happens when you invite the trash to the party.”

Artie just sits there with his head hung in shame.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where have you been?” asks Quinn when she ran into Puck.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he replies sarcastically while grabbing Quinn’s arm forcefully.

“You know your brother barely danced with me and all he talked about was Kurt.”

“Okay just a minute and stand right here.” He went over to one of the keepsake boxes and opens it.

“Um, you’re not supposed to touch." She looks at the object. "What is that?”

“A very important crystal.” He pulls out an amber crystal that looked like it belonged in the 1800s.

“How did you know it was there?”

“I put it there.”

“When?”

“A long time ago. Tonight, I’m taking it back thanks to you.”

“What’s it for?”

“Never you mind.”

“But you can’t steal it.”

“It’s not stealing if it’s mine.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey,” says Kurt as he walks into the bathroom seeing Quinn at the mirror.

“Hey. How are things with Blaine?”

“Great, just great.”

“Really? My radar must be off ‘cuz I was getting all sorts of other vibes.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but his eyes land on Quinn's shoulder. “What is that?”

“Don’t!” She tries to cover her bruises, but Kurt keeps trying to take off her sweater.

“Oh, my god! Quinn what happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“That does not look like nothing.”

“Just leave it alone Kurt okay! It’s nothing to be afraid of!”

“Quinn, you look like you’ve been attacked by a bear and you say it’s nothing?”

“I don’t need your help Kurt so just leave me alone!” she yells as she storms out of the bathroom.

......

“Blaine! Oh, my god, I just saw Quinn in the bathroom and she bite marks and bruises all over her body,” yells a worried Kurt as he runs to Blaine.

“Look, I’m handling it.”

Kurt stops and realizes the heartbreaking truth. “You knew about this all along and you let it continue to happen?”

“Look, Puck is ticking time bomb. One more thing and he could go off.”

“It looks like he went off already! It looks like he tried to kill her!”

“Hey. What's going on?” asks Puck as he came up to them.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” screams Kurt as he slaps the shit out of Puck.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” asks Puck, shocked what Kurt just did.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! I saw Quinn! How could you do that to her? And just when I thought you had one good bone in your body.”

“I do! You know me. You know what I think of you.”

“Well, obviously, they're all lies,” replies Kurt as he storms off.

“Kurt wait!” yells both brothers at the same time.

......

“Please don’t hurt me! He took off my sweater and I got flustered,” pleads Quinn as Puck is rough handling her outside the party.

Puck is silent for a while until he starts talking in a calming tone and soothing her. “You make me really crazy, you know that? But it’s okay, I forgive you.”

“I swear I didn’t say anything.”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. Unfortunately, I'm so over you now.” He leans in to bite her only to be stopped by the vervain that enters his mouth. He falls to the ground.

“I knew I could spike your drink. So, I spiked hers,” says Blaine as he walks up to them. In a flash, both Blaine and Puck are gone. Quinn wakes up and gets off the ground only to find Kurt there by her side.

“Are you okay Quinn?” asks a worried Kurt.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just need to go home.”

She tries to walk away, but she's in too much pain.

"Here. Let me help you."

“Yeah okay,” agrees Quinn.

Kurt then walks her home hoping no more disturbing events are headed their way.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine carries Puck all the way down to the basement of their home and throws him in there only to lock him up so he can get even weaker from the vervain.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Are you certain?” asks Mayor Abrams after the party in his office with Sheriff Fabray and Carl Howell.

“Five bodies all drained of blood? What else could it be?” asks Sheriff Fabray.

“They’ve come back,” replies Carl.


	11. Right, Nothing

As Puck wakes up, he groans. He feels that he’s been run over by a truck. His head is pounding and feels like if he moves, all his energy will be gone. “Whe—where’s my ring?”

“You won’t need it anymore,” replies a smug Blaine standing above Puck.

“How long have I been down here?”

“Three days, but that’s not nearly enough time.”

“What are you doing to me?”

“In the dark ages, when a vampire’s actions can threaten to expose us, they would face judgment. They sought to re-educate them, rather than to punish them.”

“You know what will happen if I don’t feed on blood.”

“You start to lose energy. You'll get weaker and weaker. You won't be able to move or speak. Your skin will desiccate and begin to mummify, a living corpse, unable to hurt anyone.”

“So, you’re just gonna leave me in the basement? Whatever.”

“I injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops we can talk in 50 years.”

“I’m stronger than you think,” growls Puck trying to get up from the ground.

“You keep thinking that. You’re not stronger than the vervain, we both know it. I’m sorry, but it has to be this way.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt wakes up with the party’s events, from three days ago, still wracking his brain. He still hasn’t talked to Blaine. He doesn’t want to be like those annoying, clingy people who can’t live without their significant other, so he doesn’t try to call him. He gets out of his bed to go to the bathroom to find Rachel in there brushing her teeth.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” says a disturbed Kurt.

“No, it’s okay. I’m done actually,” replies Rachel nonchalantly.

“Um, can I ask why you’re in our bathroom?”

“Finn invited me to stay over and now I’m dating your brother.”

“Oh well just clean up after yourself, I guess,” replies Kurt in a very confused manner.

After Rachel is done in the bathroom, she goes to Finn’s room and started talking to him about what happened with Kurt. “I think you’re in trouble. Kurt just caught me in the bathroom.”

“I’m a drug using delinquent, girl in bed doesn’t mean sorry.” Then they start making out like in Twilight when you see the pain on Edward’s face. Yeah, that awkward.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt goes downstairs to the kitchen with his messenger bag after he’s done with his morning ritual and confronts Emma about what’s happened. “Emma, do you realize what’s going on up there?”

“Yes.”

“And you have no objections.”

“Well he could be smarter about it. At least try to be stealthier when sneaking her in and out. Oh, and just so you know; I won’t be home for dinner.”

“Ooh, so you’re actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan.”

“I’m gonna show up and torture him, yes. So, have you’ve heard from Blaine?”

“Not since he left that very vague message on my phone three days ago. ‘Hi, um, Kurt, I, um, I have something I have to do, um, I’ll, uh explain in few days,’” says Kurt in his Blaine voice as he makes a bowl of cereal.

“Have you called him?”

Kurt sighs. “No, I’m not going to either.”

“And you’re okay with everything?” asks Emma as she was cleaning her fruit to put in her lunch.

Kurt slams down the milk, with a huff, and says, “No I’m not okay with any of it and I’m not gonna cry about it either. You know I was gonna write in my diary this morning then I thought, ‘what am I gonna write?’ You see I’m not gonna be one of those pathetic people whose world stops spinning because of their boyfriend…or girlfriend.”

“Okay then,” replies Emma in a calming tone after Kurt’s outburst.

“I’ll be fine.” And Kurt leaves Emma in the kitchen still packing her lunch while he goes to school.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“He’s awake. He’s weak, but probably best to stay out of the basement. He may be pathetic, but he’s still Puck,” says Blaine as he warns Cooper before going to school.

“You’re going to school?”

“I came here to live a real life; it’s time I got back to that; and Kurt, if he’s still talking to me.”

“Why haven’t you called him?”

“What am I supposed to say? Feed him another lie? I hate lying to him Coop; I’m not good at it. He already thinks I’m hiding something.”

“What choice do you have? You came back here because you want to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was gonna happen.”

Blaine leaves the house heading towards school, hoping Kurt will still talk to him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I remember the party, I remember Puck. He was being scary and kissing my neck or biting my neck. I passed out, it’s like there are holes in my memory. Maybe I let him bite me,” says Quinn as she trying to remember the party’s events and talking to Mercedes about it while they were in her room.

“And why would you do that?” asks Mercedes as she was looking at the candle in her hand.

“Can we just not talk about it, okay? I don’t want to talk about Puck, don’t want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are doing with that candle?”

“Um, nothing. What's this?” asks Mercedes picking up the amulet that Puck stole from the party.

“Puck gave it to me; well he was going to give it to me. All I know is that it’s mine now.”

“It’s ugly,” critiques Mercedes while she looks at it.

“Then get your grubby hands off it.” Quinn snatches the amulet out of Mercedes’ hand.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“The ‘Sexy Suds’ car wash is tomorrow and the football team and the band have committed…well not all the band members, just the ones who can pull of a bikini. I want ‘in your face’ sexy, I mean it’s a fundraiser for god sakes,” says Quinn as she walks down the hall with her groupies putting up fliers.

“Unbelievable. It’s like nothing happened,” says Kurt as he and Mercedes hear Quinn’s whole lecture.

“She’s in denial,” reasons Mercedes.

“Hey,” says Blaine as he walks up to Kurt and Mercedes.

“Hey, you know I gotta go be somewhere right now,” says Mercedes as she left the awkward moment and Kurt looking after her pissed.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve haven’t called you in the past few days.”

“No worries, I’ll live,” replies Kurt nonchalantly.

“I was dealing with Puck.”

“And did you? Deal with Puck?”

“Yes, yeah.”

“For four days?”

“You have every right to be upset, but can I explain it all to you please?” begs Blaine.

Kurt sighs. “Sure when?”

“I gotta be home after school, but Breadstix at 4:00?”

“Okay.”

“Thanks.”

“Blaine, where’s Puck? He has some serious apologizing to do,” asks Quinn as she came up to Kurt and Blaine.

“He’s gone, Quinn.”

“When’s he coming back?”

“He’s not coming back. I’m sorry.” Blaine walks away leaving Kurt there with Quinn.

“This is a good thing Quinn,” says Kurt trying to reason with Quinn.

“I know that.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Afterschool, Kurt walks into Breadstix, expecting to see Blaine there.

“Hey Sam, have you seen Blaine?” asks Kurt when he sees Sam sitting by himself at Breadstix.

“No, but if you want to kill some time, um, we can talk.”

Kurt seems skeptical.

“Come on, we haven’t seriously talked in forever,” reasons Sam.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine comes home to hear Puck attacking Cooper in the basement, trying to drink his blood. While trying to save Cooper, Blaine almost breaks Puck’s hand and Puck retracts from the fight. “Keep it up Puck; more energy you expend, the faster you die.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“And there’s Rachel all nonchalant in the bathroom like it’s no big deal that she’s always there,” complains Kurt to Sam as they sit and talk.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, it’s weird,” says Sam.

“Yeah.” Kurt gets a message on his phone.

“How late is he?”

Kurt sighs _._  “Hitting the hour mark. Nothing’s wrong though, which means I’m not talking boy problems with you.”

“Good. I mean, it’s not like we were never best friends or anything.”

Kurt sighs _._  “Okay. What do you think of Blaine? Is he a good guy?”

“Why? What’s he done?”

“Not any one thing he’s just so secretive all the time. I think there’s something he doesn’t want me to know which makes me want to know even more.”

“What like that he’s a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?” Sam tries to joke.

“No, of course not, but what do we know about him?”

“He’s great at football, a little bit of a loner, and, as much as I hate to say it, he might be a nice guy.”

“So, you think that I’m just being paranoid?”

“I think you should talk to him.”

“Talk to whom?” Sam and Kurt turn to see Blaine standing there. “I’m so sorry that I’m late.”

“What happened?” asks a curious Kurt.

“I got held up.”

“Is everything okay?”

“There was this thing with my uncle.”

“And you couldn’t call to tell me that you were gonna be an hour late?”

“Well, you two have fun,” says Sam wanting to exit the awkward situation. He starts to walk away to leave.

“Wait Sam!” says Kurt running up to Sam. “Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it. And I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I miss you.” Then Kurt hugs Sam after the longest time.

Sam sighs deeply. “I’ll always be here for you. Even though we’re not together anymore, I still love you. But don’t let what I just said stop you from being with Blaine, okay? He really likes you and I don’t blame him.” Kurt blushes “Now I have to go and don’t let what’s happened get to you.”

“Sam, you always know what to say and how to make me feel better. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Bye, Kurt.”

“Bye Sammy,” says Kurt as he watches Sam walk away.

“He really loves you,” says Blaine coming up behind Kurt.

“I know he does,” replies Kurt.

“But I am really sorry. It was unavoidable.”

“What was unavoidable?” Blaine doesn’t answer for a while. “Okay,” Kurt starts to walk away.

“No, wait, Kurt! Please?”

Kurt sighs _._  “No. Blaine don’t you get it? Every question gets vague answer. What is so awful that you’re afraid to tell me?”

An older gentleman walks by Kurt and Blaine. “I know you. My god." He looks at Blaine with a perplexed look.

“I’m sorry?” asks Blaine.

“I know you, how can it be?” The old man asks himself.

“I think you have the wrong person, sir.”

“You’ve haven’t aged a day.”

“I’m sorry, excuse us.” Blaine walks with Kurt. “Can I take you home? So, we can talk about it? I that okay?”

  
“Wait. What was that?”

“I-I-I don't know. It was nothing.”

“Right, nothing. Okay, um, I gotta go Blaine.” Kurt grabs his things and leaves the restaurant.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you. ~ Kurt_


	12. June 1953

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the continued support! Knowing you guys are out there and reading makes me so happy! Remember, reviews = love!

“You okay?” asks Finn while he stands in Kurt’s bedroom doorway.

“Is Rachel in your room?” Kurt asks back.

“Don’t answer a question with another question. You know it confuses me.” Kurt looks at him with his signature sassy look. “Maybe. What’s wrong with you?” Finn comes in to sit on his bed.

“I’m miserable.”

“You know that food helps fill that gap. You should go get something to eat.” Kurt looks at him like he's a genius and walks to the kitchen.

“Emma? Emma?” calls Kurt to see if Emma was home to see if they could go get some dinner. But he hears clatter going on in the kitchen and sees Blaine digging for a pan. “Blaine? What are you doing here?” He walks in and sees Blaine cooking.

“Dinner.”

“But why-"

“Finn told me that Chicken Parmesan is your favorite. And I happen to be a good cook.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish,” says Kurt in a confused voice.

“You want to get to know me, right? Well I figure if you’re gonna dump me, you should at least know who you’re dumping. So, let’s start with Kristian.”

“Blaine…”

“He was the most beautiful man I ever met, until you.” Kurt smiles. “He had this perfect pale skin and he had this laugh that was ridiculous, his laugh made you laugh. And he was fun; he knew how to have a good time. But Kristian was also very impatient, very entitled, selfish, and impulsive. Enter Puck and he claims that he was there first." Blaine shrugs. "I don’t know. I do know that I did some things that I’m not proud of. And my biggest regret was not able to make it right before he died. I miss him, but I’m no longer crippled by his loss.”

Upstairs, as Kurt predicted, Rachel is in Finn's room and they're talking in his bed.

“It was nice what you did for Blaine; very romantic,” says Rachel.

“Well I was feeling romantic.”

“Look what I found…'Kurt Hummel; take one every four days every six hours, as needed for anxiety,’” reads Rachel from Kurt’s prescription.

“That’s left over from the car accident.”

“Then he won’t miss them.” Rachel tries to crush the pills with Finn’s pocket watch.

Finn grabs the pocket watch from her. “Don’t use that, that's an antique.” He sighs. “I feel like we’re always taking pills.”

“That’s the beauty of choice.”

“Well then let’s choose not to. I mean we don’t have to take pills all the time, right?”

Back in the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine are still cooking dinner and Blaine is teeling Kurt all about himself.

“I’m an avid reader; huge Fitzgerald fan. Gatsby is a masterpiece. I think  _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._  is the best American TV show in the past 20 years, but  _I Love Lucy_ is the best all time show,” says Blaine in the kitchen with Kurt cooking dinner.

“Here let me help,” says Kurt as he grabs vegetables and a knife and starts chopping.

“As far as music, I like mainly Pop and Top 40, but I do like some soft rock and punk any day of the year. If you ever wanted me to, I could even listen to show tunes, just for you. And I even like that one Miley song.” Kurt starts judging Blaine. “Easy.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” They start to flirt with their eyes as Kurt is still chopping and he slices his finger open. “Ahh, ow.”

“What? Are you okay?” asks Blaine before he sees the blood.

“Um, yeah, I’m okay.” Kurt runs over to sink and washes his hand while Blaine feels the blood that Kurt left on the knife. The vampire sneaks up on him and Kurt sees his face in the reflection of the window above the sink. “Your face.”

“Uh, yeah, I think I got something in my eye,” says Blaine as he turns away from Kurt so that wouldn’t see his face.

“Blaine…hey. Blaine.” Blaine calms himself down so he can turn around. “I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations,” says Kurt after he sees that Blaine’s face is fine.

“It’s part of your job.” They look into each other’s eyes and Blaine leans forward to kiss Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“No friend discounts, no freebees, no pay later. We are not running a charity here,” says Quinn as she explains the cashier job to Kurt at the car wash fundraiser the next day.

“No were not,” replies Kurt in an annoyed voice.

“Hey,” says Blaine, walking up to them and giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” replies Kurt with a huge smile on his face.

“The event is called ‘Sexy Suds’ ya know,” says Quinn when she sees that the boys still had their tops on and she walks away.

“Did we just get scolded?” asks Blaine.

  
“And judged, yes,” replies Kurt. “I think you have to take your jacket off.”

“You have to go first.”

“Fine.” Kurt starts to take off his shirt but he gets stuck and Blaine helps him. “That was so not sexy.”

“Hey, that’s what I'm here for, to help you when you get stuck.”

“You know you keep saying things like and that will give people the wrong impression.”

“Like what?”

“Like that you’re always gonna be there when I get stuck.”

“Well I’m planning on always being in your life.” Kurt looks at him in pure admiration. “What?”

“It’s just I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

“Well good.” He leans in to kiss Kurt.

Sam is looking at them from afar while he's drying off a car.

“Hey none of the ex-boyfriend brooding stuff,” says Mercedes as she’s helping Sam.

“It’s just hard. I still love him."

“You just have to give it time. You’ll move on soon enough.” A car comes up behind Mercedes and tells another girl she has to take it. “Hey Clare, this one’s yours.”

“Look guy, your car is a piece of shit. We could wash it, but it’ll still be a piece of shit,” says Clare to the customer.

“Look, you don’t have to be a bitch to him,” replies Mercedes.

“Whatever.” As Clare starts to fill up her bucket with water, Mercedes starts to use her magic mojo and the hose water blows up in Clare’s face.

“AHHH! Somebody help me!”

“Hold on! You gotta be careful Clares,” says Sam as he helps Clare with the hose.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You’re getting soap in your ring,” says Kurt as he and Blaine are washing a car.

“It’s fine,” replies Blaine.

“I noticed that Puck has one, too. Is there a story behind it?”

“Yeah it’s the family crest from the Italian renaissance.”

“Oh, it’s a stone.”

“It’s called  _Lapiz Latzulli._ ”

“You should really take it off, I can put it my bag.”

“No, really. Thank you though.” Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt. Kurt notices that they need more towels. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” replies Blaine.

Kurt then walks over to Quinn and asks for more towels. “We need more towels, Q.”

“I’ll get some more. Watch the money for me please.” She gets up to get some more.

“Sure.” Kurt takes her place.

“I would like a wash, please,” says a customer.

“No problem, that will be $20, sir.” Kurt looks up at the man and it’s the same man from the day before. “I saw you last night, at Breadstix, with my friend.”

“I thought I saw someone last night.”

“His name’s Blaine Anderson.”

“It couldn't be, just my mind playing tricks on me.”

“Where do you think, you’ve seen him before?”

“When I first moved here, I stayed at the Anderson-Puckerman boarding house. Blaine was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was here until the attack.”

“Attack?”

“His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal, in the woods, behind the house.”

“His uncle? Cooper?”

The man shakes his head. “Mmm-mm Joseph.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m not familiar with this story.”

“Well how could you, it was years ago.”

“Grandpa, you have to go. Mom wants you home,” says Clare walking up to the older gentleman. The older gentleman starts to walk away. “He wasn’t bothering you, was he? He’s a little Alzheimer-y.”

“No, he’s actually very sweet,” says Kurt as he leaves the table to catch up to him. “Wait, sir, are you sure the man that you saw was Blaine Anderson?”

“Yes. I remember his ring, his brother…”

“Puck?”

“Yes, well I knew him as Noah back then, Blaine and Noah Anderson-Puckerman.”

“When was this?”

“It was early June 1953. Yeah, 1953.”


	13. What Are You?

After his talk with the old man, Kurt walks back over to Blaine. His head swirling with questions.

“Quinn finally let you free?” asks Blaine, working on another car.

“Yeah, I don’t know where she went. She abandoned me,” replies Kurt like everything was okay. “Hey, I realized never earlier that your family was from Italy.”

“Yeah, I know Anderson isn’t Italian, but I’m pretty sure you can tell by my skin tone.”

“Right, duh. But are there any other Andersons in Ohio?”

“My Uncle Cooper.”

“Where did everyone else go?”

“They just spread out. Why?”

“Just trying to learn more about you.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where are you taking me?” asks Finn.

“We can’t hide out in your room the whole time,” replis Rachel. As it turns out, Rachel is taking him to the cemetery where the local druggies hang out.

“Look Rach, when I said I didn’t want to take pills all the time, I meant it.”

“Then just keep me company.”

“Hey Rach!” greets a local druggie who sometimes gives Rachel his hook-up.

“Hey guys, this is Finn Hudson and he’s with me now.”

“You’re not gonna narc on us, right?” asks the druggie.

“Yeah totally, no narc-ing,” assures Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Your car was done an hour ago,” says Kurt to Emma as she is sitting at a bench, trying to clean it.

“And you’re saying that out loud, why?” asks Emma.

“Hi. Kurt, right? I think I met you once when you were nine,” greets Logan.

“Which is the level of your emotional maturity, out of 100,” interjects Emma.

Logan puts his hand on his heart. “Ouch! And here I thought that we were making progress.”

“Is he enough in your good graces to do me favor?” asks Kurt to Emma. “If not, I can promise to put in a good word with Emma,” Kurt says to Logan.

“Kurt!” chides Emma.

“What exactly is the favor?” asks Logan, intrigued.

“Do you guys have any news reports from the ‘50s? I need it for a project.”

“Yeah at the station. Come with me.” Logan and Kurt get into the news van and go to the station.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

All throughout the week Quinn has been hearing Puck call her name to help him. She didn’t respond, but it has just hit a breaking point. She walks all the way to the boarding house and tries to let him out. She unlocks the door, but Cooper appears behind her and tells her to run. She sprints upstairs. Cooper tries to lock the door back, but was too slow and Puck snaps his neck, dead. As Puck runs upstairs, he trips and falls on the rug. As soon as he gets back up, Quinn opens the door and he starts to burn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Sweeper duty,” says Clare as she comes up to Mercedes with broom.

“What?” asks a confused Mercedes.

“You have to sweep the pavement.”

“It’s a car wash, it’s already clean.”

“Quinn left so that puts me in charge.” Clare walks away with a proud look on her face.

Mercedes huffs _._ “Great.” Mercedes starts to use her magic again so that fire is made from the water. The fire starts to spread and lights a car.

Blaine sees what’s happening and tries to shake her out of it. “Mercedes. ‘Cedes.”

“What just happened?”

“You were in some kind of trance.”

“Did I do this?”

“I think so.”

“No one else saw this, did they?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t tell anybody, please? Not even Kurt?”

“No, I won’t tell.”

“Thank you.” And she runs away from the car wash.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“We digitized all our archives last year so you can pull it up on the screen,” explains Logan. “What is it you’re looking for?”

“An incident from 1953. If it even happened, at the old Anderson-Puckerman boarding house,” explains Kurt. Logan’s cell phone starts to ring and the person on the line tells him that there’s a fire.

“Sorry, I have to go. Can you believe that there’s news to report? So just type in keywords into the database and it’s all pretty easy.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Logan starts to leave, but turns around. “Oh, and can you put in a good word for me with Emma?”

Kurt smiles. “You got it.” Logan leaves Kurt to finally find out the truth about Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, have you seen Kurt?” Blaine asks Sam when he notices that Kurt's been gone for a really long time.

“Nope, not for a while,” replies Sam as he's shutting down the car wash.

“You think he went home?”

“Not sure." Blaine starts to walk away. "Wait! I'm not sayin’ this for you, but he’s big on trust. So, whatever you’re holdin’ back from him, the more you hide, the he won’t stop until he figures it out.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“ _This is Franklin Fell reporting live from the Anderson boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has resulted in tragedy. Hey, they're bringing out the body, let’s have a closer look.” Franklin sees Blaine. “Is that the nephew?” The camera zooms in on Blaine._

As Kurt is watching he can’t believe that the older gentleman told the truth. He looks at the video and can’t believe that Blaine is on the screen.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks into the house and sees Puck’s crow on the ground. Then he runs downstairs to see Cooper dead on the ground.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies natural thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible, I'm not a believer, and I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. ~ Kurt_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, are you okay?” asks Rachel when she sees Puck hunched over.

“Come here, come here,” says Puck, very weak.

“You don’t look so good.”

“Come closer. I have something I have to tell you.” Rachel walks over to him and grabs him before he falls over and as you can guess, he sinks his fangs into her and feeds on her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine finds his stake to kill Puck with and runs to the front door. He opens it and finds Kurt on the other side.

“What are you?” asks Kurt, scared.


	14. 1864, Part 1

_Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. How can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. ~ Kurt_

Dashing to the door, Blaine grabs the stake he’s going to kill Puck with and opens the door to Lima in 1864.

**1864**

Blaine is standing at the door with his 1860s suit and all cleaned and pressed; waiting for the arrival of one Mr. Kristian Bianchi. The carriage stops as Blaine’s heart beats faster and faster. Finally, Kristian emerges from the carriage with his vest, ascot, and slacks looking like a vision in Blaine’s eyes. As Kristian takes in his surroundings, his eyes fall upon Blaine as they size each other up; looking at each other, admiring each other. Blaine coolly walks down the steps wanting to introduce himself to Kristian.

“You must be Mr. Bianchi?” asks Blaine as he did a little bow.

“Please call me Kristian,” he says in a soothing, higher pitched voice than most men, but that’s what Blaine loves the most about him. Then Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, takes Kristian’s gloved hand and places a kiss upon it.

**2009**

“What are you?” asks Kurt at Blaine's front door. After a silence he asks again, “What are you?”

Blaine breathes deeply. “You know.”

Kurt shakes head, not wanting to believe it. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“It’s not possible, it can’t be.”

Blaine moves to close the door, but as he does Kurt shies away from him. “Everything you know and everything you’ve ever believed in is going to change. Are you prepared for that?”

Kurt asks again, “What are you?”

After another pause, Blaine answers, “I’m a vampire.”

Kurt sits there in silence until this only coherent thought came to mind, “I shouldn’t have come here. I should’ve stayed home.”

“Please.”

“No, stay away from me.” Then Kurt runs from Blaine in a haste to get to his car. Blaine uses his super speed to catch-up to Kurt.

Kurt gasps. “How did you do that?”

Blaine takes ahold of Kurt’s arm and tries to reason with him.“Please don't be afraid of me. There are things I have to explain!” 

“Let me go! Just let me go!” Kurt runs away from Blaine, gets into his car and speeds home. Kurt runs all the way upstairs and checks on Finn. When he sees that he’s fine, Kurt goes to his room and starts to undress for bed.

“Kurt,” says Blaine. Kurt tries to run away, but Blaine catches him. “I would never hurt you. Please listen to me. You’re safe with me.”

“All those animal attacks? All those people who died? Rachel?”

“That wasn’t me. That was Puck."

“Puck?”

“Yes, I don’t drink human blood. I choose to drink off animal blood to survive. Puck doesn’t. But I’m pleading with you Kurt, don’t tell anyone.”

“How can you ask me to do that?”

“Because you knowing this is dangerous. Knowing this could cause you harm and I love you too much for that. Okay Kurt, I love you and I want to promise me that you won’t tell anyone. I need you to trust me.”

“Just go and leave me alone.”

“Please, Kurt, talk to me.”

“Just go. If you mean me no harm you’ll leave me alone.”

“Okay,” says Blaine in a defeated voice.

Kurt turns away and Blaine departs out the window. Kurt realizes this and locks his window shut for the night.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is finishing the meal he hasn’t been able to have in days. But oddly enough he still leaves one person alive, Rachel. Thinking that he needs his daylight ring, he steals a phone and calls Blaine.

“Hello?” answers Blaine.

“I want my ring,” demands Puck.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at Breadstix, I just had the buffet. Where’s my ring?” Puck asks as he was pouring alcohol on the druggies that he just ate.

“I don’t have it. What have you done?”

“Noooo, what have you done? You were the one stuffed and starved me in the basement, so whatever or whoever I’ve done, it’s your fault.”

“You’re being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to have to go through?”

“I know how to cover my tracks, little bro. Now where’s my ring?”

“I gave it to Cooper to hide. You shouldn’t have killed him.”

Puck laughs sardonically. "I almost believed that. Now, where is it?”

“Look, I’ll give it back to you, I just need time.”

“What you FedEx to Rome? Where is it?”

“I’ll get it back!”

“You better. Cause if you don’t, the next person I visit is Kurt.”

“Look, I already want you dead, don’t give me another reason.”

“Enough will the empty threats. You know that I’m badass and you know that I will tear you apart.”

“Will that be after I give you the ring?”

“Just get it!” yells Puck.

“Oh, and one more thing, Kurt will never forgive you.” Puck hangs up the phone and wonders what Blaine means by that. He then takes a lighter and lights the druggies on fire.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt lays restless in his bed, thinking about all that has happened in the past 24 hours. There’s only one person he can talk to and hopes he will be willing to listen. He calls him up at 3:00 in the morning. “Sam?” asks Kurt in whimpering voice.

“Kurt? Are you okay? You sound like you’re crying,” says a worried Sam.

“I’m fine. It’s just Blaine turned out to have a lot skeletons in his closet.”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“Yes, but I can't cause he told me not to tell anyone. And I think that nobody would believe me.”

“I would believe you.”

“That’s why I love you Sam; always know how to make me feel better,” Kurt sniffling his tears away.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Kurt smiles at what Sam just said. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do now.”

“Just get some sleep, I know you and you’re gonna be restless all night.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, definitely. Bye Sammy.”

“Bye.”

As it turns out, Blaine hears their conversation. He’s sitting on Kurt’s front porch crying to himself, waiting for the sun to rise.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt wakes up the next morning wanting to write in his journal, but doesn’t have the ability to. No words, no means to comprehend his thought; so, he decides to start on his morning routine and face the day.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You said that you would explain everything to me so that’s why I asked to meet here. When you read about vampires it's a world of fiction. What's the reality?” asks a determined Kurt sitting with Blaine at the Lima Bean.

“I can tell you anything that you want to know,” replies Blaine.

“I know you eat garlic.”

“Yes.”

“And somehow sunlight’s not a problem for you?”

“We have rings that protect us.”

“Crucifixes?”

“Decoration.”

“Holy water?”

“Drinkable.”

“Mirrors?”

“Myth.”

“You said you don’t kill to survive.”

“Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Puck. He can very powerful that way.”

“And yet you let him get involved with Quinn?”

“Forcing Puck to do something is a difficult task. He’s still cut up about our mother and what happened when we were turned.”

“He was hurting her!”

“He was feeding on her. He could take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind control. If he wanted to kill her he would’ve.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, it’s not! I realize that, but this the truth I tried to hide from you for so long. This is why I lied countless times.”

“Are there anymore others?”

“Not in Lima, not anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“There was time when Lima was very much aware of vampires, hell this state was aware. But it didn’t end well for anybody. That’s why it’s imperative that you keep our kind a secret.”

“I can't promise you that.”

“Kurt, just give me this afternoon to explain anything and everything to you. After today, any information I give to you will be your choice on how you deal with it. Just give me today, please?”

Kurt nods his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where are you Blaine? I’m trapped in the house. I’m bored and annoyed, and I don’t do well with bored and annoyed! Bring me my ring!” yells Puck as he leaves another angry voice mail. “Don't bleed out on the couch!” he yells to Rachel. Puck looks at the bite wound he gave her and starts to chuckle. “I got you good. Well you’re not gonna be any fun today.” He sighs. “I’m sooo gonna regret this.” Puck bites his wrist and shoves it into Rachel’s mouth so she can heal.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt stops the car in the middle of the woods and gets out with Blaine. “Why are we here?” questions Kurt.

“I just wanted to show you something,” reasons Blaine.

“In the middle of nowhere?”

“This used to be my home.”

“This looks so…”

“Old? It’s because it is.”

“Wait, how long have you…?”

“I’ve been 17 years old since 1864.”

“Oh…my…God.”

“You said you wanted to know. I’m not gonna hold anything back. It’ll be the truth and you’ll soon see why I kept it from you.” Blaine leans on a nearby railing and takes a deep breath. “Half a century before the boarding house was built, this was our home. Puck and I were both born here. The Anderson-Puckerman brothers…best friends.”

**1864**

“Wait, where’d you learn this game?” asks 17-year-old Blaine as he and Noah run out of their house into the front yard.

“Learned it at camp. Some officer picked it up from Harvard,” replies 22-year-old Noah.

“Wait, what are the rules?”

“Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?” questions Kristian as he came out of the house.

“Uh… you could get hurt. Um…my brother likes to play rough,” says Blaine, catching his breath as Noah is sizing up Kristian.

“Somehow, I think that you play rougher,” says Kristian seductively with his smooth voice. Kristian steals the ball from Blaine and starts to run away giggling.

“Why are you standing there? That’s clearly a boy who wants to be chased,” says Noah, looking after Kristian in amazement. 

Blaine looks at Kristian fondly.

“If you don’t, I will,” says Noah as he runs to catch up with Kristian and Blaine runs after him.

**2009**

“You knew Kristian in 1864? Puck made it seem that…” says Kurt.

“He was trying to make it seem that I wasn’t over him,” replies Blaine.

“All because you loved the same man…145 years ago?”

“He wasn’t just any man.”

**1864**

Kristian is running and giggling through the rose garden trying to play keep away from Blaine and trying to win the race that they were having.

“Ha! I win! What’s my prize?” asks Kristian when he touches the statue at the end of the garden first.

“What do you want it to be?” asks a sly Noah as he sits in the garden watching them.

“They extended your leave?” asks a confused, but surprised Blaine.

“I was simply having too much fun to be in the army,” explains Noah.

“Your loyalty to the Union astounds me,” says Blaine. And Blaine and Noah hug like if they’ve haven’t seen each other in 10 years.

“Well this is good news for me,” interrupts Kristian.

“And why is that Mr. Kristian?” asks Noah.

“Because I’ll have both of you here to entertain me. First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the Founder’s Ball,” explains Kristian.

“I would be honored,” says Blaine and Noah at the same time; leaves it very awkward.

“Both brothers coming to my rescue. Who to choose?” Kristian asks himself as he walks away from them.

**2009**

“He chose me. I escorted him to the ball,” says Blaine.

“The first Founder’s Party. Where you signed the registry,” Kurt thinks aloud.

“I didn’t care that I got something my brother wanted. I didn’t care if I hurt him. All I knew was that I wanted Kristian to myself.”

“So, Puck was upset?”

“That’s the thing about Puck; he doesn’t get mad, he gets even.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Wow! That shower was sooo great!” says Rachel as she walks down the stairs of the boarding house. She looks in the mirror to see that her bite is gone. “Wait. What did you give me?”

“Some blood, you loved it,” replies a bored Puck.

“I did? Wait, I’m confused. How did I get here?”

Puck starts to use his compulsion on Rachel. “We met in the woods, you passed out, I attacked you, I killed all of your friends, I brought you here, fed you some blood and you loved it, and now we’re gonna party until the sun goes down.”

“Okay! But first can I have some more blood? It tasted so good.”

“Only if I can.” Rachel gives Puck her wrist and he bites it. He then bites his wrist and gives her his wrist and they start to drink.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“What Puck wants, Puck usually gets. I didn’t know it at the time but, it turned out Puck was with him that night too,” says Blaine.

“So, Puck stole Kristian from you?”

“As it turned out, Kristian wasn’t ours to steal.”

**1864**

Blaine flashes back to the memory of him and Kristian during their first time. They make out and roll around on the bed for infinite period. Sighs and breathy moans are emitted as Blaine place kisses on Kristian’s neck. Blaine takes time to learn Kristian’s body, to memorize every inch of it. You can easily tell the guy is whipped because of what he says next.

“I will love you forever.”

“Forever is a very long time,” replies a cynical Kristian.

“Not long enough.” And Blaine starts kissing Kristian’s neck again and placing hickeys all over his body. As this happens, the vampire comes out in Kristian. He grabs Blaine’s head and clamps down on Blaine’s neck and sucks his blood.


	15. 1864, Part 2

**1864**

Blaine wakes up the next morning, confused as ever. He touches his neck and feels the desiccated blood left from Kristian’s midnight snack.

“Good morning,” says Kristian as he sees Blaine wake up. “Leave the room please,” he says in his soothing voice as his maid tightens his corset. “You’re upset." 

“Your face…you looked like a demon,” says a bewildered Blaine.

“But you’re not afraid.”

“Get away from me.”

“It doesn’t change the way you feel about me." Kristian uses his compulsion. "You will not tell anyone. We will go on exactly as we have.”

“Yes, we will go on,” Blaine repeats.

Kristian chuckles _._ “You have no idea of the future I have planned for us; you, me, and Noah. No rules.”

**2009**

“He could control my mind and Puck’s. Kristian compelled us to keep it a secret from the other. Kristian wanted all of us to be together, forever,” clarifies Blaine. “Didn’t work out that way, but Puck and I were never the same again.” Blaine is holding on to Puck's ring.

“Is that Puck’s ring?” questions Kurt. Blaine nods. “Blaine, keep it hidden.”

“Kurt if I don’t give this ring back to him, he’ll retaliate in the one way he knows how to hurt me.”

“And how is that?” asks an exasperated Kurt.

“By hurting you.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I am so over Artie. All he did was hurt me and made me feel like I was useless and unimportant,” claims Rachel as she dances around to music. “Finn on the other hand has always liked me and treated me like I was a person.”

“Finn huh? Kurt’s brother?”

“Yeah Kurt used to date my brother so they were always together and Finn would be there and would always hang around and me got a crush on me.”

“I’m bored of this talking! Let’s dance!” And so, they do, for hours, and to the same song it seems like. Until they get to Blaine’s room and trash all his belongings and Puck picks up the picture of Kristian. He looks at the one person he knows he let slip away.

Rachel and Puck are now slow dancing in the living room and Rachel is telling the same four "interesting" facts about herself.

“My birth mom spends most of her time in New York with her new family,” Rachel says while she and Puck are slow dancing to a different song. “Did you know that I have two gay dads? Well, anyway, they found her for me, because I kept asking about her and it didn’t work out. But one of my dads, Hiram, he started seeing this other guy and left Dad LeRoy in despair. Even our family therapist can’t fix him. Sam and I were both devastated, so it was us against the world.”

Puck touches Rachel’s face. “Your life is so pathetic.”

Rachel sniffs. “Yeah. But Sam has it so easy, people like him. They all think I’m too selfish because I know I’m destined for great things, like being the biggest star on Broadway.”

“You’re really annoying.”

“That’s what people say I am.”

“But, you know, I can take away all that pain away.”

“How?”

“This.” Puck snaps her neck and she falls to the floor like dead weight.

A couple hours later, Rachel wakes up from the floor. “What happened? I remember dancing."

“I killed you,” says a composed Puck.

“What?”

“You’re dead.”

“I’m dead?”

“Let’s not make a big deal out of this. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed to finish the process.”

“You’re crazy! I can’t be dead! I need to be on Broadway! I have to play Fanny Brice!”

“Well things are about to get really freaky.”

“I just want to go home!” Rachel starts stumbling to the door.

Puck gets in her way. “You need to feed on blood. And until you do, you’re gonna feel very out of it.”

“Come on! Move out my way!” yells Rachel as she tries to storm out in her regular fashion.

“Damn! Even when you’re dead you’re still a pain in the ass!”

“I’m going home now.”

“You’re right; you should go and go to Finn’s house. Tell Kurt I said hi and if you see Blaine tell him to call me!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

There are several doorbell rings and knocks until Finn opens the door to let Rachel in.

“My head is killing me and my eyes are on fire!” Rachel sobs.

“Rach, what’s wrong?” asks a worried Finn.

“Nothing. What have you got to eat?” Rachel runs into the kitchen and rips open the refrigerator door.

“Are you messed up Rach? It’s the middle of the day.”

“Could you not talk so loud?! My head hurts!” She starts pulling out every piece food she can find and shovels it all into her mouth.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine opens the car door for Kurt. But Kurt stops to ask one more question. “The mind control…did you ever do that to me?”

“No. That necklace I gave you contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Puck and his influences, but I also wanted to protect you from me. Kurt, you should never take that necklace off. No matter what happens today or how you feel about me, you should know that you free to make your own decisions.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where is she?” asks a concerned Sam when he shows up to Kurt and Finn’s house.

“She’s in here,” answers Finn. They both run to the kitchen to find Rachel sitting on the floor, still stuffing her face with dark sunglasses covering up her eyes.

“Rach? Are you okay?” asks an anxious Sam.

“No. Sammy, my gums hurt and my jaw hurts. There’s something in my gums,” sobs Rachel.

  
“Let me see.” Sam tries to touch her face.

She slaps his hand away. “No! It hurts too much.”

“Rach, don’t be like that.” reasons Sam.

“Just turn it off!”

“Turn what off?” asks Finn.

“The talking! Just stop!” yells Rachel. Kurt and Blaine come in and see Rachel in her “state”.

“What’s going on?” asks Kurt. Blaine looks around at the kitchen and soon figures out what’s happening.

“She’s really messed up,” replies Sam.

“Kurt, step back.” Blaine gets down onto Rachel’s level and holds her chin. “Rachel, look at me. Focus, focus. Guys, get her upstairs and close the shades, she’s gonna be fine.”

Sam and Finn pick Rachel up and take her upstairs.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” asks Kurt.

“She’s transitioning.”

“Transitioning into what?”

“A vampire,” answers Blaine.

“What?”

“Puck must’ve gotten to her; she fed on him and he killed her with his blood still in her system. But she hasn’t completed her transformation yet.”

“Okay so how does she complete her transformation?”

“She has to feed on human blood.”

“And what if she doesn’t?”

“She’ll die.”

Kurt and Blaine have been silent for the past ten minutes letting what happened to Rachel fully sink in. 

“Rachel may have a few more hours until she has to feed,” circumstances Blaine.

“She’s upstairs with Finn right now,” states Kurt as he paces back and forth.

“They’re okay. She doesn’t know what’s happening to her right now.”

“But what happens when she figures it out?”

“Right now, she’s forgotten all of the things that have happened to her. But as she loses her humanity and slowly feels the hunger for human life, her memories will come back and she will want to kill and will have no reserve for humans. She’ll have to make a choice.”

“The same choice you made?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn and Rachel are on FInn's bed, cuddling.

“I’m sorry I was so much trouble,” says Rachel.

“Hey, it’s okay. You just need to sleep it off okat?” replies Finn, holding Rachel in his arms.

“I’m scared Finn.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you okay?”

“Okay.”

“I promise. If you’re with me, you’ll always be safe.” Rachel hugs Finn and she starts to feel something build up inside of her. She has urge to bite his neck; but he only hugs her tighter. She runs out of the room and down the stairs before she can bite him.

“Rach! Rachel!” yells Sam as he runs outside and Rachel is nowhere to be found. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine run outside after Sam.

“She was fine and then she freaked out on me,” says Finn.

“I’m gonna go look for her! Call me if you hear anything!” shouts Sam as he run to his truck.

“I can trace her,” says Blaine.

“Go and hurry!” replies Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Logan Fell walks through the woods with an invention called the Hummel watch, which was made in 1864 to track vampires. The dial on the compass spins and spins until it lands on one spot. Logan calls Sheriff Fabray to tell her that he thinks he found something near the old cemetery.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Maybe we should call Sam,” says an anxious Finn.

“He’ll call when he finds her,” replies an irritated Kurt.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?”

“We wait; it’s all we can do.”

“I have no idea what’s wrong with her.”

“She’ll be fine. It’ll all be fine.” Just then the doorbell rings and both Kurt and Finn go to answer it.

Kurt gasps when he sees who it is. He tries to close the door on Puck, but can’t because of Puck’s superhuman strength holding the door open. “Finn, go upstairs.” Finn tries to protest, but Kurt pleads with him and he goes upstairs.

“You’re afraid of me. I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Blaine told you everything,” says Puck with is condescending voice.

“Stay away from me you jackass.”

“Whoa, whoa, there's no need to be rude; I’m just looking for Blaine. Can I come in? Oh wait, I already can.” Puck drives himself through the door as Kurt steps away from him. “We can cut to the chase if you want; I’m not gonna kill you yet, that wouldn’t serve my greater agenda. So, where’s Blaine?”

“He’s out. Looking for Rachel.”

“Don’t look at me with those judgy, gorgeous, blue eyes,” says Puck as he walks closer and closer to Kurt. “You’ll thank me later.”

“Did you thank Kristian?” Puck is stunned by the question that he moves away from Kurt while trying to seem like he wasn’t bothered by the question.

“Blaine told you the whole life story huh?”

“I got enough.”

“Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I’m looking for him. And for the record, I meant what I said about your eyes,” says Puck as he leaves the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel is crying in the woods, where she has been hiding all this time.

Blaine finally finds her and tries to talk some sense into her. “Rachel?”

“I’m starting to remember things. What he is what he said? I remember you, the hospital. The rooftop; it’s all coming back to me.”

“I’m so sorry. Puck had no right to do this to you.”

“He said that I need to feed; what will happen if I don’t?”

“You will weaken quickly and it’ll all just be over.”

“I’ll be dead. I don’t want this."

“I know, it’ll be okay. I can help you.”

“Is it better? Will I be better?” Rachel sobs uncontrollably and only asks for one thing. “Will you take me home? Can I go home?”

Blaine sighs. “Okay.”

Unexpectedly, a bullet whizzes through the air and hit hits Blaine right in the chest. He doubles over and Rachel tries to help him, but doesn’t know what to do. She screams for help as she sees Logan Fell try to stake Blaine. But, then, Puck comes out of nowhere to bite Logan before he can do anything ( **so y’alls can breathe now** ). Puck throws Logan on the ground and pulls the bullet out of Blaine’s chest. Rachel sees the blood coming out of Logan’s neck and her vampire urges her to feed.

“If anyone’s gonna kill you, it’s gonna be me. Hand me my ring,” says Puck.

Blaine sees Rachel go toward Logan. “Rachel, no!”

Unfortunately, Rachel gave into the urge and starts to feed on Logan. “I’m sorry,” she sobs and she runs home.

“Oops,” says Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Oh, my God! Blaine! Are you okay?” Kurt asks frantically as he sees Blaine, bloodied, walk up to his porch.

“It’s fine; I’m fine. I couldn’t stop Rachel.”

“What does that mean?”

“She fed and then I lost her.”

“Oh, my God.”

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll find her and I’ll show her that she can live like I do.”

“What will we tell Finn? And Sam?”

“We’ll come up with a story.”

“You mean lie?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I gave you today just like you asked and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I’ll keep your secret, but I can’t be with you Blaine. I’m sorry I just can’t.” Kurt turns away from Blaine to go back in the house, but Blaine stops him.

“Kurt." Kurt turns back around. "Just so you know, everything with Kristian and Puck, only means that I’m gonna fight for you. I’m not giving up on what we have. I love you.” Then he kisses Kurt, pouring everything he can into it. To say everything, he wants to say but can’t; to tell Kurt that he’ll love him for as long he can.

Kurt breaks away from the kiss. “I’m sorry Blaine, but I can’t forgive you right now.” Kurt leaves Blaine to go inside and leans against the door to slide all the way to the floor and sobs.


	16. Halloween Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, is the night of the Halloween party at school, and Rachel’s a vampire who hasn’t fed. So, this is a warning…PLEASE DON’T LET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE DUMBASS! Blood and language will ensue. 
> 
> Grams is played by Alfre Woodard

“Oh, sorry,” says Kurt as he walks in on Finn in the bathroom.

“No it's okay, I’m done,” replies Finn as he was washing off toothpaste from his toothbrush.

“You’re up early, where are you going?”

Finn walks out of the bathroom and into his room. “The police station. They’re setting up a search party for Rachel.”

“Wait, what about school?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“You shouldn’t skip school. If they find her we’ll know; that’s what cell phones are for.”

“Yeah, you keep talking and I don’t know why,” says Finn as he closes the bathroom door on Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam’s phone rings as he walks down the hall at school. “Hello?”

“Sam?” asks Rachel on the other line.

“Rach! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Just tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.”

“No Sam, I just need some time. Please don’t go out and look for me. Just know that I’m okay.” She hangs up the phone leaving Sam with a million and one questions circling his brain. “I don’t understand why I have to stay here. Why I can’t go home and work on my  _Funny Girl_  songs?” Rachel asks Blaine. She’s now staying at the boarding house while Blaine is trying to teach her to be a vampire like him.

“It’s because you’re changing Rachel and it’s not something you want to do alone,” replies Blaine.

Puck walks down the stairs. “Now that’s just a lie Blaine. Spending time in a house when you really just eat someone is a suck-ish paradise and cruel punishment.” He picks up the newspaper from the table. “There is not one word of Logan Fell in here. Someone’s trying to cover it up.” He pulls out a compass from his pocket.

“What’s that?” asks Rachel.

“It’s a very old compass,” explains Puck. “What was Logan doing with it?”

“I don’t know. If you think someone’s on to you, maybe you should leave town,” supplies Blaine.

“Maybe we should all be worried,” supposes Puck.

“I’m hungry. Do you have anything to eat?” asks Rachel annoyingly.

“Here,” says Blaine as he gave Rachel a cup of deer blood.

“What is it?” asks Rachel as she looks down at the murky blood.

“It’s what you’re craving,” reasons Blaine.

“Stop lying to her. It’s so not what you’re craving,” says Puck in his jackass tone.

“What is it?” asks Rachel a second time.

“Yeah what is it Blaine? Skunk, St. Bernard, Bambi?” questions Puck, trying to annoy Blaine.

“Just give it a try Rachel,” rationalizes Blaine.

“She needs people blood; it’s not strong enough,” remarks Puck.

“Mmm yeah, why can’t I have people blood?” asks Rachel as she gets excited.

“Because it’s wrong to prey on innocent people,” Blaine says logically.

“You don’t have to kill to feed, just find someone tasty and erase their memory afterwards, so easy,” says Puck as he undermines everything Blaine is telling Rachel.

“No, there’s no guarantee that you can control yourself. It takes years to learn that, you can easily kill somebody; you’ll walk around with that, which, if I haven’t made clear is eternity,” Blaine says to Rachel, trying to make her understand.

“Don’t listen to him; he walks on a stupid path of morality and non-sex shark motivation. I say: snatch, eat, erase,” implies Puck as he tries to teach Rachel wrong.

“We choose our own path; our values and actions, they define who we are,” reasons Blaine.

“Okay Modern Day Eggs Benedict, I’m outta here,” says Puck as he got bored with conversation. As he grabs his jacket, the doorbell rings and he already knows who’s on the other side.

“Is Blaine here?” asks Kurt.

“Yup," Puck answers shortly.

“Where is he?”

“And good morning to you, Mister I'm On A Mission.”

“How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that has happened?”

“And how can you be so brave and stupid to come here after calling a vampire arrogant and glib?”

“If you wanted me dead, I’d be dead.”

“Yes, you would.”

“But I’m not.”

“Yet.”

“Where is Blaine?”

“He’s in the living room singing ‘Teenage Dream’…again. Knock yourself out,” says Puck as he leaves Kurt in the doorway.

“Blaine? Blaine?” questions Kurt as he walks through the boarding house in search of Blaine.

“Yes?” answers Blaine as he appears right before Kurt’s eyes.

“Where is Rachel?”

“Shhh, she’s upstairs.”

“What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?”

“I’m working with her. It’s gonna take time. She was a very headstrong and bossy human. That only gets amplified when she’s becoming what she is.”

“So, she’s a vampire who’s a bitch? What am I supposed to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about. What’s gonna happen to her?”

“I’m gonna keep her here until I know that she’s safe.”

“How long is that?”

“Well we can talk about that later.”

Kurt leaves Blaine and walks upstairs into the room Rachel’s in. “Hey Rach, how are you?”

“How am I? I’m locked in a dumb boarding house where I can’t work on my Broadway tunes or worship Barbara Streisand in peace.”

“Trust me, that’s a miracle for all of us.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Was our family burned in the Salem Witch Trials?” asks Mercedes as she talks to her Grandma about being a Jones witch.

“They tried for years, but it takes a lot more to capture a witch,” answers her Grandma.

“So, how did we end up in Lima?”

“Our family fled from Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over 100 years. It’s important that we still do.”

“Grams, everybody knows that you’re a witch.”

“They also know it’s absurd, can’t be true. I’m just a kooky lady who teaches occult at the university. They just poke fun.”

“Where’s the witchcraft? I mean we’ve been talking history for two days; I wanna get to the fun part.”

“It’s not meant to be fun. It’s real and serious and you must understand, before you practice. Aren’t you late for school?”

Mercedes sighs as she closes the book she and Grams were reading. She grabs her things and heads off to school. “Bye, Grams.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey,” says Artie as he rolls up to Sam near the entrance of the school.

“Hey.”

“You know they have a search party for Rachel.”

“She just called. She’s okay.”

“Well good, because I figured you’ve must’ve been going out of your mind.”

“A little bit.”

“I was just gonna offer some help.”

Sam claps Artie on the back. “I appreciate it.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I brought your costume!” says a very excited Quinn as she approaches Mercedes in the school hallway.

“Seriously?” asks Mercedes as she pulls out a witch costume from the bag.

Quinn sighs. “Come on, can someone please be excited that it’s Halloween? I just wanna have some fun. Some silly, funny, Puck-free fun.”

“Hey, isn’t this from Puck?” asks Mercedes as she holds up the crystal that she called ugly last week.

“Yes, pitch it, toss it, burn it I don’t care; I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Kurt? Do we know what he’s wearing?”

Mercedes shrugs. “I was with Grams all weekend. Haven’t talked to him. Maybe he’s with Blaine.”

“Riding to his castle on his white horse?”

“Don’t be bitter, it doesn’t look good on you,” says Mercedes in her sassy voice.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Coffee is our friend, it helps us feel warm to the touch,” explains Blaine as he was talking to Rachel about the intricacies shielding the vampire existence from humans.

“Well if I want to drink human blood?” asks Rachel; dumb bitch, get it through your head!

“You have to learn to live with that urge and go through it every day,” says Blaine for the hundredth time.

“Oh God, don’t start with twelve steps again, went through that enough with my own dad.”

“But it can work, it’s your choice.”

“So, you’ve never tasted human blood?”

“Not in a long time.”

“How long?”

“Years and years. I’m not proud of my past behavior.”

“Ugh, does this migraine ever go away? And I hate this daylight thing! I need to use the bathroom, I have pee. Why do I have to pee, I thought I was dead,” rants Rachel as she goes to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna go get her some more blood, I’ll be right back,” says Blaine as he walks toward the kitchen.

“False alarm. Ugh, I feel like I’m on my period,” says Rachel when she walks back into the dining room. She pulls out her sparkly pink phone.

“Who are you calling?” asks Kurt.

“Finn.”

“Rachel, you can’t see Finn anymore.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Even though you could hurt him?”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, I would never hurt him.”

“I know you think that, but I can’t take that risk. You’re gonna have to let Finn go.”

“Oh really. So how long have you been preparing the ‘I hate you’ speech?”

“I never said that. All I’m saying is that I don’t want Finn anywhere near this and I mean it,” says Kurt in his stern, parent voice.

“Or what?” asks Rachel as she put Kurt into a choke hold against the wall. “Let’s get one thing straight you little gay bitch, you had my brother whipped for 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you, that is all I see. And I’m gonna see Finn whenever I want to see him. And I’m going to have all the fun I want and I won’t think twice about ripping your head off if you get in my way.” She releases Kurt from the chokehold and storms away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“She threatened me,” says a scared Kurt as he was recovering from his choke hold on the porch.

“She’s on edge. And with her being as dysfunctional as she is, she’s, for lack of a better term, an angry bitch,” reasons Blaine.

“How long before it settles? Days? Weeks?”

“There’s no rule book.”

“How long was it before you learned to control it?”

“A while, but I didn’t have anyone helping me. It’s hard resisting certain people when you’re new. Love, lust, anger, desire can blur all into one urge, hunger.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Finn can’t see her. Not now, she won’t be able to resist him. She could hurt him.”

“Or worse.”

“Nobody's gonna get hurt on my watch.”

Kurt sighs, this is too much for him. “I need to go.”

“Kurt…”

“Please Blaine, there’s only so much of this I can take.” He walks off the porch of the boarding house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“How you doing?” asks Puck while the sun is almost finished setting, walking into Blaine’s room.

“Just contemplating the next hundred years,” answers a cynical Rachel. “Why did you do this to me?”

“I was…bored.”

“You did this to me out of boredom?”

“It’s one of the pitfalls of eternity.”

“Now I’m bored and all I want it blood. Like more than I want to buy more of my beloved animal sweaters.”

Puck laughs. “Okay Josie Geller, the blood thing will get better over time.”

“Um, who’s Josie Geller?”

“From the movie?  _Never Been Kissed_?”

Rachel looked at him with a confused look on his face. “That’s weird. I’m more like Barbra Streisand anyway. Did you know that my middle name is Barbara?”

“As for the boredom, you’ve just been cooped up all day. You want to get out of here?”

“Yes! But where are we going?”

“Just ‘cuz you’re pathetic, doesn’t mean your afterlife has to be.”

“What are you doing?” asks a worried Blaine as he walks into his room.

“She’s been cooped up in your room all day. Don’t you think she’s suffered enough? She’s not Anne Frank,” reasons Puck.

“Now is not the time for this,” says Blaine.

“You’re the one teaching her; don’t you think she should get a little taste?”

“She could hurt someone.”

“I’m not taking her to Disneyland; I’m just taking her to the front yard.” Puck and Rachel walk down the stairs and out the front door and onto the front lawn. Blaine follows behind them.

“This is a bad idea Puck.”

“She’s a vampire Blaine, she should know the perks.”

“Like what?” Rachel asks curiously.

“Well like…” Puck using his super speed, disappears and reappears in front of Rachel.

“Whoa! How did you do that?” asks a more intrigued Rachel while Blaine gets more and more annoyed.

“Come on Rachel, live a little. No pun intended,” urges Puck. Rachel then runs away from the boarding house.

“Uh-oh, my bad,” says Puck as he realizes his dumb-ass mistake.


	17. Halloween Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever happens on Halloween...MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

“You gotta call me Rach. I don’t get it. What’s going on? I need to hear your voice,” reasons Finn as he leaves Rachel another message, in the kitchen.

“Hey, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school,” offers Kurt as he enters the kitchen.

“Cool, sure, it sounds fun.”

“I know you’re upset about Rachel, but you can’t be with her. The best thing you can do is let her go.”

“What do you mean let her go? What, suddenly you’re the expert in letting people go?”

“I know you may not see it, but trust me, Finn, it’s for the best.”

“Months after Mom and Burt died, I felt like shit, like, nothing mattered. But Rachel was the only thing that got me through that. You may not see it but, keeping me away from her is not what's best.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

When Kurt and Finn show up at the Halloween party, it's in full swing. Kurt sees Sam and goes over to him and FInn follows.

“You went with last year’s costume too, huh?” asks Sam dressed in his doctor uniform as he spots Kurt in his nurse uniform.

“Yeah, I didn’t know I was coming until an hour ago,” explains Kurt.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“And you’re going as you?” Sam asks Finn and Finn just walks away with a pissed off look on his face, poor kid.

“He’s kinda not talking to me right now. We’re in a fight,” clarifies Kurt.

“Yeah I got into it with Rach too. She just came home and started freaking out on me. I didn’t want to smother her, but I didn’t want to let her out of my sight.”

“Wait, she’s here?”

“Yeah, I mean you can’t miss her, she’s a vampire.”

Kurt starts hyperventilating. “Where did Finn go?”

Sam grabs Kurt's arms, knowing it'll help calm him down. “Whoa, hold on Kurt; what’s the matter?”

Kurt shakes his head and takes Sam's hands off him. “I gotta go, I gotta find him.” And runs into the school.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel is wandering around the party, hearing all the inane chatter and feeling the heartbeat of everyone in the room. Feeling her hunger rise and knowing with just one bite, she can satisfy herself. That is until Blaine catches her.

“What? Are you following me now?” asks an irritated Rachel.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” says Blaine.

“Let me go!”

“You shouldn’t be here Rachel! You can easily hurt someone! And I’m not gonna let a bitch like you destroy lives!”

“Then why don’t you just let me go? By the way, I feel fine.”

“Huh, you don't have a migraine? Stomach’s not screaming at you? Not light headed? You don’t have the feeling of just draining every ounce of someone’s blood out of their body? That’s called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute you tell yourself it’s not controlling you.”

“Oh, thank God,” says Kurt as he sees Rachel with Blaine.

“What’s the matter?” asks Blaine.

“I lost track of Finn, I was worried.”

“What’s going on?” asks Sam, standing next to Kurt.

  
“Hey, um, everything’s fine,” replies Blaine.

“I told you to quit bothering me!” yells Rachel.

“No, Rachel, don’t do this,” says Kurt as he tries to reason with Rachel.

“Sammy, he won’t leave me alone,” pouts Rachel.

“You need to back off,” says Sam going into full brother, protection mode and gets Rahel away from Blaine.

“Sam, it’s okay,” says Kurt as he tries to calm Sam down.

“No, it’s not okay. What the hell is your problem?” Sam asks Blaine.

Kurt looks around and sees Rachel is gone. “Blaine…she’s gone,” says a worried Kurt.

“I’m trying to help her,” says Blaine as he walks away with Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Whoa!” exclaims Finn as he’s pulled by Rachel into secluded corner. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry.” And they start making out, still kinda gross.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, where did Quinn run off to?” asks Puck as he came up to Mercedes at the Halloween party at school.

“Do yourself a favor Puck and don’t ask me about Quinn,” replies Mercedes in a snarky tone.

Puck smirks. “Mercedes, so loyal and so beautiful.”

“Just stay away from me and her.” Mercedes put an arm’s length between her and Puck.

“Where did you get that?” asks Puck as he saw the crystal that he stole hanging from Mercedes’ neck.

“From a friend. What’s it to you?”

“It’s from Quinn, isn’t it? Well it's mine.”

“Not anymore.”

“Funny. I’d like it back please.”

“I’m not giving it to you. I’ll give it to Quinn and she can give it to you.”

“Or I could just take it right now.” Puck reaches to grab the crystal when it starts to burn his hand. Mercedes runs away from him scared not knowing that she had the power to do that.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

To have some privacy, Rachel and Finn go out to where the buses are parked.

“I was so worried about you,” says Finn as he’s relieved that Rachel is back in his arms. 

“I’m fine now, but I have to leave.”

“What? Where?”

“I have to leave this town Finn. Why don’t you come with me?”

“But where are we going?”

“Have you ever seen New York?”

“No, but I have a feeling I’ll love it if you’re there with me.” They start making out again, until Rachel bites on Finn’s lip hard enough, to draw blood. Rachel tastes the sweet metallic on her tongue and tries to go back in for more, but, of course, she’s starting to lose control. “Rachel? What’s wrong with you?” And right before his eyes, Finn sees Rachel’s monster come out and tries to attack Finn. “Rachel? Rachel?! No!”

Kurt finally finds them and sees the biggest piece of wood he can find and yells at Rachel to stop. “Rachel, no!” Rachel looks over to Kurt and Kurt whacks her in the face with the piece wood. Rachel then throws Kurt by his neck and stalks over to him. That is until Blaine finds them and chokes Rachel by the throat. Rachel pulls Blaine off her and disappears under the buses.

“Go! Get inside!” yells Blaine. Kurt grabs Finn and they run as fast as they can inside the school, until Rachel comes out from her hiding spot and bites Kurt on the neck. Kurt screams in agony until Blaine stabs Rachel with a stake. She falls to ground, trying to have her last breath, dead.

“Rachel! No! RACHEL!” yells Finn in complete agony.

“Get him out of here,” says Kurt.

Blaine grabs Finn and takes out his phone and dials the only person he can right now.

“What?” asks an irritated Puck.

“I need your help,” Blaine says in a serious tone.

All Kurt can do is look at the lifeless body of Rachel Berry and have the feeling of knowing that this could’ve all been avoided. Feeling remorseful of Sam and knowing that his heart can’t take another break.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“What’s happened to you?” asks Grams as she hears Mercedes come through the door.

“I don’t know what’s going on!” exclaims Mercedes as she is still shaken up by what happened.

Grams notices the necklace on Mercedes. “Where did you get that?”

“It’s a piece of junk, it came with the costume.”

Grams goes over to her book shelf and grabs the Jones history book. “That piece of junk belonged to one of the powerful witches in our family. Let me show you.” Grams opens the book and shows Mercedes. “Emily Jones, your great-great-great-great grandmother. And there’s your necklace.”

Mercedes is shocked to see someone very familiar on the page.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck finds Kurt looking over Rachel’s body sobbing to himself. “You should go, I got this.”

“You did this, this is your fault,” says Kurt as gets up from the ground, pissed as hell.

“You confuse me with somebody with remorse.”

“You asshole! If wasn’t for you, none of this would’ve happened. What happened to the Puck at the Founders' party?”

“He’s angry at you.”

“Why?”

“For not giving him a chance.”

“I was thinking about it all night, then Quinn and now this. Is there anymore heartache you want to give out?”

“Me giving it out means you'll finally feel what I’m going through.”

“I don’t think I can ever get through to you.”

“None of this matters to me.”

“People die around here every day! How can you sit there and say it doesn’t matter? It matters and you know it!” Kurt finally goes off the deep end and slaps Puck across the face.

Puck breathes heavily. “I suggest you get out of here right now before you make me really angry.”

Kurt gives him one last disappointed look and walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Kurt! Oh, my god! What happened?” asks a worried Sam as he sees Kurt walking to his car.

“Nothing, nothing I just got hit with an idiot and some fake blood.”

“Have you seen Rachel anywhere?”

Kurt looks down with guilt. “I don’t know where she is.”

“Is this what I’m in for? A lifetime of worrying and wondering what’s happening to her?”

“You’re a good brother Sam.”

He laughs shakily. “Yeah. Maybe she went home.”

“Yeah maybe.”

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Sam." Kurt goes to his car and starts pounding on the wheel. So angry at everything that's happened.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where is he?” asks Kurt when he gets home. He sees Blaine on the front porch.

“Inside,” replies Blaine.

Kurt walks inside the house and upstairs. He finds Finn balling his eyes out and sitting on his bed. “Do you understand what happened tonight?” he asks as walks into Finn’s room and sits down on his bed.

“No. I don’t understand. I mean I know what I saw, but I don’t understand,” says Finn.

“She was going to kill me.”

“She’s dead. Rachel’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry Finn- “

“Just make it stop. Make the hurting stop.”

“Shhh it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Kurt takes Finn into his arms.

“Why does everybody have to die on me?”

“I love you so much Finn. I’m gonna never leave you.”

Finn looks up at Kurt with his tear-stained eyes. “Good. Please don’t. I need you Kurtie. I love you.”

Blaine sits on the front porch listening to Finn sob his eyes out.

Kurt comes back outside to see Blaine still sitting there. “Are you okay?”

Blaine sighs. “I wanted to help her, but instead I made it worse. Um, how’s he doing?”

“He’s a mess. I don’t want him going through this again. He’s only a teenager, he’s watched his parents die and Rachel and I just can’t look at him without seeing all his pain that he keeps bottled up inside.”

“Kurt what can I do? I’ll do anything to help him.”

“Can you make him forget?”

Blaine sighs. “If I did it, there would be no guarantees that it would work, because of who I am. I don’t have the ability to do it right.”

“I can do it,” says Puck when he arrives on Kurt's porch. “If this is what you want.”

“It’s what I want,” replies Kurt.

“What do you want him to know?”

“I want you to tell him that Rachel left town and she's not coming back. He shouldn’t look for her or worry about her. He’s gonna miss her, but he knows that it’s the right thing to do.” Puck nods his head and goes inside to find Finn.

“Part of me wishes that I could forget too. Forget meeting you and finding out what you are and everything that has happened,” Kurt says to Blaine after Puck leaves.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, it is, because I don’t want it to be like this. But I can’t, with everything that’s happened. I can’t forget the way I feel about you.”

“It’s done,” says Puck as he comes back out of the house after he’s done with Finn.

Kurt walks hastily back inside the house and close the door on both brothers.


	18. A Day You Won't Soon Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews = Love!

Blaine wakes up from his sleep as a book falls to the floor, but what really startles him is he hears footsteps around the house. He knows someone else is in the house. “Puck?” he gets knocked to the ground and turned over as he sees one of his best friends snarling at him. “Tina?”

“Hi,” says Tina in a sultry voice.

“What are you doing here?”

“How could you even me ask that?”

Blaine gives Tina the biggest hug. “I missed you.”

“Happy Birthday.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I don’t know okay? If a freak shot at me with a wooden bullet I’d bail in under 60 and why is a news reporter hunting vampires?” asks Tina after Blaine gave her a full disclosure.

“I don’t know. I don’t know who knows about us,” replies Blaine. “But hey, do me a favor, while you’re here, please stay out of trouble.”

“Uhhgg why stay? I’m headed to New York this weekend. Bon Jovi, in the Garden; ‘Wanted: Dead or Alive.’ It's our theme song!”

“Hey, do you think he’ll actually remember us? I mean it was a pretty crazy night.”

“We can make him remember us,” says Tina in her sultry voice again. “Come on, let’s go! I mean, what’s keeping you here?”

“I told you, his name is Kurt.”

“Well let’s hope he’s better than the last guy you got all sprung over,” says Tina in a teasing voice as she holds up Kristian’s photo.

“You didn’t even know Kristian.”

“And if I did, I’d kick his ass! Little bitch. Speaking of, where’s Puck?”

“Inflicting misery somewhere.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you gonna be okay here alone? I got something to take care of.”

“Well it’s not exactly like I can go anywhere,” she says pointing to the window. “You and Puck are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have mood ring from ‘75, trade ya?”

“It doesn’t work that way and you know it,” says Blaine as he was walking out of his room. “Hey Queen T?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad that you came here.”

“Okay, what are we doing for your birthday? It’s not every day that someone turns 162 years old!”

Blaine groans. “Really?”

“Oh yeah.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt all sat in Sheriff Fabray’s office as she questioned each one of them.

“So, you have no idea what has happened to Rachel Berry? Why she has suddenly left town?” asks Sheriff Fabray.

“She didn’t say anything,” says Finn.

“Did she tell her brother where she was going?”

“No, she didn’t say anything to me,” says Sam.

“Well is there anyone I can talk to who may know where Rachel is?”

“Blaine Anderson may know,” says Sam.

“Well what was he doing there?”

“I was trying to help her. I knew that Kurt was worried about his brother and Finn was dating Rachel and she had an anxiety problem,” says Blaine.

“So, you got involved because Kurt asked you to?”

“Yes, I asked Blaine to help. I thought that by helping Rachel, Blaine was helping my brother,” says Kurt.

“What was her behavior like those last couple of days?”

“Up and down. Very sketchy like she was told that she could never be Fannie Brice on Broadway,” says Sam.

“Any signs of aggression or violence?”

“Not that I know of,” says Finn.

“No,” says Blaine.

“No,” says Kurt.

“So, you believe that Rachel has left town?”

“Yes,” says Sam.

“Yes,” says Blaine.

“Yes,” says Kurt.

“I’ll miss her, but I think it’s for the best,” says Finn.

Blaine waits for Kurt to come out of the Police station.

“I’ll see you guys at the car,” Kurt tells Finn and Emma when he sees Blaine on the bottom of the steps.

“Okay,” replies Emma.

Kurt walks over to Blaine.

“You okay?” asks Blaine.

“I don’t think the Sheriff suspected anything. All Finn knew was what Puck made him know.”

“Thank you.”

“I can’t do this Blaine. Every time I look at Sam or Finn I know that Rachel is never gonna come back.”

“Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?”

“No, Blaine. You have to stay away from me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Tina's asleep in the boarding house. As she begins to stir, she wakes up next to Puck. She gasps. “UHG."

“Hello Tina, what an unexpected surprise.”

Tina snorts. “An unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to school.”

“So how long are you here for?”

“Just for Blaine’s B-Day.”

Puck pouts. “Aww. You mean you didn’t come all this way to see me?”

“That’s it Puck. All this time I’ve finally figured out that eternity is nothing without you.”

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“Um, have you met you? You’re not a nice person.”

“So, teach me to be good,” says Puck as he puts his hand on Tina’s thigh.

Tina grabs his throat and shows Puck who’s boss. “I’m older and that means I’m stronger.”

“Sorry,” says Puck as he’s choking.

“Do not ruin my time with Blaine. Cause I’ll hurt you. You know I can do that,” whispers Tina menacingly. She lets go of his neck and leaves Puck to recover.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You leavin’?” asks Grams as she sees Mercedes packing her bags.

“Dad doesn’t like it when I stay over here too much,” replies Mercedes.

“Because he misses you or because he doesn’t trust me? Your father’s problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy ju-ju.”

“He’s right.”

“He's always right, that’s his other problem.” Grams sees Mercedes packing up the necklace.

“You need to start wearing that.”

“I have to give it back to Quinn. It doesn’t belong to me.”

“Yes, it does. It was your ancestor’s and now it’s yours.”

“If it’s so special why don’t you wear it?”

“It didn’t find me, it found you. It protected you. A witch’s talisman is a powerful tool. Don’t be givin’ that back to anybody.”

Mercedes sighs. “I just wish it was prettier.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You’re wallowing,” says Emma as she sits down on the couch next to Kurt.

“So are you.”

“My wallow is legitimate, I was dumped.”

“Yeah well, Logan’s an ass.”

“You didn’t get a brush off email saying, ‘I’m leaving town, see ya’.”

“Want to keep it down over there?” asks Finn impatiently.

“Why? What are you doing?” asks Emma.

“Homework,” answers Finn.

“Since when do you do homework?” asks a very confused Kurt.

“I gotta finish this. I’m way behind and I have quiz in Spanish tomorrow so…” says Finn as he tried to explain himself.

“What do you think? Alien?” Kurt asks Emma.

“Some sort of replica,” answers Emma.

“He can hear you,” says an annoyed Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You up?” asks Mercedes as she walks into Kurt’s room the next morning.

“No,” replies Kurt as he tries to hide under the covers.

Mercedes comes in anyways and snatches the covers off. “Why haven’t you called me back?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you gonna stay in there forever?”

“Yup.”

Mercedes sighs. “Move over." She then climbs into bed next to Kurt. “I’m officially worried. What’s going on?”

“I’m tired of thinking, talking…”

“Can I get a cheat-sheet version so I can be helpful?”

“Blaine and I broke up.”

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Kurt gives her a look. “Right, stupid question. I know I’ve been kinda MIA when you needed me the most. I suck.”

“You know what’ll make it up to me? Take my mind off it.”

“Okay, just remember you asked for it.” Mercedes gets out of bed and goes over to close the window. She then gets a pair of scissors to cut up Kurt’s pillow, which he protests, but she reassures him that it’s worth it. “I need to swear you to secrecy.”

“It’s kinda a bad week for that.”

“Swear because I’m not supposed to be showing you this.”

“Okay I swear.”

Mercedes breathes deeply. “Okay you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Mercedes uses her magic to make the feathers do anything she wants. She makes them float, fly around the room, and even used her eyes to move them. “That’s what I’ve been up to. I’m a witch.”

Kurt smiles brightly. “Heh, I believe you.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn runs into Puck on the street and tries to dodge him, but he’s relentless. “Look Dungeon Boy, I’m done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and you’ll be damned if you think…” Her sentence goes unfinished because Puck uses his compulsion on her. “Oh, my God! Where have you been? It’s really good to see you.”

“Much better! You want to throw a party at Breadstix?”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Because then Blaine and his BFF won’t come. Invite everyone, a huge crowd.”

“And why am I having this party?”

“Because you are helping me solve this town’s problem of vampires. And I want my crystal back.”

“Oh, but Mercy has it.”

“I know that. Get it from her.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Tina and Blaine sit on Blaine’s bed and Blaine just told her all about Kurt. “So, this Kurt guy, he’ll come around. I’m sure of it.” She gets in his face. “Have you had sex yet?” asks a nosy Tina.

“No,” says Blaine even though he didn’t want to answer that question.

“Sex always works! You’ll rock his world so hard with your vamp sex.”

“See this isn’t about sex or compulsion or any of our other tricks. It’s about being with him, knowing that there’s someone out there who won’t judge you. When I was with him, the world fell away, but now he hates me because of who I am. And even after all that, I still love him and somebody else does too.”

“Wow that sounded awfully mature and grown up.”

“Well I’m not getting any younger.”

“Ha-ha. So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Funny you should ask,” says Puck as he waltzes in.

“Well I wasn’t asking you,” says Tina snidely.

“There’s a party at Breadstix,” says Puck, ignoring her.

“Yeah, I don’t want a birthday party,” says Blaine.

“Well it’s not for you; it’s a party-party. No one’s gonna know it’s your birthday. Quinn’s, throwing it.”

“Puck, stay away from Quinn.”

“We’re friends, it’s cool. Besides, we need to blend.”

“I wonder why Puck.”

“Let’s go. Please?” pleads Tina.

Blaine relents and nods his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Can you believe it? I mean, just yesterday we were joking about it and today I’m moving feathers with my mind,” says Mercedes.

“I’m so happy for you Mercy,” replies Kurt

“Thank you, but babe, you gotta get out of this funk.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Hun, I get it, breaking up with someone is hard, but you can’t wallow and not shower.”

“That’s just it. I can’t get over it, because…I think I love him.”

“Then here’s what you need to do; go over there and tell him that you love him.”

“I can’t, I’m too scared.”

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in the 16 years that I’ve known you, I’ve never pegged you a scaredy cat."

“Maybe you’re right Mercy.”

“I know I am. So, go over there and get back your man.”

“Just one question…do I really stink?”

“Hun, just go shower.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I’m almost ready!” exclaims Tina as she gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

“I still can’t believe we’re going to this,” replies Blaine.

“Well believe it. It’s not like I’m telling you to go outside without your ring.”

“But it’s a party that Puck wants us to go to.”

“Who cares? I mean, what can he possibly do in a crowded restaurant?”

“He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me.”

“Okay. So, he’ll behave. Come on, one day a year I get to have you.”

“It’s  **my**  birthday.”

“Unh-uhn. It’s my day. Now go get ready,” says Tina as she slaps Blaine on the ass.

Just then, Kurt arrives and works up the courage to go to the door.

“It’s open!” yells Tina. 

Kurt is confused to hear a woman's voice, but he walks into the house.

Tina sees Kurt and she gasps _._ “Oh, my God! How’d uhh…w- who?”

“I’m Kurt and who are you?”

“Tina, friend of Blaine’s.”

“Is he here?”

“He’s in the shower. Um…do you want to wait?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Um, no.”

“I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

“No that’s okay.” Kurt leaves.

Tina heads upstairs. “Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

“What are you talking about?”

“I just met Kurt and you have a lot of explaining to do!”


	19. 162 Years

Blaine and Tina are sitting on Blaine's bed and he just finished telling Tina all about Kurt and everything that's happened.

“You have some serious emotional issues,” says Tina.

“No, it’s not what you think. He’s not Kristian.”

“Then they’re related ‘cuz they could be twins.”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? So, you haven't figured it out?”

“Maybe I don’t wanna know. I have no desire to tie Kurt to Kristian.”

“Are you serious?”

“Okay, yes, they look exactly alike, but that’s it! Kristian’s the farthest thing from my mind right now. All I can think about is Kurt.”

“So, Kurt’s not a raging bitch then, huh?”

“No. Kurt is sweet, funny, adorable, and has these stunning cool blue eyes that trap you and still leave you wanting more.”

“Oh, my God…you're in love with him. Have you told him?”

“Yes, but I inserted into a conversation and somebody that was very close to his brother died so not the greatest ‘I love you’ moment.”

“Did he say anything back?”

“He just told me he couldn't ‘do this’ right now.”

“Hun, just give him time. He’s just probably still in shock.”

“Well he broke up with me, so I’m pretty sure I’ve just scared him away.”

Tina sighs. "Okay, no more moping. We're gonna go to this party and you're gonna have fun."

Blaine sighs. "How can I say no to you Queen T?"

Tina smirks. "You can't."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the party at Breadstix, Quinn finds Puck at the bar.

"Amazing party right?"

"Glad you thought of it," replies Puck, bored.

"Well, are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?"

Quinn pouts. "No."

"Then I'm not having a good time." Puck sees Tina enter Breadstix and leaves Quinn to go over to her. "Where's my brother?"

"He said he'd meet me here," replies Tina.

Puck turns on the charm. "Can I get you a—"

Tina walks away from him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“What are you doing here?” asks Kurt as he opens his front door.

“Tina told me that you came by the house today and you seemed upset,” answers Blaine.

“Right, the girl in the towel.”

“The towel? Oh! No, no, no! Tina’s strictly a platonic relationship that’s lasted for 100 years.”

“You mean…”

“She’s my oldest friend.”

“Oh, okay well she kept staring at me.”

“Well, I’ve talked about you a lot so…so why’d you come by earlier?”

“I-uh, it was a mistake.”

“Talk to me.”

“I can’t. Blaine, I can’t and that’s the problem.”

“I want you to know that I will always be here for you, you can come to me about anything.”

“Thank you for coming by.”

“Well, do you need a ride to Breadstix tonight?”

“You're going to Quinn’s party?” asks Kurt incredulously.

“Tina’s dragging me and...it’s my birthday.”

“Really? Wow! Umm…happy birthday then.”

“Thank you.”

“But I’m gonna stay in tonight.”

“Well, have a good night,” says Blaine as he leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is talking to someone at the party at Breadstix.

“Mercy! I’ve been looking for you!” Quinn runs up to Mercedes. “You know that crystal that I gave you? I need it back.”

“Why? You said you hated it.”

“But I saw it on you and realized how great it is.”

“I can’t give it back to you.”

“Okay well, I didn’t want to have to tell you this, but when you wear it, it makes you look fat.”

“As rude as that was, I’m sorry Quinn. I can’t.”

“Why can’t you? It’s mine!”

“I thought you said it was Puck’s?”

“It is.”

“So, he’s the one who really wants it.”

“No, maybe, just…" Quinn tries to grab the necklace and it shocks her. "Ow!"

“You were really gonna pull it from my neck? What the hell’s wrong with you?” She walks away from Quinn with a pissed off look on her face.\

Quinn groans loudly knowing she's gonna get in trouble with Puck.

Blaine walks into Breadstix as Sam walks past him.

"Sam, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Rachel. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry.

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Rachel's just like our dad; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying."

Puck runs into Quinn again. "Where is it?"

Quinn sighs. "Mercedes won't give it to me."

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried. It shocked me."

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace."

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And  _useless_." He walks away from her in a huff.

Tina is out on the dance floor and Blaine is watching from afar.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a  _little_  more foot movement," says Tina.

"Yeah,  _not_  really interested in making a fool out of myself."

"Come on, you're not  _that_  bad."

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Puck with his phone."

Tina laughs. "Of course."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck leaves Breadstix and hears a sound and follows.

"Where are we going?" says a girl.

"No one's gonna see us..." answers a boy.

They kiss each other and Puck sees it.

"Did you hear something?" asks the girl.

"No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here," answers the boy.

Puck creeps on them and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Puck's eyes and stops.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is still dancing a with Tina and does a stupid dance move.

"Yes!" yells Tina

Blaine laughs in response.

Kurt arrives and sees Blaine having a great time with Tina.

Puck sees him and comes up behind him. “Blaine smiles, alert the media."

“You’ve haven’t given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately,” replies Kurt.

“Oh, you’re right poor Blaine!”

“Well a psychopath knows pain very well.”

“Now I’m hurt.”

“What did you do to my brother?”

“I need a less vague question.”

“I mean what happened to him?”

“You asked me to take away his memory of the Broadway bitch, so I did.”

“But he’s acting different. He seems okay with everything.”

“Kurt, I took away his suffering,” answers Puck, looking into Kurt's eyes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes walks into Quinn and stops her. "Quinn."

"Don't talk to me," says Quinn, pissed.

"Don't do that, let me explain." Mercedes tries to grab her arm.

Quinn snatches her arm away. "What is there to explain Mercedes? You got what you wanted...and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way. I get called a shallow, useless waste of space."

"Who said that to you?"

"Who do you think?"

"You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that!"

"As opposed to how my  _best_  friend treats me!" Quinn walks away from her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Outside, a police officer is patrolling in his car.

"Help me," whimpers the girl from earlier.

The officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Inside Breadstix, Tina is at bar getting shots.

"Two shots of tequila." She looks over and sees Kurt. "Make that three."

"I need to see some ID," says the barman.

"No you don't," she says as she uses her compulsion.

"That'll be—"

"Free!"

"On the house."

"Thanks!" She leaves with the tequila and goes over to Kurt. "Oh! The famous Kurt."

"Towel girl," says Kurt.

Tina shrugs. "I've been called worse. Here." She offers Kurt the tequila.

He takes tequila. "I didn't know that you guys could drink."

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

He laughs. "You know, I've never seen Blaine drunk. He always seem so..."

"Uptight?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"But not with you."

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me."

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure."

"The love of my life came with issues too. We went through, what I imagine you guys are going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all."  Looks at Kurt's tequila. "Are you going to drink that?"

"Go for it." Tina takes the drink. Kurt sighs. "I'm scared."

"But you're here...'cause you're crazy about him. I get it okay? I mean what's not to love." They look over at Blaine talking to someone. "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

 **"** It was really nice meeting you." He laughs as Tina drinks the last tequila shot. 

"I'll see you around Kurt." Tina goes back over to Blaine "Yep, I drank yours, sorry."

Blaine smiles. "Thank you."

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Blaine smirks. "I was feeling epic, whatever."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Outside Breadstix, the Sheriff is investigating.

"Keep this contained," says the Sheriff.

"That's not all." The officer shows her the frightened witness, the girl.

"Hey, hey. Did you see what did this?" The girl nods. "Tell me everything you saw."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hi,” says Kurt to Blaine at the party.

Blaine smiles. “Hey. You came.”

“I couldn’t miss your 100 and whatever birthday.”

Blaine smiles. “So, you want to play some?” he asks looking at a nearby table with playing cards.

“Sure.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn stumbles into table where Sam is talking to a friend.

"Oh hey!" greets Sam.

"I slim---I'm slipped. I slipped," replies a very drunk Quinn.

"Hammered, huh?"

"Well...a very nice, but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe." She sees the fries on the table. "Are those curly fries?"

Sam turns to his friend. "Coffee for the drunk girl." The friend nods and leaves and Quinn sits down. "Bad night huh?"

"The baddest. Am I shallow?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like...the abyss deep."

"No offense, Q, but deep's really not your scene."

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!"

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool."

"Can I just go home okay?"

"I'll take you come on. You're okay." Sam picks her up. "Come on, Quinn."

Outside, Sam runs into Sheriff Fabray.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asks the Sheriff.

"Like you care," says Quinn drunkenly.

"She's drunk?"

"As a skunk."

"Are they serving you in there?"

"I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking," says Sam.

"I would appreciate that, Sam, thank you." She turns to Quinn. "You and I will discuss this later."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Can't wait." Her and Sam leave.

The Sheriff turns to the officers. "Don't let anybody else leave."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the bar, Tina walks up to Puck with drinks.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Lima?" she asks.

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins awards."

"Cut the shit."

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be very  _diabolical_ , now would it?"

The sheriff walks into the party with the girl. “Tell me who it is.”

The girl looks around and sees Puck and Tina at the bar. “Her, I could never forget her." She points at Tina.

“Okay.” Sheriff Fabray and her team swarm the bar and they inject vervain into Tina.

“What are you doing?” asks Puck as he saw the Sheriff and her team.

“Thank you for the vervain, but we’ve got it from here,” replies the Sheriff.

“Oh, my God,” says Blaine as he sees what’s happening.

“What is it?” asks Kurt.

Blaine starts to run after the police to find Tina being carried out.

Tina regains some of her strength and shoves off a few deputies and finally goes after the Sheriff when Puck drives a stake through her heart. Blaine and Kurt see the whole thing.

“Why?” asks Tina, her last word.

“It’s part of the plan.” And Tina falls to the ground. “You okay?” asks Puck to the Sheriff.

“Thank you. Get into the car, quickly.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam brings Quinn home and takes her to her room.

"You gonna be okay?" asks Sam as he puts her on the bed.

"No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?"

"Life can be a little rough."

"I just wish..."

"What?"

"Wish that life was...different."

"Yeah me too." He turns to leave.

"Please....don't leave me alone."

Sam hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Quinn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Blaine, Blaine!” shouts Kurt as he runs after Blaine.

“He killed her. He killed Cooper, he killed Tanner, he turned Rachel, and I have to kill him.”

“No, you can’t do that.”

“Why are you trying to save him, Kurt? He’s never gonna change!”

“I’m not trying to save him! I’m trying to save you!”

“Everywhere that I go, pain and death follow.”

“Not with me.”

“Yes, with you, don’t you see that? He’s already killed my chances with you.”

“No, he hasn’t, because I love you Blaine! So please just talk to me and let me be here for you.”

“No, you were right. So just stay away from me, please.” He leaves.

Kurt looks after Blaine with a sad look on his face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is having a drink inside when Blaine comes into the house.

"Told you I'd take care of it," says Puck.

Blaine runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Blaine pins Puck against a wall.

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail!" yells Puck.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself!" Blaine stabs him.

Puck looks down and sees the stake isn't in his heart. "You missed."

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done."

Blaine leaves as Puck falls to the ground and pulls out the stake.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is at home sleeping when she has the craziest dream. She's running through the woods and stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.

"It's coming," says Emily.

Mercedes wakes up in the woods near the old church.


	20. Times Gone By...

_Mercedes is sitting in Science class, REALLY struggling to stay awake._

_“Okay class today we’re going to learn about sun shadows. This is when you can measure the sun’s shadow on any given object…” the teacher’s voice is fading._

_She looks out the classroom and swears she sees Emily Jones walk through the hallway. So, to investigate further, she gets up from her desk and walks out of the classroom. At first Mercedes can’t find her, so she walks around the hallway calling out hello. Mercedes finally finds her and follows her out the school doors and into the woods._ _Mercedes looks at her surroundings and becomes very confused, but she continues to follow Emily._

_Emily suddenly turns around. “Please help me."_

_“Who are you?” asks a scared Mercedes._

_“I’m Emily. You know that, you found me.”_

_“Why do you look like me?”_

_“Kurt’s not the only one with family secrets.”_

_“What? Where am I?”_

_“This is where it started and this is where it has to end.”_

_“No, this isn’t real.” Mercedes tries run in every direction she can, but Emily just follows her._

_“Help me.”_

_Mercedes jolts out of her chair as she wakes up from her dream and everyone around her looks at her crazy. “What are looking at? Turn around.” Then Mercedes turns to see Emily and she screams._

Mercedes wakes up again in the woods, laying where Emily told her where it began and where it had to end.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Have you’ve even spoken to Mercedes?” asks Kurt to Quinn as they were walking toward the school’s entrance.

“No, because I’m mad at her and she needs to apologize to me first,” explains Quinn.

“Why are you so pissed at her anyway?”

“She’s a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back.”

“Alright, I tried; I’m officially out of it.”

“Good, your turn. Where’s Blaine? Have you talked to him?” asks Quinn as she and Kurt stop at his locker.

“He’s avoiding me.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated.” The bell rings for class. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Sam walks past Quinn. “Hey!” And he ignores her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walks in to his History class, hoping to see Blaine, but to no avail, he isn't there. But Mercedes arrives and keeps her head ducked down and Kurt notices. He mouths, “Are you okay?” to her, but she just shrugs off the question. Along with Mercedes, the class’ new History teacher arrived.

“Hello class, my name is William Schuester, your new American History teacher,” announces Will. “Now, I know that Schuester is a mouthful, so I’m giving you two options; Will or Mr. Shue.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Rise and shine! You’ll be late for school!” shouts Puck as he pulls the covers off Blaine.

“What are you doing?” questions Blaine as he gets out of bed.

“Peace offering. Alright, I’m sorry.”

“Get out of my room.”

“I got the town off our back and it was for the greater good, but I’m sorry. And to prove it, I’m not gonna feed on a human, for at least a…week. I’ll adopt a Blaine diet.”

“Look I realize killing your closest and oldest friend was beyond evil, yet somehow, it’s worthy of humor,” says Blaine mocking Puck.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Yes, Blaine, now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back I can go back to my routine of, ‘How can I destroy Blaine’s life this week?’” says Blaine in a sarcastic tone.

“And I can go back to sulking and Kurt longing.”

“And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Lima.”

“Yeah, I’m done with this game. ‘That’s just like you Puck, always has to have the last word’,” says Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“And then I ended up at the remains of the old church before I woke up back in the woods,” says Mercedes as she explains her dream to Kurt at lunch.

“And you always see your ancestor, Emily?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Two weeks ago, I’d say no, but now…?”

“I think I’m being haunted.”

“I don’t get it. Why Emily?”

“Grams said she was alive back in the Civil War days and the crystal was hers; the witches’ talisman.”

“And it all started when you found that necklace?”

“I think she’s using it to communicate with me.”

“Okay what does Grams say about it?”

“I can’t call her. She’s gonna tell me to embrace it. I don’t want to embrace it; I want it to stop.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, Mr. Schuester, I’m Finn Hudson. You wanted to see me?” asks Finn as he arrives in his classroom.

“Yes, I did Finn, have a seat,” says Will. “Do you know that your old teacher had a stupid file? I’m serious, he even typed out a label. It has all the quote/unquote 'stupid' students in here, but really, it’s a composition to you.” Will gets up to throw the folder away. “But don’t worry about it, I’m not him. Clean slate. Now, let’s talk about grades.”

“I know it’s been a rough couple of months, but I’ve been trying to turn them around,” explains Finn.

“Yeah, I saw that, but the problem is that we’re half way through a semester and you’re failing, that’s pretty bleak. You know this is part where you say to me, ‘What can I do to change that?’ Well I’m glad you asked; what do you feel about extra credit?”

“Yeah, yeah totally whatever.”

“Good, write me a paper then.”

“Okay, about what?”

“History, pick a topic and keep it local and no Wikipedia regurgitation. These old towns have a lot of rich history. So just get your hands dirty, make it sing and you’re back on track. Deal?”

“Yeah deal,” Finn says excitedly.

“That’s a cool ring.”

“Uh, thanks, it was my father’s; a little garish, but still a family heirloom.” Finn got a little confused since Mr. Schue was using big words. “You've got a week.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey,” says Sam as walks pass Quinn.

“Hey. Wait, what is that?” asks Quinn and she demands an explanation.

“What is what?” asks a confused Sam.

“The ‘hey’; that is twice, those are two ‘hey’s. Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?”

“What’s wrong with ‘hey’?”

“It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed. There was cuddling and you snuck about before dawn so you wouldn’t have to face me.” Sam looks very confused. “Which I must say, is a total lame guy move; which I did not appreciate. Now with the ‘hey’s? Seriously?” Sam wants to stop Quinn, but her mouth keeps moving. “I mean I may have been some insecure, pathetic mess after the party, but do not mistake that for me being a push over, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore.”

“I heard your mom come in that morning. I didn’t want to get you into trouble so I snuck out the window before she caught us.”

“You went out the window? Another lame guy move.”

“Your mom’s the Sheriff and as for the ‘hey’s, I’m pretty sure it’s what I’ve said to you since the first day of first grade.”

“Oh.”

“Trying to overthink a harmless situation? Lame girl move.” And Sam walks away leaving Quinn stunned.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walks out of the school to see Blaine sitting on top a table, waiting for him. Blaine half smiles to see if Kurt would go over to him.

“Hi,” says Blaine.

“You weren’t in class, I was worried.”

“Yeah I got your messages. Sorry I didn’t get back to you, but…what I need to say shouldn’t be over the phone.”

“A simple, ‘I killed my brother’ text would have sufficed.”

“I didn’t kill my brother, even though he deserves it. He has you to thank for that.”

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“I won’t be coming to school anymore. I need to back off and keep my distance. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Back off from school or from me?” Blaine doesn’t need to answer him, Kurt already knows. “Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s better this way.”

“Yup I got it,” Kurt snaps.

“You’re angry, that's good. It’ll be easier if you hate me.” Blaine walks away, leaving Kurt trying hold back his tears.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is walking to her car, minding her own business, until Puck appears in front of her and she nearly screams.

“Okay this is your last chance.”

“If you don’t leave me alone, I’ll scream,” says Mercedes as she was trying to get away from Puck.

“Don’t do that, let’s stay on point. Listen, I want  **my**  crystal.”

“ **You**  can’t have it.”

“Well, I can’t take it, but you can give it to me. Look, I’m trying to help you here, Sexy Mama.”

“I don’t want your help and don’t call me ‘Sexy Mama’.”

“You do want my help and you don’t even know it. You know why, Mama? Cause you’ve stumbled into something that you need to stumble out of.”

“Just leave me alone or I swear I’ll- “

“Oooh, no threats. Look, (a) you hurt me last time, (b) I wish you no harm; believe it or not, Mama, I want to protect you,” says Puck as he touches the side of her face. “Let me help you get Emily off your back.”

Mercedes gasps sofly. “How do you know about her?”

“I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do. And you look exactly like her,” whispers Puck in Mercedes' ear. “And know what she’s using it for, to creep inside of you.” Puck touches her heart. “Your heart is beating fast. Am I making you feel something? Are you drawn to me?”

“N-n-no,” Mercy answers shakily.

“You know, Emily and I had some fun times. Maybe you and I can have history repeat itself. And I know you’re scared, as you should be. I’m only trying to help you here, Mama. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal’s a deal, and make sure you say 'from her lover'.”

“But how can you know Emily?” asks Mercedes. Puck ignores her and opens Mercedes' car door and closes it behind her after she shakily gets in.


	21. ...Echoing

“He’s bad news Kurt; you need to stay away from him. He really scared me,” says Mercedes as she’s driving her and Kurt home from school.

“ **You**  need to stay away from Puck, as far away as possible,” Kurt replies.

“I’m trying, he just keeps showing up.”

“I don’t want you to be alone. You’re sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it.”

Mercedes starts looking at her necklace and makes a rational decision. She pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car.

“Mercy? Where are you going?”

Mercedes ignores him and goes to throw her necklace into fields, hoping to part with it forever.

“Are you okay?”

“Now I am. All my problems started because of that damn necklace. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that sooner.”

“And what is your Grams gonna say?”

“Grams isn’t the one being haunted by a 150-year-old ghost, is she?”

“Okay then.”

Mercedes and Kurt go back to the car and finish driving home.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I like a man who can dine alone, quiet strength,” says Emma as she is talking to Finn at Breadstix while watching Will.

“I thought you were in that whole Logan depression thing?” asks a confused Finn.

“Oh, I’ve sworn off men forever, doesn’t mean I can’t observe them from a safe distance.”

“Well I can introduce you,” says Finn.

Emma shakes her head no and then starts to clean her side of the table with a wet wipe she pulls out of her purse.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey, thanks for coming; I wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important,” says Kurt as he opens the door for Blaine and Kurt closes to door behind him as he walks outside after Blaine. “He threatened her Blaine.”

“What would Puck want with Mercy?”

“She has a necklace, Quinn got it from Puck and she gave it to Mercy and Puck wants it back. He’s tormenting her.”

“Over a necklace.”

“This necklace, it's not just any necklace it has to do with her heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors; an ancestor who lived here during the Civil War; when you and Puck lived here.”

Blaine sighs. “Her name was Emily, she was Kristian’s handmaid and a witch, but she was also Kristian’s best friend.” Kurt looks at him confused. “I know, but with Kristian, people accepted it.”

“You know about Mercy?”

“The first night you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection. Mainly, because they look so much alike.”

“And now Puck knows and for some reason he wants that necklace.”

“What does it look like?”

“It’s an antique iron setting with…”

“…with an amber crystal. It belonged to Kristian; Emily gave it to him, which means that…”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. Let me talk to Puck.”

“Will he tell you?”

“I’ll get it out of him.”

“And I’m pretty sure he said something else to shake her up.”

“Which is?”

“Mercy didn’t explain everything, but it sounded like Puck knew Emily as more than just a maid and he asked her if they could ‘repeat history’?”

Blaine sighs again. “That part is true; even though we both had a relationship with Kristian, but Puck had one with Emily. I saw them together one night. I never told Kristian, but I have a feeling he knew.”

“Oh, my god, so he has a direct link to Emily.”

“Not exactly, Emily took it hard when he broke up with her and chose Kristian, but Kristian never got back at Emily for being with Puck. They were still best friends.”

“It’s weird to know that Mercy’s ancestors knew you guys.”

“Look, I know that what Puck said to Mercy is horrible, but I’m gonna get the truth out of him.” Blaine turns to leave, but turns back around when he hears Kurt’s voice again.

“Be careful Blaine.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill him.” And for the first time in a week, they smile at each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, Blaine, I’ve been thinking and we should start over and give the brother thing another chance. We used to do it oh so well once upon a time,” says Blaine as he talks to and mimics Puck when he finds him at the Lima Bean.

“I don’t Puck, I can’t trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody and you’re so mean…and you’re really hard to imitate and then I have to go into that lesser place,” says Puck giving up on their little game.

“Can I get a coffee please?” Blaine asks the barista. “So, what’s with the Irish coffee?”

“I’m on edge, crash diet, you know? Trying to keep a low profile.”

“You can always leave and find a town and be your own personal gas and sip.”

“Thanks, but I’ll manage. You know you don’t have to keep an eye on me.”

“I’m not here to keep an eye on you.”

“So why are you here?”

“Why not?” Blaine grabs the coffee Puck was drinking and takes a sip.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn goes over to Kurt’s house and brings take-out with her. Things are awkward since Quinn and Mercedes are mad at each other. Now Kurt has to play Good cop, Bad cop.

“I’m sorry. There I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace keep it, it’s yours,” says Quinn.

“Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?” asks Mercedes.

“You threw it away?!”

“I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares.”

“And you couldn’t just have given back to me?”

“Why so you could give it back to Puck?” interjects Kurt with a smirk on his face.

“Screw Puck. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?” asks Quinn she walked over to Mercedes' bag. “So, Kurt, how long do you think this fight with Blaine is gonna last? Is it a permanent thing?”

“I don’t know Quinn,” replies Kurt in a bored tone.

“Why are you such a little liar Mercy?” 

“What?” asks a confused Mercedes.

Quinn holds up the necklace Mercedes thought she threw into the fields.

A little while later, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn are in the kitchen separating the food that Quinn brought over.

“I’m not lying to you Quinn, I swear,” reasons Mercedes.

“It’s true! I watched her throw it into a field,” says Kurt defending Mercedes.

“Then explain why it’s here now,” says Quinn, who wants an explanation.

“Emily,” Mercedes whispers.

“Who is Emily?” asks Quinn.

“The ghost,” answers Mercedes.

“Oh, the ghost has a name now?” asks Quinn a sarcastic tone.

“Quinn, please,” says Kurt in an annoyed voice.

“Why she won’t leave me alone?” asks Mercedes.

“What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time,” says an irritated Quinn.

“That’s not true,” Kurt says.

“Yes, it is,” Mercedes replies truthfully. “I can’t talk to you, you won’t listen.”

“That’s not true!” yells Quinn.

“Look, I’m a witch,” Mercedes admits to Quinn.

“And don’t we all know it,” says Quinn in her bitch voice.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. I’m trying to tell you something and you don’t even hear it,” says Mercedes, trying to defend herself against Quinn. Mercedes gets fed up and tired having to defend herself so she leaves the kitchen to be by herself.

“I listen; when do I not listen?” Quinn asks Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Lucky shot,” says Puck as he and Blaine are playing darts.

“Well it’s carefully honed skill from many decades,” Blaine brags.

“You’re beating me.”

“Well yeah. It’s because I’m better than you.”

“I’m on to you. I mean reverse psychology is a little transparent, but I admire the effort.”

“You prefer the brooding forehead?”

“Seriously, what game do you think you’re playing?”

“That’s a funny question considering I have been asking you since you stepped back into this town. It’s frustrating, isn’t it?”

“Touché.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Mercy?” asks Quinn when she finds Mercedes in the living room. “Look it’s just not me. I don’t believe in the superstition of it all. But if you are then, okay I’m in; that’s all it takes for me to jump on board, because I miss my best friend.” Quinn sits down beside Mercedes. “Look, I didn’t know how real this was for you, but I’m listening now." She gives Mercedes the necklace back. “Okay?”

“Okay,” replies Mercedes.

Quinn leans over to hug Mercedes. “Kurt, you can come in now, we’re done.”

Kurt walks into the living room to see the tension absolved.

“Okay, now there is too much drama in this room. What are going to do now? Oh! I have an idea! Why don’t we have a séance?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” says Mercedes.

“Come on! We can talk to the spirits. This Emily chick has a lot of explaining to do,” says Quinn.

The friends go up to Kurt's room and light candles in a circle, turn off the lights and sit around the cadles holding hands.

“Why are we doing this?” asks Mercedes in an annoyed voice.

“I don’t know,” Kurt replies.

“Shh! Be quiet and concentrate,” says Quinn. “Ready? Okay, now close your eyes and take a deep breath. Mercy, call to her.”

“Emily, are you there?” asks Mercedes in an annoyed voice.

“Really? ‘Emily, you there?’ That’s all you got?” asks Quinn.

“Okay, fine." She takes a deep breath. "Emily? I call on you. I know you have a message. I’m here to listen,” says Mercedes seriously.

Just then, a whoosh of wind came in through the window and made the fire of the candles stand on end.

“Did that just happen?” asks Kurt in a scared voice.

“Yeah it just happened,” replies Quinn. “Ask her to show you a sign.”

Mercedes shakes her head no.

“Emily, if you are among us, show us a sign,” sayas Quinn.

“See? It’s not working,” says Mercedes.

But then Kurt’s bedroom window flies open and another gust of wind blows thru.

“Okay! I'm done!" She throws her necklace off. Then the candles go out. “Get the light on!”

“Oh, my god,” says a frightened Kurt as he turns on his bedroom lights.

“Guys, the necklace is gone,” says a scared Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine brings Puck to the football field, and decides to play a little football with his brother.

“What are we doin' here?” asks Puck.

“Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try,” replies Blaine as he throws the ball.

“Don’t forget who taught you how to play this game.” They start to play, and each of them run around with vampire speed until Blaine tackles Puck. Puck groans. “That hurt.”

“Downside of my diet--getting hit actually hurts a little bit.”

“I’m impressed Blaine. Fun with coffee, sentimental with football, and now? Starry night. What do you want, Blaine?”

Blaine sighs. “It wasn’t real, Puck. Our love for Kristian. He compelled us. We didn’t have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what he did to us.”

Puck pulls himself off the ground. “Oh, no, Blaine. We are not takin’ that on tonight.” He starts to walk away.

“What do you want with Kristian's crystal?”

Puck stops on his tracks. “How do you know about that?”

“Come on. You knew Kurt would tell me.”

“How do you know it was Kristian's? Emily gave it to him on his last night. I was with them, and you weren’t.”

“Speaking of Emily, now that was real love. Even if it was to get back at Kristian.” Puck looks at him wide-eyed. “You think I didn’t know? Of course, I knew. It was easy to see every time you were in a room together.”

“I’ll admit that I did have feelings for her. But every time I saw Kristian, I knew I loved him more.”

“That’s what I’m saying Puck! He compelled us into loving him. You loved Emily.”

“I’m done talking about this.” Puck starts to walk away.

“What do you want with Kristian's crystal?!”

Puck turns around. “He didn’t tell you?”

“We had other things on our mind.”

Puck vamp speeds over to Blaine and gets in his face. “I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it.”

Blaine smirks. “I’ve heard that before.”

“I have a bigger surprise, Eggs Benedict.” He backs away slowly. “I’m gonna bring him back.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Okay, fun is over Quinn; you’ve made a point now give it back,” says Kurt, still freaked out.

“What? I didn’t take it,” defends Quinn.

A shadow moves outside of Kurt’s room and Kurt catches a glimpse of it.

“What? What happened?” asks Quinn.

“I don’t know. Finn?” asks Kurt, making sure Emma or Finn weren’t inside the house.

Mercedes turns to look behind herself and sees the crystal. “Um, guys?” Mercedes sneakily walks into Kurt’s bathroom and picks up the crystal. Suddenly, the doors close and lock Mercedes inside. ‘AAAAHHHHH!”

"MERCY!" Kurt and Quinn both yell as they try to open the door.

"HELP ME!" Mercedes yells.

The lights start flickering on and off and Kurt goes into the hallway to try and open the other door to his bathroom. He gives in and goes back to Quinn and then, silence. Kurt and Quinn open the door and see Mercedes standing there with her head in her hands.

“Mercy? Are you okay?” asks Kurt.

Mercedes picks up her head and looks at Kurt and Quinn. “I’m fine.”

“Mercy! You scared the hell out of me!” yells Quinn.

“Mercy, are you okay?” asks Kurt again.

“Yes, I’m fine,” replies Mercedes, but Emily’s figure is in the mirror.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“How can you bring Kristian back?” asks Blaine as he and Puck were walking away from the field.

“Before Kristian and the others were killed in the church, do you remember what it was like in this town?”

“Remember the fear and the hysteria?”

“The townspeople killed the vampires one by one and then they came for Kristian and I went straight to Emily. I said I’ll do anything, name your price, just protect him. She did.”

“How?”

“She did some kind of spell with the crystal. While we thought Kristian was burning, he wasn’t.”

“But I saw him go inside.”

“There is a tomb underneath the church and the spell sealed Kristian in that tomb, protecting him.”

“Are you telling me that Kristian was alive?”

“Well, if that’s what you want to call it. He’s been in a mythical holding cell for the last century in a half and you're the expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think he’s doing Blaine? Did you know that witches could use celestial events to draw power into their magic? Me neither. And to get that power, Emily used the comet that was over head that night and for that crystal to work again…”

“…that comet has to be in the sky.”

“Downside, long time in-between comets and a couple of hiccups with the crystal and the comet passed and I had the crystal, then Quinn, then Mercy and now…”

“Why would Emily do this for you? After what you did to her?”

“Because she knew they were gonna come for her too. And even though I did what I did, she was still Kristian’s best friend. Emily wasn’t gonna let Kristian die. And I also promised her that I would keep her lineage alive.”

“I remember, you promised while we were running from the townspeople.”

“Yeah and it’s the only thing keeping me from slashing Mercy’s throat for that crystal.”

“Is there any possibility that one of those kids were yours?”

“No, every time we fooled around, I got out before anything happened.”

“Are you sure? Why else would she choose you to keep them alive?”

“Emily wasn’t pregnant. She couldn’t have been.”

“But I remember one day, after the tragedy, she was throwing up and she said she was fine, but I heard something moving inside her.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I can’t believe I fell for that,” says Quinn.

Kurt looks at Quinn with a shocked look on his face.

“I must go,” says Emily in Mercedes’ body.

“If she’s leaving, I’m leaving,” says Quinn.

“Wait, you guys can’t go,” says Kurt as Emily and Quinn are walking down the stairs.

“Thank you for having me, I’ll take it from here,” says Emily.

“Where are you going?” asks a worried Kurt.

“Back to where it all began,” replies Emily.

“Mercy? Mercy!” yells Kurt. Emily continues walking down the stairs. “Oh, my god. Emily!”

Emily stops suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and turns around. “I won't let them have it. It must be destroyed.” And she runs out of the house, closes the door and locks in Quinn and Kurt.

 “What’s going on?” asks an anxious Quinn.

“I don’t know! The door won’t open!” replies Kurt.

He and Quinn try to open the door; it finally gave way when Finn opens it.

“What the hell?” asks Finn, confused as to why Kurt and Quinn were screaming by the doorway.

“I’m out of here,” says Quinn and she walks out the door.

After pacing and trying to gather his thoughts, Kurt grabs his cell phone from the table and calls the only person he knew could help him.

“What’s wrong?” asks Blaine on the other end of the line.

“It’s Mercy. Something’s wrong.”

“What happened?”

“Emily is possessing her. She said something.”

“What did she say?”

“She said, ‘I won’t let him have it. It must be destroyed'. And then she just left.”

“Where do you think she went?”

“I don’t know. Wait, she said something about going back to the beginning. I think she’s going to Fell’s church. That’s where she took Mercy in her dreams. We have to help her Blaine.”

“Okay, alright, just stay there. I’m gonna go find her.” Blaine hangs up the phone and sees that Puck isn’t there, because he listened to the entire conversation.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hello, Emily. You look different,” says Puck as he sees Emily walking toward the Fell church.

“I won’t let you do it,” says Emily.

“We had a deal.”

“Things are different now. I have to protect my family.”

“Don’t you mean  **our**  family?”

“No,  **my**  family.”

“What about the baby?”

“I took care of it. There is no trace of your DNA in my bloodline.”

“But I protected your children.”

“I know, but I’m sorry.”

“You’re about to be a lot more than that.” Puck charges at Emily and Emily uses her power to throw a tree branch into Puck’s intestine to impale him against a tree.

Blaine comes running when he sees Puck held up against the tree and pulls the branch out of Puck to get him down.

“Blaine,” says Emily as she’s drawing something into the ground.

“Hello, Emily,” says Blaine as he first notices her.

“These people don’t deserve this. They shouldn’t know such evil.”

“What do you mean evil?”

“Emily, I swear to god I’ll make you regret this,” says Puck as he’s trying to get up.

“I won’t let you unleash them into this world,” says Emily.

“Them? Emily, tell me what you did,” says Blaine.

“To save him, I had to save them.”

“You saved everyone in the church?”

“With one comes all.”

“I don’t care about them, I just want Kristian,” says Puck, finally getting up from the ground.

“This isn’t about love, is it? This is about revenge,” Blaine says to Puck.

“Don’t tell me it’s not mutual.”

“Puck, you can’t do this!”

“Why not?! They killed 27 people. They deserve what they get.”

“27 vampires Puck, vampires. You can’t just bring them back.”

“This town deserves this.”

“You can't blame something on innocent people that happened 145 years ago.”

“There is nothing innocent about these people and don’t think for a second it won’t happen again.”

“Things are different now,” says Emily.

“Please don’t do this,” pleads Puck.

“I can’t free them. I won’t.”

“Please, think about what we shared. We loved each other at one point.”

“That was lust, not love. Encendia!” yells Emily and fire springs up around her and sets fire to outline the star she drew.

“NO!” yells Puck.

“Mercy!" yells Kurt as he runs to try to get Mercedes, but Blaine catches him.

Emily grabs the necklace, rips it off her neck, and throws it up into the air. The necklace bursts into fireworks and everything stops.

Puck’s anger is way past boiling and he runs to Mercedes and bites her neck.

“AAAHHH!” screams Mercedes.

Blaine runs to Puck and pulls him off Mercedes.

She falls to the ground and bleeding profusely from her neck.

“She’s alive, but barely. I can save her.” He bites his wrist and stuffs it into Mercedes’ mouth. She starts choking, but Blaine won’t get off her until she’s fine.

“Her neck, it’s healing,” says Kurt as he sees Mercedes’ neck heal like magic.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

After everything has calmed down, Kurt is watching over Mercedes and Puck and is talking to Blaine.

“Kristian never compelled me, I knew what was happening. It was real for me. I’ll leave now,” says Puck, as he’s holding back tears, to Blaine.

“I don’t understand, Kurt, what happened to me back there. He attacked me and his face was like…” says Mercedes, still reeling from what happened.

“How do you feel? Are you okay?” asks a concerned Kurt.

“I’m fine, it’s just-” Mercedes stops suddenly when she sees Blaine coming towards them.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” assures Blaine.

“What’s going on Kurt?” asks Mercedes.

“I’ll explain everything, but let’s just get out of here,” promises Kurt. “Mercy, trust me, he’s not gonna hurt you. Now, let’s go. Come on.” Kurt puts Mercedes in the car and goes over to Blaine. “Is she in danger?”

“No. She would have to die with it in her system, but just watch out for her tonight.”

“I’m gonna tell her the truth.”

“You sure?”

“I have to Blaine. She’s my best friend. I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to confide to.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“You saved her life. I’m sorry that I said couldn’t be with you, but I can. You don’t have to push me away. I can do this. I love you.”

“I can’t. I must leave, Kurt. Too many people have died, too much has happened.”

“What? No. I want this, I want you.”

“No, coming home was a mistake, being a part of your life was a mistake.” Blaine starts to walk away.

Kurt grabs Blaine by the arm. “Please don’t go Blaine,” he says trying to hold back tears. “You don’t have to. This is your home, just please don’t go.”

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt one last time. “Goodbye, Kurt.”

“Blaine, no! Please come back! PLEASE!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_Dear Diary,_ _is everything lost in love?_ ~ _Kurt_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The doorbell rings and Emma goes to answer it only to see Logan Fell on the other side.

“Hello, Emma. Aren’t you gonna invite me in?”


	22. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves guys, 'cause this is a long one...language and death will ensue.
> 
> Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

“Why are you here, Logan?” asks Emma while she’s talking to Logan Fell at the front door.

“I missed you. I was out of town and I wanted to come back,” replies Logan smugly.

“I understand that. I read your strangely vague email.”

“You got an email?”

“Are you telling me that you didn’t send that email?”

“I can explain. Just invite me in and I’ll explain everything.”

“I’m not gonna invite you in.”

“Come on, Emma.”

“The answer’s no.”

“I know you, you were always so careful about things. Always had to have your shoes lined up and when you used to set the dinner table, it was always meticulous.”

“You made fun of that I have OCD. Clever strategy." She closes the door in his face.

Logan gives up for the time being and needs to satisfy a hunger that has taken over his body. Unfortunately, a woman comes running by and after a little small talk, he kills her, dead.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“ _I live in fear that consumes me. In the early evening, the sun begins to fade and the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death_ ,” recites Finn as he reads his great-grandfather’s journal. Finn gets inspired by the journal and starts drawing, something he gave up when his parents died. Kurt then catches Finn in his room and a smile appears on his face as he looks at the sight.

“Finn has his sketch pad out,” says Kurt as walks downstairs to the kitchen and tells Emma.

“Really?” questions Emma.

“But don’t say anything. As soon as we encourage it, we’ll lose it forever.”

“Don’t forget, you learned all that psychology stuff from me.”

“I could never forget Emma,” says Kurt as he checks his phone for any messages from Blaine.

“And you and Blaine?”

“He knows how I feel about him. I know where he stands, he knows where I stand, and there’s nothing I can do about it. He’s leaving.”

“Where’s he going?”

“I stopped asking questions to the answers I know I’m not gonna get.”

“Yours leaves mine returns.”

“Logan? Logan’s here?”

“He’s back, but I didn’t let him pass the front door.”

“I hope you slammed it in his face.”

“More or less.”

“Three strike rule, Emma. You are not even allowed to watch the news.”

“Exactly, no more Logan Scumfell.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, do you have any idea where you’ll go?” asks Blaine as he packs up his belongings in his room.

“I don’t know, London, maybe. Tea and friends,” replies Puck.

“You don’t have any friends Puck.”

“You are right Blaine, I only have you. Where are we going?”

“ **We**  are not going anywhere. I’m gonna live my life as far away from you as possible.”

“But, we’re a team. We could travel the world together.” Puck gasps sarcastically. “We could try-out for the Amazing Race.”

“Mmm. That’s funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in the same country, let alone the same continent.”

The doorbell rings and Blaine leaves to go get it. He opens the door and it happens to be Sheriff Fabray looking for Puck.

“Sheriff, what a surprise!” says Puck as he appears right next to Blaine.

“Sorry to bother you but we need to talk,” replies the Sheriff.

Puck closes the door behind her and leads her into the living room.“Come in. I hope you understand the secrecy. Blaine doesn’t know about this yet I would like to keep it that way.”

“Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this.”

“So, what do you need?”

“There’s been another attack, a female victim. Throat torn out, completely drained of blood. She fits the criteria.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. I thought I solved that problem when I staked the Asian one.”

“She must’ve turned someone or multiple someone’s, I don’t know.” All the while, Blaine has been listening in on the conversation. “The story for the town is another animal attack, but I’m not sure how long we can keep up this story. The council’s in an uproar, I thought we were passed this.”

“So, what can we do?”

“You’re the only one who’s taken on a vampire; we were hoping you could tell us.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“And the ballet dancer was a krumper and did the salsa,” says Sam to Quinn as they were talking about the night they spent together.

“No, I was awake for that part,” replies Quinn.

“Well, I don’t know when you fell asleep. Um, did you see the part where Celine Dion talks about cancer?”

Quinn gasps. “That always make me cry.”

“Yeah and the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn’t take it so I turned it off.”

“Hey, I sat through Family Guy, so you owe me.”

“Did I miss something?” asks Kurt to Mercedes as he sees Quinn and Sam talking.

“They’ve been hanging out,” answers Mercedes.

“It’s kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Puck.”

“Yeah, how are doing with all that?”

“I’m still freaked out. Puck attacked me; I could be dead right now. But I’m also grateful to Blaine, he saved my life. Have you seen him?”

“Not since he told me that he was leaving. For all I know, he’s already gone.”

“He wouldn’t leave without saying good bye.”

“Yes, he would. He thinks he’s protecting me, clean break and all that.”

“So, what are you gonna do?”

“What else can I do? I already begged him not to go. If I ask again I’m being selfish.”

"Well maybe it’s for the best.”

“What? Why?”

“What kind of future could you two have together, even if he stayed? Kurt, ever since I've known you, you’ve wanted a family; get married and have children. He stays young and you would be getting older by the second.”

“I know what you’re saying Mercy, but I still love him.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Thanks for your help,” says the Sheriff as she left the boarding house.

“Thank you for coming by,” replies Puck.

As soon as the door closes, Blaine confronts Puck. “What the hell is wrong with you? You killed someone?”

“Get off me dwarf. A) Don’t touch me and 2) you still think I’m actually dumb enough?”

“I think you’re more than dumb enough. You’ve killed most of the people in this town.”

“Don’t mess with me Blaine, you know I can still hurt you.”

“You can’t do anything to hurt me anymore, I broke up with Kurt. And you can’t touch him, he knows we’re leaving.”

“No, **you** told him  **you're** leaving; neither you nor I have said anything about me leaving.”

“You wouldn’t dare to touch him.”

“You know I would. I know he’s nothing like Kristian, but I still like him despite what you say. Changing the subject, there’s another vampire in town.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Evidently not.”

“Then, who could it be?”

“What do we care? We’re leaving now, right?”

“I can’t leave now, I have to protect Kurt, you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?”

“Let the adults handle this Baby Bro.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt finishes talking to his friend and sees someone he hasn’t talked to or seen in a week. He’s shocked to say the least.

“Hi. We need to talk,” says Blaine.

Kurt doesn’t trust himself to answer so he just nods his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, what’s going on between you and Quinn?” asks Artie as he watches Sam shoot hoops.

“Nothing’s going on. We hung out like twice,” replies Sam.

“That ‘we’ means a relationship my friend.”

“There is no ‘we’ we hung out and we left it that. I’m not sure she even wants to date me.”

“Whatever you say bro.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“And you have no idea who this could be?” asks Kurt as he and Blaine are sitting on the bleachers.

“No, none. But it must be someone new, because if they’re leaving a body like that, they’re either sloppy or sending a message,” answers Blaine.

“And you’re sure it’s not Puck?”

“I haven’t been sure of Puck since 1864. He’s been trying to keep a low-profile lately and it wouldn’t make any sense.”

“So, what are you gonna do?”

“Puck’s tracking them right now. Look, I promised you the truth and I want you to be careful.”

“When I saw you, I thought you were coming to say goodbye.”

“Not yet.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn 's sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook when Emma walks in.

"Hey, what do you think?"

She pauses and looking at the sketch. "It's a little creepy."

"I found this old journal in Burt's stuff, Jonathan Hummel from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and..."

Emma sits down on the back of the couch. "Yeah, he was a writer...short stories, horror stuff."

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just crazy."

Emma gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf. "Well, he was a Hummel, so probably."

Finn smiles and Emma hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck goes to an old warehouse to try to find the vampire who has been terrorizing the town again. To his surprise, he sees Logan Fell with wooden bullets and Logan shoots him right in the chest.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky," says Logan. He circles around Puck, holding out the gun.

"You don’t wanna do this, trust me," groans Puck.

Logan shoots Pucl in the shoulder and Puck screams in pain. "That’s what you get."

"For what asshole?"

Logan crouches down in front of Puck. "You made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn’t turn you." Puck pries a bullet out from his chest.

Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it. "See I know what you and your brother are. I’ve been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

Puck pries another bullet out. "Me first. Who turned you?"

Logan crouches down again, his face close to Puck's. "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That’s it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me.

"It happens."  He pries a bullet out of his leg. "Fuck."

"You bit me."

Puck examines the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg. "Damn it."

"It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn’t do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Puck groans and falls back onto the ground."

"Who?"

"That’s what I wanna know."

"Dude, it’s not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It’s been a 'learn as you go' process. You know, one minute, I’m a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can’t get into my house, because my foot won’t go through the fucking door."

Puck sits up and pries another bullet out. "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"Ah," he chuckles softly, "that sucks."

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

"It could be worse."

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can’t stop killing people. I keep killing," He laughs maniacally, "and I like it. I’m conflicted."

"Welcome to the club."

Logan stands up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I’ve been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." He points to the bodies with his gun.

Puck looks over. "Jesus Christ."

"They're just piling up!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, what do we know?” asks Mayor Abrams as he talked to the Sheriff about the vampire situation at the school’s job fair.

“Nothing to report yet. My reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive then by all means.” The Sheriff, just then, catches a whiff of the Mayor’s breath. “Just so you know your mouth smells like puke.” The Mayor shrugs it off. “Anyway, I have extra precautions coming soon. You know, the safest place for us right now is crowded area. It's nice to know where my kid is right now."

“What are you doing here?” asks Artie as he sees Finn flipping through an art portfolio.

“I could ask you the same question. Art usually applied to the cultured and the cultured applies to…well…not you,” says Finn.

“Got to hell,” replies Artie and he rolls away. Finn then sees what Artie was looking at, a picture he drew himself.

“Still want to be an astronaut?” asks Kurt to Sam as he comes up next to him.

“I can’t believe you remember that,” says a shocked Sam.

“I remember that horrible tin foil hat that clashed with your outfit.”

“Hey, I was 8.”

“That’s no excuse, I mean, have you met me?” He giggles _._  “How are you doing?”

“I’ve had it easier. You? I mean, I heard something’s…”

Quinn sees Kurt and Sam and starts to get jealous and leaves.

“So, it’s true you and Blaine…?”

“Yeah, it is. Well, what about you Sam Evans. I heard about Quinn.”

“Oh, man not you too.” Kurt gives him a “bitch please” look. “Look, we’re just friends. It’s not a big deal.”

“No?”

“No.”

They turn and see Blaine standing near them.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck and Logan are still at the warehouse.

“Why am I so overly emotional? I just want to be with Emma and bite her neck and stuff,” questions Logan as he's going crazy with bloodlust.

“Well, you probably love her and I know the feeling,” replies Puck. “Anything you felt before has been magnetized; you need to learn how to control that.”

“What about walking in the sun? How do you do that? By the way, it’s pretty cool; it doesn’t say anything about this in the journals.”

“Journals?”

“Yeah, every founding member family has a journal that their ancestors wrote in. But, you must tell me, how do you walk around in the sun?”

“Who turned you?”

“How do you walk in the sun?”

“Who turned you?”

“You know, I’ve been really nice so far, but I will kill you.”

“And you’ll never know. Answer my question.”

“Answer mine first. I have things to do, people to kill; maybe I should get a head start.” Logan shoots Puck a couple of times.

Puck groans and falls to the floor while Logan leaves the warehouse.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I’m guessing you’re not here to plan the path for your future. You’re looking out for me,” says Kurt.

“I hope that’s okay,” says Blaine.

Kurt turns away from him and Blaine follows. Kurt starts to look around the fair.

“You know, I wanted to be a doctor, before everything happened,” mentions Blaine.

“What kind?”

“A pediatrician. I love kids.”

“So, you didn’t like it enough to stick to it?”

“No, I loved it all; I just had to leave it all behind before anybody noticed I wasn’t getting any older.”

“How long before that would happen?” Kurt asks cynically.

“A few years usually, sometimes shorter.”

“And you always left?”

“I didn’t have a choice. So, how about you, what are your plans for the future?”

“I don’t want to talk about my future,” Kurt says in a pissed off voice. “Everything you’re saying is making it perfectly clear that you are not in it.”

“Kurt, I want to be in your life.”

“I get it. I heard you the first time, and second, and third and so on. And I appreciate you looking out for me, but if you’re gonna leave then just go.”

“Hide me,” says Emma as she came up to Kurt.

“What’s going on?” asks Kurt.

“Scumfell has landed.”

“Logan’s here?”

“Wait, Logan’s here?” asks Blaine. He sees Logan goes after him.

“Blaine? Where are you going?” asks Kurt.

Blaine ignores him and goes out into the hall. Blaine sees him and Logan waves back at him, looking like a jackass.

Kurt walks out into the hallway to talk to Blaine. “Blaine, what’s going on?”

Logan approaches the pair as well as Emma, who comes out of the classroom after Kurt. “Emma, are you avoiding me?”

“It’s a form of self-defense,” answers Emma.

“Kurt, why don’t you and Emma go somewhere else?” offers Blaine. He whispers in Kurt’s ear, “He’s not safe.”

“Let’s go,” says Kurt as he pulls Emma away.

“What are you doing here?” asks Blaine to Logan.

“Your brother asked me the same thing. Let’s just get passed all that ‘who turned me’ stuff and get the answer that I want. How do I turn into a day-walker?”

“Puck and I are they only ones that I know of.”

“You guys are very secretive on the ‘how’, which tells me that there is a way.”

“You want to know how you can walk around in the sun.”

“I do.”

“You can’t.” Blaine walks away and left it that, scaring the shit out of Logan.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“When Logan came to the house, what did he say?” asks Kurt.

“Flattery and I tried to let it go one ear and out the other as best as I could,” responds Emma.

“I’m serious Emma, how did he act?”

“He was the usual Logan, always trying to sell you on something. He kept trying to convince me to let him in.”

Kurt looks at Emma wide eyed.

“What?”

“Emma, do not talk to him again, under any circumstances. I’m serious Emma, like, ever.”

“Hey Kurt,” says Will as he came up to them.

“Hey, Mr. Shue.”

“Who’s this?” asks Will.

“This is my Aunt Emma, she’s our legal guardian after my parents passed. And she's the guidance counselor at school. I'm sure you've seen her around.”

“I’m sorry to hear to hear about your parents Kurt. But it’s nice to finally meet you Emma,” says Will as he shakes Emma’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s nice meet you too,” says Emma.

Both her and Will are staring into each other’s eyes and Kurt get a knowing smirk on his face.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” says Kurt as he leaves them alone.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Logan Fell is a vampire and when I see him again, I’m gonna tear him limb from limb,” says Puck when he calls Blaine about what happened.

Kurt exits the school and looks around for Blaine. 

Blaine sees him, but doesn't acknowledge him. “What happened? Are you okay?” asks a concerned Blaine.

Kurt spots Blaine leaning against the railing outside the school.

“No, I’m not okay. The dude shot me twice in the fucking chest with wooden bullets. He’s lucky I was weak, otherwise I would’ve ripped fucking his head off. Now I’m vengeful. We have to find him.”

“There’s no need, he’s here at school.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why the hell is he there?”

“He’s working the crowd.”

“Well then I’ll be right there,” says Puck as he hangs up the phone.

“So, anything you’d like to share?” says Kurt as he walks up to Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Here’s my future,” says Quinn as she shows her mom what she wants to do with her life.

“Broadcast journalism?” questions the Sheriff.

“Yes.” There's a pregnant pause. And Sheriff looks at her with a non-impressed look on her face. “What?”

“You don’t even read the paper, how can you even report it?” asks Sheriff and Quinn storms off, mad her mom.

“Sheriff,” says Logan.

“Logan,” replies a scared Sheriff. She started to pull out her gun, but realizes where she was.

“What are you gonna do? Stake me in front of all these people? Bury me alive? What would the email say this time?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Logan gets in the Sheriff’s face. “You bitch! I died for you and for this town. You’ve known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt, like I didn’t even matter.”

“You knew what you were getting into.”

“I was one of you.”

“And now, you’re one of them.”

“Watch your back Sheriff,” says Logan and he walks away, terrifying her.

“Get a back-up team here. No excuses!” yells the Sheriff into her radio.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Mercy, where are you? I’m ready to go,” says Quinn as she leaves another message on Mercedes’ phone.

“Hey Quinn, get in,” says Logan as he sees Quinn stranded on the sidewalk.

She gasps sarcastically. “Logan Fell! Is that you?”

“Don’t make fun of me Quinn, I used to babysit you. Just get in the car, I’ll take you home.”

Sam watches them from afar.

“Are you, like, stalking me?”

“Just get in the car! I’ll explain everything later.”

Quinn hesitantly gets into the car.

Sam walks away when he sees Quinn get into the car. 

Quinn tries to ask one more question, but Logan smashes her head against the car window, leaving a trail of blood.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt are walking down the hallway and Sam's walking in the opposite direction.

“Hey Sammy, have you seen Quinn?” asks a worried Kurt with Blaine behind him.

“Yeah, she got a ride home from Logan Fell,” replies Sam sadly and he walks away.

“Stay here,” says Blaine.

Kurt is left pondering all the awful things Logan could be doing to Quinn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Where are you?” asks Sheriff on the phone with Logan.

“Your daughter has expressed an interest in Journalism. It’s good to foster young minds.”

The Sheriff sighs. “What do you want?”

“The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire,” says Logan. As he stops the car at a stop sign, Puck catches him and drags him out of the car to shoot him in the chest with many wooden bullets.

“Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?” asks Puck. “Get her out of here,” he says to Blaine.

“Logan! What happened?” asks a worried Sheriff on the other end.

“Sheriff,” says Puck into the phone.

“What happened to Quinn?”

“She’s fine. We’ve got her right now.” He hangs up the phone and goes around to the trunk of the car and gets out a crowbar. “I’m gonna try this one more time, who turned you?” asks Puck as he crouches down to Logan.

“I said, I don’t know,” groans Logan.

“This crowbar here could take your head clean off.”

“How could you side with them? They are after vampires and you help them kill all of them?”

“Well number 1, I don’t tell them I’m a vampire and number 2, I don’t act like an uppity son of a bitch, who right now, I just want to fucking kill. Who turned you?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well, you’re screwed,” says Puck as he’s winding back to swing the crowbar at Logan’s neck.

“Wait! I do know!”

“You’re lying.”

“You think you’re the only one who wants to get into that tomb?”

“If you are lying to me, I will fucking kill you.”

“I’m not lying. There’s another way to break the spell. Meet me at the church.”

They hear sirens approaching.

“I’m gonna swing at you, make it look real, push me against the car and run away,” says Puck telling Logan how make a getaway.

“Where is she?! What happened?” asks Sheriff as she gets out of the squad car.

“She’s okay. My brother took her home,” replies Puck.

“Where’s Logan?”

“He got away. He’s too strong.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Quinn?” asks Kurt as he sees Blaine again at the school.

“She’s okay. I took her home,” answers Blaine.

“Where’s Logan?”

“Puck’s…dealing with him.”

“As in…?”

Blaine just nods his head, knowing what Kurt meant. “You saw what happened tonight right? You understand why we can’t be together and why I have to leave.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see a lot of things, Blaine.” He sighs. “How ‘bout I give you ride home?”

“I can get home okay.”

“I know.”

Blaine softly smiles. “Alright, that’d be nice.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine arrive at Blaine’s house and talk for a while in the car.

“What I said before about you leaving, I didn’t mean it,” says Kurt.

“No, you had every right,” says Blaine trying to reason with Kurt.

“You asked me what I want my future to be…I wanted to be a Broadway star. I used to practice for hours in my room, my real mom even took me to my first dance class and she taught me how to play the piano. When she died, I tried to hang on as much as I can. But when my dad and Carole died, I couldn’t do it anymore. I know that you think you brought all this bad stuff into my life, but it was already bad when you met me. You made it better.”

“Real mom?”

“My birth mom died when I was eight. Carole was my step-mom and Finn is my step-brother.”

“Oh. But this is different, Kurt.”

“But it doesn’t make it any less painful. I thought that when my parents died I could never have love in my life again, but you showed me that love can never leave me when you’re around.”

“I know that this is hard to understand, but I am doing this for you.” Blaine gets out of the car, on the verge of crying and walks towards his door.

Kurt, realizing that he’s fed up with having the same conversation repeatedly, goes after Blaine. “No, you don’t get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, that’s because of you, and I know what I want. Blaine, I love you.”

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Blaine makes the decision to go back to Kurt and kiss him on the lips and pours everything he can into that kiss. He and Kurt start to move towards the house, kissing the whole way to the door and undressing each other. Their panting becomes hard and Blaine’s vampire starts to take over. He turns away from Kurt so he doesn’t hurt him.

“Blaine, don't,” says Kurt.

“I’m sorry Kurt. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. Please don’t hide from me.” Kurt grabs Blaine’s face and pulls him towards himself so he can see his face. And Kurt sees the vampire side of Blaine for the first time. He doesn’t care; he’s just happy that he can finally see who Blaine is. Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine again. They walk upstairs, hand in hand, and go up to Blaine’s room.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Once there, they slowly take off each other’s clothes and memorize every inch of each other’s body. They collapse on the bed and Blaine starts kissing Kurt’s neck and works his way down to his briefs. Kurt’s member is ready for attention, so Blaine pulls off Kurt’s briefs and starts licking and sucking until Kurt is about to explode.

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Kurt gasps. “Blaine, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“I haven’t been surer of anything in my life.” Blaine replies okay and goes to his drawer to get the condom and lube.

_Yeah I’ve been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Kurt sees the condom that Blaine pulled out of the drawer. “No condom.”

“No condom?”

“Yes, I want to feel you.”

Blaine gets the lube to pour on his fingers and pushes them into Kurt’s tight hole.

“Ahhh,” says Kurt.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, it feels good. Just keep going.”

Blaine keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt’s hole and found Kurt’s prostate on more than one occasion.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

“Blaine…I’m ready,” says Kurt as he’s panting.

Blaine lines himself up with Kurt’s hole and pushes himself in, feeling Kurt’s tight, virginal hole swallows his cock.

“Fuck! Go faster Blaine!”

“Ah, fuck, Kurt, you’re so tight!”

“God, baby right there!” screams Kurt as Blaine’s pounding his ass.

Kurt then flips them both over so that he was riding Blaine’s cock.

“Oh fuck! That’s so hot!”

“I’m gonna cum,” whimpers Kurt.

"Cum, baby, cum," says Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine come together and Kurt falls on top of Blaine. Both of their chests rising, trying to catch their breath.

“I love you,” says Blaine as looks Kurt into eyes.

“I love you, too,” replies Kurt with as much passion and assurance.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Will is blocking his way.

Logan backs up. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Emma's."

"Emma sent you?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?"

"Emma is a good woman. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I’m not a violent guy by design."

"Well, you’re not a very smart one, either."

"How’s that?"

Logan turns his back to Will.

Will slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket."

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to."

Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Will. Will, who knew Logan's a vampire and is expecting to be attacked, stakes Logan. Logan falls to the ground dead. WIll looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is asleep in her bed and the Sheriff strokes her hair as she watches her sleep. The Sheriff's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.  
"Yeah, I’ll be right there." She hangs up and quietly closes Quinn's door.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I’ve never been in your room before,” says Kurt as he and Blaine are sitting on Blaine’s bed and Kurt wears one of Blaine’s overgrown shirts.

“Well, it doesn’t change much over the years.”

“Do leave your stuff here when you leave?”

“It’s the only place that has been constant. It holds every memory that’s important to me.”

“Lot of memories.”

“Are you thirsty or anything?” asks Blaine after he kisses Kurt on the forehead.

“A little, you?” Blaine gives Kurt a look. “Oh right.”

“I’m gonna get you something to drink okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine leans down to give Kurt a kiss on the head before he leaves.

Kurt takes this time to be adventurous around Blaine’s and room and sees all the books and memorabilia from his life. But Kurt happens upon something that makes him more confused and angered than ever. He sees the picture of Kristian from 1864 and sees that they look exactly alike. Teary eyed, Kurt puts the picture down and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is pacing around, waiting for Logan at the old Fell church. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?"

The Sheriff is on the other end. She's outside of the warehouse. "I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know how you did it."

"Um, not following.

"We found Logan’s body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims.

"What?"

"This town owes you so much. So do I." The Sheriff quickly hangs up.

Puck looks completely and utterly shocked.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine comes back in his room with a glass of water. "Kurt?" He sees the picture of Kristian and Kurt's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is driving down a deserted road, crying. He sees someone in the middle of the road. and he slams his brakes, but the person hits the windshield. His car flips and he's stuck in his seat. The man who he hit slowly gets back up and starts to approach him.


	23. I Can't Be In Georgia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having his first time, finding out his boyfriend has been lying to him, and hitting a man with his car; Kurt finds himself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take the time to say thank you to you guys. Thank you for coming back for every upload and reading this story! It really means the world to me!
> 
> Bree is played by Gabrielle Union  
> Anna is played by Lana Condor

Kurt's driving his car from Blaine's house and sees a man in the middle of the road. He slams on his brakes, but hits the man. His car rolls over and over and he's stuck in his seat. The man somehow recovers and starts walking towards his car and Kurt screams. The man runs away and a second later, Puck appears.

“Ahh!” screams Kurt.

“How ya doing in there?” asks Puck.

“Puck?”

“You look stuck,” Puck says obviously.

“It’s my seat belt. I can’t get it!” says Kurt hysterically.

“Shh. Shh. Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof.” Kurt, does it. “Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3.” Puck ejects Kurt’s seat belt. “I got you.” Puck picks Kurt up. “Are you okay?”

No answer.

“Can you stand?”

No answer.

“Is anything broken?”

“Uh-uh,” replies a weakened Kurt.

Puck puts Kurt down, but he can barely stand. Puck catches him before he falls to the ground. “Woah, you’re fading fast, Kurt. Kurt look at me.” Puck grabs his face. “Focus. Look at me. Okay.”

“I look like him…” mutters Kurt.

“What?” asks a confused Puck.

Kurt faints.

Puck grabs him and slowly puts him on the ground. He brushes Kurt’s face with his hand. “Upsy-daisy,” says Puck as picks Kurt up and carries him away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mr. Shue is seated at his desk at home. He’s typing on his computer: _I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Lima. There is evil here. I can sense it. Fell it. It’s everywhere._ He then looks at a photo of a young woman.

_FLASHBACK_

Will kisses Terri on the forehead. She wakes up.

“It’s not even seven yet,” says Terri groggily.

“Which means you shouldn’t be awake for at least six hours,” Will says in a joking manner.

She smiles. “I hate morning people."

“I’m going to be home late."

“I love you, Will."

“I love you too."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In Puck’s car, Kurt wakes up.

“Morning,” says Puck as he looks over.

“Where are we?” asks a groggy Kurt.

“Georgia,” Puck answers simply.      

“Georgia? No, no. No, we’re not in Georgia. Seriously, Puck. Where are we?” asks Kurt freaking out.

“Seriously, we’re…we’re in Georgia, how ya feeling?”

“I… I…”

“There’s no broken bones. I checked.”          

“But my car…there was a man…I hit a man, but then he got up, and…who was that?” asks Kurt trying to piece everything together.

“That’s what I would like to know.”

“Where’s my phone? Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Puck. Pull over! Stop the car!” yells Kurt.

“Uhg! You were so much more fun when you were asleep.” Puck pulls over. Kurt gets out of the car, he limps weakly and Puck rushes over to him to help him. “Hey. You okay?”

Looking at Puck strangely. “I’m fine. We have to go back.”  

“Oh, come one. Look, we’ve already come this far…”

“Why are you doing this? I can’t be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping.”

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” asks Puck, trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re not funny. You can’t do this. I’m not going to Georgia.”    

“Well, you’re **in** Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add.”  Kurt touches his neck. The necklace isn’t there. “I can very easily make you…agreeable.”

“What are you trying to prove?”

Kurt’s phone rings in Puck’s pocket. “That’s my phone.”         

Puck looks at who’s calling. “Mmm. It’s your boyfriend.” Kurt just stares at him. Puck answers. “Kurt’s phone!”

“Where is he? Why do you have his phone is he okay?” asking Blaine finally getting ahold of someone.

“Kurt? He’s right here. And, yes, he’s fine.” 

“Where are you? Let me speak to him.”

“He wants to talk to you,” Puck offers the phone to Kurt. Kurt shakes his head no. “Yeah. I don’t…I don’t really think he wants to talk to you right now.”

“Puck, I swear to God of you touch him…” Blaine attempts to threaten.       

Puck smirks. “You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now.”      

“Argh!” screams Blaine as Puck hangs up on him.

“Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?” pleads Kurt.

“We’re almost there.”

“What is there?!”

“A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Kurt. You don’t wanna go back right now. What’s the rush? A time-out, that's all I'm asking for. Your problems are still gonna be there when you get home. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes!

Kurt sighs heavily. “Am I gonna be safe with you?”

"Yes.”

“You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?”

“Yes.”

“Can I trust you?”      

“Get in the car. Come on.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will is at his car in the parking lot, searching for something in the seats. Finn sees him.

“Hey, Mr. Shue!”

“Hey, Finn. I, uh...can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it...there it is! Losing family heirlooms...bad. How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?”

“Lima, the Civil War era.”

“What's the angle?”

“My family. I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Hummels were one of the original Founding Families of Lima. So...”

“That sounds good.”

Blaine sees Mercedes walking toward the school’s entrance and goes over to her.

“Mercedes.”

“Blaine…” replies Mercedes in a confused tone.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?”

“I'm fine. It's all fine."

“Good. Yeah.”

“Are you back in school?” asks Mercedes.

“No. I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell.”

“Blaine, look, I know Kurt's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not ready to dive into it with you just yet.”

“I understand that. But I need your help. It's Kurt. He's with Puck. I have Kurt's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that he's okay.”

“How do you know I can do this?”

“Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do.”

“I'm still new at it,” warns Mercedes.

“It's okay. Give it a shot,” says Blaine to encourage her.

“Okay. All right.”

Mercedes takes the necklace and closes her eyes, trying to make something happen. “There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or…tell me if anyone's looking.”

“Okay.” Blaine looks around for second to make sure no one’s looking.

Mercedes picks up a leaf and tries to make it float. It doesn't work.

“What is it?

“Something's wrong.

“With Kurt?”

“With me. There's something wrong with me.” She grabs her things. “I should go. I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't help you.”

Mercedes walks away quickly, while Blaine watches her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, where's my car?” asks Kurt as he and Puck are still driving somewhere in Georgia.

“I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it.”

“What about that man in the road? Was he a...?”

“From what I could tell, yeah…”

“You didn't know him?”

“If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill.”

Puck pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar".

“You brought me to a bar? Puck, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in.”

“Sure, they will.” They get out of the car and enter the bar.

“No. No, it can't be!” exclaims Bree when she sees Puck walk through the door. “Puck. My honey pie.” Bree grabs Puck's face and kisses him. “Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined all chances of happiness!” Bree pours shots for everyone. “Drink up!” Puck and Bree shoot their alcohol. “Ahh. Whoo! So, how'd he rope you in?” she asks Kurt. She pours Kurt a shot.

“I'm not roped in. I’m dating his…” Kurt is interrupted by Bree.

“Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She smiles and pours more alcohol.

“Okay. So, how did you two meet?”

“College.”

“You went to college?” asked Kurt incredulously.

“I've been on a college campus, yes.”

“About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody.”

“She's a witch,” explained Puck.

“Changed my world, you know.”

“I rocked your world,” clarified Puck.

“He is good in the sack, isn't he?” Kurt has a shocked look on his face. “But mostly he's just a Walkaway Joe. So, what is it that you want, Puck?” asked Bree leaning on the counter.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is at the library, looking for a book. Suddenly, some books fall in front of him. A girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf.

“Oh, my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you okay?” she asks, feeling back for him.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

They both kneel to pick up the books at the same time and knock into each other's heads.

“Ow! Uh…I'm Anna,” says Anna, introducing herself nervously.

Finn rubs his own head and giggles. “I'm Finn,” he answers back.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is looking through old spell books at her Grams’ house, when she enters.

“Thank God you're back,” said Mercedes with a sigh of relief.

“And hello to you, too. What's the matter?”

“My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back.”

“Hang on, now. Just calm down. Tell me what happened.”

“I can't,” replies Mercedes guiltily.

“We keeping secrets now?”

“I have to. I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me.”

“Well, first, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here.” She points to Mercedes's head. “You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business.”

“Clear what out?”

“Whatever's got you so scared, Darlin’,” explained Grams.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is out by Puck's car. He calls Emma. “Hi, Emma. I'm so sorry.”

“Where are you? Why didn't you call?” asks a worried Emma.

“I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Mercedes's. And then this morning, I just wanted to get to school.”

“Are you okay?” asks Emma, knowing Kurt is lying.

“You know, Blaine and stuff.”

“Come on, there's gotta be another way,” reasons Puck as he and Bree sit a table.

“After all these years, it's still only Kristian. How do you even know he's still alive?” asks Bree annoyed at Puck.

“Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out.”

“I already did. Twenty years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell.”

“There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal.”

“That's it, Puck. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell.

“What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?”

“It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb,” explains Bree.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is at the old Fell's Church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Puck attacked Mercedes.

“Hello? Anybody here?! Aah!”

The ground below her feet gives away and Mercedes falls into a hole.


	24. You Were Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone learns a secret about themselves that they never thought possible.

Kurt is still outside of Bree’s Bar. His phone rings and he answers it.

“Kurt, is it you?” asks Blaine on the side of the call.

“I'm here.”

“Where are you?” asks Blaine.

“You lied,” Kurt says simply.

“Not until I explain, please,” says Blaine trying to plead with Kurt.

“So, you didn't lie?”

“Just tell me where you are, so that I can come get you.”

“How am I connected to Kristian, Blaine?

“I honestly don't know.”

“And I'm supposed to believe that?” asks Kurt in an annoyed voice.

“It's the truth. I-- Listen...”

Kurt hangs up on him. He turns around; Puck is behind him.

“You okay?”

“Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside.”

Inside the bar, Bree calls somebody on the phone; she turns on a blender so she's not overheard. “Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar.” 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes wakes up just outside the tomb, and searches for a way out.

“Ow. Hello?! Anybody?! Ahh!"

She sees a pentagram inside a circle engraved on the wall.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks up to the porch of Grams’ and knocks on the door. She answers.

“Hi.”

“Can I help you?” asks Grams.

“I'm Blaine.” Blaine extends his hand to Grams. She shakes it. “I'm a friend of Mercedes'. Her dad told me that she might be here.”

“She was. Not anymore.

“Do you know where she went?”

“No. But you do.”

“I'm sorry?” asks a confused Blaine.

“I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you.”

“Can you?” asks Blaine.

“I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why,” says Grams and she closes the door on Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna gestures to an aisle of bookshelves. “This aisle is local and state history. And Civil War is one over. What do you need?”

“Local. 1860s,” answers Finn. “Do you work here?”

“Nope. You want reference. This way. Um, home-schooled. I study here for a ‘mock-school environment.’ Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?” asks an interested Anna.

“The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time.”

“You might want to focus that,” says Anna.

“The origin of local folklore and myths.”

“You mean, the vampires?” asks Anna.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In Bree’s Bar, Kurt and Puck are eating at the bar top.

“Let's just say that I'm descended from Kristian…does that make me part vampire?” asks Kurt.

“Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try.” He smirks at Kurt. “No, if you were related, it would mean Kristian had a child before he was turned.

“Did Blaine think that he could use me to replace him?

“Kinda creepy if you ask me.” Puck looks at Kurt’s plate and sees he hasn’t eaten the pickles. “Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?”

“How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…”

“Dead?” Puck laughs. “It's not such a bad word. If I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions normally.”

“This nice act. Is any of it real?”

Bree interrupts them. “Here you go.” She hands Puck a beer.

“Thank you.”

“I'll have one too,” says Kurt.

“Hmm?” Puck looks at Kurt with a confusing look.

“Time out, remember? For five minutes? Yeah, well that five minutes is going to need a beer.”

Bree gives Kurt a beer. “There you go.”

Kurt grabs it and takes a large swig.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires,” reasons Finn.

“Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him,” explains Anna.

“Yeah, that would be called folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day!”

“Which are?”

“The union soldiers! I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night.”

“That sounds like vampires to me,” says Anna.

“Figurative vampires. Which is what it is. Creative stories during a very unstable time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want to think about the bad, so they created vampire fiction.”

“Man, you're smarter than you look. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it.”

“Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self.”

“Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home.” Anna starts to pack up. “You know, my great-grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was believable."

“Wait. A journal?” asks Finn.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Are you sure you have to go?” asks Finn, wanting her to stay.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes tries to get a signal from her phone from down the hole.

“Come on, phone! Great! Great.”

Mercedes slowly moves closer to the door with the pentagram. Blaine jumps down into the hole and taps Mercedes on the shoulder. She screams.

“Mercedes!”

Mercedes not knowing who it is yells, “Get away from me!”

“It's me! It's Blaine.”

“Blaine?” She relaxes slightly and begins to explain. “The ground gave way, and I fell...”

“It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here.”

“How?”

“Just close your eyes. Trust me.”

Blaine wraps his arms around her firmly and jumps. When they land above ground, he releases her. “You can open your eyes now."

Mercedes opens her tightly shut eyes and looks around. “Whoa.”

“I didn't want to scare you.”

“How did you know where I was?” asks Mercedes.

“Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where,” answers Blaine.

“I heard them...down there...behind the door. Are they in pain?” she asks Blaine.

“In the beginning...yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation.”

“But if they have blood…”

“That's not going to happen, Mercedes. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe,” explains Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the counter, Kurt, Puck, Bree and others are taking shots of liquor.

“Ready....Go!” shouts Bree.

They all shoot. Kurt downs his quickly, claps his hands, and does a little dance. “That's three!” He looks at Puck and pretends to pout. “Aw, do you need a bib?” teases Kurt.

“Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol.”

“Whatever. All right. Who's next? Another round, Bree.”

“Kurt, you should be on the floor,” says Puck.

“I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here,” says Kurt in a slightly drunken voice.

“All right. Here you go,” says Bree as she pours another round of shots.

A man enters the bar and goes to the counter away from Kurt, Puck, and the other patrons. Bree goes over to him and motions with her head towards Kurt and Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At an arcade, Finn and Anna are playing foosball. And Anna’s winning.

“So, you have no idea where the journal is?” asks Finn.

“Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask,” replies Anna.

“I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy.”

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality.”

“No. It's gotta be imaginative. My ancestor wrote short stories.”

“So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all."

“No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen _The Lost Boys_ and _Near Dark_ , like, fifty times.”

“Are those movies?” asks Anna. Finn nods his head. “Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies,” offers Anna.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” replies Finn in an unsure voice.

“Why does that sound like a ‘no way in hell’? Sorry, I'm blunt.”

“No, it's--I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?”

“Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends." Anna looks at her phone and sees the time. "Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Finn,” she says as she gathers her things and leaves the arcade.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is playing pool against some local patrons. His phone starts ringing, he stumbles over and picks it up. “Hello?” he answers.

“Kurt?” asks Emma.

“Emma! Hold on, it's loud in here.”

“Kurt, where are you? Are you okay?” Emma asks worriedly.

“Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good. Everything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you.”

“No, it's not fine! I got a call…”

Kurt stumbles outside. He falls and drops his phone. He picks it back up. “Hello?”

The mysterious man from the bar comes up behind him and covers his mouth. He drops his phone.

Back inside the bar, Bree notices that Kurt has been away too long.

“Hey, where's your boy?” asks Bree.

Puck looks around and can’t find Kurt. “Hmm. He was right back there.”

Puck leaves the bar. He looks around and sees Kurt's phone on the ground. He picks it up. He walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. Kurt is hanging on to a tank.

“Puck, no!” yells Kurt as he tries to warn Puck.

A man attacks Puck with a wooden plank with supernatural speed. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. Kurt jumps down from the tank and runs towards Puck.

“What the hell?!”

The man pours gasoline on Puck.

“No!” shouts Kurt.

The man turns to look at Kurt, revealing vampire teeth.

“Who are you?” asks Puck in a weak voice.

“That's perfect! You have no idea,” the mysterious man yells.

“What are you talking about? What did he do?” asks Kurt wanting to know what’s wrong.

“He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!”

“Nothing,” Puck answers simply.

“I don't understand,” Kurt says.

"My girlfriend went to visit Blaine, and Puck killed her. Got it.” He hits Puck with a bat.

“Ah!” yells Puck.

“Tina? Tina was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you guys had problems,” says Kurt.

“Name one couple that doesn't,” says the mysterious man.

“But she said she loved you. She said that, ‘When it's real, you can't walk away.’”

“Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make,” says the man.

“Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him…” pleads Kurt.

The man lights a match. “I'm doing you a favor.”

“Tina loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please,” reasons Kurt.

Tina's boyfriend picks up Puck and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that.

“Thank you,” says Kurt with a sigh of relief.

“It wasn't for you.” He leaves.

Kurt rushes to Puck’s side. 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Well, now, look who's returned from battle,” says Grams as she opens the door. Mercedes and Blaine are on the porch. “Can I talk to your friend for a minute?”

“Thank you,” says Mercedes. She goes inside; Grams stands in the doorway.

“I appreciate your help, Blaine.

“You're welcome, Sheila,” replies Blaine.

“I wasn't sure you remembered,” she smiles.

“October 1969.”

“I was barely a teenager!” she exclaims.

“And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Lima.”

“Hmm,” she smiles.

“You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was.”

“Until the cops showed up.” They laugh. “You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way.”

“Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust.”

“Mercedes knows, doesn't she?”

“Yes,” Blaine answers.

“Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else.”

“I know that,” understands Blaine.

“As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Sheila,” replies Blaine. Grams closes the door and Blaine walks to his car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the bar, Bree is alone and taking a shot.

“We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye,” says Puck from behind Bree.

“Good to see you again, Puck,” Bree replies.

“No kiss?”

“I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.”

“And you're telling me this why?” asks Puck in a confusing tone.

“Tina was my friend. How could you?” She turns away, but Puck is already in front of her, scaring her. “The tomb can be opened!” she offers.

“You're lying!”

“Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb,” Bree says to save herself.

“Where is this book?” asks Puck menacingly.

“I— I--,” stumbles Bree.

“You have no idea, do you?”

“No. I'm telling you the truth,” she says.

“And I believe you.” He touches her face. “My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry.” Puck thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart.

“Ugh!” she grunts with her dying breath.

Puck rips her heart out, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket, and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In Puck's car, him and Kurt are on the road back to Lima.

“So, why did you bring me with you?” asks Kurt, feeling more comfortable with Puck.

“Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Kurt. You should give yourself more credit."

“Seriously?”

“You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Blaine. And…you're not the worst company in the world, Kurt,” explains Puck.

“I used to be more fun,” remembering his life before his parents died.

“You did okay."

“I saved your life!”

“I know,” says Puck begrudgingly.

“And don't you forget it!” smiles Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is in his room when Kurt walks in to talk to him.

“Hi,” says Kurt, nervous to talk to Blaine.

“Hi,” replies Blaine.

“You could have told me.” Kurt isn’t gonna tip-toe around this. It’s way too late for that.

“I wanted to tell you.”

“You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Blaine. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this...this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?”

“You are not Kristian. You are the opposite of everything that he was,” says Blaine, trying to make Kurt understand.

“And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?”

“Before I met you,” answers Blaine.

“What?” asks Kurt, looking confused.

“The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Kurt.”

“Then, when was it?”

“May 23, 2009.”

“But that was…” Kurt stops speaking, realizing what the date was.

“That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge.”

“You were there?”

“Every couple of years I come back here, to see Cooper and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still...he was still conscious. I could get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you,” explains Blaine.

Kurt sits down on Blaine’s bed and starts crying. “Oh, my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle.”

“I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't-- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Kristian. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't him. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Kristian. And I wanted to leave town, but, Kurt, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad.”

“Why do I look like him?” asks Kurt, wanting to know how they’re connected.

“Kurt, you've been through so much,” Blaine says, not wanting to answer the question.

“Why do I look like him, Blaine? What are you not telling me?”

“It didn't make any sense to me. You're a Hummel. He was a Bianchi. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." He takes a deep breath. "You were adopted, Kurt.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is sitting on the floor of the library looking through books.

Anna approaches him with a folder. “There you are,” says Anna, finding Finn.

“Hey,” Finn greets.

“Hi. Okay, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes…mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So, I googled and…” She gives him the folder.

“What is it?” asks Finn.

“Proof. Sort of,” answers Anna.

Finn starts looking through it. It contains printed-out articles from the Lima Public newspaper. Among the articles are ones titled "Another Animal Attack - Second Attack in Two Weeks Leads to Closings and Cancellations", "Campers Found Mauled - Animal Attack Suspected in Recent Deaths".

“What does this mean?” questions Finn.

“Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt are sitting together on Blaine’s bed.

Kurt is still shaken by the news. “How do you know all this?” asks Kurt, trying to make sense of it all.

“Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Kurt Hummel, Lima General Hospital. But there's no record of Elizabeth Hummel ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant.”

“What else do you know?”

“For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Bianchi family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Kristian…Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the man that I love. I love you."

Kurt kisses him. Blaine cradles him in his arms as he cries.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Emma is agitatedly scrubbing a pan in the kitchen when Kurt walks in. Emma meets him at the door. “I don't set a lot of rules, Kurt. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that.”

“Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies,” replies Kurt, trying to go upstairs.

“Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.” Emma follows him to the staircase.

“Okay…question: am I adopted?” Emma has a shocked look on her face. “I trust you to tell me the truth too, Emma. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that,” Kurt spits back in her face.

“Kurt, I didn't…you parents asked me not to.”

“I don't want to hear it!” Kurt walks up the stairs and into his room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will is sitting at the bar, drinking, when Puck walks and sits at the counter. Will turns in his direction and the two make brief eye contact.

“Bourbon,” says Puck, giving his drink order to the bartender.

**FLASHBACK**

Terri is in bed, and Will is getting ready to leave.

“I love you,” says Terri

“I'm going to be late tonight,” replies Will.

Later, Will returns home and goes to the bedroom. He sees Puck holding Terri in his arms, drinking her blood.

**END FLASHBACK**

Will recognizes Puck as the vampire who killed Terri. He sets his drink on the bar, his hand visibly trembling.


	25. You Hit Me With Your Car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What or who is lurking around the corner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizza Guy / Nick is played by Luke Benward  
> Ben McKittrick is played by Ansel Elgort

Kurt and Blaine are lying on Kurt's bed together, conversing about the previous day’s events.

“Blaine, who was that man in the road?” asks Kurt

“I don’t know. Do you remember anything else about him?”

“I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there were these black boots coming towards me.”

“I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Emma.” He grabs a box from the end of the bed. Kurt sits up straight and Blaine opens the box up. “And, um, I made this bracelet for Finn, few extra ones for friends.” Blaine hands Kurt the bracelet. He takes it and observes it. “You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you.” Blaine hands Kurt a small vial of liquid vervain.

Kurt picks up a dried-up branch of vervain from the box. “Wow. So much to remember,” he says feeling overwhelmed.

“I know, but there's another vampire in town. So, until we find out who it is and what he wants, we need to be careful.”

Kurt nods understandingly.

Downstairs, Finn is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and Finn gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.

“Hey. It's gonna be $22,” he says as he pulls the pizza out of the bag.

“Kurt, I need the money!” yells Finn up the stair. “Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table.”

Finn walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Kurt comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from his wallet. “Hi. Um, keep the change,” Kurt tells the pizza guy. He hands the money to him who takes it. The pizza guy starts to walk backwards, out of the house.

“Thanks. And you have yourself a good night.”

Kurt smiles and shuts the door. The pizza guy turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It’s clear as day that he is the vampire that caused Kurt's car accident and now he has been invited in the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks into the library in his home, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Puck, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Blaine stops and looks at him.

“What are you looking for, Puck?”

“Not your concern.”

“No, but putting Kurt in harm's way, that is my concern.

Puck flipping through a book, not looking up at he says, “Hm hm. What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about Atlanta.”

Puck looks away from his book and at Blaine. “Oh, yeah. Kurt and I had blast.”

“I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Kristian is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

“You're pathetic when you're fishing.”

“And you're transparent when you're deflecting.”

“Don't you have school?” Puck grabs another book off the shelf. Blaine walks out of the room and Puck looks up and watches him leave.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At school, the bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Finn is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Will. Finn looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Finn smiles, stunned by his grade.

“Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't think there are vampires in Lima.” Will sits down behind his desk.

“No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole state of Ohio.

“It's conjecture…” Finn looks confused. “I mean it’s a guess, but creative, which is why you got the ‘A.’ I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all.”

“Ah, I won't.” Finn gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room.

“Oh, uh, Finn, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Hummel…?"

Finn stops and looks back at Will. “Oh, my ancestor's journal?”

“I'd really like to see that sometime.”  

“Really?” asks a surprised Finn.

“A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher.”

Finn gets the journal from his backpack. “You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing.” Finn tosses the journal onto Will's desk. Will picks it up carefully.

“Thank you.”

Finn nods and exits the room towards the cafeteria. Will looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiosity.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In the cafeteria, Kurt and Quinn are walking towards a table together. Quinn is observing the necklace around her neck which Kurt just gave her.

“It's so pretty!” exclaims Quinn. “Thank you! God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"

“No occasion. Just a little friend gift,” explains Kurt.

Kurt and Quinn sit down at a table. “You’re not suddenly attracted to me, are you? Cause you’re freaky like that?” Quinn winks at Kurt, sarcastically.

“Your friendship is important to me,” replies Kurt, ignoring her comment.

“Why are you being so mushy?” asks Quinn, not used to this side of Kurt.

“Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Sam, it's okay.”

“I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but…I just feel like we've peaked as friends.” Kurt nods in understanding. “This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?”

“It's a little weird,” he laughs. “But if it's what you and Sam want, then it's not about me.”

“But it's all about you. Sam's not over you, and we all know it,” says Quinn with her insecurity coming out.

“I'm with Blaine now. Sam understands that. He knows he needs to move on.”

Kurt unboxes his salad and Quinn looks at him, unconvinced.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is sitting at the bar in Breadstix, filling out a job application.

Ben walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down. “Sam Evans. What do you know?”

“Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?” asks Sam as they do a special handshake to greet each other.

“Rough season, bud.”

“Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you forfeit half your games,” answered Sam.

“You gonna be workin' here?”

“Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship.”

“Well, we can't all be football gods,” says Ben smugly.

“Yeah.”

“So, what's the plan? Cook line?”

“Busboy,” answers Sam.

Down in the restaurant, Kurt and Mercedes are having dinner at a table.

“I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming,” says Mercedes.

“And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Elizabeth and Burt Hummel as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense,” replies Kurt.

“Which is why you should ask Emma,” says Mercedes. Kurt groans in response. “First, the Kurt I know would always want the truth, good or bad."

“And second?”

“You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens…how bad could it be?” asks Mercedes trying to cheer up Kurt.

Kurt laughs. “Ah, okay, look, I have to go to the mall. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.” Kurt gets up.

“Okay, I'll pay the bill.”

“Thank you. Bye!” Kurt leaves.

Mercedes gets up to pay. “Bye!” Mercedes starts to walk away from the table when Puck approaches her. She stops and looks at him. “What do you want from me?”

“I think we need a fresh start,” replies Puck.

“You tried to kill me,” replies Mercedes with deadpan look on her face.

“But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?” asks Puck with a smirk.

“You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?” Puck looks scared as shit. “Just stay the hell away from me.”

Ben walks over to Mercedes and Puck. “Everything okay over here?”

“Yeah, we're fine,” answers Puck.

“I wasn't talkin' to you.”

Puck, controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces, and walks away. Mercedes looks down and starts blushing. Ben moves to stand in front of Mercedes.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Mercedes.”

“Wait. You remember me?” asks Mercedes, surprised.

“I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old.”

“No, sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean that. I just—I didn't know you knew me.”

“I always know a pretty face,” says Ben with a slight smirk on his face. Mercedes smiles in response.

Outside of Breadstix, Kurt is walking through the parking lot. His cell phone starts ringing and he grabs it from his messenger bag.

“Hello?” answers Kurt, still walking to his car.

“Hello, Kurt,” says Nick, the pizza guy from earlier.

“Hey, who's this?” Kurt halts when he reaches his car and gets his keys.

“You hit me with your car,” answers Nick simply.

Kurt freezes.

“Is that a new one?” asks Nick smugly.

Kurt, mouth hanging open, looks behind him. He sees the man in the hoodie approaching him.

“You got away from me. You won't next time,” says Nick menacingly.

Kurt hangs up the phone and quickly unlocks the car door and gets in. He ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past Nick, who watches him drive off as he walks across the road.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is sitting on Blaine’s bed, speaking with him.

“Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?” asks Kurt, trying to make sense of the situation.

Blaine walks around the bed and faces Kurt. “That's because we're predators, Kurt. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill.” Blaine gets and idea. “Here, I want you to take this.” Blaine sits down on the desk in front of Kurt and pulls out the vampire compass. Blaine hands the compass to Kurt. Kurt takes it and looks at it.

“This is Finn's pocket watch. How did you get it?” asks Kurt, confused.

“I took it from Puck, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you.”

Kurt opens it up and observes the contents, confused. “What happened to it?”

“Well, it's not just a watch. It's an…it’s a sort of compass, it points to vampires.” Blaine moves over to the bed and gently takes Kurt's hands in his own, showing him how the compass works. The needle whirls around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Blaine. Kurt looks up at him in shock.

“Why did my father have it?” asks Kurt.

“The Hummels were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us.”

“Did you know them?” asks Kurt.

“Yes, but I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger.” Kurt nods. Blaine caresses his cheek. Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Kurt smiles at Blaine again, as they sit together on Blaine’s bed. 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam and Quinn are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.

“I've never seen you such a mess,” says Sam, trying to flirt.

“Don't talk smack,” replies Quinn. Quinn swipes the paintbrush on Sam's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.

“I mean…” Sam threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Quinn, who backs away, smiling. “I just thought that you told everyone else what to do.”

Sam and Quinn go back to painting the banner.

“Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?”

“Well, who knew you could be fun?”

They smile at each other and continue to paint.

“So, what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?”

“Uh, I'm not goin'.”

“Why not?” asks Quinn.

“I gotta work, bussin' tables at Breadstix,” answers Sam.

“Since when are you a busboy?” asks Quinn with kind of a snide attitude.

“It's a job. You know, some of us need work, Quinn. With Dad Hiram in and out, things are tight, so…”

“Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job,” replies Quinn, trying to make the situation better.

“Well, I do. I gotta go.”

Sam puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Quinn watches him walk away with a sad face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is shooting pool at the arcade when Anna approaches him.

“Hey. How'd it go?” asks Anna.

“What?” asks Finn a confusing tone.

“The paper,” answers Anna.

“Oh. I got an ‘A.’ Thanks for the articles. They really helped,” says Finn, trying to ignore Anna.

“Cool. So, what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?”

“I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'.” Finn gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.

“Uh, hey, um...D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?”

“Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance,” answers Finn trying to get rid of her.

“Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?”

“Well, I'm failin' English too, so I’m doin’ extra credit.”

“Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something.”

Finn smiles and looks down. Anna catches on. “I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh.”

“Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around.”

Finn grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.


	26. Yes, There Were Poodle Skirts.

Emma, dressed up in a cute ‘50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Kurt walks in the room.

“Spoke to the insurance company; your car’s totaled. You can keep using mine for now,” says Emma, informing Kurt about his car.

“So, you're coming to the dance?” asks Kurt.

“Will asked me to be his date at school,” answers Emma, smiling. She walks around the couch and leans against it.

Kurt, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Emma. “Why didn’t you tell me, Emma?”

Emma looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic. “Your dad was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I’d have to.”

“If my dad were here right now and I asked, he’d tell me the truth.”

Emma sighs, finally giving in and telling Kurt what happened. “Your dad was about to leave the tire shop one night when this girl showed up with a broken-down car. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. While he was working on her car, her water broke. He took her to the hospital, and he gave her a place to stay afterwards, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Burt and Elizabeth were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn’t happening. All Elizabeth ever wanted was to be a mom.”

“Well, why were my parents’ names on the birth certificate?” asked Kurt.

“Your dad was a very connected man in the community, Kurt. He had someone take care of it. They didn’t wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation.”

“What else do you know about her? The girl?”

“Just her name. Terri.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is sitting at a desk in the home library, jotting down names of the Founders of Lima. Blaine walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He approaches Puck.

“You got the shorts right,” says Puck as he looks up and sees Blaine’s costume for the dance. He's wearing a Rydell High t-shirt with red short-shorts and converse. Blaine drops a journal down on the desk in front of Puck. “Why are you bringing me dad's journal?”

“Cuz you were looking for it,” Blaine answers simply.

“And why would I want it?”

“Gee, I don't know, Puck. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Kristian, or the tomb, or how to open it.”

Puck retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages. “I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.”

“I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel,” says Blaine. Puck laughs. “You know, I could help you.”

“You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.”

“I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Kristian.”

“What about the other 26 vampires?”

“No, no, no. They can't come,” says Blaine adamantly. “They have to stay put, but Kristian, I would consider that.”

“What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?” asks Puck, being really skeptical of his brother.

“Think about it.”

“Why would I trust you?”

“See that's your problem, Puck. You apply all your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us.” Blaine grimaces at Puck, pats the journal, and leaves the room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is in his bedroom, adding the finishing touches to his '50s hairstyle. He walks into the bathroom and blow dries his hair as he pulls a round brush through it. In his bedroom, Kurt has left the vampire compass on his bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Kurt cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Kurt, satisfied with his hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass is pointing at his closet which Kurt is heading towards. He opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Kurt retrieves a red scarf from a hanger. Kurt shuts the closet door and walks over to his doorway, poking his head into the hall.

“Hey, Emma. Emma? Finn?”

No one responds to Kurt. The compass needle continues to spin around and Kurt, hearing the noise, turns his head towards the compass. He finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Kurt walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. He picks up his phone and dials Blaine's number before quickly walking out of the room.

Puck, still sitting at the desk, hears Blaine's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Kurt. “Blaine's phone. How may I help you?”

Kurt quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Puck. “Where is he?”

“He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone,” answers Puck.

Kurt stops in the living room. “Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning.” Right above Kurt, Nick is braced to the ceiling looking down at Kurt. “Blaine must be here. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Puck hangs up.

Kurt hangs up. Suddenly, Nick jumps down from the ceiling. Kurt spins around and gasps. Nick grabs Kurt and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite his neck. Kurt screams. Before Nick can bite him, Blaine yells from the kitchen and rushes in.

“Kurt!”

Blaine pulls Nick off Kurt and throws him over the couch. Kurt loses his balance and falls to the floor. Blaine looks down at him, worried. Nick grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Blaine is certain that Nick won't be returning, Blaine dashes over to Kurt. Kurt pushes himself off the floor and Blaine embraces him. Kurt, still frightened, tightly holds on to Blaine.

“Are you okay? Are you okay?”

Kurt looks at the front door, still worried that his attacker will return.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt have been joined at the house by Puck. Puck paces around the living room while Blaine and Kurt sit on the couch next to each other.

“How did he get in?” asks Puck.

“He was invited in,” says Kurt.

“He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night,” explains Blaine.

“Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?” asks Puck.

“No. He was too busy trying to kill me,” Kurt says cynically.

“And you have no idea who this is?” Blaine asks Puck.

“No,” replies Puck. Blaine looks unconvinced. “Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.”

“You think there's more than one?” asks Kurt.

“We don't know,” says Puck. Puck sits on the arm of the couch.

“Puck, he was invited in,” says Blaine. Puck nods, understanding what Blaine is hinting at.

“Then we go get him tonight. You up for it?” Puck asks Kurt.

“What do I have to do?” Kurt asks.

“Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up.”

"That's a bad idea,” says Blaine.

“Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it,” explains Puck. “It's worth a shot.”

“I'll do it,” says Kurt, determined. Blaine looks anxious. Puck nods, agreeing. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand in his own and looks at him. “I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe.”

Blaine nods and looks up at Puck, who shrugs his shoulder.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The '50s dance. The students of William McKinley are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Quinn and Mercedes are dancing together on the dance floor. Kurt and Blaine, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Puck standing on the other side of Kurt. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Will spots Puck from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Puck is. Suddenly, Emma approaches Will.

“Will.”

“Hey, look at you,” replies Will.

“Me? Look at you! You look great!”

“Heh. Well, thank you,” replies Will. “Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.” Will smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Will and Emma walk off together.

Kurt is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with his scarf. Quinn and Mercedes approach him.

“Having fun?” asks Kurt.

“No, but this outfit took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.” Quinn and Kurt laugh.

Mercedes looks off into the distance and sees Puck. "What's Puck doing here?” she asks a little pissed.

Kurt and Quinn turn to look at Puck, who is standing with Blaine. Kurt turns back around. “He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave,” answers Kurt.

“So, what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the brothers?” asks Quinn.

“No, but if I'm gonna be with Blaine, then I have to learn to tolerate Puck. It's not like I can kill him,” says Kurt.

“Hmm. There's a thought,” says Mercedes.

“Mmm. I'll help,” replies Quinn.

Quinn and Mercedes clink their glasses together. Kurt looks down, trying hard not to smile at his friends' comments.

Will and Emma walk across the dance floor, punch cups in hand.

“I'm really starting to see a change in Finn. Finally,” Emma.

“Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life,” replies Will.

They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

“From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?” asks Emma.

“That's the hard part, not knowing.”

“Is it okay to talk about your wife?” asks Emma.

“Heh. There's not much to talk about.”

“That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers.”

“I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who.”

“Maybe one day.”

“Hope so,” says Will. Will looks off into the distance. “I hope so.” Will is looking at Puck, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.

Mercedes and Quinn are still mingling around the punch bowl.

Puck approaches them. “Hi, Mercedes. Wanna dance?”

“I'm out of here,” replies Mercedes.

Mercedes and Quinn look at him with disgust. Mercedes starts to walk away, but Puck blocks her with his body.

“Please give me another chance,” says Puck.

Mercedes doesn't respond and moves around Puck, walking away from him.

Quinn glares at Puck. “Back off, Puck." Quinn follows Mercedes.

Puck watches them leave. Blaine and Kurt approach Puck.

“Where did they go?” asks Kurt.

“I don't know,” replies Puck.

“What did you say to them?” asks Blaine.

“I was perfectly polite. Kurt…would you like to dance?” asks Puck.

“I would love to,” replies Kurt. Kurt looks up at Blaine. “May I have this dance?”

Blaine lends him his arm and he takes it. Kurt looks up Puck with a devilish smile. Puck rolls his eyes. Kurt and Blaine go onto the dance floor. Blaine twirls Kurt around and pulls Kurt into him. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music. Across the room, Nick, the boy with the hoodie, watches Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine are still on the dance floor. Kurt still has his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine has his hands placed on Kurt’s hips. While they dance, Blaine looks around for any signs of the vampire.

“Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?” asks Kurt.

“No. Doesn't work that way,” answers Blaine. “See him anywhere?”

“Not unless he has a pompadour.”

“Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends.”

“Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?” asks Kurt, smiling.

“No. Burned. Buried,” says Blaine, straight-faced.

“Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between ‘American Bandstand,’ ‘Grease.’ It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes.”

“Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race,” says Blaine, bringing Kurt back down to earth.

“Okay, but there were poodle skirts?”

“Yes, there were poodle skirts,” answers Blaine. Blaine spins Kurt around and pulls him back in.

“You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive.”

“No. That's not gonna happen.”

“Ooh!” Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine continues to watch out for the vampire.

Across the room, Finn is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.

“You neglected to mention this was a theme party.”

“What are you doing here?” asks a surprised Finn.

“Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands.”

“You're doin' that thing again.”

“What thing would that be?” asks Anna.

“That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not,” replies Finn.

“Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah.” Anna laughs. “Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me.”

Finn smiles at Anna.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is bussing tables at Breadstix. He looks up as Quinn and Mercedes enter, still in their '50s garb. Mercedes looks earnestly up at the bar.

“Let's sit up there,” says Mercedes.

Quinn stops and crosses her arms, teasing Mercedes. “Be a little more obvious, ‘Cedes.”

“Don't rain on my hot-guy parade.”

Without them noticing, Sam has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.

“What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?” asks Quinn disapprovingly.

“He's hot,” replies Mercedes.

“He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better.” Sam, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Quinn, who finally notices him. “Hey,” says Quinn to greet Sam.

“What's up?” asks Sam, coldly. Not even looking back.

Quinn's smile falters at his lack of enthusiasm of seeing her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast-paced song. Puck watches them from off the dance floor.

Will approaches Puck. “I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Puck doesn't answer. Will extends his hand. "Will Schuester. I'm the new history teacher.”

Will and Puck shake hands.

“Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position,” says Puck.

“So, I've been told.”

“Noah Anderson Puckerman. Also, known as Puck.”

“Anderson, as in, uh, Blaine?

“He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning,” replies Puck.

“I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself.”

“Well, his attendance record is a little spotty. Family drama,” replies Puck.

“No parents?”

“Mm, it's just the two of us now,” explains Puck.

“You, uh—you live here your whole life?”

“On and off. Traveled a bit.”

“Really? Where? Around the states?” Puck looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you.”

“You, too.”

“Enjoy the rest of the dance.” Will pats Puck on the arm and walks past him. Puck watches him leave.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn and Mercedes are sitting at a table. Mercedes stares at Ben behind the bar and Quinn sulks.

“Tonight, was so much better on paper.”

“Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.”

“Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender.”

“You're right,” says Mercedes as a matter of factly. She boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Quinn watches her, looking impressed.

Mercedes stops in front of the bar and speaks to Ben. “Hi,” says Mercedes.

“Twice in one day. Lucky me,” says Ben with a smirk.

“I'm proving something to my friend."

“Oh, yeah? What's that?” 

“That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you.”

“Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?”

“Does that mean you want me to?”

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

“Do you like karaoke?” she asks trying to think of an idea.

“No,” he answers. Mercedes looks dejected. “But I would really like to go on a date with you.” He leans closer towards her and smiles. She smiles back, flirtatiously.

Back at their table, Quinn watches with disdain. Sam walks past her table, but completely ignores her.

“Seriously?” asks Quinn frustrated.

Sam stops and looks at her. “Is that for me?” he asks in an annoyed tone.

“Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?” 

“Do you need something?”

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“No, Q. I'm not mad. I…”

“Well, then why are you being so weird?”

“I'm not. I'm working.”

“You're avoiding.”

“No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living.” Sam walks away. Quinn, realizing that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Finn who takes them from her.

“You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help.”

“Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?” asks Anna.

“Why?” asks Finn, confused.

“You said I could read it.”

“Well, uh, I don't have it.”

“Oh. Well, obviously, you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home.”

“No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher.”

“Wait. Why did you give it to him?”

“Because he wanted to read it,” answers Finn simply.

“You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody,” says Anna in strict tone.

“But I should give it to you?” asks Finn.

“Loan. Loan it to me,” clarified Anna.

“Well, I loaned it to Mr. Schuester.”

“Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back.”

“What's the big deal with this stupid journal?” asks Finn, getting annoyed.

Finn leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.

“Your eye,” says Finn, commenting on it.

Anna blinks and turns around. “Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I…I gotta go. Anna leaves. Finn looks at her as she leaves with a confusing look on face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire.

“Maybe he's not gonna show,” says Kurt, hoping for the best.

“You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?” asks Blaine in a joking manner.

Kurt throws his head back and moves his hands down to Blaine's chest. “Ahh. The horror.”

They both smile.

“I'm really sorry for all this,” says Blaine feeling bad that Kurt has to go through this.

“It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore.” Kurt makes his point by poking Blaine in the chest as he says the last few words.

Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Blaine looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Kurt smiles broadly, grabs Blaine's hands and starts to twist his hips, but Blaine remains still.

“Show me how it's done in the 50s.”

“Uh, no.”

“Come on. One move?” says Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

Blaine shakes his head. Kurt nods persistently. Blaine shakes his head again. Kurt groans and starts to walk off the dance floor, but Blaine grabs Kurt by the arm and twirls Kurt back towards him. He picks Kurt up and dips his on one side and then the other, holding him in the dip for a moment. Kurt smiles up at him, surprised. Blaine straightens them back up and places Kurt on the floor, grabs his face in his hands, and kisses him with intense passion.

“Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again,” says Blaine adamantly.

Kurt giggles and they kiss again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Nick at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.

“What are you doing here?

“Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing." She sighs loudly. “Leave the boy alone.”

“I like him. He looks like Kristian.”

“He's not Kristian. Okay? Kristian is in the tomb.”

“I know, but until we open that tomb, I got him to play with.”

“Don't be stupid. That boy is with the Anderson brothers.”

“They don't scare me. They never have.”

“Please, Nick. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything.”

“You got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun,” says Nick as if it's an acceptable excuse. “He looks like Kristian.”

Nick walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back out on the dance floor, Puck has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dance floor.

Kurt watches from the punch bowl with Blaine. He laughs and looks up at Blaine. “You really can't take him anywhere, can you?” 

“Uh, no.”

Kurt looks across the floor and sees Nick in his hoodie. He turns back to Blaine. “Blaine, the back corner.”

Blaine looks in the corner. “Get Puck.”

Blaine quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Blaine enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Blaine jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

“What did I do?” asks the random boy.

Blaine looks at the boy, confused. “Where is he?”

“I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie,” replies the innocent boy.

Blaine looks around, realizing he's been tricked into leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt walks across the dance floor, searching for Puck. His cell phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it.

“Hello, Kurt.” Kurt pauses on the floor, terrified. “Here's what you're going to do…” Kurt looks around for the source of the call. “There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds.”

“No,” says Kurt adamantly.

“Or your brother dies.”

Kurt looks over at the punch bowl where Finn is serving punch. Kurt sees Nick standing near Finn, on his phone with Kurt.

“I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking.”

“Don't you dare touch him,” says Kurt as he starts backing up towards the door.

“Keep walking. Through the door.”

Kurt keeps walking backwards across the floor. Nick starts walking past Finn. Kurt, worried, continues to watch him, but Nick passes Finn without touching him. Kurt hangs up his phone and runs out the exit. Kurt runs down the corridor, looking behind him to see if Nick is following. He turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. He attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. He turns back around and sees Nick walking calmly towards him. Kurt rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. He runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Nick flings open a set of double doors and before Kurt can move, he vamp-speeds towards him. Kurt attempts to bolt but Nick grabs him by his scarf and Kurt screams and struggles to get away. Nick pulls Kurt in towards him then throws him across a table. Kurt lands hard on the floor. Nick tosses the table aside and strides towards Kurt. Kurt frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up.

Nick grabs Kurt from off the floor and pushes him against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite Kurt, but Kurt stabs him in the stomach with a pencil. Nick, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Kurt again. Kurt prepares to attack again and Nick raises his hand to defend himself, but Kurt's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Nick looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Kurt stabs him with another pencil and pushes Nick to the floor.

As Nick struggles to get up, Kurt walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. He turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses his knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Nick rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Kurt, he thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs Kurt’s wrist. Nick takes the stake out of Kurt’s hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite his neck. Kurt screams, but before Nick can bite him, Blaine rips him away from Kurt and tosses him to the ground. Nick gets up from the floor.

“Hey, asshole,” says Puck. Nick looks back at Puck, who has a stake in his hand. “Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk.”

Nick smiles and rushes back towards Kurt. Puck throws the stake to Blaine, who grabs it and stakes Nick in the stomach. Nick grunts and falls to his knees. Puck walks over towards Kurt and Blaine so they can interrogate Nick.

“Now you feel like talkin'?” asks Blaine.

“Screw you,” replies Nick weakly.

Blaine digs the stake in deeper. Nick groans in pain. “Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?” asks Blaine angrily.

“Because it's fun,” answers Nick smugly.

Blaine digs the stake in a little bit more. “What do you want with Kurt?”

“He looks like Kristian.”

Blaine, Kurt, and Puck all look shocked.

“You knew Kristian?” asks Puck

“Oh. You thought you were the only ones." Nick laughs and gasps. “You don't even remember me.”

Puck leans over towards Nick. “Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?”

“No.”

Blaine leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.

“The grimoire,” Nick answers quickly.

“Where is it?” asks Puck.

Blaine drives the stake in deeper.

Nick gasps. “Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Hummel's."

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Nick is tortured. Puck stands up and grimaces.

“Who else is working with you?” asks Blaine.

Out in the hallways, a door opens. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Will appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

“Who else is there?” asks Puck.

“No. You're gonna have to kill me,” says Nick, his last words.

Puck looks at Blaine, rolls his eyes, and nods. Blaine removes the stake from Nick's stomach. Blaine waits for a moment then stakes Nick in the heart. Kurt gasps in shock. Nick falls to the floor and begins to desiccate.

“What do we…how are you gonna find the others now?” asks Kurt.

“He had to die,” says Puck simply.

“But…”

“Kurt, he's been invited in,” explains Blaine.

They hear a door open and see Will coming through one of the door's windows. Blaine looks at Puck.

“Go. I got this,” Blaine tells Puck.

Puck walks out of the cafeteria. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, comforting him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Outside, Will is quickly walking down another corridor. Puck turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Will and Will stops abruptly.

“Hey.”

Puck starts to compel Will. “What were you doing?” asks Puck.

“Looking for Ms. Pillsbury,” answers Will simply.

“Why are you in Lima?”

“I got a job as a teacher.”

“Do you know what I am?

“You're my student's brother.”

“Is everything you're telling me the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Then forget we had this conversation.”

Puck walks away. Will stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Puck are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.

“There's no way that fucker was workin' alone,” says Puck

“You are,” replies Blaine simply. Puck grimaces at him. “So, the grimoire…That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.”

“Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.”

“My offer still stands,” says Blaine, reminding him.

“Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.”

“No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Kristian go, and the other 26 vampires die.”

“If I agree?

“I'll help you.”

“Why should I trust you?” asks Puck, being skeptical of his brother.

“Because I'm your brother.”

“No, that's not gonna cut it.”

“Because I want you gone,” says Blaine simply.

Puck pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Blaine. Then he nods. “Okay.”

Blaine nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is cleaning off another table at Breadstix when Quinn walks up to him.

“Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you,” says Quinn.

Sam walks off to clean another table and Quinn follows him. “Yes, you were, Quinn. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike.”

“That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Sam, you know me. Okay, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and…I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.”

“Look, can we just not do this right now?” asks Sam exasperatedly.

“Okay. When do you get off?”

“Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step.”

“How do you know that? Have you even asked me?”

“I'm…I'm not over Kurt. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So, if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.”

“Well, big problem, Sam, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So, this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cuz it's already gone.” Quinn storms out of Breadstix. Sam looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will and Emma walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Emma hands Will his letterman jacket which she had draped over her shoulders.

“Thank you. I needed that,” says Emma.

“Well, thank you for—for helping. I…I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more…well, you made it, period.”

“I'm glad I could help,” replies Emma with a smile on her face.

“And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I…I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating.”

“Is that what this was, a date?” asks Emma.

“No, definitely not a date.”

“Oh.”

“But Friday; you, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?”

“Works for me.” Emma laughs. “Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves.”

“Still, I think I'll keep the Terri talk to a minimum.”

“Terri?”

“Yeah. That was her name.”

“Where was Terri from?”

“Ohio. I mean, not too--not too far from here, actually.” Emma looks at Will as if something has clicked into place.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn walks down a street, her arms folded across her chest. Sam drives up in his truck and yells to her. “Quinn!”

Quinn looks over at him, but continues walking.

“Q, get in the truck,” says Sam.

Quinn scoffs and continues to walk. Sam stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Quinn starts to cross the street in front of Sam's truck as Sam runs towards her. Quinn unfolds her arms.

“What?” asks Quinn in an angry tone.

Sam takes Quinn's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face. “This'll never work,” he says.

They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt sits on the couch, pulling his scarf through his hands. Blaine is in the kitchen, making warm milk for Kurt.

“Doing okay?” asks Blaine.

Kurt turns around and looks at him. “Is it weird if I say yes?”

“Is it true?”

“I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I…feel kind of exhilarated.”

“It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.” Blaine walks back into the living room.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kurt smiles and says proudly. “I fought back tonight. It felt good.”

“I wish you didn't have to fight at all,” says Blaine guiltily.

“Still…”

Blaine sits down next to Kurt and hands him the mug of warm milk which he gratefully takes. Kurt puts the mug to his lips to take a sip. Blaine turns to him and places his hand on Kurt’s leg.

“I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it,” says Blaine anxiously.

Kurt pulls the mug away from his mouth and looks concerned. “What?”

“I told Puck that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Kristian back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.”

“Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?” asks Kurt.

“Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately.”

Kurt scoffs. “That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Puck is and everything he's done.”

“I don't wanna be his enemy, Kurt but I can't let him do it.”

“Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Okay?”

“Okay. Come here.” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him in. Kurt snuggles into Blaine's shoulder.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Ben exits Breadstix. Across the street, someone watches him. Ben locks Breadstix up and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screams and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.

“Don't sneak up on me,” he says.

“You love it.” Anna pushes Ben off her, playfully.

“Where's Nick?” he asks.

“His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Anderson brothers.”

“They killed him?”

“Tortured and staked.”

“You're not very upset.”

“I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?”

“Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?”

“No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it.”

They smile at each other, then Ben leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Ben places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.


	27. Stalker Chick and Foosball Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuseppe Anderson is played by Stanley Tucci  
> Barnette Abrams is played by Barclay Hope  
> Jonathan Hummel is played by Jamie Dornan  
> Pearl Zhu is played by Kelly Hu

**1864**

A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a another man kneeling beside him. The latter gets up when he sees the carriage and starts shouting.

“Please! Please, help us!” yells Kristian. He runs toward the carriage as it comes to a halt. “Please, my friend, he's been hurt! Please help him!”

The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe,” says the man.

“No. No, sir. It's not safe,” says Kristian menacingly. Kristian bares his fangs and bites the man's neck. The man screams as Kristian drains the life out of him.

Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over Noah's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but does not see Kristian. He looks back the other way and Kristian has appeared right in front of him. Kristian’s eyes become red and he drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. He tosses him aside when he has drained him, blood drenching his chin.

“And that's how it's done,” says Kristian, proud of himself. He wipes the front of his suit with his palms. Noah slowly and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men.

“What happens to the bodies?” he asks.

“Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off,” answers Kristian simply. Noah looks at Kristian frighteningly. “Are you sure you're ready for this?”

Noah nods. “I'm ready. I want you to turn me.”

Kristian smiles. “When it's time. Kiss me,” he orders.

Noah pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He moves to wipe the blood off Kristian's chin, but Kristian grabs his hand and moves in closer.

“You should get a taste,” declares Kristian.

Kristian moves in to kiss Noah, but Noah moves away. “Sorry,” he says shyly.

“Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough.”

Noah hesitates for a moment before kissing Kristian with a fiery passion. Noah pulls away and the blood from Kristian's chin has smudge on Noah's lips which Kristian wipes at with his finger.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**2009**

Blaine and Kurt are snuggled up and spooning in Blaine's bed. Kurt awakens and Blaine wakes up shortly after this and kisses Kurt on the cheek as Kurt pulls Blaine's arm tighter around himself.

“Mmm. Good morning,” greets Kurt.

“I could get used to this,” replies Blaine.

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads,” says Puck smugly.

Kurt and Blaine both sit up, startled at Puck's presence at the end of Blaine's bed. Both pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they may not want Puck to see.

“Puck! Please!” yells Kurt.

“What are you doing?” asks Blaine.

“Oh, stop being smutty,” says Puck.

Blaine pulls the sheets further up on Kurt, making sure he's covered up properly. “Seriously, get out of here!”

“If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it,” says Puck jokingly. “Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.”

“And it has to be right now?” asks Kurt annoyed.

“Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal,” replies Puck.

Kurt and Blaine exchange looks. Puck gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them.

“So, to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Kurt _Hummel_ , you're on journal duty,” says Puck, giving orders.

“Since when am I helping?” asks Kurt in retaliation.

“Well, Blaine's helping, and you've taken up residence in Blaine's bed, ergo…”

“You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do,” says Blaine assuringly.

“I'll look for it tonight,” relents Kurt. Kurt lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over his face.

“Good,” answers Puck.

“How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?” asks Blaine. “We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit.”

“Any other options?” says Puck.

Kurt pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly. “Okay, what exactly is a grimoire?”

“It's a witch's cookbook,” answers Puck.

“Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work,” clarifies Blaine.

“Yeah. Cookbook,” says Puck.

“What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are,” says Blaine.

“And I don't like that disadvantage, so…Chop, chop,” says Puck, giving orders again. Puck starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Kurt and Blaine. “You know, I really like this whole ménage a threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it.” He chuckles darkly. “Don't screw it up.” Puck exits the room.

After a second, Kurt looks over at Blaine. "He does—“

Blaine places his finger to his lips and points to the door then his ear, indicating that Puck could still hear them.

“Oh, right, yeah,” says Kurt.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and kisses it, then starts to get out of bed. “Okay.”

Kurt pulls Blaine back into bed. “Oh! No, come here.” Kurt kisses Blaine.

“We shouldn't-” interrupts Blaine.

“Shh.” Kurt places his finger to Blaine’s lips, then points to his ear, as Blaine did earlier. They both smile and continue to kiss each other as they pull the covers over their heads and begin to have morning sex.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**1864**

Kristian and Noah are under the covers in Kristian's bed. Kristian giggles loudly. “What are you doing? Stop it!”

Kristian pulls the covers down and Noah pops up next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Make me,” replies Noah.

Kristian rolls Noah over and straddles him, baring his fangs and hissing. Noah looks up at him with curiosity. He caresses Kristian’s face and he places his hand on top of Noah’s, smiling down at him. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

“Yes?” answers Kristian.

Kristian retracts his fangs and his eyes become normal again. He turns his head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Noah, pinning his wrists down with his hands. Emily enters the room.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kristian. Miss Pearl is here to see you,” informs Emily.

“I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait,” replies Kristian.

Emily waits to be dismissed.

“Thank you, Emily,” says Kristian sweetly.

Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Kristian looks down at Noah, pouting his bottom lip.

“Fun's over,” whines Kristian.

“Hmm, no,” says Noah.

Noah caresses Kristian's face and Kristian leans down and kisses him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Downstairs, Pearl is waiting for Kristian. Kristian descends the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at Pearl. “It's good to see you, Pearl.”

“Perhaps we could talk outside,” suggests Pearl.

Kristian turns to look at Emily who is standing behind Pearl. “Emily, would you please tell Mr. Anderson that I've stepped away?”

“Which one?” asks Emily.

“Both,” smirks Kristian.

Emily walks up the stairs as Pearl and Kristian exit the house. They walk down the porch steps and across the yard.

“How long do you plan on staying with the Andersons? People talk, Krisitian. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation,” says Pearl.

“The Andersons have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan boy from Atlanta, lost his family in the fires,” says Kristian as he recounts his sob story.

“A match you lit, no doubt,” jokes Pearl.

Kristian giggles. The two stop at the end of the yard. Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her. “Honey, please be careful!”

The young girl goes over to pet a horse. Kristian looks back then turns to face Pearl. They carry on with their conversation.

Honoria Fabray came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She retrieves a bottle of liquid from her bag and shows it to Kristian. “She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate.”

“I don't follow,” says Kristian.

“Try it,” replies Pearl.

Kristian takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. He then places the rim of the glass on the palm of his hand and gasps as it burns him. “What in hell?!”

“Vervain,” Pearl answers simply.

“Why is there ver—?” Kristian realizes. “They know.”

“They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it,” informs Pearl.

“The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient.” Kristian hands the bottle of liquid vervain back to Pearl.

“It might be time for us to move on again.”

“No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet.”

Anna trots over to Kristian and Pearl. “Can we go, Mama?” asks Anna.

Kristian and Pearl look back at her. Anna senses something. “Is something wrong?”

Kristian and Pearl do not respond.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**2009**

Anna is lying in a motel bed, her phone to her ear, as she leaves a message for Finn. “Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and Foosball champion. I'll be at the arcade later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever,” says Anna.

Ben exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at Anna as he dries his hair with another towel. Anna hangs up her phone.

“Who are you calling?” asks Ben.

“Finn Hudson,” answers Anna.

“You're not, like, into him, are you?”

“I need him for something. Get over it.”

Ben walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back. The sun burns him, his skin starts to smoke, and he reacts quickly. “Oh! Mmm! Damn it!”

“Dude, you gotta stop doing that.”

“I know. I just-I keep forgetting.”

“You're new. You'll get it.”

Ben sees an open journal lying next to Anna and picks it up. He lies in the bed next to her as he examines the contents. “You found the Hummel journal?”

“Does that look like the Hummel journal?” asks Anna snidely.

“Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?”

“I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met.”

Ben scoffs. “You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid.”

Anna gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. She grabs a bottle of blood and walks back over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing him the blood. “Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak.”

Ben uncaps the bottle and gulps down the blood. He scrunches his face up as he examines the bottle. “When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood.”

“When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Mercedes while I try to get the journal back from Finn's teacher.”

“Why did you choose me?” asks Ben innocently.

“I needed someone able to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill.”

“There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?”

“You were sad, Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me,” she answers simply.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia in the kitchen. Blaine sits at the breakfast bar, watching Kurt.

“Do you think Puck really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?” asks Kurt.

“I don't think Puck knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him.”

“You know…I really think that Puck believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love,” Kurt considers. “It's twisted, but kind of sad.”

“There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Puck has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Puck back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again.”

“So, what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Puck gets Kristian back?”

“I think that no matter what Puck promises, a lot of people will die.”

Kurt exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Blaine gets up and stands behind Kurt, examining the photo.

“That's Jonathan Hummel,” Blaine points out.

Kurt looks down into the box, puzzled. “What's this?” Kurt opens a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Blaine looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Finn enters the room shortly after.

“What are you guys doing?” asks Finn.

“Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental,” answers Kurt. “Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up.”

Finn sits down on the kitchen counter. “Jonathan Hummel's journal?”

“Yeah, what do you know about it?” asks Kurt.

“I just did a history report on it,” answers Finn.

“Oh. So where is it now?”

I gave it to Mr. Schuester. He wanted to see it.”

Kurt and Blaine exchange looks.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will is sitting in a dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Hummel journal. Only a single lamp lights the pages as he reads from it.

_I met Barnette and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass_.

**1864**

Giuseppe Anderson, Barnette Abrams and Jonathan Hummel are in the study, looking at the compass and discussing it.

“We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?” asks Giuseppe.

“What is it, magic?” asks a skeptical Barnette.

“It's science,” answers Johnathan.

“I'll believe it when I see it,” replies Barnette.

“I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work,” says Giuseppe.

Blaine opens the door to the study and is startled by the appearance of the company. They all turn and look at Blaine. “Excuse me, Father. I didn't know you had guests.”

“We'll be done in a few minutes, son,” responds Giuseppe.

“I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Abrams.” Blaine shuts the door behind him.

“Have you told them?” asks Jonathan.

“Not yet,” answers a dejected Giuseppe.

“Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get,” pressures Johnathan.

“I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys,” replies Giuseppe.

**2009**

Will has taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He takes the printed pages and the journal off the copier and walks over to a locker to place the printed pages in. Out in the dark hallway, Anna walks down the length of the corridor. Will closes the locker and walks out of the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom. He tosses the journal onto the desk and sits back down. Will grabs some papers in a tray and begins to grade them. Anna rushes past his classroom with vamp-speed. Will looks up.

“Hello?”

Will gets up and goes out into the hallway to look around.

“Hello?”

Anna is hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting.

“Someone there?”

Will turns to his right and begins to walk down the corridor, giving Anna the opportunity to vamp-speed into his classroom. Will turns around and quickly walks off to the teacher's lounge. He opens his locker and takes out a duffel bag which he retrieves a blow dart gun from, modified to use wooden stakes. Will takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom.

Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Blaine, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Will. Will begins to reload another stake into the gun as Blaine watches him. Will looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Blaine vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Will looks up at him and Blaine grabs him by his shirt.

“You shouldn't have done that,” says Blaine.

Blaine pushes Will into the desk and takes the gun from him. Will scrambles up from the floor, ready to fight.

“Have a seat,” says Blaine calmly.

Will hesitates, but Blaine points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Blaine examines the gun.

“What is this, compressed air?” asks Blaine. Will doesn't respond. “Did you make it yourself? Who are you?” Blaine moves closer to Will, who flinches. “I'm not going to hurt you…unless you try that again.”

Blaine hands Will the gun and Will takes it. Blaine pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Blaine.

“Now…who are you?” asks Blaine again.

“I'm a teacher,” answers Will.

“Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?”

“I'm also a historian. And while researching Ohio, I--made a few discoveries about your town.”

“So, you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.”

“My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.”

“Where's your wife?”

“Dead. A vampire killed her.”

“Where's the Hummel journal?”

“What do you want with it?”

“Where is it?”

“It's on my desk.”

Blaine walks over to the desk to retrieve the journal. “No, it's not.”

Will walks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks at Blaine. “It was on my desk.”


	28. Vampire Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in cause it's along one!

* * *

 

Anna looks through the journal, while Ben gets ready for his date with Mercedes.

Ben stands up and walks over to Anna. "Anything?"

“Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal,” says Anna.

“I thought this Hummel was the brains.” Ben leans over to look at the journal.

Anna looks up at him. “Don't you have a date?” she asks in an annoyed tone.

“Yep. Wish me luck.” Ben moves in to kiss Anna, but she pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the journal. She continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room.

_I saw her again today--The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl. – Jonathan_

**1864**

Kristian is smelling various perfumes as Pearl speaks to him.

“Have you thought any more of what I've said?” asks Pearl.

“We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise,” replies Kristian in a bored tone. “I need to take care of a few things first.”

“You're going to turn them both, aren't you?”

Kristian looks at Pearl, mischievously.

“Kristian, please. Be careful.”

“We'll all be safe, I promise.” Kristian looks over Pearl's shoulder and sees Jonathan entering. “Mr. Hummel’s coming. Quick, your cheeks.” Kristian pinches Pearl's cheeks. “Perfectly rosy.”

Jonathan stands in the doorway and Pearl turns to look at him. “Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?”

“Yes, Mr. Hummel. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky.”

Jonathan and Pearl leave together.

“Your mother has an admirer,” Kristian says to Anna. Anna and Emily smile in response.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Giuseppe, Noah, and Blaine walk together across their property and converse.

“As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you,” says Giuseppe to his sons.

“Of course, they can. Is there any doubt?” asks Blaine.

“I'm not sure your brother Noah understands the importance of duty,” replies Giuseppe.

“Noah left the war on principle. It was his choice and should be respected,” says Blaine.

“You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter,” says Giuseppe snidely.

“Well, I never asked for your respect,” Noah says to his father.

Giuseppe stops and faces Noah, who halts in front of his father. “Good for you, Noah. Because all I have is disappointment.”

Blaine feels the tension in the air and changes the topic. “You said the town is in trouble?”

“There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers,” explains Giuseppe.

“Killers? What are you talking about?” asks Blaine.

“We live amongst demons,” simplifies Giuseppe.

“You're being cryptic now, Father,” says Noah, challenging his father. “Why don't you just say the word?”

“Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us,” clarifies Giuseppe.

Giuseppe looks at Blaine, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Noah. Noah does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**2009**

Puck is slicing a tomato and talking to Emma, who is sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in hand.

“My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course,” says Puck with a smirk. “What about you?”

“There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only dud I've dated,” answers Emma.

“They ever find him? Or is he still missing?” ask Puck.

“He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum.” Emma drinks the remainder of her wine. “He's a Fell. They're all snooty.”

Puck chuckles and walks over to Emma, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Puck turns back around to continue cooking.

“Hello, Kurt,” greets Puck.

Emma turns around right when Kurt enters the kitchen. He is shocked to see Puck there.

“Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner,” says Emma.

“Is Blaine with you?” asks Puck

“Um - he'll be here soon.” Kurt leans against the counter and watches Puck with distaste.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Will are still conversing in Will's classroom.

“How long have you been aware of me?” asks Blaine

“I learned just recently. What about your brother?” asks Will back.

“You met Puck.”

“Who do you think killed my wife?”

“Are you certain it was Puck?”

“I witnessed it.”

“If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.”

“I just want to find out what happened to my wife.”

“I thought you just said that Puck…”

“Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just…disappeared. Her body also. They never found her.”

“Puck can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Blaine scoffs. “No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Kurt is carrying plates towards the table and Puck deliberately bumps into him.

“Whoa. Mmm,” says Puck in response.

Kurt smiles in an annoyed way and shakes his head as he continues past Puck to place the plates at the table. “Don't do that,” says Kurt.

“Do what?” asks Puck “innocently”.

“You know what. That move was deliberate.”

“Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.”

Kurt looks back at Puck and scoffs. Puck, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.

“Speaking of Blaine, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely,” says Puck. Kurt walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Puck pauses briefly before changing the topic. “Is it real?”

“Is what real?”

“This renewed sense of brotherhood.” Puck takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce. “Can I trust him?”

“Yes, you can trust him,” answers Kurt looking Puck in the eye.

Kurt walks back to the table to place the napkins. Puck vamp-speeds over to him. Kurt turns around and looks up at him.

“Can I trust him?” asks Puck, more seriously this time.

“I'm wearing vervain, Puck. It's not going to work,” replies Kurt.

“I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.”

“You can trust me,” says Kurt mirroring Kristian's words in 1864. Kurt moves around Puck and back into the kitchen.

**1864**

Giuseppe and Kristian are playing croquet in the garden.

“You can trust me, Mr. Anderson. I would never cheat,” says Kristian “innocently”. Kristian hits the ball with his mallet, knocking it through the bridge.

Giuseppe sighs and Kristian giggles devilishly. Noah and Blaine approach the pair.

“I'm losing over here. Again!” Giuseppe yells to his sons jokingly.

Giuseppe takes his turn at the game and Kristian bows his head at Noah and Blaine. Noah and Blaine stop walking and observe the game.

“He's good. I almost believe he genuinely likes Father,” says Noah.

“Perhaps he does,” says Blaine simply.

“He knows Father would have him killed if he knew the truth.”

“Not if we talk to Father; explained how we feel. He could help us keep Kristian safe.”

Noah turns towards Blaine and faces him fully. “Have you gone mad? No, no, Father would drive the stake in him himself!”

“That's not true. We can trust him,” pleads Blaine.

“No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Blaine,” urges Noah. He grips Blaine's shoulder.

Kristian watches them from across the garden, his smile faltering. They look over at him.

“I promise,” says Blaine.

**2009**

“There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone,” says Puck.

“Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it,” explains Kurt.

“Are you lecturing me?” asks Puck in a flirty manner.

Kurt places a hand on his hip. “Do you need to be lectured?”

“I just want him back. I'm sure you can understand that.”

“I can understand that you would do anything for him, yes.” Kurt walks past Puck and places a bowl on the table.

Puck threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Kurt's back. “Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.”

Puck walks away, leaving Kurt disturbed.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Puck and Finn are sitting in the family room playing a video game.

“You said you never played Call of Duty before,” says Finn.

“I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes,” explains Puck.

Finn’s phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and un-pauses the game.

“Who are you dodging?” asks Puck.

“This girl Anna. She can be, uh, pushy.”

“Is she hot?” 

“Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird.”

“Hot trumps weird, trust me.”

Finn smiles and laughs.

In the kitchen, Emma and Kurt are talking. Puck eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.

“He is such a cutie, Kurt!”

“Shh!”

Puck smirks at Emma's comment.

Kurt looks over at Puck. “He's an ass,” he answers.

Puck rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Kurt continues going through things in a box while Emma looks disgusted with the dust flying around.

“What are you doing with all this stuff?” asks Emma.

“I thought there might be something about my birth parents,” answers Kurt.

“Have you told Finn?” asks Emma.

“I will. When the time is right.” Kurt closes the box.

The doorbell rings.

“That's Blaine,” says Kurt.

Puck quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door.

Finn watches him go, agitated. “Dude!”

Kurt opens the front door, Puck right behind him. Blaine looks at Puck, confused to why he's at the house, then to Kurt, who shrugs.

“Well?” asks Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Ben and Mercedes are sitting at a table at the Lima Bean, drinking coffee.

“Admit it. I can't sing,” says Ben.

“No. You were great,” replies Mercedes.

“Come on, I totally trashed that Journey song.”

“Well, first mistake, don’t start too big.”

“Well, at least I could admit to the mistake.”

“The woman with the tattoos loved you.”

“Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out some Cee-Lo Green.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, hopefully,” smiles Ben. “So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?”

“They're all doing their own thing. Quinn's at her dad's, Kurt's with his boyfriend."

“Kurt Hummel, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember. You guys used to hang out.”

“He's my best friend.”

“Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So, we just kind of drifted apart.”

“Oh. Kurt and I are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way.”

“That tight, huh?”

“He's my brother. I mean, I'd die for him.”

Ben sips his coffee, clearly thinking about Mercedes' love for Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine, Puck, and Kurt walk out onto the front porch to talk.

“Who took it?” asks Puck.

“I don't know,” answers Blaine.

“You know what, it's that teacher. There's something off about him,” says Puck.

“No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me,” replies Blaine.

“Who else knew it was there?” asks Puck.

Blaine looks through the window at Finn, but doesn't say anything. Puck looks at Finn also and begins to walk back into the house.

“No. Puck, leave him out of it!” warns Kurt.

“Why, what's the big deal?” asks Puck.

“Puck!” yells Kurt.

Puck walks into the house, Kurt and Blaine right behind him.

Puck sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Finn. “So, I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?”

“Huh?” asks a confused Finn.

“Don't ask questions, just talk,” says Puck.

Finn chuckles. “You're kidding me, right?”

“Finn, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Schuester about Jonathan Hummel’s journal?” asks Kurt.

“Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?” asks Finn.

“Who else did you tell?” asks Kurt.

“Just that girl Anna,” answers Finn.

“The hot, weird one?” Puck clarifies.

“Yeah,” answers Finn.

“Wait, who is Anna?” asks Blaine.

“That's what I want to find out,” says Puck.

Kurt's phone starts ringing and he goes off to answer it, leaving Puck and Blaine to question Finn.

“How do you know her?” asks Puck.

“I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the arcade tonight,” says Finn.

“Perfect. I'll drive. Come on,” says Puck.

“O-Okay,” says Finn. Finn gets up from the couch and follows Puck out of the house.

Kurt walks up the stairs and into his room, answering his phone.

Mercedes is at the Lima Bean, walking away from her table with Ben to speak to Kurt more privately.

“Okay, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, 'Cedes. I'm dying,” says Kurt answering the phone.

“It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman,” replies Mercedes.

“Gentleman, huh?”

“I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him.”

“So, why don't you?”

“'Cuz I'm a chicken.”

Kurt laughs. “You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broom Hilda.”

Mercedes laughs. “Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details.”

“You better.” Kurt hangs up. Blaine enters Kurt's room. Kurt looks at him confusingly. “Where's Puck?”

“He left to track down Finn's friend Anna, see if there was anything there.”

“Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then…”

Blaine pulls out a stack of papers. “Doesn't matter.”

Kurt looks at the papers in Blaine's hands. “What is that?” asks Kurt.

“It's a copy of it,” answers Blaine.

“How did you get it?”

“Well, Mr. Schuester made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.”

Kurt looks at him unconvincingly “He did?”

“Not exactly, but I got it.”

Kurt chuckles in response.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna walks into the arcade and spots Finn, leaning against a pool table. “You just couldn't live without me, huh?” asks Anna flirtingly.

“Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick,” replies Finn.

“Oh, funny.”

“Let's play.”

Finn and Anna set up the pool table. Puck is at the bar, listening in on them, he looks away with an expression of recognition on his face.

**1864**

It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside the Apothecary shop, Pearl is speaking with Kristian and Noah.

“The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir,” informs Pearl.

“Did he try to put his hands on you again?” asks Kristian.

“Doesn't he always?” Pearl asks in response.

Kristian link his arm through Noah’s. “She's saving herself for Jonathan Hummel.”

“I'm beyond saving. We know that,” responds Pearl.

Kristian chuckles softly. Noah looks at them both, worried. “How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day.”

“We are the respectable heads of Lima. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us,” says Kristian, trying to calm Noah.

“Not unless a human tells them,” says Pearl.

“I'd sooner die,” declares Noah.

“And soon enough, you will,” says Kristian simply. Kristian and Noah share a kiss.

Anna enters the shop. “Mrs. Fabray is approaching,” Anna informs.

The three of them look over at her.

“Thank you, Annabelle.” Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully.

**2009**

Puck looks back over at Anna, realizing who she is. Oblivious, Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Kurt's room.

“Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily,” says Kurt. He reads the passage aloud. “The Fabray family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Anderson who…” He pauses. “Is that your father?” asks Kurt.

Blaine sits down next to Kurt. "Yeah." He takes the pages from Kurt and continues to read aloud. “It was Giuseppe Anderson who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.” He looks up from the pages, his triangle brow furrowed.

**1864**

Giuseppe is in his study, writing in his journal. Blaine gently knocks on the door. Giuseppe looks up at him and places his journal down.

“Blaine. To what do I owe this pleasure?” asks Giuseppe.

“Did I interrupt your writing?” asks Blaine in response to seeing his father.

“These are the dull musings of my troubled mind,” answers Giuseppe.

“A great mind.”

“Still. I will carry the real secrets with me…”

“To your grave.”

“And a full grave it will be.” Giuseppe gestures towards the empty chair next to him. Blaine enters the study and sits down in the chair.” Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?”

“I have concerns about your plan for the vampires.”

“And why is that?”

“We are assuming all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?”

“Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?”

“No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently.”

Giuseppe gets up and goes to pour himself a drink. “Blaine…these creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They can control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed.” He hands Blaine a glass of bourbon. “Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well.”

Giuseppe holds his glass out to Blaine, who clinks his own glass against his father's. They drink, but Blaine looks disconcerted.

**2009**

Blaine has a look of dawning apprehension on his face. “I know where it is,” he tells Kurt.

Kurt looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna unlocks the door to the motel room and enters. As she shuts the door, Puck appears behind it. Puck grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Puck’s throat. Both are groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats.

“Okay, I give. Okay,” Puck says while choking.

Anna releases him and he releases Anna.

Puck coughs and rubs his neck. “Fuck. You're strong for a little thing.”

“I was wondering how long it would take you to find me,” says Anna, expecting him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Blaine walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.

“Why isn't your father buried in your family's mausoleum?” asks Kurt.

“It wasn't built until well after he died,” answers Blaine.

“Are you sure the grimoire is in there with him?”

“As sure as I could be.”

Kurt exhales awkwardly. “Great.”

Blaine picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at how uncomfortable Kurt looks. “Kurt, I can do this on my own.”

“And I said I would do whatever I can to help.”

“I know, and I appreciate that, but- “

“This town is my home, Blaine. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do.”

Blaine nods in response and hands Kurt a shovel, which he takes. Blaine exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.

“I'm sorry that you have to do this,” says Kurt.

**1864**

Kristian is sitting at his vanity, examining a necklace. Blaine watches him from the bed.

“What is that?” asks Blaine.

“A gift,” answers Kristian.

“From Noah?” asks Blaine, snidely.

“From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about Noah?” Kristian walks back over to Blaine, placing a shawl around his shoulders.

“I want you all to myself,” says Blaine simply.

“Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules,” answers Kristian.

“And why is that?”

“Because I'm spoiled.”

“Yes, you are.”

Kristian inches closer to Blaine and pushes him back down on the bed. “And selfish.” Kristian straddles Blaine. “And because I can do this.” Kristian runs his hand up Blaine's chest and he moans. He kisses Blaine’s stomach. “And this.” Kristian kisses up Blaine's chest. Blaine shuts his eyes and sighs pleasantly. Kristian kisses Blaine's neck and inches his face closer towards his. “And this.” Kristian's eyes become red and he extends his fangs, biting into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine groans loudly as Kristian holds him down. Suddenly, Kristian starts gasping for air and pulls away from Blaine.

Blaine sits up and looks at Kristian, worried. “What? What?”

“Vervain,” answers Kristian while he’s choking.

“What?” asks Blaine, confused.

Kristian falls off the bed and onto the floor. He gasps and chokes.

Blaine jumps off the bed and kneels next to Kristian, grabbing his face in his hands. “Kristian! Kristian!”

Giuseppe bursts through the door. Baine looks up at him in shock. “Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire,” says Giuseppe.

“What? No!” Blaine yells at his father.

“Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for him is real. He's a vampire, Blaine! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose him.”

“How did you know?”

“Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak.” He throws Blaine a shirt. “The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!”

Blaine hesitates and looks down at Kristian. Blaine stands up and runs out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakened Kristian.

**2009**

Blaine and Kurt are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down, looking at Puck.

“How long have you been here?” asks Puck.

“I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb,” answers Anna.

“How did you know about the spell?”

“I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything.”

Puck moves closer to Anna, trying to intimidate her. “So, if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?”

Anna gets up and walks the room. “I like to use others to do my dirty work.”

“Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me.”

“Logan was an idiot.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.”

“What'd you want with the Fell journal?”

“I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, his ancestors gave the grimoire to Jonathan Hummel. And, according to this…" Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Hummel journal. “...he gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it.”

“Why would I help you?”

“'Cuz you and I both want that tomb open.” Anna hands the journal to Puck who reads the page Anna flipped it to.

“Hmm.” He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter. “Sorry. I work alone.” Puck exits the motel room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Ben walks over to Mercedes, the pair of them getting ready to leave. “Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?” asks Ben.

“This,” answers Mercedes. She kisses Ben, but after a moment she pulls away quickly, looking at him with fear.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that.”

“I didn't mind.”

Mercedes chuckles. “You know, I'm starting to get tired.”

“Do you want go?”

“I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy.”

“Hmm, like what?”

“Like anything.”

“Okay.”

“I'm going to run to the restroom.”

“Okay.” Ben sits back down at the table as Mercedes takes her jacket back off.

Mercedes heads towards the restroom, looking back at Ben, she quickens her pace and glances back to make sure Ben isn't following her. She turns her head back around, still walking quickly, but Ben has blocked the entrance to the restroom, his face in its full vampire form. Mercedes gasps, but before she can scream, Ben clamps his hand over her mouth and drags her into the restroom, without anyone noticing.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Kurt stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so Blaine can see what he is doing. Kurt smiles and starts shaking his head. Blaine looks up at him.

“What?” asks Blaine.

“Not many people can say they've done this,” answers Kurt.

Blaine continues to dig. His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Blaine looks up at Kurt with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Blaine kneels on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Kurt kneels to get a better look, holding the flashlight steady. Blaine opens the lid of the coffin.

Kurt breathes heavily. “Is that it?”

Blaine retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Blaine stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Kurt. Kurt kneels, shining the light on the grimoire and Blaine rips the cover off. Blaine carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.

“Well, what do you know?” says Puck as he finds Kurt and Blaine at his father’s grave, just like Anna said.

Kurt and Blaine, startled, turn around to see Puck.

Puck's lip curls up in a snarl. “This is an interesting turn of events.”

“I can't let you bring him back. I'm sorry,” says Blaine.

“So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.”

“Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.”

“Of course, I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Blaine. But you…” Puck looks at Kurt. “You had me fooled.” Puck looks hurt and Kurt looks ashamed. “So, what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip his heart out.”

“You won't kill him,” says Blaine, not giving into Puck’s threat.

Puck nods, knowing Blaine is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Kurt and grabs him in a chokehold. “I can do one better.” Puck bites his wrist and forces Kurt to drink his blood. Kurt struggles against him. “Give me the book, Blaine, or I'm snapping his neck. And you and I will have a vampire boyfriend."

“Let him go first.”

Puck pulls his wrist away from Kurt's mouth. “The book!”

“I'm not going to give this to you until he is standing next to me.”

“Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!”

“You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.”

Puck, keeping Kurt in a chokehold, nods at Blaine.

“Okay,” says Blaine. Blaine’s eyes filled with terror as he slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Kurt. Puck places his face against Kurt's hair, looking as if he might not let him go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from him. Kurt slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Blaine's arms. Blaine wraps him in a warm embrace. Kurt looks at Puck, terrified, and Blaine and he walk out of the woods together. Puck watches them go and picks up the grimoire.

**1864**

A group of men walk across Lima, carrying torches and weapons, Jonathan Hummel is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out.

“Make sure the two of you stick together!” yells Jonathan.

“Go and check those woods over there!” yells Barnette Abrams.

The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders.

At the Anderson House, Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Kristian. The Sheriff and another man pick Kristian up and start carrying him off.

Noah bolts into the room. “No! Don't take him!

Giuseppe grabs Noah and slams him against the wall. Noah struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Kristian out of the room. Kristian looks over at Noah, too weak to do anything.

“Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!” yells Giuseppe, trying to get Noah to understand.

Noah grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye. “Then let me be killed!” yells Noah with no hesitation.

**2009**

Puck looks down at Giuseppe's grave for a moment longer then runs off with the grimoire in hand.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine leans against the doorway in the bathroom as he watches Kurt who is searching the drawers for an Aspirin.

“Aspirin must be downstairs,” says Kurt. He holds his hand to his head, it feels like he has a migraine. “Is my head supposed to hurt like this?”

“You'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.”

Kurt walks towards Blaine. Blaine rubs his back and Kurt looks up at him. “Are you okay?”

“Puck was right. This is, uh…this is my fault.”

**1864**

Two men carry Kristian to a cart and place him in it. Noah runs toward the cart, Blaine close behind him.

Blaine manages to catch up with Noah and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Noah. “Noah! Noah! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get him back.”

Noah violently shoves Blaine away. “Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell Father!”

“I didn't think this would happen.”

The cart with Kristian in it starts to leave. Noah and Blaine watch as Kristian goes off to his death.

Noah looks at Blaine with intense anger. “You did this. This is your fault!” He runs off.

**2009**

Blaine's recounting his story to Kurt. “I put my faith in my father, but Noah put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault.”

Kurt caresses Blaine's face. “You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.”

“Okay.” Blaine caresses Kurt's face. Kurt groans and holds his head.

“Let me go get you that aspirin.”

“Thank you.” Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead and leaves the room. Kurt lies down on his bed.

Blaine makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen while Emma is sitting at the dining room table. Blaine smiles at her.

“You know you're not staying the night, right?” asks Emma.

Blaine leans against the doorframe. “We're just going to hang out for a little while.”

“You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open,” says Emma.

“You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?”

“Yes.” Emma gets up and rummages through the cabinets.

Finn enters the room. “Oh, hey, Blaine.” He looks around the room. “Where'd she go?”

“She went to the bathroom,” answers Emma.

“Where'd who go?” asks Blaine.

“He has a friend over,” says Emma with a smile.

“Anna,” answers Finn.

Blaine looks as if he finally realizes who Anna is.

**1864**

Pearl is watching the chaos unfold around her.

Anna walks up to Anna, looking worried. “What's happening?”

“Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here,” Pearl instructs her daughter.

Pearl pushes Anna back and Anna retreats. Blaine is nearby and he watches as Pearl runs across the field towards a horse. She unties the horse's reins from its post.

Jonathan jogs up to her. “Pearl!”

“Jonathan!” Pearl greets nervously.

“Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons,” says Jonathan.

Pearl walks towards him. Jonathan smiles up at her. Suddenly, the compass needle starts spinning and points towards Pearl.

Jonathan, having heard the needle move, looks down at it and back up at Pearl. “You!”

“Jonathan…please,” pleads Pearl.

Jonathan looks at her, completely stunned. Pearl starts to back away. Anna sees this event unfolding and tries to rush to her mother's side, but Emily holds her back.

“I beg you!” pleads Pearl again.

“I've got another one over here!” yells Jonathan.

Pearl vamp-speeds across the field, but is shot by Giuseppe.

Anna screams and tries to run towards Pearl. “Mother!”

Emily covers Anna's mouth with her hand. “Shh, shh!”

Pearl falls to the ground. Blaine watches this from a distance. Jonathan and the other man runs towards Pearl, muzzling her.

“Jonathan, this way!” yells Giuseppe.

Jonathan and the other man drag a struggling Pearl across the grass towards another carriage.

“Shh! It'll be alright. You're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them. I'm going to protect them,” promises Emily. She removes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna continues to cry silently.

Blaine looks over at them. Emily nods at Blaine and Anna looks over at him.

**2009**

Blaine runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Finn and Emma's sight, he uses his vamp-speed to cover the remainder of the length to Kurt’s room.

“Kurt!”

Blaine looks around the room and sees that Kurt's window is wide open and Kurt is nowhere to be found.


	29. Tonight, After Sundown

* * *

 

Kurt groggily wakes up. He spots Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed sleeping. He gasps and sits up frantically. He looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. He looks from Ben to the door, estimating if he can make it without waking him. Quietly, he slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben’s outstretched leg. He slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. He unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. He turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it.

“I wouldn't,” says Ben. Kurt gasps and spins around. Ben inches towards Kurt and uses his compulsion on him. “Don’t try to escape. Don’t even move. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Kurt repeats.

Ben scoffs and turns around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Kurt opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks his escape. Anna grabs Kurt his collar and pushes him back into the motel room.

“Seriously?!” yells Anna.

“I told him not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!” Ben yells back.

“And forgot the lesson about vervain! He dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!” Anna pushes Kurt up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.

“Who are you? What do you want?” asks Kurt.

“Does it matter?” Anna forcefully pushes Kurt into the bathroom and shuts the door. Kurt flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Kurt looks over towards the bathtub and sees Mercedes lying in it, unconscious. Kurt rushes over to her.

“Mercedes?” He lifts Mercedes’s head up. “Oh, my god!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is in the study, reading through Emily’s grimoire. Blaine enters the room with an anxious look on his face. Puck doesn’t look up at him.

“Anna took Kurt,” Blaine informs Puck.

“Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails,” replies Puck in a bored tone.

Blaine strides across the room towards Puck. “Puck, all night long, every single street in town, I’ve been searching. What if your blood hasn’t passed out of his system?”

“Well, then at least you know you’ll see him again.”

“Please.” Blaine sits down on the sofa, next to Puck. “What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where she’s living. Just tell me where I can find her.”

Puck looks up at Blaine. “Nope. You can go.”

“You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you.” Puck lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Blaine. “But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Kristian got taken away from you because of me. And I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Eggs Benedict.”

“So please, just tell me what you know.”

“Hmmm.”

“It’s Kurt, Puck. If you know something, tell me,” pleads Blaine.

Puck stands up and Blaine mimics him, looking at him with anxiety. “I mean this sincerely.” Blaine nods, anticipating his answer. “I hope Kurt dies.” Puck walks past Blaine, leaving the room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Mercedes’ forehead. She slowly opens her eyes. “Mercedes?”

“Kurt?”

“Oh, you’re okay!”

“My head…” says Mercedes as she holds her head in her hand.

“Come here.” Kurt pulls Mercedes upright.

“Oh, my god! Ben is a-!”

“Shhhh.” Kurt gestures at his ear and points toward the door. “They can hear.” Kurt gets up and turns on the tap. He kneels back down next to Mercedes.

“I’m so stupid!”

“No, he had all of us fooled.”

“What’s going on? Why are we here?”

“It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily’s spell book.”

“Spell book?”

“Puck said it could be used to open the tomb.”

“Why didn’t I know about any of this?”

“I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this.”

“Come to what?”

“They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.”

“No way!”

“I know.”

Ben bursts through the door. Kurt grabs Mercedes’ shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.

“You’re wasting your time. I’m not gonna help you,” says Mercedes strongly.

Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Kurt. Mercedes reaches out to try to pull him back, but Ben manages to pull Kurt away from her. “That’s why he’s here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn’t be so desperate. You made it too easy.”

Ben pushes Kurt out of the room, roughly. Mercedes gets up from the tub.

Ben shuts the bathroom door. “She wants to talk to you.”

Kurt stumbles into the motel room.

Anna leans against a table, looking at Kurt. “Well, well. Kurt Hummel. You really are Kristian's doppelgänger. You must have the Anderson boys reeling.”

“Who are you?” asks Kurt.

“I’m Anna,” she answers simply. “Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we’re like, practically dating.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is sitting at a table at the Lima Bean, doing homework. Nearby, Artie is talking to Sam while the latter cleans a table.

“Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke’s got it all hooked up,” informs Artie.

“Duke’s a douche,” says Sam in response.

“Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. AKA, my new best friend.”

Finn scoffs.

“What's your problem, Hudson?” asks Artie, hearing Finn’s scoff.

“Don't have one, Abrams,” replies Finn.

“Yeah, I didn't think so.”

“Do you ever get bored of it?” asks Sam.

“Of what?” asks Artie.

“Yourself,” replies Sam. Sam walks off and Finn laughs quietly.

Artie looks at Finn. “Keep laughing, buddy.” Artie rolls over to the counter to order a drink.

Quinn enters the Lima Bean and walks over to Finn. “Hey, Finn. Where is Kurt? I've been texting him and Mercedes all day about Duke's party.”

“Uh, he went somewhere with Blaine,” answers Finn.

Quinn sighs. “I am so not going to be one of those people who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend.”

“Who is Duke?” asks Finn.

“Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke.”

“Wait, Duke goes to Duke?”

“His real name's Bob or something.” Finn laughs quietly. “He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come.”

“Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so,” Finn rejects.

“No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner brothers.” Quinn sees Sam. “Think about it.”

Quinn walks up to Sam. “Hey!”

“Hey,” greets Sam.

“So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?”

“You wrote a speech?”

“Yes. It's a ‘You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird’ speech. It's preemptive.”

Sam chuckles. “Preemptive?”

“Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out- “

“Ooged, huh?”

“Can I just get on with the speech part?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

“So, I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause.”

“Why are you giving me an escape clause?”

“I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here.”

“Got it.”

“So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know.”

“I'm good, but thanks.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Yeah.”

“So, see you for Duke's tonight.”

“Yeah.” Sam smiles and gets back to work. Quinn laughs happily.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck knocks on the front door of Grams’ house and she opens it.

“Yes?” answers Grams.

“Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Mercedes,” says Puck in the nicest way he can.

“She's not here.”

“Oh, well do you know when she-“

“Never,” Grams answers quickly.

Puck chuckles. “You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me.”

“You got some nerve knocking on a Jones’ witch's door and asking her for anything.”

“What'd I do?”

“Spirits talk, Mr. Anderson, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch.”

Puck takes a step closer to Grams. “Step outside and say that,” Puck threatens.

Grams stares at Puck. Suddenly, Puck groans and holds his head which feels like it's exploding. Puck starts to back and Grams steps out onto the porch. “I am not Mercedes. You don't wanna mess with me.” Grams goes back into her house and slams the door shut, breathing heavily as she leans against the front door.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.

“Mercedes isn't gonna open the tomb,” Kurt tells Anna.

“Oh, I think she will.”

“Do you really want Kristian out that bad?”

Anna looks over at him. “Trust me. No one I know wants to see that boy again. Except Puck, the lovestruck idiot.”

“Then what is it? Or who is it?”

“My mother's in there.” Anna walks closer towards Kurt. “Kristian couldn't help himself. He just had to toy around with both Anderson brothers. And when he got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Hummel take her away.”

“I'm sorry,” Kurt says sincerely.

“You really mean that, don't you?” She chuckles. “Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.”

“Which is what?”

“Leverage. This belong to you?” Anna holds up Kurt's phone. Kurt tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away. “Ah-ah!” Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone.

The phone rings and Blaine picks up from the other end, at the Anderson House. “Kurt? Baby? Are you okay?”

“He's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and he'll stay fine,” threatens Anna.

Puck enters the room, leaning against the door frame of the study in the Anderson house.

“I can get it,” replies Blaine.

“Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So, one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.” She hangs up.

Blaine hangs up and looks back at Puck.

“Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no…I don't care,” says Puck. He leaves the room.

Anna knocks on the bathroom door. “I'm leaving,” Anna informs Ben.

Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Mercedes out.

“Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence,” instructs Anna.

“Right. I got that,” answers Ben.

Anna leaves as Ben pushes Mercedes onto the bed.

“Sit. Behave." Ben takes a breath. "So, you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?”

“Is there anything to drink here?” asks Kurt, trying to distract Ben.

Ben gets up and walks over to Kurt. “Are you offering? There's water on the nightstand.”

Kurt picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.

“Hey. Can I have a sip?” asks Mercedes.

Kurt pulls the glass away from his mouth, understanding what Mercedes plans on doing. He hands over the glass. Mercedes takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Mercedes turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Kurt and Mercedes get up and run to the door. Mercedes makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Kurt before he can make it out.

“Come back in! Shut the door!” yells Ben.

Mercedes slides back into the room. “Don't hurt him!” yells Mercedes.

“Don't make me!”

Mercedes shuts the door behind her.

“Lock it!”

Mercedes deadbolts the door.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna is walking through downtown Lima. Finn sees her from the Lima Bean and runs over to her.

“Anna! Hey-uh, what happened to you last night?” asks Finn when he approaches her.

“Sorry, I had to leave. I told your brother to tell you.”

“I haven't seen him.”

“Well, I gotta run, so-” Anna turns to leave.

“Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?” asks Finn.

“Go to what?”

“Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers.”

Anna chuckles. “So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?”

“It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a - a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and weird but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery.”

“Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you,” says Anna.

“Oh. Okay! Great.” Anna starts to walk away. Finn watches her. “Cool.”

“Okay.” Anna looks glances back at him and Finn leaves. Anna sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around.

Suddenly, Puck appears next to her, sitting on the bench. “Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Hummel family?” asks Puck.

“A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.”

“I told you. I work alone.”

“Yeah, so do I. But you’re minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?”

“Blaine will come after you, you know that,” Puck tells Anna bluntly. “For messing with Kurt.”

“Then he won't be so happy if I kill Kurt when I don't get what I want.” Anna gets up and starts to walk away.

Puck scrunches up his face and sighs. “When do you want to do this?”

Anna smiles and turns around, laughing at Puck. “God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Andersons are truly pathetic when it comes to love interests. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church.” Anna leaves.


	30. I'm Gonna Fix This!

* * *

 

Kurt and Mercedes have resumed their seats on the beds as Ben paces in front of them.

“Witches don't have eternal life, right? So, you guys can die,” states Ben stupidly.

“Yep. We can die,” confirms Mercedes in a bored tone.

“Ah. That sucks,” says Ben, feeling genuinely sad.

Suddenly, Blaine kicks the door in and Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Blaine rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.

“Blaine!” yells Kurt.

Mercedes and Kurt get up and dash out the door.

“Get outside!” yells Blaine to Kurt and Mercedes. Blaine walks over to Ben, looking down at him. “When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” Blaine leaves the motel room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes and Grams sit at the dining room table at Grams'.

“How did you know where we were?” asks Mercedes.

“Many things can fuel a witch’s power. Worry. Anger. After Blaine told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locator spell was easy after that.”

“I'm sorry. About all of this.”

Grams smirks. “Not as sorry as they're gonna be.”

Blaine and Kurt enter the room. “So, what do we do now?” asks Kurt.

“Well, for now, you need to stay here,” says Blaine.

“A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so,” says Grams in response.

“I can't protect you if you leave the house,” informs Blaine.

“We'll protect ourselves,” says Grams.

“We need to let him have Kristian back. He's not going to stop until he gets him. If we help him, maybe that ends it,” says Kurt.

“No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants,” says Mercedes.

“What other choice do we have?” asks Kurt. He looks at Blaine.

“Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's guy and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over,” says Grams.

“We still have to get Puck to agree,” says Blaine.

“He already agreed once,” says Kurt.

“Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's pissed,” says Blaine.

“He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do,” says Kurt.

Mercedes and Blaine exchange looks.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna walks back to the motel room. She sees that the door is wide open and Kurt and Mercedes have escaped. “You've got to be kidding me.” Anna walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.

“It was Blaine. There was nothing I could –” Ben tries to explain.

Anna holds her finger up at him. “Shut up! Stop talking.” She rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair. “Without the witch, we don't have Puck or the grimoire. He's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck puts on his jacket, preparing to leave. Kurt enters the room and removes his scarf. Puck looks at him. “I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?” asks Puck jokingly. He picks up the grimoire.

“Blaine,” answers Kurt.

“Ah, brother. Ever the white knight.”

“I convinced Mercedes to help you.”

“I doubt that.”

Kurt walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Puck is. “I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.”

“Well, at least you're honest.”

“I was protecting the people I love, Puck. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.”

Kurt descends the stairs.

“Not interested.” Puck starts to leave.

“Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.”

Puck turns around. “Fool me once, shame on you.”

“Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?”

Puck places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Kurt, crossing his arms. “Who's to say I didn't?”

“You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I…we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Blaine, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Kristian back.”

Puck groans, unconvinced. “I wish I could believe you.”

Kurt unclasps his necklace, takes it off, and holds it in his hand, showing it to Puck. “Ask me if I'm lying now.” Kurt places the necklace down on a table and waits for Puck to respond.

“You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.”

“Then we'll deal with it.”

Puck picks up Kurt's necklace and clasps it back around his neck. “I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.” He walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Puck arrive at the party in the woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.

“The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church,” says Kurt worriedly.

“Your hope, not mine,” says Puck with a smirk.

Sam and Quinn walk up to them.

“Kurt, hey!” greets Sam.

“Kurt! Oh, my God, where have you been?” asks Quinn. SHe intertwines her fingers with Sam's. Kurt sees it happen.

“Long story, no time to tell it,” answers Puck.

“I wasn't talking to you,” says Quinn snidely.

“Sure you were,” replies Puck with a smirk.

“We haven't met. I'm Sam.” Sam holds out his hand for Puck to shake.

“Sam, there's a reason we haven't met,” says Puck. “Dude, you have the biggest mouth I’ve ever seen. How many balls can you fit in there?”

“I’ve never had balls in my mouth, have you?” asks Sam back.

Puck smiles in response. “You and I are going that way,” he tells Kurt. He grabs Kurt's arms and starts dragging him away.

Kurt looks back at Sam and Quinn as he's being pushed along. “Ah, I'm sorry, guys.”

Sam and Quinn watch them go.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand. “Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now,” Blaine informs Mercedes. He places the shovel against a rock.

Cans of gasoline lie nearby and Mercedes looks at them. “What is that?” she asks.

“It's everything I need to destroy them.”

Blaine hands Grams a flashlight. “Are you sure that Puck will come back with him?” asks Grams.

Puck whistles. They turn and look at him. “Brother. Witches,” greets Puck. He strides past them with the grimoire, Kurt trudging along behind him.

Puck descends the stairs into the tomb and Kurt walks over to Blaine.

“Everything okay?” asks Blaine.

“I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?” asks Kurt nervously.

“I guess so,” replies Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the Duke party, Artie and another guy are engaging in a beer chugging contest. Artie wins and slams his cup down on the ground.

“Done!” yells Artie.

Finn arrives at the party and Artie spots him. “I'll be right back,” he tells the group of guys. He rolls over to Finn. “Hey man, uh, you got any weed?” he asks.

“Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and - and now you wanna party with me?”

“Lighten up, Hudson. I'm just asking you a question.”

“Look, I don't get you man.”

“It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it.”

“I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.”

Artie starts to roll away. “No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?” Artie turns around and rolls away.

Finn turns around and Anna has suddenly appeared behind him. Finn is startled, but chuckles. “Thank God.”

“Weird hello but, okay. What's the matter?” asks Anna in response.

“Uh, nothing. Nothing, just…” Anna crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Finn, unconvinced. “It's nothing.”

“Come on, let's walk,” Anna tells him.

Finn and Anna walk off with their arms around each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Grams is lighting the torches at the tomb. Mercedes stands next to her and Blaine, Puck, and Kurt watch from the entrance.

“Air. Earth. Fire,” starts Grams.

“Water,” completes Mercedes. She holds up a water bottle and Grams takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

“That's it? Just water from the tap?” asks Kurt.

“As opposed to what?” sasses Grams.

“I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something,” replies Kurt.

Grams smirks at Kurt. Puck pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

“What's that?” asks Blaine.

“It's for Kristian. Gotta have something to get him going. Unless your boy's offering a vein to tap.” He looks back at Kurt, who looks at him, unamused. Blaine sighs. “Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.”

Blaine chuckles. “I can't wait to get rid of you," he repeats.

“Hmm.” Pucks looks at him annoyed.

Mercedes looks up at them from the ground. “We're ready.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is leaning against a tree. Anna is standing in front of him.

“This place is wild,” says Anna.

“You kinda like dead people, huh?” asks Finn.

“I'm strange, remember?" She sees that Finn's uncomfortable. "You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. This place makes me think about someone.”

“A dead someone?”

“No, no, just…someone I used to know. So, uh, hey,” He chuckles. “We made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?”

Anna smiles and laughs. “Not your scene?”

Finn pushes himself into a standing position. “I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So, what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?”

“I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah. My mom and I are moving away.”

“Oh. Uh- that's--that's a bummer.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, guess this is goodbye.”

“I guess it is.”

Finn and Anna lean into each other and kiss. Anna pulls away, her face transforming.

Finn looks at her, alarmed. “Anna, your face!”

Anna turns around. “It's nothing.”

“It didn't look like nothing.”

Ben hits Finn from behind. Finn falls to the ground, unconscious.

Anns sighs. “You didn't have to hit him that hard.”

“Yes, I did,” says Ben.

“Grab him and let’s go. I'm taking him to meet my mother.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand.

Artie sneaks up and swipes the beer out of his hand. “Swoop!” Artie takes a drink.

“Hey!” yells Sam in response.

“Aah. Where's your date?” asks Artie.

“Who knows?”

“Aww, is the honeymoon over already?”

“Maybe.”

“After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes.”

“Look, I just -- I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She -- she seems like she might be a little clingy.”

“Well, good. I need my boy single anyway.” Artie pats Sam's arm. “Oh, incoming.”

Quinn approaches them with a smile. “Hey! There you are.”

“Here I am,” says Sam.

“Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So, I'm just gonna go get another beer.” Artie rolls away.

“So…” starts Quinn.

“So,” repeats Sam.

“I have another speech.”

“Okay.”

“The hand thing, with Kurt, it was lame. Well, I was lame. And, hey, your feelings for Kurt aside, Puck was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?”

“Yeah, of course. Yeah,” Sam says with a smile.

Quinn smiles, relieved.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes and Grams are reciting a spell at the tomb, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

“What are they saying?” asks Puck.

“Sounds Latin,” replies Blaine.

“I don't think it's Latin,” interjects Kurt.

After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up.

Kurt grabs onto Blaine’s arm. “What's happening?” asks Kurt.

The door to the tomb creaks open. Grams and Mercedes stop chanting and look up.

“It worked!” says Mercedes excitedly.

“Of course it worked,” says Grams.

Puck says to Blaine, “We have some fires to build.”

Blaine looks back at Kurt, gently touching his shoulder. “I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back.”

Kurt nods and Blaine ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Puck looks from Mercedes and Grams to Kurt.

“You ready?” asks Puck.

“What?” asks Kurt confused.

Puck says to Mercedes and Grams, “You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?” Puck grabs Kurt.

“Don't take him in. I'll bring the walls down,” says Grams.

“You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?” asks Puck snidely.

“As much as I trust you,” sasses Grams.

“Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go,” relents Kurt.

Puck grabs a torch from the circle. “May I?”

Kurt nods at Grams and Mercedes, reassuringly, and follows Puck into the tomb.

Blaine runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him.

“Dark down there?” asks Ben.

Blaine straightens up, looking at Ben. Finn, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.

“Thought I told you to leave,” says Blaine.

“I considered it. Then I thought, screw you,” replies Ben.

“Hey, hero,” says Anna. Blaine turns around and sees Anna. “I'm going down there to get my mother.”

“I can't let you do that,” says Blaine.

“Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Kurt’s brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice.” Anna vamp-runs into the tomb.

Puck and Kurt are down in the tomb, searching for Kristian. They hear whispers throughout the tomb.

“What is that?!” asks Kurt, scared.

“They can sense you. Now, where is he?” Puck asks himself.

Puck walks away, leaving Kurt behind.

“Puck!”

Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Mercedes looks over at her.

“Hey, you're not going in there!” yells Mercedes.

“You think you can stop me?” asks Anna.

“Mercedes…” relents Grams.

Mercedes steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Mercedes turns and looks at Grams, angered. “Why did you let her go in?”

“Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are,” says Grams calmly.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Above the tomb, Blaine and Ben are in a tense conversation.

“Do you really think that she cares about you? Hmm? You're disposable,” says Blaine.

“I don't care. She already gave me what I want,” says Ben.

“Are you going to say, ‘eternal life’? You really that stupid?”

Ben moves closer towards Blaine. “You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me.” Ben rushes at Stefan. Blaine thrusts his arm, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Blaine picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Blaine. “Is that all you got?”

“No. I got this,” says Blaine. He ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the ground, dead.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back in the tomb, Kurt is still searching for Puck. “Puck? Puck!” Kurt continues to hear the whispering around him. Startled, he falls but quickly gets back up. His flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, he sees more and more vampires. Panicked, Kurt falls next to one of the mummified vampires, his beam lands on the vampire and he gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Kurt screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. His beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks back down into the tomb and looks around. “Where's Kurt?”

“Puck took him inside,” answers Mercedes.

“What?!” Blaine runs towards the entrance of the tomb.

Grams grabs his arm. “Blaine! If you go in there, you won't come out."

“What did you do?” asks Blaine worriedly.

“Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door,” answers Grams cryptically.

“What's the seal?” asks Blaine.

“Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out,” explains Grams.

“Kurt's human. He can leave. Anna and Kristian can't. Puck can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?” realizes Blaine.

“I told you. I will protect my own. Kurt can get out. That's all that matters,” says Grams.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna steps towards Kurt, shining his flashlight on her. “You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.” Kurt walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels next to her, caressing her arm. “Mother! Mother,” Anna says with relief. She turns to Kurt. “Your boyfriend did this, you know.”

“His father did,” clarifies Kurt.

Anna stands up. “And Jonathan Hummel. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Hummel blood that brought her back to life. I had Finn all ready to go but…”

Kurt gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna vamp-runs in front of him, grabs Kurt by the wrist, and bites down and he screams loudly.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In the ante-chamber, Blaine hears Kurt's screams echo through the tomb. Blaine dashes into the tomb. Mercedes chases after him.

“Blaine!” yells Mercedes after him. Grams blocks Mercedes from entering the tomb. “You can't just leave him in there, Grams!”

“He made his choice!”

“No. Here.” Mercedes picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams. “Just show me what to do. I'll do it.”

“We are not strong enough. Even if we could bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again.”

“You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch’s power. Help me or I'll do it alone.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna pushes Kurt down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Kurt's wrist up to her mouth. Kurt struggles, but Pearl, smelling the blood, begins to drink.

“No, please don't!” yells Kurt

“I'm gonna get you out, Mama,” Anna promises to her mother.

Blaine runs in. “Let him go!”

Blaine grabs Anna and pushes her aside.

“No!” yells Anna.

Blaine grabs Kurt and pulls him up, pushing him towards the exit. “Go. Go. I'm right behind you.”

Blaine blocks Anna from chasing down Kurt.

“Anna,” says Pearl weakly. Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily. “Annabelle.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes and Grams are looking through the grimoire when Kurt exits the tomb.

“Kurt, Blaine…” Mercedes started to explain.

“He's right behind me,” says Kurt. Mercedes and Grams look at the entrance to the tomb. Kurt turns around and sees Blaine standing in the doorway. Kurt walks up to him, worried. “Blaine, what are you doing?”

“It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it,” promises Mercedes.

“What is it?” asks Kurt.

“I can't,” says Blaine simply.

“Can't? Can't what?” asks Kurt, confused.

“The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet,” explains Mercedes.

“You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?” asks Kurt. Blaine looks down, not answering. “Oh, my God.”

“I heard you scream,” says Blaine.

“We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us,” says Kurt.

“I know,” says Blaine.

“Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long,” explains Grams.

Blaine goes back into the tomb to find Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is still searching the tomb for Kristian. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor. “He's not here,” he realizes.

Blaine walks up to Puck. “Puck.”

“He's not here,” repeats Puck.

“What?” asks Blaine.

Puck pulls out the blood bag. “He's not here!” He throws the blood bag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Puck looks at Blaine _pissed_.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Grams and Mercedes are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Kurt circles around them. The torches flare up and Kurt looks towards the tomb.

“I think it's working,” says Kurt.

Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak. “I just wanted my mother back. Finn's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him,” promises Anna. They leave and the torches begin to falter.

“Mercy, keep going!” yells Grams. “They better hurry,” she tells Kurt.

“Blaine, they can't hold it much longer!” yells Kurt.

The torches extinguish themselves. Mercedes looks faint and Grams doesn't look much better. Kurt runs back into the tomb.

“Puck, we need to get out of here,” says Blaine.

“It doesn't make sense. They locked him inside,” says Puck, trying to make sense of everything.

“If we don't leave now, we're not getting out.”

“How could he not be in here?”

“It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. He's not worth it!”

“No!” Puck angrily pushes Blaine away.

Kurt rushes into the room. “Puck! Please.”

Puck, Blaine, and Kurt leave the tomb.

Mercedes and Grams are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Mercedes stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.

“Oh, my God. I can't!” yells Mercedes.

“Yes, you can,” Grams encourages.

They continue chanting. Puck exits the tomb first, followed by Kurt, who turns around and embraces Blaine when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the party in the woods, Quinn is talking with a group of friends, she looks over at Sam, who is leaning against his truck and they smile at each other. Quinn walks over to him.

“Is this for real?” asks Sam.

“Is what for real?” asks Quinn.

“You bein’ all cool and honest and open?”

Quinn walks a step closer to Sam. “Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up.”

“I don't want to mess it up either.”

They place their foreheads together.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Kurt exit the tomb and run over to Finn, who is waking up.

“He's okay,” says Blaine as he checks Finn. Kurt and Blaine kneel next to Finn, who groans. “He's all right.”

Puck exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Kurt gets up and walks towards him. He wraps his arms around Puck and places his head on Puck’s shoulder. “I'm sorry,” Kurt says sorrowfully.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Grams walks unsteadily to her room. Mercedes gently grabs her arms to guide her.

“Hey, let me help you,” says Mercedes.

“Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby,” replies Grams.

“It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you.”

“I'll be fine.”

Grams continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Mercedes looks on with worry.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Finn's room and hands it to him. “How's your head?”

“Uh- it's alright. I just…I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear,” promises Finn.

“And you don't remember anything?”

“The whole things pretty cloudy. I just…I know how this looks. I'm -- I'm sorry.”

“No, Finn, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I've got to head on over to Cedes' for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?

“No, I'm just…I'm gonna crash.”

“Okay, well, Emma's here and I'll be back soon.”

Kurt leaves. Finn gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. He googles the word "vampire."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Puck sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

“You knew Kristian wasn't in there,” says Puck.

“You wouldn't have helped me,” says Anna. Puck vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat. “No! No!”

“Why do you get a happy ending?” asks Puck menacingly.

Anna rushes towards him. “Puck, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!”

Puck grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement. “Why do you get it and I don't?”

“The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. Kristian promised to turn him. He was obsessed with Kristian. Kristian had him under his spell, like everybody else. He let him go,” Pearl explains

Puck releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Puck.

“Last I saw him was Chicago, 1983. He knew where you were Puck. He didn't care,” says Anna. Puck is utterly hurt by this new piece of information. “I'm sorry.”

Anna embraces Pearl while Puck leaves the motel room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is at Grams' house, talking on the phone with Blaine, who is at the Anderson house. “I just got to Cedes’.”

“Everything alright?” asks Blaine.

“Yeah. How's Puck? Is he gonna be okay?”

“I don't know. Can I call you later?”

“Yeah, of course.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks into the parlor. Puck is sitting down, staring blankly at the fire. Blaine sits down next to him. They sit together in silence.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes enters Grams' room carrying a cup of tea for her. “Here you go, Grams.” Mercedes places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Grams. She looks down at her Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong. “Grams?” Mercedes sits down on the bed and starts to shake Grams. “Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams!” Now sobbing, “Kurt!”

Kurt dashes into the room, looking bewildered.

“Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!” yells Mercedes.

Kurt runs out of the room and grabs the phone, dialing 911.

Mercedes gets up as well. “I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!”

“Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick!” Kurt says into the phone.

Mercedes grabs the grimoire and flips through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back.

Kurt walks back into the room and gently grabs Mercedes’ shoulders. “Mercy…Mercy.”

“No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!”

“Mercy! Mercy! Mercy.”

Mercedes continues to sob as Kurt wraps his arms around Mercedes, trying to comfort her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Puck threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and can walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.


	31. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper is played by Jordan Fisher  
> Trudie is played by Annette Benning

* * *

 

A man is hiking through the woods near the church ruins. He hears twigs snapping and turns around, coming face to face with Harper, the vampire from the tomb, who still looks hungry.

“Jeez! You scared me,” says the man.

“Do you know what day it is?” Harper asks the hiker.

“Saturday.”

“And what year?”

“It's 2010. Are you okay?”

“Thank you,” Harper starts to walk away, but is pulled back by the backpacker.

“Wait, what's your name?”

“It's Harper, sir.”

The man inches closer to Harper, observing him. “How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that, dude?”

Not surprisingly, Harper is dressed like a slave from 1864. “You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Harper extends his fangs and bites down on the man's neck. The man screams loudly. After Harper kills the man, he takes his clothing. He pats himself down when a cell phone goes off in his pocket. Confused, Harper takes the phone out and throws it down onto the ground. He quickly leaves the woods.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is sitting on his porch swing, his journal laid out on his lap and his phone up to his ear as he leaves Mercedes a voicemail. “Hey, Cedes, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy,” he says as he tries to leave half-happy voicemail. Emma walks up onto the porch and stops to look at Kurt while sipping his coffee. “Come home soon. Love you,” he hangs up the phone.

“What are you doing out here? It's cold,” asks Emma.

“Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Cedes' grandma, it brought back a lot about Carole and Dad. I was wondering…you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption,” he leads with.

“Right.”

“So, did you? Dig?”

“Come on inside." They go inside and Emma pulls out her laptop and sits down at the dining table and Kurt stands next to her, removing his Alexander McQueen jacket. “Your dad kept everything from his tire shop—records, logs, old appointment books.” She pulls out a journal and opens it, showing a page to Kurt. “I found an entry from the night you were born. Customer and a birthdate. Terri Del Monico.”

“Do you think that's her real name?”

“When I first saw it I thought not, but I looked up her file from when she went to McKinley.” She pulls out the file on Teri. Kurt takes it and opens it. “Look what was in the file.”

Kurt holds up a picture of Terri. He looks at the picture with a smile. “She was a cheerleader.”

“Trudie, her mom, still lives here.” She hands his a post-it note. Kurt looks at her with hope. “This is her address."

“What about Terri?”

“I couldn't find anything about her.” Kurt looks disheartened as he sits down at the table. Emma briefly pauses before divulging new information. “Listen. There's something else. Mr. Schuester, Will, his wife was from here, and her name was also Terri.”

“Wait, ‘was,’ as in…”

“She died.”

Kurt looks down, disheartened, thinking he’ll never know his birth mother.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Kurt is hanging up his clothes. Blaine stands behind him as they discuss this new turn of events.

“So, Mr. Shue's wife might have been your mother?” asks Blaine.

Kurt sighs. “It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy.” He turns around to look at Blaine and holds up the post-it note. “I have the address for her mom, Trudie.”

“You wanna talk to her.”

“I don't know. I…I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that for a third time.”

“Kurt, did Emma tell you anything about Mr. Shue's wife? How she died?”

“Just that she was killed and the case was never solved.” Blaine nods at this prior knowledge. Kurt looks at him, surprised. “You knew that already?”

“The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death.”

“Well— “

“No, no.” He gently grabs Kurt's wrists. “It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Terri’s mom, I'll go with you. Okay?”

“I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet.” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and they embrace each other lovingly.

“I should get going. I gotta go deal with Puck.”

“How's he doing?”

“He's dealing in his own way,” answers Blaine simply.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the song "Black Hearts (On Fire)" playing in the room. All the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Puck comes up for air after feeding.

“How do I taste?” asks the girl.

Puck replied drunkenly, “Oh, so much better than your friends. But shhh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous.” Suddenly, the lights come on and Blaine enters the room. “No! Buzzkill Blaine!” Blaine turns the music off. Puck looks up at him blearily. “What’s up little bro?”

“Can we talk?” asks Blaine.

“Yeah,” replies Puck drunkenly.

“Without the E-Z-Dee-Zees.”

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're good at keeping secrets.” Blaine moves towards Puck and pulls him into a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Puck has a bottle of half-drank booze in hand. “You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Kristian wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“That's kind of what I'm afraid of.”

“Relax. I haven't killed anyone in—” He sighs. “Too long.”

“Those girls?”

“Will end up in their dorm with hangovers, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So, drink up.” He pushes the bottle into Blaine's chest. “Spill it, Eggs Benedict.”

Blaine grabs the bottle and places it to his side. “There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Terri who was from here.”

“You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?”

“You killed her.”

“What's your point?”

“I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her.”

“Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Blaine.”

“Well, think hard. It's important.”

Puck grasps Blaine's shoulder and whispers in his ear. “Nothing is important, not anymore.” He claps Blaine on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Blaine's hand. “Great chat, but I have some women to exploit in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. ‘TTFN’, said the E-Z-Dee-Zee. Heh.” Puck walks back to the girls.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam and Quinn are on the couch, watching TV. Sam's arm is slung over Quinn's shoulder. Quinn makes a huffing noise. Sam mutes the TV and looks over at her.

“What?” asks Sam.

“This is boring. I'm bored,” replies Quinn a whiny tone.

“Wow.”

“I mean, we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad.”

“And…”

“So, shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?”

“What? Something like this?” Sam lifts Quinn's chin up and kisses her and pulls away.

“Something like that.”

Sam turns away from Quinn, unmuting the TV. “I don't know. This is a pretty good show.”

Quinn hits him on the arm playfully. “Seriously?” Quinn crosses her arms and giggles.

Sam pushes her down on the couch and she laughs as she wraps her legs around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately. Sam removes his shirt and Quinn removes hers. They continue kissing.

“Oh, god,” says Hiram.

Sam looks up suddenly. Hiram is standing in the doorway, looking at them.

“Not on my couch, Sam!”

“Dad Hiram! Hey.”

Sam covers Quinn up with a pillow. Quinn places her hands on her face, embarrassed.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At Breadstix, Will and Emma are hanging up a banner, outside, for the Founder's Fundraiser.

“I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise,” says Will.

“In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go,” replies Emma.

Will moves to the side of the banner that Emma is attempting to hang up. “Here. Let me help you with this.” He helps her hang up the banner and she smiles up at him. He leans in and kisses her and she looks windswept as he pulls away.

“Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this,” says Emma, disappointed with herself.

“What?” asks Will.

“I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I--I have to tell you. Kurt recently found out he was adopted, and he's been looking for his birth mother…whose name was Terri.”

“Terri? Like my wife?” Emma nods. “Terri never had a baby. We were sweethearts in high school as well and she would never cheat on me.”

“Are you sure?”

“What are you insinuating? That my wife cheated on me?” Will asks angrily.

Emma takes out her phone and hands it to Will. A picture of Terri is on the screen.

“This is Kurt's birth mother.”

Will looks alarmed. “Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go.” Will walks away awkwardly.

Emma sighs heavily.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. Kurt walks up to the front door and prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. Finally, he works up the courage, and knocks on the door. Kurt shakes his head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. Kurt looks at her.

“Trudie? Tru-trudie Del Monico?” asks Kurt.

“Yes?” asks Trudie, confused.

“Uh, my name is Kurt Hummel. I wanted to talk to you about Terri Schuester.”

Trudie gasps. “Well, I haven't heard my daughter’s name in years. How do you know her?”

“I think that, um, well…do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?”

“My god. You're her son. You’re my grandson!” She laughs. “I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?”

“Sure.”

“The kitchen's this way.” Trudie backs away from the door, anticipating Kurt's entrance. He steps over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.

Kurt removes his jacket and Trudie walks into the room from the kitchen.

“I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my stepmom Carole would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my 1st mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in.”

“It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though,” smiles Trudie.

Kurt and Trudie sit down at the table.

“Like I said, I haven't heard from Terri in years.”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, family can drift apart.”

“And you don't know where she ended up?”

“She called me to tell me that she had eloped with Will Schuester?”

“Will Schuester?”

“Yes, they were high school sweethearts.”

“Do you think that he’s my father?”

“I have no idea, dear. I love my daughter, but she was a flighty girl. Her and Will broke up every week it seemed like.” The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen. “Let me just grab that.” Trudie gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Kurt. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts ‘He's here.’ to an unknown number.

 


	32. Terri?

* * *

 

Sam is in the kitchen making breakfast and talking to his father. “So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?” asks Sam.

“Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete,” replies Hiram flippantly.

“No I don't. Because you never brought him around.”

Hiram doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards Sam, changing the topic. “So, blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? Sorry I scared her off.”

“She's not a flavor, Dad Hiram. I like her.”

“So, she's the one?”

“No, probably not, but maybe.”

Hiram grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table. “Sammy, seriously, Lizzie Fabray's daughter? Eck.”

“Dad, seriously, knock it off.”

“Ice, please?” He holds his glass out and Sam takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.

“So, uh, you heard from Rach?" Sam hands Hiram the glass and he pours some vodka in it.

“No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game.”

“Are you playing it now?”

“No.”

“Then what are you doin' home?”

“Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me.” Sam grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits across the table from Hiram. “Tell me everything I've missed, hmm.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine mills around downtown Lima.

Will walks up to him. “Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up,” says Will.

“Emma told you,” guesses Blaine.

“Yeah.”

“So, it's true. Your wife Terri was Kurt’s birth mother.

“What does Kurt know?”

Blain sighs, crosses his arms over his chest. “About your wife?”

“About everything. About you, your brother.”

“He knows what I am, and he knows that you know about the vampires.”

“Does he know about Puck and Terri?”

“No. I couldn't tell him, not until I was sure.”

“You said you'd help me.”

“I asked Puck without saying too much. He doesn't remember.”

“Ask him again,” presses Will.

“Puck is not stable right now.”

“You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?”

“I'm telling you not to push this.”

“Give me a reason not to.”

“Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go.”

“Is that what you'll tell Kurt? Let it go?”

Blaine moves closer to Will until they are merely inches apart. “Leave Kurt out of this,” he says threateningly.

“I need to know what happened. I think you would, too.”

Blaine breathes out and backs away a bit. “I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Puck.”

Will gets a photo of Terri from his wallet and hands it to Blaine and Blaine takes it and walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**FLASHBACK**

In Will and Terri's apartment, Will wakes up to the sound of typing on a keyboard. He sits up groggily. Terri is typing away on her computer.

“Ter,” says Will.

“Just a few more minutes,” replies Terri.

“Can't you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?”

Terri turns back and looks at him. “But I like working at night.”

“Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night. With you.” Terri turns back to her computer and continues typing. Will sits up in the bed. “Okay, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?” Terri stops typing and bites her lip, not responding. “Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to.”

Terri gets up from her desk and walks over to the bed. “I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about Lima.” Will looks at her intrigued. “And how every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks. Except, these bodies are drained of blood.” She pauses briefly. Will looks at her, confused. “It's vampires. It has to be.”

“Okay. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe…”

Terri rolls her eyes. “No.” Terri hits Will with a pillow.

“We can get some sleep. Come here.”

“No.”

Will pulls Terri onto the bed and caresses her face. “Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl.”

Terri rolls her eyes again and pushes Will down on the bed, moving on top of him. “This is not a joke, Will. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it.” Terri kisses him then scoots off the bed, heading back to her computer. “And Mulder was right in the end.”

**END OF FLASHBACK**

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Trudie are looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of Terri.

“Ah. The boys came to the games for her. The football team hadn't won in years. Her and the cheerleaders were the stars,” says Trudie reminiscing.

Kurt smiles. “Heh. This is great. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She looks at Kurt's teacup. “You haven't touched your tea.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Kurt picks the cup up and takes a sip. He furrows his brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff. “What is this?”

“Oh, it's just some herbal mixture,” replies Trudie.

“Vervain?” asks Kurt. Trudie doesn't respond. “You know.”

“Know what?” she asks innocently.

“You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know.”

Trudie stands up. “I think that you should probably leave.”

Kurt places his cup down. “Wait. What are you not telling me?”

“Please leave. Now!”

Kurt gets up and leaves the house. As he walks back to his car, grabbing his keys from his pocket, he sees a man standing in the middle of the road. As fast as he can, Kurt unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The man slowly walks down the street towards where Kurt was parked.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will is at Breadstix, sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of bourbon.

Puck walks up to the bar and stands next to him. “Bourbon,” Puck tells the bartender. Puck sits down beside Will. The bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Puck. “Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?”

“It's, uh, more fun with a buzz,” replies Will with a smirk.

“Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.”

“You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.”

“You say that like you know me.”

“Nope. Just a hunch.” Puck and Will exchange long looks. Will finishes his drink and places it down on the bar. “You have a good afternoon.”

“Not likely,” replies Puck cynically.

Will gets up and leaves.

Not long after his departure, Sheriff Fabray walks up to the bar, standing next to Puck. “Daytime drinking, huh?”

“It's all the rage.”

“Listen, I need a favor.”

“You ever been in love?”

“Excuse me?”

“Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?”

“You forget I was married.”

“Right. Gay husband.” He gestures to the barman. “She'll have what I'm having.”

The bartender pours another bourbon.

Puck pats the seat next to him. “Sit down.”

Sheriff Fabray takes a seat next to Puck. “There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor.”

“Is this what you do when there's no, um…Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?”

Sheriff Fabray laughs. “Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Puck. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Nancy Abrams won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed.

“You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty.”

Sheriff Fabray laughs, relieved. “Thank you.”

“One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Will Schuester, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just -- I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy.”

Sheriff Fabray gets up. “You got it.”

“Thanks.”

Sheriff Fabray departs as Puck takes a swig from his glass of bourbon.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The man from the middle of the road is on her front porch.

“May I help you?” asks Trudie.

“Thank you for the text,” replies the man.

Trudie looks surprised. “You're welcome. I didn't tell him anything. I--I kept my promise.”

“Good,” replies the man.

“The boy, though, he—he knew something.”

“That won't be a problem. He won't get any closer to the truth.”

“Good. So, I'm done?”

“Yes. You're done.”

Trudie starts to close the door, but the man grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it. “No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!”

“I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can,” replies the man darkly. The man flings the door open, forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. He enters the house.

“I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!”

“And now I do mine,” says the man simply.

Trudie yells and starts running up the stairs. The man pursues her and grabs her by her hair. He throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head. The man descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Harper walks into the middle of downtown Lima and looks around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half. He looks over at a bench where a woman sits. The woman and he exchange long looks, as if they know each other. She nods her head slightly and Harper walks away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt runs up to Blaine's room after his meeting with Trudie. “Blaine?”

“Better. Me,” replies Puck. Puck walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.

“You look, um…” starts Kurt, dumbstruck by Puck’s body.

“Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?” Puck walks across the room, closing the space between him and Kurt. Kurt pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.

“Wrecked. You look wrecked,” answers Kurt.

“Did you know that I am one of Lima’s most eligible bachelors?”

“Huh.”

“Yep.”

“How are you doing?”

“Never better. Yep.” Puck puts on a black button up shirt. “What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose—how can I help people?”

“I'm just meeting Blaine. We're going to the fundraiser.”

Puck pretends that he is too drunk to button up his shirt, so he tries to get Kurt to do it for him so he'll be close to him. He turns around, looking at Kurt hoping he'll come over to him. “Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this.”

Kurt sighs and walks over to Puck. He grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up. “So, I found out who my birth mother is.”

“Eccch. Who cares?”

Kurt looks at him, hurt.

“She left you. She sucks.”

Kurt and Puck exchange glances for a moment, then Kurt looks over Puck's shoulder and smiles.

“Blaine! There you are.” Kurt walks over to Blaine. Blaine smiles at him in response.

Puck starts to put his jacket on. “Uhhh. I need a bigger jacket for my guns. You know, an occasional sorority girl might help fill you out a little bit.” Puck throws the jacket onto Blaine's bed and leaves the room.

“He's fine,” says Kurt.

“He's Puck,” replies Blaine.

“Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.”

“Won't hold my breath.”

Kurt smiles and laughs. “So, I went to see Trudie Del Monico.”

Blaine’s face becomes stony.

“I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it,” says Kurt.

“How was it?”

“She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence.”

“It isn't. This is Will's wife.” Blaine takes out the picture of Terri that Will gave to him and hands it to Kurt. Kurt looks at it.

“This is her. This is Terri. He gave this to you?” asks Kurt.

“Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one.”

“Oh, my god.”

“Listen, Kurt, there's a lot about Terri that Will can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.”

“Why?”

“I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?”

Kurt nods.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mrs. Abrams is on the stage, talking into a microphone, introducing the Fundraiser. “Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.”

Emma walks up to Will. Will has a drink in his hand.

“That's a good look for you,” says Emma.

“What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?” asks Will snidely.

“Yep. That's-- that's the one.”

“Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a--a shock.”

“No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know.”

“No, I get it.”

“At some point, maybe you and Kurt could talk. I'm sure he'd like to hear about Terri, what she was like.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh…Or not. No pressure.”

“I don't know if that's a--a great idea. At least not—not for a while.”

Emma nods understandingly at his answer.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks downstairs where Puck is putting on a bigger jacket.

“Where'd our boyfriend go?” asks Puck.

“He's on his way to Breadstix I, uh, wanted to talk to you,” says Blaine, ignoring Puck’s comment. He pulls out the picture of Terri and hands it to Puck, who looks at it with his usual smugness. “This is the woman, Terri. Remember her now?”

“Who wants to know?” asks Puck, bored.

“I do.”

“Who else wants to know?”

“Did you kill her?”

“Sorry. Don't know her.” Puck walks past Blaine and looks back at him. “Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Lima await.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn, Kurt, and Sam are all milling around at the front door of Breadstix.

“He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait,” says Quinn.

“Impressive,” says Kurt.

“More like embarrassing,” replies Sam.

Quinn laughs and sees Hiram enter Breadstix.

“Hi, Mr. Berry,” greets Quinn.

Hiram glances at Quinn with distaste and looks at Kurt.

“Kurt, honey,” greets Hiram

“Hi, Hiram,” replies Kurt.

Hiram and Kurt exchange hugs.

“Long time, no see.”

“How are you doing?” asks Kurt.

“Oh, same old. So, Sammy tells me you broke his heart.”

“Dad!” says Sam, embarrassed.

“Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound.” He glances over at Quinn. “Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy.” Hiram grabs some money and hands it to Quinn, who takes it with a small smile. “I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way.”

Sam shakes his head, embarrassed. Quinn hands Hiram his tickets and he takes them.

“Very exciting!” says Hiram when he grabs the tickets. He walks into Breadstix.

Kurt turns around and sees Will. They stare at each other for a moment before Will walks off and Kurt turns back around with a dissatisfied look.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck and Mrs. Abrams are talking in another part Breadstix.

“I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy,” says Puck.

“You're making me think I should buy a ticket,” replies Mrs. Abrams.

“Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it. “Puck says this with a sly smirk. Sheriff Fabray enters Breadstix and Puck spots her. “Mmm. Pardon me.”

Puck rubs Mrs. Abrams' arm and walks over to the Sheriff. Sheriff Fabray and Puck retreat into a corner. She has a folder in her hand.

“I ran the check on the History teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?”

“How's it look?” asks Puck.

The Sheriff hands Puck the folder and he begins looking through it. “He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back.”

“She have a name?”

“Yeah. Terri.” The Sheriff flips back to a page containing Terri's photo. Puck looks at it.

“Terri.” Puck looks out into Breadstix at Will with a very Puck-ish look on his face.

Blaine enters Breadstix as Mrs. Abrams introduces each of the bachelors on stage. “And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?”

“Yeah, I'm a plumber,” Bachelor Number 3 answers.

“Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, ‘William Schuester.’ Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, William?”

“I'm a teacher at William McKinely High School,” answers Will.

“Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?”

“History,” answers Will.

“History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Lima, something crazy.”

Will looks over at Puck. Puck places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.

“Uh, well…”

Mrs. Abrams pulls the microphone away. “He's probably saving the best stories for his date.” She moves down the line. “And last, but not least, Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman. We don't have much on you.”

Blaine stops in the middle of the room and looks at Kurt. Kurt smiles at him and waves from a table he’s sharing with Emma. Blaine smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage.

“Well, I'm tough to fit on a card,” says Puck with a smirk.

“Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?”

“Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I tried to tour the Ohio State campus. I think—I think Will went to school there. Didn't you, Will?” Puck turns to look at Will, who does the same. “Yeah, 'cause I-- I know your wife did.”

Blaine becomes alert and looks over at Kurt. His face starts to falter. Blaine makes his way over to him.

“I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was -- Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm.”

Kurt’s mouth hangs open. His eyes filled with tears as he stares at Puck.

Emma looks over at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I just need some air,” replies Kurt, quickly walking toward the exit.

Kurt gets up and walks past Blaine, out of Breadstix. Blaine follows him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Outside, Kurt paces around. Blaine exits Breadstix and approaches him. He turns to face Blaine.

“Kurt,” says Blaine as he walks up to Kurt.

“He killed her? Puck was the vampire that killed her?”

“I don't know what happened. Will said that they never found the body.”

“Oh, my god. Blaine.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more.”

“I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Kristian thing would change him. I'm so stupid.”

“He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.”

“Why are you protecting him?”

“Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.”

Kurt shakes his head slightly as him and Blaine look at each other. Kurt looks over Blaine's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when he recognizes the man from earlier down the street. “That man.”

Blaine turns around and looks at the man, who watches them.

“I saw that man outside of Trudie's,” says Kurt.

“Get back inside. Come on.” Blaine gently pushes Kurt back inside Breadstix and follows her soon thereafter.]

Inside Breadstix, Mrs. Abrams pulls out a raffle ticket from the bowl. “And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458!”

“That's me,” says Hiram. He walks towards Mrs. Abrams.

“Ah. Hiram Berry. Lovely,” says Mrs. Abrams with disdain. Hiram takes the ticket from Mrs. Abrams. “You and the plumber should have so much fun.”

Hiram walks over to Quinn to claim his prize.

“Congratulations, Mr. Berry,” says Quinn.

“Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Sam fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, okay? So, tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar.

“Okay,” replies Quinn in a small voice. She looks hurt by Hiram's presumptions.

Hiram walks off.

Kurt walks back into Breadstix, still upset and shocked. As he continues walking and not paying attention to where he's going, he runs right into Puck.

“Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else,” says Puck with a smirk.

“Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Will Schuester?” asks Kurt angrily.

“What?”

“Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.”

Blaine walks up to Kurt and Puck. “Kurt.” Blaine shakes his head at Kurt.

Puck looks from Blaine to Kurt. “Am I missing something here?”

“Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?” asks Kurt.

“Mm-hm,” replies Puck.

“Her name was Terri,” says Kurt as he drops the bomb.

Puck's face falters.

“Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.” Kurt rams into Puck's shoulder as he walks past him. Blaine and Puck exchange looks and Blaine leaves to follow Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Outside, Kurt has left Breadstix and Blaine follows behind him.

“Come on. Let's get you home,” says Blaine as he grabs Kurt’s arm.

Kurt stops abruptly when he sees the man from earlier standing in front of him. Blaine sees him too and stands slightly in front of Kurt, placing his hand out to protect him.

“I have a message for you,” says the man.

“What?” asks Kurt cautiously.

“Who are you?” asks Blaine.

“Stop looking,” says the man simply.

“Stop looking for what?” asks Kurt.

“She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you,” says the man.

“Terri?” asks Kurt.

“You need to stop looking. Do you understand?” asks the man.

“She's alive? Does that mean she's a—” Kurt tries to piece together.

Kurt starts to inch forward, but Blaine puts his arm back to keep him behind. “Kurt, he's under compulsion.”

“Do you understand?” asks the man again.

“Yes. I do,” Kurt replies.

“Good.” The man looks down the street. “I'm done now.” The man steps backwards into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Kurt, shocked, grabs Blaine.

Only a moment after the incident, Blaine and Kurt run into the middle of the street. People around them are yelling. Blaine kneels and looks at the man. Kurt sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket and picks it up. Blaine quickly stands up and grabs Kurt's arm.

“Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on,” says Blaine.

Kurt places the phone in his pocket as Blaine drags him off to his car.

Inside, Mrs. Abrams holds up another ticket and reads the number. “37649.”

Many of the women in the crowd make disappointed sounds.

Emma raises her hand. “That's me.”

“Congratulations!” says Mrs. Abrams.

Emma walks up to Mrs. Abrams and takes her ticket.

“And Bachelor Number 5, Noah Puckerman.” She pulls out a ticket. “37552.”

Will walks over to Emma who hands her ticket to Quinn.

“Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me.” She looks around for Puck. “Where'd he go?”

“I'll call you later,” Will tells Emma. He leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

**FLASHBACK**

In Will's and Terri's apartment, Will is sitting on the edge of the bed as Terri talks to him and paces across the floor. “I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession.

“Well, this is important to me, Will.”

“Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand.”

Terri doesn't respond.

He sighs. “I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people.”

“Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more.”

**END OF FLASHBACK**

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam guides Hiram into the house. Hiram is obviously intoxicated.

“Here we go. Home, sweet home, Dad,” says Sam.

“Wait. Why—why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave,” says Hiram, slurring his words.

“Yeah, you were.”

Hiram plops down on the sofa with Sam's help and he sits down beside him.

“You're the best, Sammy.”

“I know.”

“I'm--I'm sorry…I was gone so long.”

“Why are you really home, mom?”

“It's Pete. He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it.”

“No, you didn't, Dad. It's not your fault.”

“You're all I have left.” He says on the verge of tears. “Please don't leave me.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Sam promises.

Hiram touches Sam's face and smiles. He then lays his head on a throw pillow and Sam covers him with a blanket.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink. Quietly, Will enters the room with a stake in his hand.

“Are you really this stupid?” asks Puck. He finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Will who is standing behind him. “Guess so.”

Puck takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Will, throwing him across the room. Will lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack. “You gonna put down the stake?”

Will remains in an attacking stance.

“Wow. That's courage.”

Puck walks towards Will.

“Where's Terri? What have you done to my wife?” asks Will.

“You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened.”

“I saw you feeding on her.”

“Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious.” Will rushes at Puck. He hits Will in the stomach and Will keels over falling back onto the floor. “Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?”

Will looks up at him.

“I turned her,” Puck answers simply.

“Why?”

“She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special.”

“You turned her because you liked her?”

“No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you.”

Will rushes at Puck again, but Puck grabs the stake from Will's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Will yells in pain.

“Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks.” Puck removes the stake from Will's chest. He wheezes. “Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die.”

Puck tosses Will to the floor. Will gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Puck throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Will take one last breath before he dies. Puck takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Will's dead body.

Blaine walks in the room and looks at Will. He rushes over to the body and kneels next to it, checking for a pulse. “What happened? What did you do?”

“Do what? He attacked me,” answers Puck, feigning innocence.

Blaine sits up and looks at Puck. “Puck.”

“All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it.”

“Like you've been handling Kristian?”

“I'm handling it fine. You know what? Terri came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Kurt, that means she's related to Kristian. Maybe Kristian sent her to me.”

“Stop it. You don't have to keep looking.”

“Can't be a coincidence Terri sought me out. Uh-uh. Can't.” He points to Will. “I'm assuming you'll take care of this.” Puck gets up and leaves the room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine, exhausted by Puck's actions, sits down next to Will's body. Suddenly, Blaine sees Will's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Will. Suddenly, Will gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.

“What happened? What's going on?” Will asks, catching his breath.

“You were just…did Puck turn you?” Blaine asks confused.

“No. I - I went for him and then he, uh-- he stabbed me.”

“No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you.”

Will flexes his fingers. “No. It's, uh, it's something else.”

“Then how?”

“I, uh…” Will looks down at the ring on his right hand. “Terri.”

**FLASHBACK**

Will and Terri are in bed in their apartment.

Will holds a small box in his hand. “Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something.”

“Just open it,” urges Terri.

Will opens the box and laughs. “Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry.” He takes the ring out and examines it.

“I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that.”

“Where'd you get this?”

“If I told you, you'd laugh at me. But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night.”

“A ring to ward off the demons, huh?”

“Consider it a-- a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy.”

“Well, you were definitely crazy.” Will places the ring on his finger.

“I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife. But you love me anyway.”

“Yes, I do.”

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Will continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Blaine. “This ring protected me.”

“That's impossible,” says Blaine.

“I know.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt's sitting on his bed looking at a picture of Burt and Carole. He then places it down on his lap. He grabs the cell phone that he took from the man that was run over. Kurt unlocks the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before he can change his mind, Kurt calls the number and places the phone to his ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.

“Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?” asks Terri anxiously.

“Terri?” asks Kurt.

Terri hangs up without another word. Kurt locks the phone, looking tearful. 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Harper is walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. The woman that Harper saw downtown earlier answers the door.

“Pearl, it's Harper,” says the woman.

Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and woman goes back into the house.

“I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine,” says Pearl.

Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl.

“May he come in?” asks Pearl.

“Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. Come in,” says Mrs. Gibbons.

“Annabelle, close the door, please,” Pearl instructs Anna.

Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks at into the woods as she shuts the door.


	33. Double Date

* * *

Anna walks down the stairs and greets Bethanne, one of the tomb vampires. “Hey Bethanne.” “What are you guys watching?” Anna looks at the TV and sees that she’s been watching the same channel. “You have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this.” She shows her how to hold it and then goes into the dining room and finds Frederick, another tomb vampire, feeding on Miss Gibbons.

“Did you get enough sweetheart?” asks Miss Gibbons.

“For now,” replies Frederick.

“Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little?”

“No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?”

“She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?” Frederick compels Miss Gibbons.

“Of course, I am. I'm fine,” Miss Gibbons replies under compulsion.

As she leaves the dining room, Anna and Frederick exchange looks.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Hey Dad! Dad?” Sam calls as he knocks on his father's door. “Hey Dad?”

Hiram opens the door. “What? I'm trying to sleep.”

“I was just making sure you're alive.”

“I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing.”

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too.”

“It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy.”

“Well, I talked to Roberta at Breadstix and there's still a bartending position open if you want to…get a job.”

“I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there.”

“I think she's desperate.”

“I'll check it out.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks hopefully.

“Don't act so surprised.”

“Well, I mean…I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around.”

“Well, there's back rent due.”

“There's back everything Dad.”

“Like I said, I'll check it out.”

Someone knocks on the door.

“Who's that?” asks Hiram.

“It's Quinn.” Hiram makes a face. “Easy.” Hiram raises his eyebrows. “Yeah come in!”

Quinn opens the door and enters the kitchen. “Hi Mr. Berry.”

Hiram gets up and leaves the kitchen with a sour look on his face.

“Hey, well we're going to be late. So, let's get going,” says Sam. He walks towards Quinn.

“Yeah,” says Quinn.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you?”

“Good,” replies Quinn with a sad look on her face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Puck hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down,” says Blaine as he talks to Kurt at his locker.

“Do you think he's still trying to find Kristian?” asks Kurt.

“I don't know. He waited 145 years only to find out that Kristian couldn't care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?”

“And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy,” says Kurt sarcastically.

“You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?”

“About what? Terri, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Kristian, who screwed over your vampire brother? No…I haven't thought about it at all.”

“I'm sorry I brought it up,” says Blaine as he rubs Kurt’s arm.

“It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother.”

“No vampires at all?” asks Blaine with a pout.

“No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and fun.”

“Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?”

They laugh and head for class.

“We can watch a movie at my place,” offers Sam as they he and Quinn walk in the hall.

“With your dad and a six pack?” Quinn asks sarcastically.

“You know…you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice.”

“Oh! I'm sorry," she says sarcastically. "It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved.”

Sam turns his head and sees Kurt and Blaine kissing each other.

Quinn turns her head and sees them too, but turns her head back. “So, a movie tonight?”

“Wherever you want to do it's good for me, but I'm late and I got to go okay?”

“Okay.” She moves in for a kiss, but he leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone,” explains Pearl to Harper.

Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Finn. Anna rushes towards the phone.

“I didn't break it, I swear,” says Harper anxiously.

“I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!” says Pearl excitedly.

“Who was that?” asks Harper.

“Finn Hudson,” replies Anna.

“Is that your boyfriend?” asks Harper.

“Of course not,” answers Pearl. She gets up and to show Anna her outfit. “What do you think?”

“Very respectable,” answers Anna.

“That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets.”

“Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card.”

“What's that?” asks Pearl in a confusing manner.

“I'll explain later.”

Frederick is eavesdropping around the corner. He confronts Anna and Pearl as they try to leave the house. “Where are you going?”

“We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things,” says Pearl.

“So, I'm the babysitter now?” asks Frederick.

“Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another,” explains Pearl.

“So, you’re saying…” starts Frederick.

“I'll watch things Miss Pearl,” says Harper adamantly.

“Thank you, Harper,” says Pearl.

Anna and Pearl the house as Harper and Frederick exchange looks.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at Breadstix and maybe a late movie,” says Quinn, talking to Blaine and Kurt in the hall.

“You mean like a double date?” asks Blaine.

“Yes! A double date,” says Quinn.

“Do you think that's a good idea?” asks Kurt.

“Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Sam, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it,” explains Quinn.

“I don't know,” says Kurt warily.

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” says Blaine, unusually chipper.

“You do?” questions Kurt.

“Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in ‘fun’,” answers Blaine.

“A double date it is,” agrees Kurt.

“Okay! So, we will see you tonight,” says Quinn

“Okay,” says Kurt. Quinn walks away happily as Kurt gives Blaine a look. “Okay,” says Kurt, trying to convince himself.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck walks into the boarding house where Anna and Pearl are waiting for him on the couch.

“Hello, Puck,” greets Pearl.

“Ever hear of knocking?” asks Puck.

“An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?”

“Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?” asks Anna.

“I kill them,” replies Puck coolly. He runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her.

Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor. “Have a seat, Puck. I was hoping we could have a word.”

“Sure,” says Puck with a strained voice.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is on his computer in his bedroom chatting on a website entitled “The Lair (Vampire Lovers Only)”.

" _How do you become a vampire?_ " Finn messages on the website.

“ _Brad Pitt changed me_ ,” answers a user.

“ _Go to Vegas. Ask for George Clooney_ ,” answers another.

“ _How do you kill a vampire_?” messages Finn.

“ _The blood of Jada Pinkett Smith_ ,” answers another.

“Great,” says Finn to himself. “ _Serious answers only please_ ,” he messages the website.

“ _Stake in the heart always works_ ,” answers the first user.

“ _You're a believer_?” asks Finn.

“ _Aren't you?_ ” answers them again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl and Anna are sitting on the couch at the boarding house talking to Puck.

“We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now,” says Pearl.

“All 25 vampires?” asks Puck.

“Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating,” answers Pearl.

Puck looks at Pearl and Anna skeptically. “How did they get out of the tomb?”

“I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus,” answers Anna snidely.

“I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?” asks Pearl.

“And you're a part of it,” finishes Anna.

“That's ridiculous,” says Puck.

“I've been in Lima since the comet, Puck. I'm up to speed,” says Anna, catching him in his lie.

“And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families,” says Pearl.

“And everyone you've supplied with vervain,” says Anna.

“Yes, that will have to stop immediately,” says Pearl.

“What exactly are you trying to achieve?” asks Puck.

“Lima is our home, Puck. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild,” answers Pearl.

“What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman! The world has moved on.”

“As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.”

“I want nothing.”

“Kristian,” says Pearl simply.

“You wouldn't even know where he was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half.”

“Kristian and I were best friends long before we came to Lima, Puck. I know how he thinks, I know his patterns, I know where to find him.”

“I no longer have any desire to see Kristian ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion.”

Pearl gets up and pushes Puck on the floor. She stands over him. “I'm not asking for your help, Puck. Finding Kristian was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable.” She bends down and puts her fingers in Puck's eyes. “I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch.”

Pearl and Anna leave the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine knocks on the Hudson-Hummel's front door and Kurt opens it.

“You brought me flowers!” says Kurt excitedly. He pulls Blaine into the house and they take a seat on the couch.

“I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too, but you're the one with the car,” replies Blaine.

“You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.”

“Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.”

“You know, it's not too late to cancel.”

“Why we would do that?”

“I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.”

“That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious.” He grabs Kurt’s hand. “Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it was so I could do things like this. Bring my boyfriend flowers, take him out on a date, and try to be normal.”

“Have you ever even been on a double date before?” They get up to leave.

“Oh, absolutely. '72, Hef and the twins.”

“Wait. What?”

“Yeah…the playmates. I got Miss June.”

“Are you serious?”

“It was more of a formality, baby.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck. “You’re much hotter.”

Kurt starts blushing and he giggles. “Okay let’s go.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Emma is waiting for Anna and Pearl in front of Burt’s office.

“Miss Pillsbury?” asks Pearl.

“Yes. Hi Pearl,” greets Emma.

“Hi. This is my daughter, Annabelle,” introduces Pearl.

“Of course, Finn's friend,” recognizes Emma.

“Nice to see you, Miss Pillsbury,” greets Anna.

“Oh, Emma, please. Okay, so, this property was in Burt’s family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Lima’s. It used to be one of those old-fashioned drugstores,” says Emma.

“An apothecary?” asks Pearl.

“Yes!” says Emma.

“You don't say,” says Pearl with a smirk.

Anna sees Finn walking down the street with his headphones in.

“Sorry if it's a little musty,” says Emma. “No one has been here for months.” She starts getting freaked out.

“I'll use my imagination,” says Pearl. Anna is still watching Finn. “Annabelle?”

“I'm coming mother,” says Anna.

They enter the office as Emma holds the door open.


	34. Let's Try To Be Normal

* * *

Hiram is sitting at the bar in Breadstix, nursing his 3rd gin and tonic. Puck sits down next to him while wearing sunglasses.

“What's with the glasses inside?” asks Hiram, half drunk.

“My eyes were a little sensitive today,” replies Puck.

“You're new around here.”

“On the contrary, I'm very old.” He turns to the bartender. “Bourbon, neat.”

“I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you.”

“Yeah. Where did you go?”

“Around, about.”

“I've been there.”

“I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy.”

“It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?”

“I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.”

“Well, that's not very nice.”

“Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.”

“That's not very nice either.”

“It happens.”

“Yes, it does.”

Emma walks into Breadstix and sees Hiram and Puck at the bar. “Hiram? Hiram Berry?”

“Emma!” greets Hiram excitedly.

They hug each other.

“I heard you were back in town!" She turns to Puck. "He used to babysit me."

“Well sit! Let’s have a drink sweetheart!” offers Hiram.

“I shouldn't. I just stopped in to get food for me and Finn.”

“Well, take a night off. It’s good for the soul.”

“Great for the soul,” says Puck with a smirk.

“I shouldn’t, but you guys have a great night.” Emma orders food from the bartender.

“What about you sweetie? Will you stay with me?” asks Hiram to Puck.

“This is not going to end well,” replies Puck.

“Can't wait.”   

They raise their glasses and clink.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“I hate this house!” complains Frederick for the 11th time.

“It's better than the tomb,” reasons Bethanne.

“I didn't stay locked up for 145 years to end up locked here,” he replies.

“Maybe you should quit complaining,” says Harper in a calm voice.

Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper. “You're going to stop me?”

“Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said,” interjects Bethanne.

“I don't care what Pearl said!” He turns to look at Harper again. “What you got boy?”

Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall.

“Try that again,” Frederick says threateningly.

Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick against a wall. “Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules.”

“And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?” asks Frederick again.

“Eventually. But for now, we must keep a low profile,” reasons Pearl.

“No one knows who I am,” whines Frederick.

“The Anderson brothers do.”

“And I wish to hell that I could run into them. They’re the reason we were caught in the first place.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Sam are sitting at a table at Breadstix on their double date.

“So, Sam, how do you like working here?” asks Kurt.

“It's not that bad. The staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my dad up for a job,” he replies.

“How has that been? Having Hiram back?” asks Kurt.

“You know, same old Hiram. He's trying, sort of,” he replies.

“Hiram and my dad were best friends growing up. That's how Sam and I first met, we shared a crib together,” explains Kurt to Blaine.

“You're kidding?” asks Blaine.

“No, we've known each other our whole lives,” says Sam.

Kurt and Sam look each other and Quinn sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Puck and Hiram drinking together.

“You gotta be kidding me,” says Sam incredulously.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Frederick and Bethanne start to leave the house, but Harper catches them.

“Where are you going?” asks Harper.

“Bethanne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels,” explains Frederick.

“We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear,” replies Harper.

“You're going to stop me?” Harper looks at him, stunned. “I didn't think so.”

Harper watches them while they leave the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Someone knocks on the door of the Hummel-Hudson house and Finn goes downstairs and opens the door.

“Anna?”

“Surprised?”

“I thought you and your mom were leaving town.”

“Change of plans." Finn still looks confused. "Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched.”

“No, no, no. I mean…I am. Of course, I am.”

“Alright then, step aside.” She enters in the house.

“Finn who is it?” Emma calls from upstairs.

“It’s Anna!” replies Finn. “You wanna sit?”

“Sure,” replies Anna.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad,” says Hiram to Puck. Still at the bar.

“You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go ka-boom. Let's get hammered,” says Puck.

“Let's,” replies Hiram.

They clink their glasses.

Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Sam are still at their table. They're watching Puck and Hiram at the bar.

“At least they're having fun,” says Quinn.

“They're drunk,” says Kurt.

“Remember when Kurt's parents busted us here after the homecoming?” asks Sam.

“Oh, my god yes!” says Quinn laughing.

“Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Sammy,” says Kurt.

“His parents got seated at the next booth,” explains Sam.

“And Sam had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away,” explains Kurt, laughing.

“Except that his dad was ultimate papa bear so he jumped up to save him,” says Sam.

“And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and ate shit in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing him for a week,” says Kurt.

Sam and Kurt look at each other and laugh.

“I'm gonna go to the restroom. Kurt?” says Quinn, clearly annoyed.

Puck sees the group of them. “Hide. We're not here.”

“Why? Where'd we go?” asks Hiram.

“A child under your care. Five o'clock.”

Hiram turns his head and sees them. “Dammit!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?” asks Finn as he and Anna are sitting on the couch.

“She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah, we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me.”

“Yeah?”

“Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion.”

“Well, I wish you were there now. I have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on 'The Vampire in Lima'.”

“Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?”

“No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood.”

“You're kidding, right?”

“Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info.”

“Finn, I made it up okay? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression." 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Is there anything you're not good at?” asks Sam as they play a round of pool.

“Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in,” replies Blaine.

“That's because you're that guy.”

“What guy?”

“The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way.”

“Is that what I seem like?”

“Pretty much.”

“Hmm…What a dick!”

Sam laughs. “Yeah.”

In the restroom, Kurt is washing his hands and Quinn is standing behind him.

“So, um, what are you doing?” asks Quinn.

“What?” asks Kurt, confused.

“Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Blaine. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane.”

“I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Try less,” says Quinn threateningly.

Quinn leaves the restroom and Kurt runs after her.

“Quinn.”

When running after Quinn, Kurt passes Frederick. He sees him and catches his arm.

“Kristian?” asks Frederick.

“I'm sorry, you have the wrong person,” explains Kurt.

Quinn is waiting for Kurt. “Kurt, come on!”

“My mistake,” apologizes Frederick.

They return to the pool table with Sam and Blaine. Frederick looks at Kurt from afar.

“How's everything going?” asks Kurt.

“Sam's cheating,” says Blaine jokingly.

“No need, I'm awesome,” replies Sam.

“Blaine Anderson,” says Frederick as he watches the group.

“Everything okay?” asks Blaine to Kurt.

“Everything's great.” He writes him a text message and shows it to Blaine. _That man over there just called me Kristian._

Blaine starts to walk toward him but he’s already gone.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt parks his car at the boarding house and him and Blaine stay in the car to discuss Frederick.

“So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?” asks Blaine.

“No, there was nothing familiar about him at all,” answers Kurt.

“Right, let's call it a night. Okay? Send Sam and Quinn home?”

“No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night.”

“You're sure?”

“No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Sam and Quinn arrive and Sam parks his car.

“Come here.” Blaine kisses Kurt.

Quinn, Sam, Blaine and Kurt walk in to the living room.

“This is much better than watching Puck visit cougar town,” says Quinn. She realizes what she said turns to Sam. “No offence."

“Don't remind me," says Sam. He turns to Blaine. “Bro, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place."

“Yeah, I guess it's a bit much,” says Blaine.

“Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like twice,” explains Sam.

“Feel like I've been here before. It's weird,” says Quinn.

Kurt starts to look uncomfortable and changes the subject. “Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

“Whoa! Those are awesome!” says Sam as he walks towards Blaine's miniature cars collection.

“This is uh…a little hobby of mine,” explains Blaine.

“I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9,” says Sam.

“You like cars?”

“It's an understatement.”

“Come with me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is tying a cherry stem in his mouth. After he does it, he starts explaining how to do it to Hiram. “So, the thing about cherries, you have to…”

Hiram puts his finger on Puck's lips and he puts a cherry in his mouth.

“Oh my goodness.”

Puck takes the cherry out of Hiram's mouth with his mouth. “That's amazing, you were fast.” Puck has sexy glint in his eye.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine opens the door to the garage. “Prepare yourself, my friend.” He removes a tarp from a car.

“Wait, how do you have this?” asks Sam.

“It was passed down through the family,” explains Blaine. He opens the car's door.

“Why don't you…I mean…Why don't you drive it?” asks Sam dumbstruck.

“Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out,” explains Blaine.

“Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?” asks Quinn.

“Could you be more of a girl right now?” asks Sam jokingly.

Quinn laughs.

“Hey, want to come look at this for me?” asks Blaine.

“Kurt, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?” asks Sam.

“Of course!” says Kurt.

“All three of us built and rebuilt that engine 20 times,” explains Sam.

“Wow,” says Blaine, shocked.

“I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in,” says Quinn.

“It wasn't that bad,” says Sam, looking at Kurt.

Kurt starts blushing. Quinn leaves the garage and Kurt goes after her.

“I'm sorry man,” says Sam to Blaine.

“No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Kurt, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good,” replies Blaine.

“He’s good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but he's happy and I'm glad." They look at each other, now having an understand of each other. “Alright, let's look at this.”

Kurt catches up to Quinn. “Quinn!”

“I don't want to talk about it,” says Quinn exasperatedly.

“You're being ridiculous.”

“And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Sam's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the back-up.”

“You're not the back-up.”

“Yes, I'm Sam's Kurt back up; I'm Mercedes’ back up.”

“Now it's about me and Cedes?”

“You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice.” They look at each other.

Blaine and Sam pull up in the Porsche and they get out of the car.

“Piece of cake!” Sam sees Quinn’s heartbroken face.

“You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?” offers Blaine.

“Really?” says Sam, surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Quinn?” offers Sam. Quinn takes Sam’s hand they get into the car.

Kurt and Blaine watch them go. Blaine embraces Kurt.

“You alright?” asks Blaine.

“If it's not vampires, its girlfriends,” replies Kurt

They kiss each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn and Anna are in the kitchen.

“Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?” asks Finn as he makes Anna a sandwich.

“Let's do the works. Pile it high,” replies Anna.

“Okay, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?” asks Finn.

“Sure.” She turns to get the bread. Finn cuts his hand with a knife. “What are you doing?”

“It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?” asks Finn.

She looks uncomfortable. “I can't.”

“You got a problem with blood Anna?” He shows her his bloody hand and goes towards her. “What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna.”

She grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the fridge. “What are you doing?” Her face changes.

“I knew it.” He shows her his hand. “Go for it.”

She takes his hand and begins to drink. Emma enters the kitchen and Finn rushes towards her.

“Emma! Hey, what's up?”

“Coming to get my book. Make sure you put all this away,” says Emma. She goes back upstairs.

Finn looks back into the kitchen, Anna has gone. He looks at his hand and smiles.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam and Quinn are driving in Blaine's car through the woods.

“Did I just pass the driveway?” asks Sam.

“Uh…no, I think it's up there,” says Quinn.

“This is an amazing car. Did I pass?” asks Sam.

Quinn doesn't understand the question.

“The whole double date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Kurt.”

“I don't know. You were reminiscing about the Kurt years the whole night so…”

“Quinn that stuff came before. It's not just gonna go away.”

“I know that okay? I know.”

“No, you don't. Because, you're letting Kurt turn you into a crazy person. Look it's my fault. I made it clear early on that Kurt still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight, wasn't about me and Kurt, I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really that good at expressing myself.”

“No, no. I think you're doing just fine.”

They laugh and kiss each other. Quinn hurts herself when she moves suddenly.

“Sports cars…”

“Yeah,” Sam laughs.

They kiss each other again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck and Hiram enter the house. Puck makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Hiram.

“Now that you've got me here. He drinks. “What are you gonna do with me?” asks Hiram.

“I'm going to…going to do this.” He kisses Hiram. He pushes him against the wall. They kiss each other again. Quinn and Sam enter the house and interrupt them.

“Dad?!” yells Sam.

“Puck?!” yells Quinn.

“Oh, my god, Sam! Oh, my god,” says Hiram, totally embarrassed. He takes his things and leaves.

Kurt and Blaine arrive.

“I got to…” starts Sam, mortified.

“It's fine, just go,” finishes Quinn.

“I'll take her home,” says Kurt to Sam.

“Thanks, dude,” says Sam to Blaine. He gives the keys to Blaine and leaves.

Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine look at Puck. He drinks with a smirk.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna walks into Miss Gibbon’s house. She tries to be discreet, but Pearl catches her.

“Where have you been?” asks Pearl.

“I needed some air,” explains Anna.

“For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?”

“Out, I was out.”

“Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too.” Anna looks down sadly. “What?”

“I'm sorry.”

Pearl embraces her. 

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine walk out to Kurt’s car.

“Sorry I'm bailing,” says Kurt.

“Just wish you let me drive you home,” replies Blaine.

“Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or babysitters. We're normal tonight, remember?”

“I know, I just get so worried about you.”

“Blaine, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living.”

“Okay. Call me when you get home safe.” Blaine takes his face and kisses him. He opens the car door for Kurt and he gets in.

“Bye Blaine,” says Quinn.

“Bye,” says Blaine.

He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door from the woods by the boarding house.

Inside, Puck is in the living room. Blaine arrives and gives him a look.

“Don't look at me like that,” says Puck.

“Are you crazy?” asks Blaine

“Save the lecture. Look--”

Puck is cut off because Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Blaine and stabs him with a piece of glass in the abdomen. Puck pushes him off Blaine and starts to fight Frederick. Blaine removes the piece of glass.

Bethanne arrives and begins to fight with Blaine. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Puck sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Puck and Blaine and then looks at Bethanne, who is dead. He leaves.

Blaine looks at Puck.

“Fuck!” yells Puck.

“I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb,” says Blaine.

“Yeah…about that.”

They look at each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam walks into the living room and Hiram goes after him.

“Sam…Sam…”

“I don't want to hear it, Dad.”

“Sammy, please…”

“Do you know what I was doing tonight, Dad? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a fuckin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Dad. You're supposed to be responsible for me.”

“I know, Sam,” says Hiram, ashamed by his actions.

Sam looks at him and leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge while Anna sits at the table. Frederick walks into the kitchen.

“So, where's Bethanne?” asks Pearl.

“She won't be coming back,” says Frederick begrudgingly.

“What happened? Where is she?”

“Well, you were right.” He looks at Anna. “We shouldn't have left.”

“No. Hungry?”

Frederick is still looking at Anna.

Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass. “Next time you'll listen to me.”

Anna smiles and looks at Frederick.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is talking on the phone with Blaine. “I'm home, nighttime skin regimen done, and ready for bed. Save and sound.”

“Good, good. I'm glad.”

“Is everything alright? You sound serious.”

“No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?”

“I had a really nice time on our date tonight.”

“Such a liar,” says Blaine with a smile.

“No, I'm serious. In a way, it was exactly what it was supposed to be.”

“I had a really nice time too.”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Kurt hangs up and touches the necklace around his neck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn enters his bedroom. Anna's there, sitting on his bed. Finn jumps when he sees her. “What the hell?”

“I could have killed you.”

“Yeah, but you didn't.”

“I should have.”

“But you didn't.”

“How did you know?”

“I knew this girl. Rachel. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you.”

“You know you can't tell anyone, right?”

“Who would believe me?”

“You'd be surprised.”

“Why didn't you kill me?”

“I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you.”

“Like what?”

“Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?”

“Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Rachel. And cuz…I want you to turn me.”


	35. Let Me In

* * *

A storm is brewing outside and Kurt is asleep in his bed. The wind from the storm blows his bedroom window open and he wakes with a start. He goes over to the window and closes it.

In Finn's room, Anna is looking at the storm outside of his window. “I love storms,” says Anna fondly.

“Is that a vampire thing? Cause I read vampires don't like running water,” replies Finn.

“It's only Dracula. Yeah. He was a complete wuss. Never showered. Very smelly.”

“Seriously?”

“First rule about vampires, don't believe anything you read.”

“You gotta tell me more. I gotta know.”

“No, you don't. Cause you're not gonna be one.”

“Come on, you can't keep saying ‘no’ to me.”

“Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix.”

“That's not true, and you know it.”

“Why do you even want this? Give me one good reason.”

“Cause I…” He doesn't know what to say.

“Hmm. Let me know when you can finish that sentence.”

Kurt knocks on Finn's door and enters his room. Anna leaves.

“Hey, you're still up,” greets Kurt.

“Hey, what's up?” greets Finn.

“Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Sure.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In the morning, Pearl walks into the living room to talk with Frederick.

“We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more,” informs Frederick.

“I'll send her out for some tomorrow,” replies Pearl.

“Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps, it’ll be dark enough. I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all.”

“I'm afraid not. Not after your stunt at the Anderson house tonight.”

“He and his brother deserved it,” Frederick replies like a toddler.

“And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We must have better control of our emotions.”

“I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to.”

“I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Abrams, the Fabrays, the Hummels…”

“We should kill every one of them.”

“We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience.”

Pearl leaves and other vampires enter the room.

“You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she?” Frederick holds up a wooden stake he's been carving.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck boards up the window that Frederick and Bethanne broke through. Blaine and Kurt watch him. “I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night,” suggests Puck.

“Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, ‘Oops. Sorry?’” asks Blaine.

“I can't believe you made a deal with her,” says Kurt, shaking his head.

“It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's…scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Kristian back,” replies Puck matter of factly.

“Of course, she is. Puck gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process,” says Kurt, annoyed.

“You don't have to be snarky about it,” replies Puck.

“I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky.”

“How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?”

“I'm not blaming you, Puck. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities.”

“Ouch.”

“This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm,” interjects Blaine.

Puck leaves the room, obviously hurt. Blaine hugs Kurt.

“I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky,” apologizes Kurt.

“I know. He makes everybody cranky,” replies Blaine, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Puck and I are gonna handle everything, I promise.”

“Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing.”

“That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe.”

“Which means nothing if you're not safe, too.”

“What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Puck, the self-serving psychopath on my side.”

“Well, that's comforting,” says Kurt sarcastically.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn talks with Anna at Breadstix.

“Okay. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later,” says Anna.

“Wait. Does your mom know you're a…” Finn asks stupidly.

“The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready.”

“‘Not ready’ is a step up from ‘no.’”

“And a million steps down from ‘maybe.’” Anna notices Finn’s bracelet. “I like your bracelet.”

“Thanks. My brother got it for me.”

“Can I see it?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Finn takes off his bracelet and hands it to Anna.

“Your brother doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does he?”

“No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like he knows what you are.”

“I'd rather keep it our little secret.” Anna tries to hand back the bracelet.

“You know, why don't you…why don't you keep this?”

“Why would you give this to me?”

“Because. You like it. And I like you.”

“You only like me because of what you want from me.”

“No. I…I like you.”

“Um…you know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway,” says Anna, deciding to protect him.

In another part of the restaurant, Sam is talking with Quinn.

“I yelled at my dad last night. You know, I feel like the parent yelling at the screwed-up kid,” says Sam.

“Maybe he needed to hear it,” reasons Quinn.

“Yeah, but just…I worry that if I push too hard, then he will take off again. Cause that's what he does. Just like Rachel, who I haven't heard from since she left.”

“Well, you can't control your dad, Sam, any more than you can control your sister.”

“I wish that he would just try a little. You know? If he would just try to try, that'd be okay.”

“Maybe he'll surprise you. People tend to do that.” Quinn looks out the window. “I should go before the roads get even worse from the storm.” Quinn gets up and starts to gather her things.

“Yeah. Are you sure you should be driving right now?”

“I have to. It's my dad's girlfriend's daughter's birthday. We have a non-traditional traditional ritual.”

“Well, buckle up. Don't speed. Stay off your cell phone. And call me when you get there.

“Got it. Anything else, Dad?”

“Yes.”  Sam gets up and kisses her.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

While Puck is fixing a clock. Blaine is getting ready to go hunt.

“Hunting party?” asks Puck sarcastically.

“That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up,” replies Blaine.

“I've got two liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?” suggests Puck.

“We’ll talk when I get back?”

“All right. Give my regards to the squirrels.”

Blaine goes out to hunt. He turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt’s phone starts ringing. He notices it's Puck and ignores it. He then hears a knock on the door and answers it.

“You're ignoring me,” says Puck, barreling into the house.

“The six missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead,” says Kurt sarcastically.

“Is Blaine here?”

“No. Why? Something wrong?” Kurt takes out his phone and tries to call Blaine.

“He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you.”

“It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?”

“You're not going to like what I'm thinking.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck knocks on the door. “Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll go all Death Star on you!”

Frederick opens the door with a calm smile. “Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky.”

“Where's my brother, asshole?”

“Billy,” calls Frederick.

Two vampires drag Blaine into the front hallway.

“You're dead.” Puck tries to go into the house.

“Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?

Miss Gibbons appears in the doorway. “Yes, Frederick, honey?”

“Never let this bad man in,” says Frederick, compelling her.

“I'll never let him in,” replies Miss Gibbons.

“Ugh!” screams Blaine.

Frederick turns back to Puck. “145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Kristian's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well…I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him,” says Frederick menacingly. “Billy.”

Billy stabs Blaine with a stake.

“Uhh! Aah!” Blaine screams in response.

“You have a nice day.” Frederick smiles and closes the door in the Puck’s face.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is sitting in Puck's car. He sees Puck approaching and gets out.

“What happened? Where is he?” asks Kurt frantically.

“They have him. I can't get in,” replies Puck.

“Why not?”

“Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in.”

“I can get in.” Kurt starts walking towards the house.

Puck pulls him back roughly. “You're not going in there.”

“I'm going!” Kurt starts walking again, but Puck still has his hold on Kurt.

“You're not going in there,” says Puck seriously.

“Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?”

“Revenge. They want revenge.”

“We gotta do something,” says Kurt with tears in his eyes.

“I know.”

“We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there.”

“I know, Kurt, I know. But I don't know how to get him out.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The tomb vampires are tying Blaine up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain.

“Vervain on the ropes,” Frederick tells Blaine.

“Aah! Unh!” screams Blaine in pain.

“That's gotta sting. Speaking of…” Frederick has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Blaine's eyes.

“Aah!” yells Blaine in response.

Harper enters the basement. “This isn't right!”

“He killed Bethanne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this.” Frederick drags a knife across Blaine's chest.

“Aah! Aah!” yells Blaine again, the pain becoming too much for him.

“And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way.”

“This isn't right!” yells Harper. He grabs onto Frederick to try and intimidate him.

“You're gonna want to let go of me!”

“Miss Pearl will be home soon,” says Harper as a matter of factly.

“Miss Pearl is no longer in charge!” yells Frederick in Harper’s face. “Tie him up! And then stake him down.”


	36. Go, Kurt. Run!

Mr. Shue is walking down the hallway towards his classroom when Puck and Kurt appear. Mr. Shue stops in his tracks.

“Well, don't you look…alive?” says Puck, noticing that Mr. Shue has come back to life.

“You can't hurt me,” says Mr. Shue in response.

“Oh, I can hurt you, all right,” says Puck as a matter factly.

“Mr. Shue. We need your help,” pleads Kurt.

“Okay. Come with me,” says Mr. Shue.                    

They go into Mr. Shue's classroom to talk privately.

“Blaine's in the house. Puck's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…” Kurt trails off.

“But his life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is…” says Puck.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Blaine told me about your ring.”

“What about it?” asks Mr. Shue, seeing what information Kurt knows.

“Let me recap; you tried to kill me, I defended myself, you died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?” asks Puck.

“Except for the part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss,” says Mr. Shue.

“Mr. Schuester, please. It's Blaine,” begs Kurt again.

“I'm sorry, Kurt, but it's not my problem,” says Mr. Shue.

“That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the tomb vampires can help you find your wife,” says Puck, trying to intrigue Mr. Shue.

“You're lying,” says Mr. Shue.

“Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself, coward? Come on, Kurt,” says Puck.

Puck and Kurt start to leave.

“Wait. I'll go,” says Mr. Shue, relenting.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn and Anna are still seated at a table and talking at Breadstix.

“So, I have an answer,” begins Finn.

“To what?” questions Anna.

“Why you should turn me.”

“We're back to that?”

“Look, I wake up every day, and I feel okay, but there's something missing. Like a…like a hole. Some people, they fit…in life, or whatever. I…I don't.”

“So, you want a pity-turn? I don't think so.”

“You should turn me because I don't have anything else.”

“Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner-hood. Okay? One, we need someone to do our dirty work. Two, revenge. Three, boredom…but, you know, that never turns out well. And then you know there's the obvious one; you love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them. I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet.” Anna sees her mother enter Breadstix. “So, yeah. Just make sure your thesis is clear, and she'll love it. See you later.” She leaves the table quickly and send a text to Finn.

Anna joins her mother. “Mom, hey.”

“Did you get everything?” asks Pearl.

“Yeah, the blood bank was understaffed because of the rain. I was in and out.”

“Who's that you were talking to?”

“A friend from the library.”

“Let's get home, Annabelle.”

Mayor Richard Abrams and Artie enter Breadstix.

“Hey, you're not going out in that, are ya? The roads are dangerous. Route 5 is completely flooded,” says Mayor Abrams to Pearl.

“We'll make do,” she answers.

“Mayor Abrams, we have your table ready,” says a waitress.

“Great,” responds Artie.

“Mayor…Abrams, is it? I suppose it is treacherous outside. My name is Pearl,” she greets.

“Hi,” greet Mayor Abrams.

“This is my daughter Anna. We've just recently moved to town.”

“Welcome. Richard Abrams. This is my son Artie. Please, join us.”

“It would be a pleasure.”

“Be creepier, Dad. It’s not like your son is sitting right here,” says Artie in a huff.

“Grow up. Elections are coming. She's a constituent. And a rich one, from the looks of it,” says Mayor Abrams rudely.

“You can tell all that by looking at her ass? Awesome,” says Artie.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mr. Shue, in his classroom, pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons.

“Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night,” says Puck, looking at all the weapons on the desk.

“I've you to thank for that,” responds Mr. Shue.

“What are these?” asks Kurt, picking up a dart.

“Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain,” answers Mr. Shue.

“Just get me in. I'll get Blaine out,” says Puck, trying to lay out a plan.

“That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?” asks Kurt.

“Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully,” replies Puck.

Kurt takes one of the vervain darts.

“Whoa. What are you doing?” asks Mr. Shue.

“I'm going with you guys,” answers Kurt simply.

“No. No. No. No. No way,” says Puck very adamantly.

“You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Blaine out,” says Kurt with his own plan.

“You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there,” says Puck.

“I'm going,” says Kurt, headstrong.

“So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way,” says Puck.

“Puck, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.”

“Fine. Kurt, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house,” says Puck, trying to give something to Kurt to appease him.

“You can't stop me. It's Blaine we're talking about here. You don't understand.”

“Oh, I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it,” says Puck, bored.

“Can you just not joke around for two seconds?”

“I can't protect you, Kurt. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from. Including Blaine. I know. I get it. I understand.”

“If we're gonna go, let's go,” says Mr. Shue.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam calls Quinn, still sitting at Breadstix. “Where are you? I can barely hear you,” he says into the phone.

“Storm washed out Route 5. Now I'm detoured on some random backwoods path to hell,” replies Quinn on the other end.

“Well, you shouldn't be talking while you're driving.”

“I know, right? I need one of those little Bluetooth thingies.”

“Look, you're breaking up. Just turn around and go back the same way you came. And watch the road. Okay?”

“Okay.” Quinn tries to turn around, but her car gets stuck in the mud. “God. Ohh. Ohh. Seriously?” She tries to call someone, but her cell phone isn’t working.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mr. Shue knocks on Miss Gibbon’s door and Frederick answers it. “Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw,” says Mr. Shue.

“Well, lucky you,” replies Frederick.

“Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?”

“Not in the slightest,” replies Frederick with a smirk.

“Great. Whew.” He enters the house. “Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there.”

“Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink,” orders Frederick.

“Yeah. Sure thing,” says Billy. “Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone.”

“Oh, sure, honey. It's right there,” says Miss Gibbons.

“Thanks,” says Mr. Shue. As he walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Mr. Shue is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it.

“Aah!” yells Billy in pain.

Mr. Shue turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

“What's happening?” asks Miss Gibbons.

“I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside,” says Mr. Shue. He opens the door and Puck is standing outside.

“Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house,” replies Miss Gibbons.

“I know that. But you've gotta make an exception,” says Mr. Shue.

"Get her out of the house. Now!” yells Puck. Mr. Shue pushes Miss Gibbons towards the door. “Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?”

“No,” she replies.

“Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?” asks Puck.

“No. It's just me,” she answers again.

“No? Good.” Puck breaks her neck and promptly enters the house.

“You were supposed to compel her,” says Mr. Shue.

“It doesn't work that way…”

“She’s human.”

“And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!”

A sMr. Shue and Puck are in the house, Kurt is waiting in Puck’s car. He pulls a vervain syringe from his bag and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield and Kurt screams.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl is sitting down with the Mayor at a table. “I'm in the process of obtaining some property. I understand that your family is the largest property owner in town,” says Pearl.

“Well, yes, we are. Dating all the way back to the town's original charter,” responds the Mayor.

“Your family came into a lot of new property in 1864.”

“You know your history,” he says, impressed.

“It's a passion of mine.”

“Guy's not even subtle about it,” says Artie at the bar, watching his father and Pearl.

“Who is that?” asks Sam in response.

“It's not my mother,” responds Artie.

Finn walks over to Anna, who is on her computer at another table. Anna tells him to stay away.

Pearl notices the inter action. “I'm sorry, Mayor. Do you know that boy over there?”

“Yeah it's Finn Hudson.”

“That’s not a founding family name.”

“Yes, but his mom, before she passed, married into the Hummel family.”

“You don't say.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“Billy, what's the holdup?!” yells Frederick. He tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Puck opens the door and stakes him.

“Aah!” yells the vampire.

Mr. Shue takes the opportunity to run back to the car. He opens the door and sees Kurt isn't there. “Damn it, Kurt!” He grabs his bag and treks back to the house.

Kurt jumps onto the porch of Miss Gibbons’ house. He stays by the wall to keep himself hidden. He starts to move on, but hears Frederick.

“Billy, Jacob, get back in here!”

Kurt runs past the door and goes down a staircase that leads to the cellar. He tries to open the door, but it is locked. He busts out one of the window panes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Kurt gets his vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Puck gets to the man first.

He sees Kurt and grabs him by the arms. “Are you insane?!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn gets out of her car and walks around to retrieve a signal on her cell phone. She finally gets a signal, but slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Rachel.

“Ahhhhh!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl is talking to Anna in the restroom. “Finn Hudson? Is that what you've been up to?”

“He's my friend. What's the big deal?”

“His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century.”

“That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices.”

“I want you to stop seeing him.”

“I've been on my own for a long time, Mother. I can make my own decisions.”

“Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Finn finds out what you really are, he will turn on you.”

“He already knows.”

Pearl turns to her daughter suddenly. “What did you just say?”

“Finn knows. He likes it. And he likes me.”

Pearl slaps her. “You stay away from him, Annabelle!”

When they are exiting Breadstix, Anna she sends Finn a text saying, _I'll do it_.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine and Harper are tied to hooks like prisoners of war in the cellar.

“Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me,” says Blaine.

“They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish,” explains Harper.

Kurt and Puck enter the cellar.

“Kurt…you shouldn't be here…” says Blaine weakly.

“He was supposed to stay in the car,” says Puck.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” asks Blaine with a smirk.

“Whatever. Let's get you down.”

“There's vervain on the ropes,” Blaine tells them.

“Kurt pull that,” instructs Puck.

“Unh!” yells Blaine as Kurt cuts him down.

“All right, let's go. Clothes on,” says Puck.

“Wait,” says Blaine.

“What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here,” says Puck, trying to get out of there in a hurry.

Blaine and Kurt pull the stakes out of Harper's legs. “Uhh!” yells Harper in response.

“Come on, we gotta go,” says Kurt.

“The other one,” says Blaine.

Kurt pulls the last stake out from Harper’s back. “Uhh!”

“Can you get him in the car?” Puck asks Kurt.

“Yeah,” he responds.

“All right, go.”

“What about you?”

“You rescue, I'll distract. Go.”

Upstairs, Frederick is getting suspicious. It's too quiet. Motioning to the stereo, “Turn that down. It's too quiet.”

One of the vampires gets staked.

“Spread out. Now! You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now!”

In the woods, Kurt is trying to carry Blaine to the car.

“Uhh,” groans Blaine.

“Can you make it?” asks Kurt.

“Uhh! Unh.”

They fall and Kurt cuts himself on a rock.

“Ohh. You okay?”

“Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on.”

Kurt pulls Blaine up and they continue onwards.

At Miss Gibbons, Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Puck catches him by surprise. They fight. Puck gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Puck off. Frederick runs out. The vampires and Puck start fighting. One of them approaches Puck from behind. Puck doesn't see him, but Mr. Shue shoots at the vampire with a dart.

“I'm going after Frederick!” yells Puck as he runs after him.

In the woods, Kurt and Blaine arrive at the car.

“Come on, it's right over here,” says Kurt, struggling to hold up Blaine. He puts Blaine in the car and goes around to the driver's side. He sees the ignition has been removed. “Blaine…”

Frederick busts the window on Blaine's side out and drags him out. He starts beating him. “Aah!” cries Frederick.

“Ugh! Uhh…” groans Blaine weakly.

“This is for Bethanne.” Frederick impales Blaine with a branch.

“Aah!”

“And this is for the tomb.”

“No!!!” yells Kurt. He plunges the vervain syringe into Frederick's back.

“Ugh! Unh!” Frederick drops to ground.

“Blaine…” He sits down next to Blaine.

“Unh. Uhh.”

Kurt pulls out the branch. He sees that Blaine is starting to fade. “Blaine…Blaine…No, Blaine. Blaine, Blaine. Blaine! Blaine!”

In the house, Mr. Shue is reloading his dart gun and a vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground and Mr. Shue stabs him with a vervain syringe. Puck comes back into the hallway.

“Frederick's gone,” says Puck.

“Let's get out of here,” says Mr. Shue.

“I'm gonna kill him.”

Puck and Mr. Shue exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.

“How many of those vervain darts do you have left?”

“One.”

“Not gonna be enough.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Hiram is making dinner and Sam comes into the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad. What’s going on?” asks Sam, confused

“What’s it look like?” replies Hiram in an annoyed tone.

  
“Honestly, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen it before.”

“Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I’m out of practice.”

“Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum,” says Sam sarcastically.

“Yeah. Some people aren’t meant for the kitchen.”

“What?”

“Uh, I know it’s been rough. But I’m gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Good.”

The doorbell rings and Sam gets up to answer it. “I got it.” Sam opens the door and Quinn and her mom look dejected. “What happened to you?”

“Hey, Sam,” says Sheriff, not looking Sam in the eye.

“Hey. What’s going on?” asks Sam.

“Is your dad home?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mayor Abrams gets a phone call while him and Artie are at Breadstix while Finn is at a nearby table.

“Alright, give me ten minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there.” He hangs up the phone and turns to Artie. “Grab your stuff. We gotta go.”

“Kinda got half a plate of spaghetti left, Dad,” says Artie.

“They found Rachel Berry.”

“Are you serious? Where was she?”

“Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue.”

Finn gets up and goes over to their table. “Wait. She’s dead?”

“Come on, Artie, we gotta go.” Both Mayor Abrams and Artie leave Breadstix, leaving Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

In the woods, Kurt is shaking Blaine, trying to get him up. “Blaine, please. Blaine! Oh, Blaine, please get up. Get up, Blaine. Blaine.” Kurt sees that Frederick is getting up. He notices the cut on his hand and puts it up to Blaine’s mouth for him to drink. “Here.”

“Kurt, please run,” says Blaine in a hoarse voice.

“No.”

“Please.”

“Blaine. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood.”

“Go, Kurt. Run. Run…”

“No. I trust you.” Kurt gives Blaine his wrist and he drinks his blood.

Back at the house, Pearl and Anna come home and see what happened.

“So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn’t it?” asks Mr. Shue to Puck.

“Yep,” answers Puck simply.

“Stop. What’s going on here? What did you do?” asks Pearl.

“Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother,” says Puck.

“Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with,” replies Pearl.

“Our little arrangement doesn’t work unless you learn to control them,” Puck informs her.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” replies Pearl.

“Well, it did. If I had a good side…not a way to get on it,” says Puck. He and Will leave the house.

In the woods, Frederick is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Blaine. Blaine gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart. “Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!”

“Blaine! Blaine! Stop, please!” Kurt tries to make Blaine stop. Blaine turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Kurt is frightened by him. Blaine stops and he looks horrified at what he’s done.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Kurt is staring out Blaine’s window. Blaine approaches him.

“How are you doing?” asks Kurt.

“I’m okay. The wounds have mostly healed,” answers Blaine.

“Good.”

“Kurt…”

“Yeah?”

“What you did today, coming to help me…you could have been killed.”

“I know.”

“And what I did, I’m sorry that…I’m sorry that you had to see it.”

“I’ve just never…you were like this other person. And it’s my fault. I made you…”

“What? No, no, no, no.” He walks over to Kurt and sits next to him. “You didn’t make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours.” Blaine caresses his face. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Kurt’s phone rings and he answers. “Hey, Finn…What—what’s going on? Oh, no.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Everyone has gathered at Sam’s house.

Quinn brings coffee to Sam. “I made you some coffee.”

“Thanks.” Sam sadly takes the coffee.

“Are you…is there anything I can do?”

“I just, uh…I need to be alone right now.”

Kurt arrives, he hugs Sam. “Sammy…”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Finn return home.

Kurt touches Finn’s back. “Finn…are you okay?”

“I’m gonna go get some sleep.” He goes to his room. He pulls out two newspaper articles from the Lima Courier, one with the title “Unexplained Deaths Stump Authorities”, scrunches them rips them up. He then pulls out a copy of the Lima Courier with a picture of Rachel on it under the headline “Local Girl Survives Animal Attack”. He doesn’t notice Anna behind him near the window.

“What are you doing?” asks Ann.

“My…my friend Rachel…She’s—She’s dead.

“Rachel? The one you thought was a…”

“Yep. Turns out she’s been dead all along.”

“She’s the reason you wanted to turn? You wanted to be with her?”

Finn turns away. “Look, I'm sorry.” Finn turns towards where Anna was, but she is gone.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the boarding house, Puck enters Blaine’s room. He sees blood bags that are empty. Then he sees Blaine sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag.


	37. I Missed You

* * *

Blaine is punching a punching bag in his bedroom while listening to Christina Aguilera’s “Stronger”.

Puck enters with a glass of blood in his hands. “Could you turn it up a little bit? It’s not annoying yet.”

“Sorry.”

Puck switches off the music. “When are you going back to school?”

“Soon.” Blaine gets on the floor to do push-ups.

“Oh, come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox shit is not natural.” He puts the glass next to Blaine.

“Can you get that away from me please?”

“How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?” Blaine continues doing push-ups. “That’s not good.”

“I’ll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time.”

“I don’t get it; you know, you don’t have to kill to survive. That’s what blood banks are for. I haven’t hunted in a human in…God, way too long.”

“Oh, I’m impressed.”

“It’s completely self-serving. I’m trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around.”

“What are we planning on doing about that?”

“ _We_ are not going to do much of anything if you don’t have your strength. There’s nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You’re not actually killing anyone.”

“I have my reasons.”

“Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I’d- I’d love to hear this story,” Puck says sarcastically. He sits down on the couch.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? Watching me struggle?”

“Very much so,” Puck answers with a smile on his face.

“I hate to break it to you Puck but…I actually have it under complete control.”

“You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad.” He gets up. “Have a great day, Blaine.” He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Blaine stares at the glass. Puck returns. “Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops.” He takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is walking towards the front door. “Come on Finn, going to school! Walking out the door now!”

“Forgot this,” says Emma as she gives Kurt a thermos.

“Thank you!” Kurt opens the door and Cooter is there. He was about to knock.

“Kurt!” says Cooter excitedly.

“Uncle Cooter! Hi,” says Kurt, surprised.

Cooter looks at Emma cross. “Emma.”

“Cooter, you made it,” says Emma looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“I said I’ll be here before noon.” He enters the house.

“Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things.”

Finn comes down the stairs. “Uncle Cooter, what’s up?”

“Hey!” greets Cooter.

Finn slaps him on the shoulder and leaves out the door.

“I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order.”

“How long are you staying?” asks Kurt.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go to school, I’ll see you later,” says Kurt awkwardly. He leaves; Emma looks after him and closes the door.

“So, what’s up with Finn?” asks Cooter.

“He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive,” replies Emma.

Cooter laughs. “I’m always sensitive.”

“Right. So, how long are you staying?”

“Can you at least pretend that you’re happy to see me?”

“Oh, my goodness Cooter! It’s so good to see you. How have you been?” Emma says sarcastically. “No, I can’t,” she says seriously.

“Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the escrow papers and send them back?”

“Actually, I did.”

“I’m not going to let you sell my brother’s office.”

“It’s not up to you or me; it belongs to Kurt and Finn.”

“Yeah, but they’re minors, so I get the final say, being that I’m the estate’s trustee.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam and Kurt are in the school hallway at Sam’s locker.

“He said his trip is open ended,” says Kurt.

“Uncle Cooter, I never really liked that guy,” replies Sam.

“Does anyone?”

“I’m here for moral support if you need me.”

“Thanks, I think I’ll suffer this one alone; you’ve been through enough.”

“Thank you by the way, for just…for everything you did at Rachel’s funeral and the memorial. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course Sammy.” Long pause, they look at each other. “So, is Quinn still baking for you guys around the clock?”

“She finally went to her dad’s, which is a good thing because _my_ dad was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna.” He closes his locker and they leave.

......

Outside, Finn’s sitting on the bleachers, listening to music. Artie arrives and parks his wheelchair next to him. He offers him a joint.

“Nah,” says Finn.

“What’s your problem?” asks Artie.

“I just don’t want any.”

Artie shrugs. “All right. They say she OD’d.”

“That’s what I don’t get. She was doing okay."

“Apparently not.”

“How did she end up buried in the woods? That’s what I don't understand.”

“By whoever was with her when she OD’d.”

“Yeah, but you leave her, you don’t take the time to bury her.”

“Maybe she saw something and…hell man, I don’t know.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion at the mayor’s office.

“The coroner’s office has officially ruled Rachel Berry’s death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us,” says the Sheriff.

“Thank you, Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, Cooter Hummel has asked to say a few words,” says Mayor. Puck is surprised to hear that name. “Welcome back Cooter, it’s good to see you.”

“Hello everyone, it’s wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member, I find it’s my duty to report some very distressing news.

Puck speaking discretely to the Sheriff. “He’s a Hummel?”

“Kurt’s uncle. His name is Cooter, but I call him Jackass,” replies Sheriff.

“A hospital blood bank in the neighboring city of Akron has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. Seven hunters, four campers and two states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75-mile radius of Lima,” reports Cooter.

Mayor Abrams interrupts him. “Okay, okay. No need to get alarmed right at this moment.”

“Meaning he doesn’t want to cancel the Founders’ Day Kick-off Party,” Sheriff says discreetly to Puck.

“You think all of your problems are over, but I’m here to tell you, nothing’s been solved,” says Cooter.

Puck looks uncomfortable.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Will and Kurt in his classroom talking about Finn.

“I made a copy of a paper Finn wrote for me. I think you should look at it.” He gives the paper to Kurt.

Kurt reads the title: “Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Lima”. “Finn wrote this?”

“He’s very clear that he didn’t think it was real.”

Kurt sighs. “I really hope you’re right, because I’ve done so much to protect him from all of this.” He gives Will back the paper.

“So, how do you deal with it?”

“What do you mean?”

“With all the lies and the secrets. I mean, you have to lie to everyone who’s important to you.”

“It’s not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes, I keep it from them, but it’s only because I love them.”

“I think Blaine is a good guy. But at the end of the day he’s still a vampire.”

“I know it’s hard to understand, but Blaine is different. He would never do anything to hurt me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At dinner that night, Cooter, Finn, and Emma are eating in the kitchen.

“I don’t have any no interest in the Founders’ Day Kick-off Party,” says Finn.

“Sure, you do its tradition,” says Cooter.

“I think it’s okay to break it,” says Emma.

“The Hummels have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We’re one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I’ll tell you all about your heritage,” says Cooter, ignoring Emma.

“Hmm, the Hummel family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I’m not a Hummel so I was never cool enough to hear it,” says Emma.

“Why does she hate you so much?” Finn whispers to Cooter.

“We used to date.”

“You know I’m still here, right?”

......

Upstairs, Kurt is in his bedroom with Blaine.

“Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he’s starting to remember?” Kurt asks.

“Puck took away those memories for good, you don’t have to worry about that. Why don’t you just ask him?” asks Blaine simply.

“I…I can’t.”

“Why not? I mean if he doesn’t know anything then it’s just an innocent question.”

“I don’t even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up…” Kurt sighs heavily. “You know, I haven’t even told him that I'm adopted yet.”

“Maybe it’s time you start opening up to him. I’m not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it.”

Kurt rubs his shoulder. “What about you, how are you doing?”

“Much, much better. I’m still, you know…a little jittery, a little bit on edge, but I’m gonna be okay.”

“I’ve been really worried about you and I missed you.”

“I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body adjust. It’s only been a few days.”

“It feels like a lifetime.”

They kiss each other.

“I’ve missed you too.”

They start kissing more passionately. Blaine lays Kurt down on the bed. Kurt rolls over and lays on top of Blaine. Blaine, somewhat aggressively, rolls him back over so he’s on top. Then Blaine suddenly stops kissing Kurt.

“Blaine, what’s wrong? Blaine?”

His face starts transforming. He throws himself back against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process. Blaine sees what he’s done and runs out of the room.

“Blaine!” Kurt yells after him. But Blaine is already gone.

......

A little while later, someone knocks on the door and Kurt opens it. It’s Puck.

“Oh, good you’re here,” greets Kurt.

“You ask, I come. I’m easy like that,” replies Puck.

Kurt points upstairs.

Puck sees Finn eating in the kitchen. “No Kurt, I will not go to your bedroom with you,” says Puck loudly and obnoxiously.

Kurt punches his arm. He laughs and go upstairs with Kurt. Finn looks at them and rolls his eyes.

Kurt and Puck go into Kurt’s bedroom.

“Ah, just like I remember,” says Puck.

“Stop messing around,” says Kurt agitatedly.

Puck goes to Kurt’s bed, takes the teddy bear off the pillow, lays on his bed and holds the teddy bear on his chest. “Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders’ Council?”

“What?”

“Yep.”

“Perfect, we’ll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart.”

Puck notices the broken lamp and points an arm of the teddy bear towards it. “What happened right there?”

“Uh…nothing,” Kurt nervously answers. Puck looks at him like he’s not telling the truth. “Look Puck, I’m worried about Blaine. He says that everything’s okay, but he’s clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?”

“A few days, give or take.”

“It’s been a few days.”

“Give then, I don’t know. What’s the big fucking deal?” He gets up and gives Kurt the teddy bear.

“He’s not himself, Puck.

Puck goes toward the dresser, opens the drawer and looks in it. “Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself.” He takes a jockstrap from the drawer. Kurt takes it from him and put it back in the drawer.

“Please don’t make me sorry for asking you.”

Puck goes over to Kurt’s vanity and takes a picture from the mirror. Kurt tries to take it back but is too slow. “It is what it is Kurt. The Blaine you know was ‘good behavior Blaine’, ‘reign it in Blaine’, ‘fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Blaine’. But if you think there isn’t another part to this then you have not been paying attention.” He pouts at Kurt as if ready to kiss him, but instead Kurt takes back the picture.

“He’s not you, not even close.” Kurt goes over to his vanity puts the picture back.

“Well, he doesn’t want to be me. That doesn’t mean that deep down though he’s not.” Puck gets closer to Kurt, looks at him, and leaves.

......

At the boarding house, Blaine is looking for a book. He seems to be stressed. He roughly pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it.


	38. Curb Your Hunger

* * *

Finn is in his bedroom, playing Call of Duty when Kurt knocks on his door.

“Hey,” greets Kurt.

Finn pauses his game. “What’s up?”

“Do you have some time to talk?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Not here. Come on, let’s get out of the house.”

......

Kurt and Finn decide to walk by the lake near their house.

“I just can’t believe Burt never told you that you were adopted,” says Finn.

“I’m sure he would've eventually.”

“Why were you worried about what I thought?”

“Because…I don’t know. It’s weird. Going your whole life thinking you’re related to someone.”

“Does it bug you that you’re not related to them?”

“A little, but they will always be my parents, including Carole.” Finn smiles. “So, Mr. Schuester said you’ve been doing great in History now.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff.”

“He loved your vampire paper.”

“He thought I had a clever angle.”

“What drew you to that subject matter?”

“I don’t know, boredom or maybe we’re doomed from the long line of Hummel crazies.”

“Hummels aren’t crazy.”

“Easy to say, not so easy break.”

Kurt stops. “Ouch.” He hits Finn with his shoulder and runs after him.

            NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

It’s the Founders’ Day 150 Year Anniversary Kick-off Party at Founder’s Hall.

Blaine and Puck arrive.

“Oh God! I shouldn’t be here,” says Blaine worriedly.

“Come on, don’t be a downer. It’s a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it,” says Puck.

“I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody.”

“Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me.” He laughs and looks at Blaine. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, I’m fine.”

“No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you’ve been drinking all day doing its job?” Blaine laughs. “We are who we are Blaine. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me give up, huh Puck?”

“Whatever, it’s inevitable.”

“Well, I’m gonna find Kurt.” He leaves.

Puck yells after him, “Don't embarrass me young man!”

Blaine, while walking through the hall, smoothly takes a glass of whiskey, throws away the straw, drinks it, and sets the glass down.

......

Mayor Abrams and Artie are talking with Sam and Hiram.

“I’m so glad you could join us tonight,” greets Mayor.

“It was nice of you to reach out to us,” replies Hiram.

“This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together.” He takes their hands. “Samuel.”

“Mayor,” greets Sam.

Mayor Abrams looks at his son and leaves.

“Well I guess a dead kid gets a special greeting from the mayor, huh?” says Hiram sarcastically.

“God, Dad!” chastises Sam.

“I need a drink.” He leaves and Artie arrives with a full bottle of bourbon whiskey.

“Check it out!” says Artie, wheeling up to Sam.

“Your dad is going to beat you if he catches you,” says Sam.

“Yeah. Let him try.”

“Screw it.” Sam takes the bottle and drinks.

......

Blaine is at the bar drinking. Kurt arrives. Blaine sees him, puts the glass on the bar and waves to him.

“Hey!” greets Kurt.

“Hey. How are you?” Blaine kisses him on the cheek.

“Are you drunk?”

“Okay, I know it’s a little weird but it’s really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off,” slurs Blaine.

“You’re totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze.”

Blaine laughs. “I totally am, yeah.”

“How worried do I need to be?”

“Oh no! You don’t need to be worried. It’s just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?”

“You know I don't dance like that.”

Blaine pouts and gives Kurt his puppy dog eyes. “Please.”

Kurt sighs and looks at the dance floor. “There’s really no one dancing.”

“That’s because they need something better to dance to. I’ll be right back.”

Blaine goes over to DJ to try and bribe him and Hiram comes up to him.

“Yeah…that's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Nancy Abrams has complete control over the music choices.”

“I got this,” says Blaine

Kurt looks over at Blaine. He's compelling the DJ.

“You’d be surprised what Blaine can accomplish when he puts his mind to it,” Kurt says to himself.

The music changes to Thelma Houston's "Don't Leave Me This Way".

“Thank God!” says Hiram. He begins dancing with Blaine.

Puck joins Kurt at the bar and looks at Blaine. “Have I entered an alternate universe where Blaine is fun?”

“Is he gonna be okay?” asks Kurt.

“Eventually. One way or another.”

They look at each other, they then watch Blaine. Puck smiles.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

A little while later, Kurt and Emma are laughing together and Kurt sees Mr. Shue coming over.

“History teacher, 3:00,” says Kurt.

“How do I look?” asks a nervous Emma.

Kurt pushes her hair back. “Beautiful.”

Will joins them. “I was looking for you,” he says to Emma.

Emma laughs shyly. “Here I am. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well uh…Things have been a little crazy, but I’m here now. Do you want to get a drink?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

They leave, but Sam arrives to keep Kurt company.

“When did this happen?” asks Sam, looking at Blaine and his dad.

“DJ had a change of heart,” answers Kurt.

“Do you want to dance?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. You always want to dance.” He catches Kurt’s waist and makes him dance.

“Sammy!”

......

Puck walks to another part of the hall and joins the Sheriff. “You know I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one. You look…you look amazing.”

She laughs. “Thank you, Puck. Cheers!” They clink glasses. “I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first, but like everyone else on the council you’ve won me over.”

“Thanks Liz. It’s really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Lima. Starting to feel like home again.”

“Well, you’re not gonna like what I have to tell you. Cooter Hummel’s claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all is true. We might have a problem.”

Finn arrives and interrupts them. “Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there’s been any more information about what happened to Rachel Berry?”

“It was an overdose, Finn.”

“Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that.”

Puck looks uncomfortable.

“We’re aware of that. The investigation is ongoing, but there’s nothing more I can tell you now. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Kurt and Sam are dancing and he spins Kurt into Blaine.

“Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend,” pleads Blaine.

They dance and Kurt accidentally runs into a man.

“Wow! Watch it!” the man yells.

“I’m sorry, my fault. I’m clumsy,” apologizes Kurt.

“Then get off the dance floor,” says the man rudely.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine steps in. “Hey! You don’t talk to him like that.”

“Whatever.” The man turns to leave, but Blaine catches his arm and compels him.

“I think you need to apologize.”

The man becomes wide-eyed. “I’m sorry.” The man starts to leave again, but Blaine grabs is arm again.

“Now say it like you mean it.”

“I’m really, really sorry.”

“Blaine, it’s fine,” says Kurt as he touches his arm.

“Now walk away.” Blaine pushes him. The man leaves. 

Blaine touches Kurt’s face. “You alright?”

Kurt nods.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is at the bar and Kurt joins him.

“Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?” asks Kurt.

“No, I have been too preoccupied with yours,” replies Puck. Kurt looks at him confusedly. “Finn has been asking questions about Rachel Berry’s death.”

“He knows that her death was ruled an overdose.”

“Really?” Puck starts imitating Finn. “’Oh, but, Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?’ I know! I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he’s wearing vervain.”

“No, I don’t want you to compel him.”

“If he keeps asking questions…”

“Puck, no. I’m serious. I’m not going to do that to him again. I’ll handle it.”

Puck takes a rose, smells it, and gives it to Kurt. “Okay. Don’t say I didn't warn you.”

Kurt takes the rose, they look at each other and Puck leaves.

......

Hiram finishes his drink and puts the glass in a plant. 

The Mayor catches him. “I saw that."

“Shh! We’ll keep that between you and me. Where is the mens' room?” asks Hiram.

“This way, I’ll show you.”

Hiram looks at the Mayor's glass. “Is that soda?”

“Um…”

Hiram takes his glass and drinks. “Vodka. Thank god!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Puck is on the balcony and Cooter joins him.

“Puck, right?” asks Cooter.

“Cooter.”

“We didn’t get the chance to meet at the council meeting.”

“Yeah. It’s a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot how much fun these small-town celebrations can be.”

“Yeah. When was the last time you were here?”

“Hasn’t been that long, my brother’s funeral. How long have you been in town?”

“Oh, not long at all.”

“So, what do you think Puck? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It’s a potential blood bath.”

“I wouldn’t overreact Cooter.

“Oh, I think it’s like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we’re just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash.”

“That’s the story, huh?”

“Part of the story, yeah.”

“Oh, there’s more?”

“Oh, there’s a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn’t you?” Puck doesn’t look at him. He’s uncomfortable. “I mean, you’re the one that did it.”

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“I just thought we get the introductions out of the way.”

“You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…”

“Why don’t you take a bite to find out?”

Puck smiles. “It’s not worth my time.”

They look at each other and smile. Puck starts to leave but he vampire runs towards Cooter, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is sitting on a couch in a quiet, dimly-lit room and Kurt joins him.

“Finn? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Fabray,” says Kurt.

“No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD’d.”

“The coroner’s office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…”

“Is that what you believe?”

“What do you think happened?”

“I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don’t think we should write it off just 'cuz it’s easy.”

“They’re just doing what they can to move on.”

“The truth is the only thing that’s gonna help people to move on.”

“Finn, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was, she’s gone now.”

“Whatever it was? So, you don’t think it was an overdose?”

“Yes…I do.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Kurt is uncomfortable. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Stop, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“If there was something else you would tell me, right?”

There’s a long pause.

“Of course, I would.”

Finn looks at him suspicious. “You know, I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.” Finn gets up from the couch and leaves the room with Kurt looking after him.

......

Hiram and the Mayor are outside in a secluded area. They laugh and are a little bit drunk.

“Oh God! I can’t even walk,” says Hiram.

“I know! My arms feel like jelly.”

“Oh, my God, Sam is going to kill me for embarrassing him.”

“He won’t even notice. I think he’s letting himself have some fun for once.”

“Yeah, I know I just should be on my best behavior because of Rachel, but I don’t want to think about it. I can’t, because if I do…”

“Yeah, I get it. I don't know what I would do if I lost Artie. As hard as I am on him, I love him.”

Hiram touches his arm. “You’re nice to talk to me. I don’t have anyone to talk to.”

"I owed you. I don't want you to think I'm not a hands-on mayor."

Hiram leans a little closer and smiles.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

 

Kurt is walking through the hallway and Sam comes up to him.

“Who knew I’ve been missing all the fun at the Founders’ parties?” asks Sam.

Kurt laughs. “This is rare, believe me.”

“Is it bad that I’m enjoying myself?”

“No, it’s great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance.”

“Hey, it’s normal.”

They embrace each other.

Sam sighs. “Air, I need some air. Come with me?”

Kurt looks at Blaine and rolls his eyes, he’s still drinking. “Sure.”

“You haven’t seen my dad, have you?”

Kurt looks around. “No, not in a while.” They go outside and Kurt sees Hiram and the Mayor. “Oh, my god.”

Hiram and the Mayor are kissing. 

Sam rushes over to them and grabs Mayor. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Sam?!” yells Hiram.

“Dad!!!”

“Whoa, calm down, son,” says the Mayor.

Sam punches the Mayor in the face. They begin to fight and in the fight Hiram gets pushed to the floor. The Mayor punches Sam in the stomach and Sam falls to the ground.

Kurt goes over to Sam. “Sammy! Somebody help us!”

Mr. Shue arrives and picks Sam up from the ground. “What the hell is going on?”

The Mrs. Abrams arrives. “I’ll take it from here. I’ll take it from here.” She turns to the Mayor. “Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It’s okay. Go get cleaned up.” 

The Mayor gets up and runs in the house. 

Mrs. Abrams turns to mr. Shue. “Thank you for your help.” She turns to the crowd that has formed. “Everything’s fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let’s go. Come on, have a good time!”

Kurt goes over to Sam. “Are you okay?”

“Where’s my dad?” asks Sam hoarsely.

“I don’t know. Let me see your stomach.” Sam lifts his shirt and sees a huge bruise forming.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is still drinking and Puck arrives at the bar.

“You wanna hear the bad news or the really bad news?” asks Puck.

“Actually, I don’t want any news Puck.”

“Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle Cooter Hummel?”

“What?!”

“Great party by the way, huh?” He smiles and leaves.

Blaine goes after him. “Puck.” He suddenly stops and sees Hiram crying and bleeding, sitting by himself. He goes over to him. “Is everything alright?”’

Through the tears. “No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?”

Blaine slowly kneels to his eye level and stares at the blood coming out of Hiram’s forehead. He touches it.

“What are you doing?” asks Hiram.

Blaine finally comes around. “Uh, I’m sorry.” He gets up and leaves. Outside, he looks down at his hand with the blood on it, walks to a fence and leans on it. He licks the blood off his finger.

......

Inside, Puck suddenly he sees Cooter entering.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Later, Mayor Abrams, cleaned up and not addressing the fight before, is talking to the crowd. “Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders’ Day celebration and it’s a very special one this year. The 150th birthday of our town.” A bell on a table is wheeled next to him. “And…and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite’s sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. Cooter Hummel, would you please join me up here?”

There’s applause and Cooter joins the mayor. Puck is looking at him with disdain.

“150 years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other.” He pointedly looks at Puck. “It’s good to be home.”

Everyone applauds, Puck rejoins Mr. Shue. “Look at his right hand.”

“Whose?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Town’s favorite son. Look at his ring.”

Cooter rings the bell and Mr. Shue sees that Cooter wears the same ring that he wears. “Well, it looks like mine.”

“Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn’t just come back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?”

“Terri, my wife.”

“Who adopted Kurt? Burt Hummel, the brother of Cooter Hummel.

They look at Cooter.

“Do you think Cooter knew Terri?”

“I think Cooter knows a lot of things.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is in the parking lot. He's trying to leave, but he runs into the man he compelled earlier.

The man pushes him and sarcastically says. “Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry.”

“You don’t want to do this.”

The man pushes him again. “I’m sorry about that too.”

“Get out of my way. Please.”

“No faggot to show off for now? I see how this is.” He tries to punch Blaine, but Blaine catches his hand, crushes it slowly, and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes.

The man looks frightened. “What are you, man?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

As soon as he gets home, Finn goes upstairs and goes into Kurt’s bedroom. He looks everywhere but he doesn’t find what he is looking for. He finally looks behind the painting over Kurt’s bed and finds his diary. He begins to read it. One page writes “But how can I deny it?” and “Bodies drained of blood”. Another page writes “Take away Finn’s pain...” and another “...that Rachel was a monster?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the party, Blaine is above the man, looking at him. The man is on the ground, unconscious. He leaves at vamp-speed when he hears Kurt.

“Blaine? Blaine?” Kurt sees the man on the ground and runs over to him. “Hey! Are you okay? What happened?”

The man gets up. "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I’m clumsy."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The Mayor is alone sulking in his office when Mrs. Abrams arrives.

“Let’s go,” says Mrs. Abrams in a stern voice. She starts walking back out the door.

The Mayors follows behind her. “Honey, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what happened. I was drinking and…I lost control. I can’t explain it.”

Mrs. Abrams slaps him in the face. “That is the last time you ever embarrass this family.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam is packing his dad's suitcase as Hiram walks into the house.

Hiram sees what Sam is doing. “What are you doing? Sam don’t.”

“I can’t do it anymore Dad. So, just go alright? You’ve done it before. More times than I can count.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Sam keeps packing. “Sammy!”

Sam throws the suitcase on the floor. “Dad!!! Don’t you get it? I’m better off without you.”

Hiram starts sobbing in response. “No, tonight was…God, I’m so sorry. I know I failed you and I failed Rachel, but I won’t do it to you again. I promise I’ll get it together.”

“I want you out of the house and my life by morning.”

Sam leaves and Hiram falls onto the floor crying.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Back at the party, Cooter’s leaving with Puck and Mr. Shue following him.

“Going somewhere, hmm?” asks Puck, stopping Cooter from leaving.

“I’ve never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It’s too desperate." He sighs. "You’re going to kill me again or you’re gonna let Mr. Schuester do your dirty work?” asks Cooter.

“Okay, you obviously know who I am,” says Mr. Shue.

“I do. William Schuester, a high school History teacher with a secret,” responds Cooter.

“You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town,” says Puck.

“More than you can imagine, Puck. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you…” He looks at Puck. “…or you…” He looks at Mr. Shue. “…or the council knows. So, if you’re planning on some clever, high speed, snatch ring, vamp kill move; know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Anderson brothers and their present day return to Lima.”

Puck is surprised and doesn’t know what to say.

“How did you get that ring?” asks Mr. Shue.

“I had inherited one, my brother Burt had the other. This was his…” He shows his ring to them. “…and I wouldn’t have given mine to Terri if I had known she’d hand it over to another guy.”

“So, you did know her?” asks Puck.

“Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?”

“You sent her?” asks Puck.

“Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Kristian Bianchi?”

“How do you know about Kristian?”

“How do I know anything Puck?”

“What do you want?”

“So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Will. I’ve heard so much about you.” And Cooter leaves.

Puck and Mr. Shue look at each other and watch him go.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Emma and Kurt are walking up the stairs when they get home from the party.

“Not so excited that we have another month of these Founders’ Day events,” says Emma.

“Tell me about it,” replies Kurt.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kurt."

"Night, Emma." He goes into Finn’s bedroom. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Finn answers tersely.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine Kurt.”

Kurt leaves and goes into his bedroom. Blaine is there and sitting on Kurt’s bed.

“Oh, my God! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry. I’m sorry that I ran off earlier.”

Kurt sighs. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Uh, no.”

“Talk to me.” Kurt closes the bathroom door and joins him on the bed. “Blaine, tell me.”

“I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working. It was working, but then Sam’s dad, he got hurt and he was bleeding and I had his blood on my hands.”

“And then what happened?”

“And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No, but I wanted to. Kurt, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I’ve never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I’m telling you this.”

“That’s okay; I need you to tell me these things.”

“But I don’t want you to see me like this. I don’t want you to know that this side of me exists.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s face between his hands.“Blaine, you’re gonna get through this. I’m gonna help you pull through. It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

But Blaine rejects him and gets up. “No, no, no, no, no. I’m sorry, I can’t, I’m afraid of what I could do to you.”

“I’m not.” He goes towards Blaine and again takes his face between his hands. “Blaine, I’m not.” Kurt looks into his eyes and kisses him. “I’m not, okay?”

They embrace each other.

“I love you so much.”

Kurt smiles. “I love you, too.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is on the couch, in front of the fire, a glass of blood in his hand. Blaine walks through the front door.

“We have a problem Blaine and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle Cooter has…” He looks at Blaine, he’s not okay. “You don’t look so good. It’s different this time, isn’t it? The need is too strong. Of course, it would be after all these years.” He scoffs and puts the glass of blood on the table, looks at Blaine and gets up. He touches his shoulder and looks at him. “Have a good night brother.”

Puck leaves. Blaine looks at the glass; he takes it and drinks the blood.


	39. Compromised Blood

* * *

Blaine drives into the parking lot of the school with his shades on and the top down. He's dressed a little differently and his hair isn't gelled back. He parks his car.

Kurt sees him and walks over. “Nice car."

“Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.”

Kurt smiles and they kiss. “You look different. You kind of look like Puck."

"That's something I don't want to hear."

"Sorry. But you kinda do." 

"But I look better, right?"

" A thousand times. I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.”

“Does that mean you’re okay now, with all the cravings?”

“Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so…now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.”

“I’m good with that.”

They kiss again.

“Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.”

“You’re welcome.” They look each other. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Okay, uh, you know what? I’ll catch up with you, I’m gonna grab my stuff. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay.” Kurt walks to the door of the school.

Blaine goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Lima Memorial Hospital. He grabs his backpack and closes the trunk.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the Founders’ Hall; Puck, Cooter, and Sheriff Fabray are talking.

“There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised,” informs Sheriff.

“Compromised? You mean stolen?” asks Puck.

“We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them,” replies Sheriff.

“Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft,” says Cooter.

Puck looks at Cooter with an annoyed look on his face. “I know what she meant.”

“We wouldn’t have noticed had Cooter not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.”

“How lucky for us, we have Cooter.”

“We’re stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again.”

“Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don’t Puck and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this.”

“Truthfully, I can use the extra hands.” Sheriff turns to Puck. “Is that something you would be willing to do?”

Puck puts on a fake voice. “Well, of course, I mean if it’ll help.”

“I think we could make a good team, don’t you think Puck?” He slaps Puck on the back.

“Cooter, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you.” He looks at Cooter and smiles. Cooter smiles too.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt, Blaine, and Sam are in Mr. Shue’s History Class.

“Okay, this week we’re gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders’ Day.” He sits on top of his desk. “Apparently, the community leaders feel it’s more important than World War II, but what do I know?”

Mercedes interrupts him and enters the classroom. “Sorry I’m late.”

Mr. Shue smiles at her. “Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Mercedes.”

Mercedes sits down and smiles at Kurt, but when she looks at Blaine her smile fades. Blaine smiles at her, but she tries to ignore him and turns her head. Kurt and Blaine don’t understand. They look at each other with confused looks.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Someone is ringing doorbell to the boarding, Puck opens the door, it’s Anna.

“I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell,” Puck says sarcastically.

“I’m here on behalf of my mother.” She walks into the house.

“On behalf of or despite?”

“I’m sorry about what the other vampires did to Blaine. Abducting him, torturing him…it wasn’t supposed to go down like that.”

“You’re playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?”

“My mom is devastated. They tried to overthrow her.”

“Why isn’t she here telling me this?”

“She doesn’t really do apologies.”

“Well, it’s a coincidence, ‘cuz I don’t do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you’re going continue playing house with these little vampire pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry, because they’re onto it.”

“I haven’t been to the local blood bank in at least a week.”

“Then it’s one of your others.”

“The others are gone, Puck.”

“Well, where did they go?”

“They weren’t cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It’s just us and Harper now.”

Puck realizes who’s behind the blood bank thefts.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes is walking, reading her notes from class and Kurt is running after her.

“Mercy!” yells Kurt after her.

Mercedes turns around. “Hey."

“Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How’s your family?”

“We’re dealing, it’s been hard.”

“Everyone here really missed you.”

“Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams’ funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn’t really want to come back.”

“I hope that you understand why I called…I wanted you to know before you came home.”

“I understand why. I just…didn’t want to know.”

Long pause, they look at each other.

“I know it’s been really hard…” starts Kurt.

Quinn interrupts them. “Mercy! Mercy! Thank God your home!” She embraces Mercedes. “I know we talked every day, but I missed you.”

Kurt looks upset. _Why didn’t she call me?_

“How are you doing?” asks Quinn.

“Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy.”

“Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. We need to get the perfect dresses for the Founders’ court.”

“The Founders’ court? Did I miss something?” asks Kurt.

“The Founders’ court! You know, Mr. and Miss Lima. They announced it today and all three of us are on it,” answers Quinn.

“Oh, my God. We signed up for that so long ago…I completely forgot,” says Kurt.

“So, are you dropping out then?”

Mercedes gives Quinn a look.

“I can’t.

Quinn looks at Mercedes. “No?”

“His parents were the ones who wanted him to enter.”

Kurt sighs.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is back from school and Puck walks up to him.

“How was school?” asks Puck.

“Fine,” replies Blaine.

“Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?”

“You’re making small talk, why?”

“You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step. Also you're dressing like me.”

“And you think it’s because I drank human blood again.”

“I don’t want to brag, but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.”

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I’m clean.”

“Yeah, not possible.”

“Not only isn’t possible, but it is quite true.”

“Blaine, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you have nothing to do with human blood. Nothing.”

Blaine shrugs. “I’m clean.”

“You’re lying!”

“Believe what you want.” Blaine goes upstairs, leaving Puck suspicious.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is in the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. He’s on the phone with Blaine. “I’m sorry for the short notice; I didn’t even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.”

“I will be happy to escort you anyway,” answers Blaine.

“Elizabeth, my 1st mom, and dad were really into this Founders’ day stuff. They were even Mr. and Miss Lima in their day. I kind of want to do it for them.”

“It’ll be great, we’ll have fun.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Blaine hangs up. He has a blood bag in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood bag in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge where all the compromised blood from the hospital is. He looks at it, but Puck is looking at him in the shadows.

“Well, well. He’s a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?”

“Go ahead, help yourself.”

“No, no, no I’m talking about the fact that you’re a closet blood junkie.”

“So, I’m drinking blood again. You’re the one that shoved it on me. What’s your problem? I have it under control.”

“Under control? You robbed the hospital!”

Blaine shrugs. “So, what’s your point?”

“Fine, whatever dude, drink up. Just remember, we’re trying to keep a low profile. Why don’t you just walk up to Sheriff Fabray and ask her to tap a vein?”

“Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can’t imagine what that must feel like.”

“Yeah, what’s Kurt thinks about the new…you?”

“Nothing’s changed; I’m still the same person.”

“Clearly.”

“Kurt doesn’t need to know anything yet.”

“You’ve been off the human stuff for years, Blaine. If you’re having trouble controlling…”

“I’m not having trouble!”

“Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it’s like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now, is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping.”

“I know that it pains you to see this but I’m fine, okay? I’m fine.” Blaine takes a pouch from the fridge. “So please, do me a favor and back off.” He closes the fridge and leaves the basement.


	40. Mr. and Miss. Lima

* * *

Nancy Abrams and two other women are interviewing some of the contestants who are in the Mr. and Miss Lima pageant. Mrs. Abrams and her colleagues on one side of the table, the contestants on the other.

“This year’s winners will have the special honor of taking stage at the 150th Founders’ Day Gala. Before we crown our winners, we’d like to get to know a bit more about each of you,” introduces Nancy.

“I’m on the Lima Heights Adjacent beautification committee; I volunteer at the soup kitchen,” says Quinn to the interviewers.

“I recognize that I haven’t been as involved this year that I used to be,” says Kurt to the interviewers.

“I implemented this year’s ‘Go Green’ campaign at school,” says Quinn.

“I’ve been distracted and I let a lot of things slide,” says Kurt.

“I don’t think it’s wrong for me to win two years in a row,” says a boy to the interviewers.

“I was surprised to have been selected since I haven’t seen any black people on the court in years past, even though my family has been here just as long,” says Mercedes to the interviewers.

“I consider this an honor since I’m not one of the founding families,” says Amber to the interviewers.

“But I’m aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously,” says Kurt.

“I worked for the recycling program and oversaw this year’s police raffle,” says Quinn.

“Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn’t mean that I was any less committed,” says the boy.

“My Grams’ wanted me to enter. She wanted our family to not only be seen the family with the kooky grandma. She wanted to be heard. I’m doing this for her,” says Mercedes.

“This was important to my parents. They believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It’s the legacy they left for me,” says Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Someone is ringing the doorbell, Puck opens the door and Cooter's on the other side.

Puck scoffs.

“Hey partner!” greets Cooter as he just walks into the house.

“What do you want?” asks Puck.

“You haven’t return any of my calls.”

Puck rolls his eyes. “Most people take that as a hint.”

“Where do we start looking for vampires?”

“You obviously don’t care about catching vampires, you’re here talking to me.”

“I care very much.”

“What would Terri say about that? I mean, considering that she is one.”

“Terri and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Hummel has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell’s church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren’t killed, were they? They were trapped and now they’re free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrievable.

“What is it?”

“The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you’re going to help me if you want your secret safe.”

“Why bring me into it Cooter? I mean, I don’t know what you are talking about much less who has it.”

“Oh, come on Puck! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?”

Long pause, they look at each other.

“I’m not playing anymore. Get out.” Puck opens the front door.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours, because I thought that you and Terri could lead me to Kristian but see, now I know you’ve no idea where Kristian is, because if you did you would know that Kristian and Pearl were best friends. See, you don’t know everything, do you Cooter?

“I’ll tell the entire council what you are.”

Puck gets in Cooter’s face. “Go for it! I’ll kill every one of them. Then I’ll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I’ll kill you too. Do you understand that?”

He slams the door in Cooter’s face. But opens the door again. "Also, if you're so proud of your heritage, why would you go by Cooter?"

"Cooter was my grandpa's name."

Puck shrugs. "Poor grandpa." And he slams the door again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

At the school, Nancy Abrams is teaching dance moves to the contestants who are in the pageant and their partners. “Honor your partner." They bow. "Stay focused, right hand around, no touching." They go around in circle with their right hand leading. "Flirt with your eyes.”

Kurt and Blaine start laughing.

“Left hand around, no touching.” They go around in a circle with their left hand leading.

“This is ridiculous,” says Kurt, shaking his head.

“Both hands,” instructs Mrs. Abrams. They go around with both hands leading.

“You’re only saying that because you don’t know how to do it,” teases Blaine.

Kurt scoffs. “Sorry only one of us was around when the dance was invented,” sasses Kurt.

“Ouch!” Blaine spins Kurt around and catches him in his arms.

“Woah!” shouts Kurt.

“No! No! There’s no touching during this part. It’s about the simple intimacy of the near touch,” reprimands Mrs. Abrams. “Very nice, Amber!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Abrams,” says Amber.

“If you ask me, the ‘near touch’ is overrated,” says Blaine.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” replies Kurt.

“Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Kurt moves closer towards him.

“Oh! No touching!”

They go back to dancing.

Meanwhile, Quinn is in the hallway with Mercedes.

“The Fell cousins don’t have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn’t look like its founding families only—which of course it is. Then there’s Kurt who totally has the sympathy vote since his parents died. Then there’s you, who has the black card. How can I compete with that?”

“Seriously Quinn?” says Mercedes.

“I’m so sorry I said that! This must seem unimportant. Considering everything.”

Mercedes sighs. “It’s okay, I get it, you want to win.”

“Well, my grandmother was Miss Lima and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn’t get the gene and I want this. I deserve this.”

They enter the room where the dancing is occurring, Mercedes sees Kurt and Blaine leaving.

“Mercedes. Hey,” greets Kurt.

“Hey, how are you?” asks Blaine.

She doesn’t answer, Kurt and Blaine feel there’s a problem.

“Mercedes and I have to be each other’s partner today. Sam had to work and Mercedes doesn’t have anyone,” says Quinn.

“Thanks, Quinn,” says Mercedes sarcastically.

Kurt looks at Mercedes. “Mercy, I can ask Finn to be your date. He has to be at the events anyway.”

“Thank you, Kurt.” Mercedes half smiles at him.

“Can I talk to you privately?”

“We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal.”

“It’ll only take a minute, please?”

They walk out of the room.

“Mercy, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not worth talking about.”

“What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won’t even look at Blaine." Mercedes turns her head away from Kurt, like she's rejecting his name. "Is that what it is? Is it Blaine?”

“Listen, Kurt, I can’t just pretend that everything’s okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they’re out which means she died for nothing.”

“I’m so sorry Mercy. What can I do to make it better?”

“That’s just it, there’s nothing you can do. I blame him, Kurt, him and Puck and I’m not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I’m just having a hard time with it, okay?”

Blaine has been listening to them. He gets mad and walks away. He’s walking across the campus. He gets to the basketball court. One of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Blaine tenses up and can’t turn away from the scene. Mr. Shue touches his shoulder and Blaine strangles him in response. He realizes who it is and let’s go.

“Blaine! Are you okay?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I was just…I was feeling a little sick,” replies Blaine.

He leaves and Mr. Shue watches him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt goes down the stairs; with his kilt in his arms. Someone knocks at the door. "Come in!" Mr. Shue walks in. “Hey."

“Hi,” greets Mr. Shue.

“I heard you’re driving.”

“Yeah I am. Let me get that for you.” He takes the kilt.

“Thank you.”

Mr. Shue gets closer to Kurt. “How…how is Blaine?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, he seems on edge.”

“He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he’s bouncing back now.

Cooter opens the door. “Will. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?”

“I’m the chauffeur.”

“I thought I was driving.”

Emma comes down the stairs. “No need, we’re going with Will.”

“Are we ready?” asks Kurt.

“Finn can ride with you,” says Emma to Cooter. And the three of them are out of the house into Mr. Shue's car.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna arrives at Founders’ Hall, she goes outside. Puck joins her with a glass of bourbon in hand and dressed in his iconic white suit jacket.

“In the running for Miss Lima?” Puck asks sassily.

“Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in," she says while adjusting her heels while she wears a modest black dress. "I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened,” replies Anna.

“Ah, nostalgia’s a bitch.”

“If you’re just gonna mock me can you move along please?”

“Cooter Hummel thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan back in 1864.”

“What are you, his errand boy?”

“I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want him to have it.”

“I could ask her, but you know, you’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t trust us so why should I even bother?”

“Because you want to stay in Lima and Cooter’s in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. When he leaves, you can buy a welcome mat.” He walks around from her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The girls are putting their makeup on and Emma is putting eyeliner on Kurt.

“Thanks for helping me,” says Kurt.

Emma laughs. “Don’t thank me until we’re sure I won’t poke you in the eye.”

“You know I remember when my parents and I were first applying for this, they were so excited.”

“So were you if I recall.”

“I was. They made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s a little late for cold feet.”

“I don’t have cold feet. I just…I think I’d be enjoying it a lot more if they were here.”

“Well I tell you one thing; they would be just as proud as am I right now.

“Thank you, Emma.” Kurt sighs. “Okay, I should go put my kilt on.”

Kurt gets up and leaves.

......

Mercedes is getting ready in another part of the room with her dad watching her.

“You know that’s too much makeup,” says her dad.

She laughs softly. “Daddy, it’s enough makeup. Face it, I’m growing up.”

Her dad sighs. “I wish you weren’t. You’re growing up too fast young lady.”

“Well it’s inevitable, Daddy.”

“I just wish your grandmother was here. She would’ve been so proud.”

“I know she would. That’s why I’m doing this, for her.”

“I know you are, baby. Just remember to have some fun tonight.” He kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room. Mercedes gets up from the vanity and goes to find her dress to put on.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is outside alone and Cooter joins him.

“You look miserable,” notices Cooter.

“Are there really a whole month of these events that I’m supposed to show up at?” asks Finn.

“You could fight it if you want but it’s part of being a Hummel.”

“Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about Jonathan Hummel?”

“Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I read his journal.”

“Is, that right?”

“Yeah, I found it in Burt’s stuff.”

“Well, it’s surprising. Most of them are locked away.”

“There are more of them?”

“Jonathan Hummel journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons.”

“And did you read them?”

“I’ve browsed, yeah.”

“What did you think about what he wrote?”

“Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course.”

Finn turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her.

“She’s very pretty.”

Anna looks at Finn and leaves.

“Yeah—uh—she's a friend of mine. Excuse me.” Finn leaves to find Anna.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt goes into the bathroom to put his kilt on, but Amber is already in there, pacing around and looking nervous.

“Are you okay, Amber?” asks Kurt.

“I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks,” replies Amber, breathing heavily.

“Do you need some privacy so you can change?”

“Actually, I’m just- I’m gonna go get some air.” She leaves.

Kurt takes his kilt of the mirror and sees Puck in it. “Hey, you can’t be back here.”

“We need to talk.”

“Does it have to be right now?”

“Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I’m about to tell you, but since it could really inconvenience me, I’ll squeal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Blaine’s still drinking human blood.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it’s not a good time for Blaine to fly off the handle.”

“I know he’s been a little edgy, but he said that was normal.”

“Dude has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.”

Kurt sits down on the couch. “Oh, my god.”

“He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn’t normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood, but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it’s controlling him instead.”

“I can’t believe this. I mean, it’s Blaine that we’re talking about here.”

“It’s Blaine on human blood Kurt; he’ll do anything, he’ll say anything because he’s not gonna want to stop. Trust me.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is running after Anna. “Anna!”

“What is it?”

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.”

“No, I wasn’t using you.”

“Really? And how would you like to define it?”

“Look, I don’t think it’s any worse than you being friends with me so you could give your mother my blood.”

“How do you know that?”

“It’s not important.”

“Seriously, Finn. What do you know?”

“Everything. I know everything. It wasn’t that hard to piece everything together once I read my brother’s journal.” Anna has a surprised look on her face. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry if I led you on. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go be an escort. Whatever that means.” Finn walks away, leaving Anna in state of shock.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Puck are still talking upstairs.

“This is all my fault; I’m the one who fed him the blood in the first place,” says Kurt, feeling guilty.

Blaine enters, interrupting them. “What’s going on in here?”

“I was just filling Kurt on your extra-curricular activities,” says Puck.

Blaine laughs. “What are you talking about?”

“I know about the blood, Blaine.”

“I’m uh – I’ll be downstairs, drinking.” Puck leaves.

Blaine smiles, turning on the charm. “I was going to tell you.”

“When?” asks Kurt with a stern voice.

“I’m fine. I’m fine, the blood, it doesn’t change anything.”

“It’s changing you.”

“Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Kurt, look, giving the way you’re reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?”

“Are you hearing yourself right now? You’ve been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything’s fine? Everything’s not fine, Blaine!"

“So, what - so you and Puck suddenly have everything figured out then?”

“It’s not about Puck. It’s about what’s happening to you.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hands. “I know and I’m telling you that I’m fine. I’m fine. Please, come on. Kurt, I thought you…I thought you believed in me?”

Nancy Abrams is knocking on the door. “Kurt let’s go. The line-up’s starting.”

“I just…I need a minute, Mrs. Abrams,” replies Kurt.

“You’re not even dressed yet.” She turns to Blaine. “Escorts wait downstairs, Blaine.”

Blaine looks at Kurt and leaves. He goes into the downstairs bathroom and slams the door. He punches his fist into the mirror and breaks it.

Amber tries to enter the bathroom. “Oh God, sorry!”

Blaine face has changed; he goes towards her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The Mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the contestants.

“Mr. Thomas Fell and his date Miss Beth Fleming,” announces the Mayor.

Thomas goes down the stairs. Upstairs Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes are waiting to be introduced.

“Has anyone seen Amber?” asks Mrs. Abrams nervously.

Kurt looks over the balcony nervously. “Do you see Blaine down there?”

Quinn looks over the balcony, dressed in her light blue formal dress with a sparkle bodice and chiffon skirt. “Nope, just my very good looking boyfriend,” she smiles.

"What happened to Blaine?” asks Mercedes dressed in her royal purple formal dress with sparkles covering the entire dress.

“I don’t know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don’t know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this,” says Kurt.

“What do you mean?” asks Mercedes.

“I need to find Blaine, this isn’t me, I’m not this person anymore.” Kurt starts to leave and Quinn stops him.

“No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could win with you on the court. Kurt, you’re doing this because it was important to your parents.

“Miss Quinn Fabray and her date Mr. Samuel Berry Evans,” announces the Mayor.

She looks at Mercedes and Kurt and goes down the stairs.

“Mercedes, you’re next,” says Mrs. Abrams.

“Miss Mercedes Jones and her date Mr. Finn Hummel Hudson,” announces the Mayor.

Mercedes walks down the stairs and sees Finn’s smiling face.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” whispers Mercedes to Finn.

“I’m happy to do it. And you look beautiful by the way,” replies Finn.

Him and Mercedes walk to where the other contestants are gathered.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is roughly dragging Amber by the arm into the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” asks Amber.

“I don’t know,” answers Blaine.

“I’m in the ceremony.”

He pushes her against his car. “Not now you’re not.” He compels her. “You’re standing in the parking lot with me.”

“I’m in the parking lot with you,” Amber repeats under his compulsion.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m not very good to be around right now, I’m a little bit on the edge. I’ve been drinking the human shit and it’s really screwing with my head.” He starts pacing back and forth. “He knows now. God! He wasn’t supposed to found out, I didn’t want him to found out, now everything’s ruined.”

“You seem sad,” notices Amber.

He laughs. “I’m not sad. I’m fucking hungry!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is waiting upstairs.

“Mr. Kurt Hummel and his date Mr. Blaine Anderson,” announces the Mayor.

Puck looks around for Blaine. Kurt goes down the stairs and looks for Blaine too, but he doesn’t see him. Puck immediately takes Blaine’s place.

Kurt smiles and joins him. “Where’s Blaine?” he whispers.

“I don’t know,” Puck whispers back.

Puck takes Kurt’s hand and they join the other contestants outside. They pass by Emma and Mr. Shue.

“Why is he with Puck? What happened to Blaine?” asks Emma to Mr. Shue.

“I have no idea,” he answers. The music starts playing and Will gets ready to sing.

 _You’re in my arms_  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I’m with you  
So close to feeling alive

The couples take their positions for the dance. They bow and curtsey to their respective partner.

“What are we gonna do?” whisper Kurt.

“Right now, we just have to get through this,” Puck whispers back.

The contestants and their dates begin to dance.

 _A life goes by_  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

 

Kurt and Puck dance, they look at each other and smile. Kurt tries to not fall under the Puck spell.

 _So, close to reaching_  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend  
And now you're beside me  
And look how far we’ve come  
So far, we are, so close

Finn actually has the capacity to spin Mercedes around the dance floor and not trip over himself.

“You know, you’re not that bad of a dancer,” says Mercedes.

“Well, I have you for a partner. You don’t make fun of me,” replies Finn. “Rachel always did. You smile at me.” Mercedes smiles again. “That’s what I like best about you.”

All the couples start waltzing around the dance floor.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now_

Quinn and Sam dance sweetly with each other, really looking like a cavity.

“You’re a good dancer,” notices Kurt.

“Don’t tell anyone,” replies Puck with a smirk on his face.

Kurt smiles in response.

 _We’re so close to reaching_  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend  
Let’s go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far

 

The music and dance ends and the couples pull a part.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is still in the parking lot with Amber. “I don’t hurt people. I don’t do that. I’m the good brother.”

“Do you want to hurt me?” asks Amber.

He looks at her. “I want to kill you. I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood.” He touches her hair and looks at her neck. “Under your skin, pulsating, floating.” He touches her neck. “Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but it doesn’t have to make a mess, you don’t have to waste any.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Blaine’s still touching Amber’s face. “If I do this, if I give in, there’s no going back.”

“Then don’t.”

“I just want one taste; that’s all I need, I just want one taste.” His face changes.

“One taste.”

He finally bites her and drinks her blood.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The contestants are on the stage, the Mayor arrives.

“Where is Amber?” asks Quinn.

“I don’t know,” replies Mercedes.

“Before I crown the winners, I’d like to offer a personal thank you to these young people for their efforts to better our community,” says the Mayor.

Everyone applauds.

“So, without further ado it is my honor to announce Mr. and Miss Lima, 2009. Mr. Thomas Fell and Miss Quinn Fabray!” announces the Mayor.

Quinn is surprised and all three friends laugh.

“Congratulations!” says Kurt.

“I actually won!” says Quinn.

They all embrace each other. Quinn steps forward and the mayor puts a banner around her shoulder and a crown on her head.

......

While the celebrating is going on, Cooter and Sheriff Fabray are in the bathroom where Blaine was earlier.

“There is blood on the glass,” says Cooter.

They look at each other.

“Get me Noah Puckerman,” says Sheriff.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is still in the parking lot with Amber. Except now he has blood on the corners of his mouth. “I can’t do this.”

“What’s the matter?” asks Amber ash she’s holding her hand to her neck.

“I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that much, just not so hard next time.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can’t stop.” He touches her face. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“You told me not to be.”

“What? What’s your name?”

“Amber.”

He grabs her face. “Listen to me, Amber. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!”

She runs away from him in terror.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is waiting for Kurt to get off the stage.

“What is it, did you find him?” asks Kurt.

“There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom,” says Puck.

Mercedes gets down off the stage too and is watching them.

“There was blood and that Amber girl is missing.”

“Oh, my god! He wouldn’t hurt her, he won’t!” says a frightened Kurt.

“Let’s just find him, okay? Let’s get your coat. Come on!”

Finn goes up to Mercedes, distracting her from Puck and Kurt. “You should’ve won.”

Mercedes laughs. “I think the right person won.” Anna watches them from afar. “I think someone’s watching us.”

Finn turns around and looks at Anna.

“You should go talk to her,” says Mercedes.

Finn smiles at her and leaves to go talk to Anna.

Mercedes, then, follows after Puck and Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Amber is running, but she runs into Blaine. “You said to run!”

“I changed my mind,” says Blaine with crazy in his eyes. She screams as he bites her.

Kurt, Puck, and Mercedes arrive.

“Blaine!” yells Kurt.

Blaine lets go of Amber with her blood covering his mouth.

“Blaine, come on. Get control. It’s okay, come on. Breathe through it,” says Puck trying to calm Blaine down.

Blaine grabs Puck and throws him against a tree. Puck struggles to get up.

“Blaine, stop it!” yells Kurt.

Suddenly, Blaine holds his head his head in pain.

Mercedes appears behind Kurt and is casting a spell that gives him an aneurism. She stops after a few seconds.

“It’s okay. Blaine,” comforts Puck.

Blaine sees the terrified and disappointed face of Kurt and runs away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The police arrive. Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt are still here.

“She doesn’t remember what happened,” says the Sheriff.

“It’s a good thing they got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood,” says Puck.

Sheriff Fabray turns to Mercedes and Kurt. “Are you sure you didn’t see anything?”

There’s a long pause. Kurt and Puck look at Mercedes. Mercedes looks down, signaling that she won’t rat them out.

“No, we just found her and then called Puck,” says Kurt.

“Is she gonna be okay?” asks Mercedes.

“It looks like it yeah. Why don’t you get back to the party? Puck and I can take it from here,” says Sheriff.

“Okay,” replies Kurt. He and Mercedes leave.

Puck stays with the Sheriff.

“They didn’t see the bite mark?” asks Sheriff.

“No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn’t see it clearly,” replies Puck.

They look at each other.

Mercedes is walking away from Kurt quickly.

Kurt follows her. “Mercy, can we talk about this?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” replies Mercedes.

“Mercy, please!”

Mercedes turns around abruptly. “I told you I wasn’t gonna make you choose, but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone.”

Mercedes walks into the party, leaving Kurt by himself.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

“So, he has no idea you read his journal?” asks Anna as her and Finn are talking outside.

“He keeps things from me, I’m gonna keep things from him.”

“What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that he’s been hiding from you?”

“I don’t know. There’s a part of me that’s so angry, you know, that he covered up what happened to Rachel and erased my memory. But there’s also this other part of me that’s glad. I…I don’t want to remember Rachel like that.”

“As a monster?”

“No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.”

“When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed…all the time we spent together…I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know, right?”

“Yeah I know that.”

They look at each other and smile. Cooter is behind them, he heard everything.

“Finn? Are you ready?” asks Emma as she comes up to them.

“Just a sec,” replies Finn.

Emma leaves and runs into Cooter.

“Who’s that girl with Finn?” he asks.

“His friend, Anna.”

“What’s her story?”

“Why so nosy?”

“I’m just curious; he really seems to like her.”

“She’s new in town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you’re so rudely trying to prevent from buying Burt’s building.”

Cooter looks at Anna and Finn. “Her mother’s name is Pearl?”

“Yes, and?”

“Well, I believe I already know all about her.”

Mr. Shue walks out of the party, Kurt is waiting for him. “Good, there you are. Emma wanted me to get the car.” He looks at Kurt, and sees that he’s upset. “What happened?”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is going home, but Anna is waiting for him.

“All right now, this is getting weird,” says Puck.

“We’re here to talk,” replies Anna.

Pearl arrives.

“Not in the mood, today’s been a no good, very bad day,” says Puck.

“Annabelle tells me you’re looking for something I took from Jonathan Hummel,” says Pearl.

“I’m listening.”

She gives him the device.

“What is it?”

“Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town’s vampire element.”

“It was a pocket watch.”

“That’s what it turned out to be yes. But that’s not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan’s hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me.”

Puck looks at the device. “So, what is this?”

“I have no idea, but now it’s yours.”

“What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology.”

He looks at them and goes inside the boarding house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Kurt arrives in the doorway.

“You shouldn’t be here,” says Blaine when he sees Kurt.

“I know.”

“Now you know.”

“That wasn’t you.”

Blaine scoffs. “Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that’s who I am Kurt.”

“That’s what the blood makes you.”

“The blood brings out what’s inside of me and if you think any differently then you’re an idiot.”

“I know this isn’t you Blaine.”

“I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl’s body.”

“No.”

“It’s who I am Kurt.”

“No, you can’t scare me off.”

“Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?”

“Because I did this, this is my fault; I’m the one who made you drink the blood.”

“All you did was expose me to who I really am.”

“This isn’t you.”

“Stop saying that!!!” Kurt starts walking towards him. “Don’t get any closer to me.”

“I’m not gonna let this happen to you.”

“Stop.”

“Blaine, I’m not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!”

“Stop!!!” He pushes Kurt against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall. “Stop!” Kurt’s afraid; Blaine sees the look on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.”

He lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder and begins to cry. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“It’s okay, Blaine. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Kurt takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls unconscious.

Puck enters in the room. “Sure, you want to do this?” 

“I’m sure.”

 They grab him and drag him all the way down to a cell in the basement.

Puck closes and locks the door. “There’s no guarantee it’s going to work.” 

“It has to.”

Puck starts to go back upstairs, but notices that Kurt isn’t following him. “Coming?”

“I’m gonna stay here.” Kurt sits down opposite the cell door, resting his back against the wall.

Puck looks at him for a moment then sits down as well, facing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: So Close by Jon McLaughlin from Enchanted


	41. Delusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is played by Zachary Gordon

* * *

Blaine is locked up in a cell in his basement and, currently, he’s hallucinating due to lack of blood.

**1864**

“We have to get to the church. They’re waiting,” says a man who’s helping gather the vampires.

“Circle around that way. I’ll distract them. Go,” Blaine says to Noah. “Over here! There’s another one! Quick! Help me!” he yells to the group of men.

“Arm yourselves,” instructs Jonathan.

The men follow Blaine. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Noah hits him and knocks him out. Blaine circles back around to the carriage and Noah grabs the keys out of the man’s pocket and unlocks it.

“We don’t have long,” says Blaine.

“Kristian. Kristian,” says Noah as he tries to get his attention.

Noah and Blaine lift Kristian out of the carriage. They untie him and take off the muzzle that covers his mouth.

“We’re going to get you out of here,” Blaine tells Kristian. “Noah, hurry. Hurry.”

Noah starts to run with Kristian in arms and he drops dead.

Blaine rushes over to him. “No! No. Noah.”

“Come on. Let’s go,” says a man.

“Uhh!” Blaine runs and grabs a gun, but he is shot down too.

 **1864** / **2009**

Blaine is drifting in and out between the present and past.

“Blaine. Blaine,” calls Puck.

“Blaine,” says Kurt worriedly.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt and Kristian both say.

Kristian is taken back into the carriage in the past. Puck leads Kurt out of the cell in the present. He looks through the bars at him.

**2009**

Kurt and Puck are in the cellar. Kurt is watching Blaine.

“It’s so hard to see him locked up like this,” says Kurt, feeling guilty.

“You’re the one who locked him up,” Puck snidely remarks.

“You helped.”

“I couldn’t have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?”

“It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?”

“Your thing, not mine.”

**1864**

Blaine awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there and she’s wiping her mouth.

“Kristian had me make that for you weeks ago,” Emily informs him.

“Where am I?” asks Blaine.

“The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods.”

“Where’s Noah? Am I…am I a…?”

“Not yet. You’re in transition.”

“But how? I…”

“You had Kristian’s blood in your system when you died.”

“No. I never…”

“He’s been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Blaine."

“And Noah?”

“No compulsion was necessary. He drank from Kristian willingly.”

Blaine looks around and finds Noah and joins him by the river.

Noah looks up and sees Blaine next to him. “I woke up last night. I didn’t know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag him inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed him, Blaine. He’s gone."

**2009**

Puck looks at the object Pearl gave him as Kurt enters the living room.

“Did you ever figure out what that is?” Kurt asks as he gathers his school books.

“Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn’t work,” answers Puck.

“Pearl didn’t say anything else about it?”

“She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Hummel was a crazy scientist.” Puck turns to Kurt. “Have you spoken to your uncle lately?”

Kurt is packing his bag for school. “I’ve been avoiding him. That, and I’ve been here most nights.”

“So, you’ll be here again tonight?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes. You’re a complete nuisance.”

“Ha-ha. See you later.” Kurt walks out of the boarding house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is walking to class when Anna joins him.

“Hey! Surprise,” says Anna when she catches up with Finn.

“What are you doing here?” asks Finn.

“Picking up this.” She shows Finn the paper in her hand.

“A class schedule?”

“Starting tomorrow, I’m officially a student here.”

Finn laughs. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“No. I finally beat my mom down.”

They arrive at his locker. “Heh. But why would you want to go to high school? It blows.”

“Do I really need to answer that?”

“You’d suffer through all this just to hang out with me?”

“Yeah. I would.”

Finn has a shocked look on his face. “That’s, um…”

“Stupid? Pathetic? Old lurky me?”

“It’s awesome. It’s awesome.”

They kiss.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck brings a bottle of blood for Blaine. “Brought you something to eat. 100% Blaine diet approved. You know what will happen if you don’t eat. You’ll get all rotting and crusty.”

“I’m not hungry,” says Blaine looking down.

“Of course, you are. We’re eternally hungry. Take it." He sighs. "The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you’re still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up.” Blaine doesn’t answer him. “Fine. Fucking starve. What do I care?” Puck goes back upstairs and enters the living room. His phone rings. “You’re a go for Puck.”

“Hey, it’s Will Schuester,” answers Mr. Shue on the other side.

"How the hell did you get this number?”

"It’s a mystery. Listen, I’ve, uh, been doing some digging on Kurt’s uncle. You interested?”

“What kind of digging?”

“I got into Terri’s and Cooter’s files from the school.”

“Well, did you find anything?”

“Well, I went to another town and had the police run a track on Cooter’s cell records. He was getting a call from a number. The same number that Kurt dialed to get Terri. And then the number was disconnected.”

“Terri knows Cooter. Whatever. We knew that.”

“Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. Had them run a geotrack, got the address and it’s an apartment in Grove Hill.”

“Terri’s in Grove Hill?”

“I don’t know. I thought we could look and see what we find.”

“Perfect. Give me the address.”

“Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don’t think so.”

“I’m not going with you. You tried to kill me.”

“Yeah, well, you did kill me.”

“Hold on.” Puck is getting another call. “What?” answers Puck when he switches the call.

“I’m just grabbing some clothes, and then I’ll be right over. How’s Blaine?”

“Extra broody. Hold on.” He goes back to Mr. Shue. “You drive. Pick me up in an hour.”

“Done,” replies Mr. Shue.

Puck hangs up and goes back to talking to Kurt. “He won’t eat anything.”

“He has to eat. What’s his favorite…kind of, um…” Kurt trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“His favorite kind of what?” asks Puck. Knowing he’s being a pain in the ass.

“Type of animal blood that he prefers?”

“Eww. Gross.”

“Heh. Your joking doesn’t help.”

“Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can’t babysit all night. I have things to do.”

“I would say, ‘drop dead,’ but…”

“Ha-ha. Blaine likes…puppy blood. Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That’s his favorite.” Puck hangs up the phone.

......

Kurt hangs up, scoffing at Puck. He closes his closet door and Cooter is standing behind it.

Kurt gasps. “Holy shit!”

“Sorry,” apologizes Cooter.

“Uncle Cooter. I didn’t see you there.”

“I thought we could talk. We haven’t had a chance to catch up.”

“I’m actually heading out, so…”

“Well, it won’t take long.”

Kurt sighs sits down on his bed. “What did you want to talk about?”

Cooter sits down at Kurt’s desk. “Well…I know you know.”

“Know what?”

“It’s silly to keep pretending. What do you think your father would say if he knew you were dating a vampire?”

“Which father?” Kurt raises an eyebrow at Cooter before leaving his bedroom.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine is still sitting in the cell. He has another flashback.

**1864**

Blaine gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Noah is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water.

“I bet Jonathan Hummel has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we’re dead,” says Blaine trying to start a conversation.

“As if he cares. He betrayed us,” replies Noah.

“He thought he was protecting us, Noah. He thought he was protecting this town.”

“God. This sun hurts my eyes.”

“It’s part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says it’s our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition.”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“Is that your choice, then? To die instead?”

“Isn’t it yours? This was all to be with Kristian. But he’s gone. I want it over.”

**2009**

Kurt goes down to the basement to see Blaine. “How’re you feelin’? Puck says you need to drink that." Blaine doesn't respond. "You need it, Blaine. Can’t survive without it.”

“I don’t want to survive,” Blaine gloomily replies.

“What? Don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. After what I’ve done, it has to end. I just want it over.”

Kurt sighs and goes back upstairs, talking to Puck.

“He’s just being dramatic. He’s not gonna starve himself,” says Puck.

“Why would he say that?”

“He feels bad about hurting that girl. It’s very typical Blaine martyr stuff. It'll pass.”

“Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain.”

“Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats.”

“I didn’t mean physical pain.”

“I know what you meant.” Puck sighs. “Look, are you gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher.”

“The teacher? Mr. Shue? Are you two friends now?”

“I don’t have any friends, Kurt.”

“Right.”

“You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn’t be down there by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You know, you’re very trusting of him, given the circumstances.”

“So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be leaving.”

“I won’t be long.” Puck grabs his jacket and leaves the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Pearl meets Cooter at a table at Breadstix.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel.”

“Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I’m surprised that you came.”

“Emma tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person.”

“Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk.”

“I’m not stupid, Mr. Hummel. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Puck tells me that you’re looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I’m sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you.”

“That’s why I wanted to meet you. I’m planning on changing your mind.”

“Really? How so?”

“With my Hummel charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?” He signals a waiter.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn and Anna are talking in his bedroom.

“So, your mother was in love with Jonathan Hummel, and he betrayed her?” asks Finn.

“Yup,” answers Anna.

“And now my uncle Cooter wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Puck.”

“That’s pretty much it.”

“Cooter mentioned there were more Hummel journals. I bet that’s how he knows everything.”

“Do we have to talk about this all night? I’ve told you everything. I probably shouldn’t have, ‘cuz that could get us both in a lot of trouble.”

“I’m not gonna say anything.”

“Your uncle Cooter wants us dead.”

“Oh, you don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. He’s a hater, Finn."

“Well, I’m not.”

“No. You’re something else entirely.”

“Oh, yeah? What would that be?”

“My weakness.”

Finn and Anna start kissing and taking each other’s clothes off.

“I don’t want Emma to walk in on us,” says Finn.

She starts listening. “Emma’s in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator.”

“Wait. You can hear that?” She nods her head. “That is so cool.” He goes back to kissing her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck and Mr. Shue are at the Grove Hill apartment.

“This is the one here. The records show it was paid 3 months in advance,” says Mr. Shue.

“This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in,” replies Puck.

“Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?”

“By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear.”

“Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?”

“You mean, you just brought me along for my company?” Puck opens the door.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s home.”

Puck takes a step inside. “Yeah. I’m good. No permanent resident, apparently.” Puck goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He sees blood bags. “Uh, Will, we have company.”

A man jumps on Mr. Shue and he stabs the man with a wooden stake. The man tries to attack again and Puck grabs him and throws him off Mr. Shue.

“Boys, boys, that’s enough.” Puck gets a look at the vampire. “I know you.”

“Noah?” asks the vampire.

“Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb.”

“Yes, sir. What are you doing here?”


	42. Survivor's Guilt

* * *

**1864**

As Blaine is approaching his house, he hears Jonathan and his father talking.

“May I offer you a drink, Mr. Hummel?” asks Giuseppe as they talk in Giuseppe’s study.

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson,” replies Jonathan.

Giuseppe pours himself and Jonathan a drink. “This won’t take much longer.”

Jonathan grabs the drink from Giuseppe and sits down in a chair. “I want to make sure the Founders’ archives are accurate.”

Giuseppe sits down in his chair. “Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church.”

“They were hardly civilians, Mr. Anderson.”

“As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the Council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me.”

“For example?”

“My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame.”

“Certainly, Mr. Anderson.”

**2009**

Kurt walks back down to the cellar.

“You know, Puck hasn’t fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you’d be dead,” says Blaine, trying to get rid of Kurt.

“Yeah, you could. But you won’t,” Kurt replies nonchalantly.

“Please just go away. I don’t want you here.” Kurt unlocks the door and walks into the cellar. “What the hell are you doing? Get out of here.”

“No.”

“You’re taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you.”

“Then I’m stupid.” Kurt presents the blood bottle to Blaine. “You need to drink this.”

“Kurt, get out of here, or you’ll regret it.”

“Drink.”

“I said get out!” He vampire runs and knocks the bottle of blood from Kurt’s hand. His face transformed.

Kurt stands his ground. “No.”

Blaine un-transforms and begrudgingly sits back down with Kurt watching him.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck and Mr. Shue are still talking with Henry at the apartment.

“So, how do you know Cooter Hummel?” asks Henry as he pours himself a glass of blood.

“Well, I’ve known him for years. He’s a good friend,” answers Puck sitting at the kitchen table. “How do you know him?”

“I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He’s been helping me out.”

“Helping you out how?” asks Mr. Shue as he leans up against the wall.

“Adapting. It’s a whole new world. Cars, computers, OkCupid. There’s so much to learn. He helped me get this place.”

“So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?” asks Puck.

“That’s…my friend’s very passive-aggressive way of asking…uh, do you know a woman named Terri?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Uh, no. No, I don’t know a Terri. I know Cooter. He’s my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites,” answers Henry.

“What else do you do for him?” asks Puck.

“I help keep an eye on things…you know, with the others,” answers Henry.

“The others?” questions Mr. Shue.

“From the tomb. They’re still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I’m cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge.”

“What does Cooter want with them?” asks Mr. Shue.

“He’s just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“Well, that’s Cooter. Heh. He’s such a do-gooder,” says Puck awkwardly.

Henry’s phone starts buzzing. “Heh. That’s Cooter now.”

“Oh. Hey, let me talk to him,” says Puck.

“All right. Yeah.” He gives the phone to Puck and Puck lets ring. “Are you gonna answer that?” asks Henry.

“Am I gonna…answer that?” asks Puck to Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue shakes his head.

“What’s going on?” Henry senses a trap and runs at Mr. Shue. Puck grabs him and Mr. Shue stabs him with a stake.

“’Let’s not kill anyone tonight.’ Your words. Just pointing that out,” says Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Cooter returns to the table. “My apologies.”

“No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Hummel, why should I let you have the device?” asks Pearl.

“Because I can help you. I’m connected around here. The Town Council’s eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that.”

“But the device doesn’t work. Why would you even want it?”

“It’s a family heirloom. Call me sentimental.”

“Jonathan was ahead of his time.”

“I read his journals. They’re very extensive. He wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you.”

“You’re lying.”

“No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved.” A smile slowly stretches across Pearl’s face. Cooter laughs at her. “Good God. You vampires…you’re so emotional. Jonathan Hummel hated you. His only regret was that he didn’t drive a stake through your heart himself.”

She gets up from the table. “I gave it to Puck.”

“What?”

“I gave your device to Puck. Why don’t you ask him for it yourself? I’m sure he’d be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Hummel, may you rot in hell.” Pearl leaves the restaurant.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is sitting in the cellar with Blaine.

“Talk to me, Blaine. Why are you doing this?” asks Kurt.

“I’m making the decision I should have made years ago.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have to feed to complete the transition.”

“I know that.”

“It was a choice I shouldn’t have made.”

**1864**

Blaine enters his father’s study.

Giuseppe looks up from his desk and stands up in surprise. “Dear God!”

“Even in our death, you only feel shame?” asks Blaine.

“You’re one of them now.”

“No. Father, I came to say goodbye.”

“I watched you die.”

“You were there when we were shot?”

“I pulled the trigger myself.”

“You killed your own sons?”

“You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn’t alive to see the disgrace you’ve become.”

“I haven’t turned yet. I don’t want to. I’m going to let myself die, Father. Please.”

“Yes, you are.” Giuseppe gets out at wooden rod, breaks it in two, and attempts to stab Blaine. Blaine throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Blaine rushes towards him. “Uhh!”

“Father, I didn’t mean to!”

“Get away from me!”

“No, let me help you. Please!” Blaine takes out the stake from his father’s chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He feels his father’s heartbeat the need is too strong. He licks his fingers and revels in the taste. He touches his father’s wound and tastes more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform.

Giuseppe gasps. “Ohh. Ohh.”

“Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What’s happening to me?” Blaine feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

**2009**

“How can you even look at me right now?” asks Blaine.

“We need to be able to talk about these things, Blaine. I need to hear them,” replies Kurt. “Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we’ll keep talking as long as you need.”

“You’re so sure I’m ready?”

Kurt pulls out Blaine’s ring and places it next to him. “And when you feel the same way, I’ll be upstairs.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck empties the blood bags he found in the fridge. “Find anything yet?”

“No, I looked everywhere. The the place is clean,” answers Mr. Shue.

“Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge.” Puck hands him a beer.

Mr. Shue takes the beer and sits at the table. “Oh, man, this was a real dead-end.”

“I wouldn’t beat myself up over it, dude. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Terri with a cigar and slippers?”

Mr. Shue starts laughing. “Oh, man. I…I gotta stop this. I can’t…I can’t keep searching for her.”

“Really? After only two years? That’s actually moderately healthy.”

“What are you going on? 146?”

“Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point.”

Mr. Shue sighs. “I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn’t enough.”

“She charmed me, Terri. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Kristian. There had to be some reason I didn’t kill her.”

“That’s enough, Puck. I don’t wanna hear anymore. I just don’t want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don’t want. I’m through with Terri. I…I’m done with all of this.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna enters Miss Gibbons’ house and sees her mom and Harper packing. “Hey. What’s the matter?”

“I need you to pack your things. We’re leaving,” replies Pearl.

“What? No.”

“I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It’s time for us to move on.”

“But I don’t want to move on. I want to stay.”

“We can’t stay. There’s too many people here who know the truth. Too much history.”

“So, what, you’re just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?”

“It’s not safe here. You know that.”

“Please.”

“Is this about Finn?”

“No. It’s about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, Mama.”

“You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can’t force you. It’s your decision.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is writing in his diary on the couch as Puck enters the living room.

“Ugh. God. You’re still here?” asks Puck.

“Were you expecting anything else?” asks Kurt.

“No.” Puck sighs and picks up Kurt’s legs and sits down on the couch then places Kurt’s legs over his lap.

“So, how was the ‘errand’?”

“Dead end. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Blaine eaten yet?”

Kurt smirks. “I thought you didn’t care.”

“Chalk it up to morbid curiosity.”

“I think he’s getting there. But he’s got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn’t help that you’ve spent the last 145 years punishing him for Kristian getting caught.”

“This is my fault now?”

“No, it’s no one’s fault, Puck. I’m just…saying you’re not exactly innocent. You’ve made it your life’s mission to make him miserable.”

Puck gets up from the couch and goes to make a drink. “Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Blaine’s past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?”

“He said there was more.”

“Yeah. That’s a fucking understatement.” He starts walking out of the room.

Kurt gets up and goes towards Puck. “Puck.” He catches up to him and turns him around. “Puck. Tell me.”

**1864**

Blaine returns to the quarry with a girl who’s under compulsion.

“What are you doing? Who is that?” asks Noah.

“I brought her for you. She’s a gift.” He turns to the girl. “Have a seat, please.”

She sits down.

“What have you done, Blaine?” Noah asks horrified.

“Noah, I’ve been to see Father. He came at me. I didn’t know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it.”

“You fed.”

“Yes. And it’s incredible. My body is exploding with power, Noah.”

“No.”

“I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it’s magic. And the guilt, the pain…Noah, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Kristian was right. It’s a whole ‘nother world out there, Noah.”

Noah starts to walk away. “Kristian is dead, Blaine. There’s no world without him.”

Blaine grabs by the throat. “No. You can turn that off, too. You don’t have to feel that pain anymore.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You’re weak. You’ll be dead soon. You need this.”

“No.”

“You’ll die!”

“No. I can’t!”

“Please. I won’t let you die!”

“No. I can’t!”

“Don’t fight it. We can do this…together.” Blaine bites the neck of the girl for him.

Noah looks at the blood, deciding whether he should indulge. The need for blood is too strong and he drinks.

**2009**

“From the moment Blaine had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It’s been a hell of a ride. Heh,” says Puck.

“Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That’s why he won’t feed. Now I understand why, but…” says Kurt, feeling sad for Blaine.

“His choice. If he’s stupid enough to make it, so be it.”

“Don’t do that. Okay? Don’t pretend like you don’t care.” Kurt leaves the room to go back downstairs.

“Where are you going?”

Kurt goes down into the cellar. Blaine is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Kurt picks it up and runs out of the cell.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn is asleep in his bed, Anna joins him.

“Hey,” greets Finn.

“It’s getting impossible to sneak up on you,” notices Anna.

Finn smiles. “Nice try, though.”

“Sorry I woke you.”

“That’s okay.”

“So, listen. I…” She starts to run her finger through his hair.

“That feels good,” Finn replies sleepily.

She kisses him. “Good-bye.”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine returns to the quarry where he and Puck were turned all those years ago. Hallucinating between past and present.

**1864**

Noah has officially transformed.

“How do you feel?” asks Blaine.

“You were right. It is a whole new world,” replies Noah.

“We can explore it together.”

“You got what you wanted. You and me for all eternity. But hear this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you.” Noah starts to walk away.

“Noah!”

Noah leaves.

**2009**

Blaine, in the present, is looking weak.

**1864**

In the past, Emily finds Blaine.

“You’ve transitioned,” states Emily.

“You’d have rather found me dead?”

“Kristian was my best friend. He needed my help. That doesn’t mean I’d wish his curse on anyone.”

Blaine laughs. “It feels more like a gift.”

“That will change.”

“Why is that?”

“Because even in death, your heart is pure, Blaine. I sense that about you. That will be your curse.” She leaves.

“Emily, wait!”

**2009**

Still hallucinating, Kurt carefully approaches him.

“Blaine. Puck told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here,” says Kurt.

“I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Puck die, too.”

“But you didn’t. And if you die now, it’s not gonna change what happened.”

“Every single person that’s been hurt…every single life that’s been lost, it’s because of me.”

Kurt breathes deeply. “The night that my parents died…I blew off Friday night dinner so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That’s why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. And that’s why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that.”

Blaine sobs. “I made a choice, Kurt. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt.”

He starts walking towards Blaine. “You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Blaine.”

“No. Please don’t do that.”

“That’s the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge.”

“Please. Don’t make this all okay.”

“That’s the person who saved my life.”

“You don’t understand, Kurt.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I’ve done, and that pain…that pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I’m not gonna want to fight that anymore, Kurt. And the next time I hurt somebody…it could be you.”

“There will be no next time.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Maybe I don’t. But what I do know. Is that you can take this,” he shows Blaine his ring. “throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting.” Kurt gives Blaine his ring and kisses him. “It’s your choice.” Kurt starts to walk away.

“Kurt.”

Kurt stops and turns around.

Blaine puts on his ring and runs to Kurt and kisses him passionately.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Harper prepares the luggage for Pearl.

“Thank you, Harper,” thanks Pearl.

“You’re welcome.”

“Annabelle should be back in a minute. You know, you don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to.”

“This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You saved me. I’m coming with you.”

“Let me help you with these.” Pearl opens the front door and receives a stake in the heart.

Harper catches her as he falls. “Miss Pearl?”

He receives a stake in the heart too and falls dead.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine walk into the library and Puck’s sitting in there.

“Little boy lost,” says Puck.

“I’ll be upstairs, okay?” says Kurt.

“Okay,” replies Blaine.

“Good night, Puck.” Kurt goes upstairs.

“Thank you,” says Blaine.

“No, Blaine, thank you. You’re back on Bambi blood, and I’m the big badass brother again. All is right in the world.”

Blaine sits down across from him. “I mean it. Thank you. For…helping him take care of me.”

“You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it’s not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt.”

“Do you feel guilty?”

“If I wanted to, it’s there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she’d been successful in protecting Kristian with her spell. She didn’t want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision.”

“She didn’t want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse.”

“Emily…judgy little thing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“‘Cuz I didn’t want you to know. ‘Cuz I hated you and I still do.”

“I know.”

“But not because you forced me to turn.”

“Then why?”

“Because he turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Blaine. Just me.” He leaves the library and heads upstairs.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Anna enters Miss Gibbons house and discovers her mother and Harper, staked in the heart.

“Oh! Mom! Mama!” She grabs the stake out of her mother’s heart. “Uhh! Please don’t leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No!”

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mr. Shue is sitting in Breadstix alone, at the bar as a woman approaches him.

“Hello, Will.”

Mr. Shue slowly faces the woman. “Terri.”


End file.
